


Leather and Lace

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Flogging and Disciplinary Spanking, Gags, Homophobia, Ice Play, J3 - Freeform, M/M, Medical Play, Multi, Rape, Sex Swing, Sexual Assault, Switching Jensen/JDM, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bottom!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 98,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki knows he's a sub, but not only is he a very naive nineteen year old, he has no idea on what goes on in a BDSM club. He attracts the attention of the committed Dom pair of JDM and Jensen; who is looking for their own sub, but he also attracts the unwanted attention of some unsavory characters and ends up being raped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[**adrianneb78239**](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beta:** [](http://tattooeddevil.livejournal.com/profile)[**tattooeddevil**](http://tattooeddevil.livejournal.com/)  
 **Alpha Reader** [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/)**jodean80**  
 **Word Count:** 97 784  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki ( in separate pairings as well); Chad Michael Murry; Misha Collins; Tom Welling (short appearance); Jim Beaver (mentioned). **Jared is 19 years, Jensen is 27 years and JDM is 39 years old.**  
 **Warnings:** Blow Jobs; Bottom!Jared; Flogging and Disciplinary Spanking ; Gags; Homophobia; Ice play; Medical play; Rape; Sexual Assault; Sex Swing; Switching Jensen/JDM; Voyeurism  
 **Disclaimer:** Neither of the boys belong to me, if they did - you would've known.  
 **Summary:** Jared Padalecki knows he's a sub, but not only is he a very naive nineteen year old, he has no idea on what goes on in a BDSM club. He attracts the attention of the committed Dom pair of JDM and Jensen; who is looking for their own sub, but he also attracts the unwanted attention of some unsavory characters and ends up being raped.

Jensen and JDM finds him and they start a relationship with the traumatized young man. Will they be able to help him past this nightmare and bring out the potential they see in him, or will it be too much for Jared and will he fade into himself, not being helped?

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=Poster_TBN2.jpg)

  
**Chapter 1**

**Warning: Rape and sexual assault in this chapter!**

_‘Leather and Lace’_. Jared repeated the club’s name as he walked past the entrance for the second time that night and for the fourth time that week. He’d heard a lot about the club, but had yet to venture into it. One of the main reasons being that there was always a long queue snaking around the corner and it would take him ages to get in.

“Hey pretty boy, you wanna join us inside?” Jared turned as he heard the gruff voice of an older, large man addressing him. Two men stood near the front of the line and looked at him. The younger one of the two had his arms around the waist of the older one and hugged him close, a clear warning that the man in his embrace belonged to him.

Jared shook his head. “I’ll wait.”

The younger guy snorted. “You’re going to be waiting for a long time then. Come on, we don’t bite – not hard anyway.”

Jared gulped. He was unsure about it, but this is what he wanted, he needed it. He could find peace in there – he hoped. He nodded his head and couldn’t help but grin as both men smiled back at him.

“Good decision.” The older man said and pulled Jared closer to him.

Jared tried not to tense up, he didn’t want to seem rude, but he just didn’t like the vibe the two men gave off. He hoped that once inside the club he’d be able to lose them.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared was impressed with the sight that greeted him inside the club. Yes, the music was ear-bursting loud, but the decor drew his attention more. It fitted the name of the club perfectly without being tacky. There were lots of leather couches where most of the patrons were seated together and enjoying themselves. He could clearly differentiate between Doms and subs and he felt under-dressed with his jean and white button-up shirt. What satisfied him was the fact that everyone seemed to be having a good time.

He thankfully had managed to get rid of the two men with the excuse that he had to take a leak and slowly he made his way around the club. He tried not to stare and blushed when more than one eye met his own and even a few called out to him. Each time someone gestured for him, he quietly shook his head and moved on.

Jared turned his head when he heard someone laugh and gasped. Two men stood close to each other, slightly touching and you had to be blind not to know that they belonged to each other. Both were dressed in black, not leather, but their jeans fitted tightly and their shirts shaped their upper bodies to perfection. The black clothes suited their skin color perfectly. It was the light haired one that Jared heard laughing. Jared was close enough to see that he had jade green eyes and his whole face lit up when he smiled. The lighting made it difficult for Jared to discern, but he was certain that the man’s face was dusted in freckles.

Jared moved his gaze to the older of the two men; it was clear that he was at least ten years older than his partner. He had dark hair and Jared could see that his eyes were almost as dark. He looked comfortable with the younger man at his side and the way they looked at each other made Jared well aware of the fact that they had been together for a couple of years. He frowned; they stood on equal footing and he would have suspected that the younger one was the sub, but none of two acted that way. It then dawned on Jared they were a Dom couple. He looked around for their sub, but saw none. They must have a sub and Jared's heart ached. He wanted, no, he needed to be controlled. He would give everything up to be with a couple like that.

Jared shook his head and groaned inwardly. He was being silly again. He always fell head over heels in love with someone that he was even remotely attracted to. He would start daydreaming, building up a long lasting relationship even before the other guy had said one word to him. He knew it was because he always kept his head buried in books. He believed in the good. He believed in happy endings. That’s why he was fucked – so totally fucked.

He lowered his eyes and continued to walk past the group of men. He really needed to get to grips with reality. That’s one of the main reasons he was looking for a Dom – someone who could anchor him to reality. Who would make sure that he didn’t drift off into the land of wonder? If he only knew how to approach a Dom. He tried reading up on it on the internet, but there was just so much information that it made his head spin. That was the main reason for him being here tonight; maybe he could get a few tips, maybe some Dom would sweep him off his feet. _‘Stop it, Jared!'_ He mentally chastised himself.

Jared shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to rid himself of his daydreams and made his way over to the bar where he found an empty seat. He tried to ignore the stares that followed him. He never got it why other men would say he was hot or sexy. He knew he was good looking, but he was too freakishly tall and no one as tall as he could be called hot or sexy.

He smiled at the bartender and ordered a drink. He would stay a couple of hours just to get a feel for the place and right now he had the feeling that he would come back again. He groaned as a pair of hands wrapped around his waist. “Did you miss us?” It was the couple from outside and Jared smiled nervously. Being rude was something he could never be.

He tried to wriggle away from the man’s hands. “Please.”

“What?” The younger man asked as he also brushed up against Jared.

“I’m not comfortable with this.” Jared said even as he felt himself blush.

“Whoa, sorry.” The older man took his hands away. “We meant no harm.”

Jared smiled. “It’s okay. I’m Jared by the way.” He introduced himself.

“Rick and that’s Barry.” The older man introduced himself as well.

“Nice to meet you.” Jared responded.

“Can we buy you a drink? You know, just to say no hard feelings?” Barry asked.

“Sure, why not.” Jared said and waited for the bartender to place the drink in front of him as he showed him his ID. He was about to take a sip when Barry leant forward and at the same time someone walked into him making Barry spill his drink over Jared.

“Shit, sorry, Jared.” Barry apologized as he tried to wipe the alcohol from Jared’s shirt.

“No problem. Let me just go and clean up a bit.” Jared smiled and made his way to the bathroom. He never saw the pill being dropped into his drink.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jensen laughed when his eye caught a guy that looked in their direction. He was clothed in nondescript clothes and in this club that made you stand out like a sore thumb. It made Jensen well aware of the fact that this was the first time this tall guy entered the club; that and the fact that he would have noticed him if he was here before. He was also not the only one who noticed of course. He saw more than one pair of eyes that followed the man and he heard some of the invites directed at him.

Jensen watched as the guy walked past them, his shoulders hunched as if he didn’t want to be so tall and that made Jensen frown. He kept his eyes on the young man until he took his seat at the bar.

“Jen?” Jeff asked as he noticed that his partner’s attention was no longer on the conversation they were having.

“Mmm?” Jensen asked and turned back to face Jeff. “Sorry, I just noticed something.”

Jeff smiled. “Something or someone?”

“Someone,” Jensen replied, as he turned their bodies so that Jeffrey could have a look at the young man.

“Nice, very young. First time here,” Jeff said. “What do you think?” They’d been looking for a sub for more than a year now but nothing seemed to fit their requirements.

“I agree, he can’t be older than twenty and he’s very unsure of himself,” Jensen answered. The conversations around them had died down; the other patrons noticed that the Dom pair no longer seemed interested in any of them. Slowly they moved away.

“Is that a bad thing?” Jeff asked as he looked at the young man. He noticed the couple that approached the youth in question and frowned. He didn’t like the sight of them, but since they were not doing anything wrong there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to keep an eye on them.

Jensen shook his head. “Yes and no. His age, he could be very cocky, although with the fact that he’s so insecure tells me that he won’t have an attitude. But then, does he know what he wants or is this just a phase that he’s going through?”

“I don’t think it’s a phase.” Jeff answered. “Look at him. He’s not drawing attention to himself in any way. He’s here to look things out, but doesn’t want to seem over-eager. You know how the others are; they always want the limelight, want to be picked up and claimed, only to realize that this is not really what they were looking for.”

Jensen wanted to reply, but their attention was drawn away when a sub kneeled at their feet.

“Alex?” Jeff asked as he placed a hand on the young sub’s head.

“Master Jeff, Master Steve asked if you and Master Jensen would join him, please.” The young sub answered and tried not to purr aloud at the hand that was gently massaging his skull.

“Tell your Master it will be our honor.” Jeff answered after he looked at Jensen for confirmation. Both men followed the sub and for a while forgot about the young man that had piqued their interest.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared felt woozy and tried to make his way through the crowd to get to the restrooms. He felt drunk, but couldn’t understand why. He only had two drinks. He never drank more than two. He stumbled forward and nearly fell to the floor. He had to get some water splashed on his face; maybe it would make him feel better. He walked slowly, not wanting to bump into anyone and make a fool of himself.

Jared sighed in relief when he reached the restrooms and he could enter them. He turned the tap and let the water run into his cupped hands before he splashed it on his face. He looked up into the mirror on the wall. He looked utterly drunk. He tried to shake his head to get rid of the feeling but regretted his action immediately when the floor swooped up and he felt himself crumpling to the floor.

“Hey, easy there, Jared.” It was Barry’s voice and Jared felt relieved.

“Sorry. I’m not sure, not sure.” He stumbled over his words not even trying to finish his sentence.

“Let’s get you out of here. We’ll take you home.” Barry said as he pulled Jared to his feet. He grinned at Rick as the two men guided Jared out of the restrooms, using the back fire escape. They were going to have lots of fun this night.

Jared was grateful for the two men and let them guide him to help him out of the club. The cool air that greeted them on the outside helped a bit in clearing his vision but it didn’t make him feel better at all.

He must have groaned or said something because Barry was pulling him closer. “It’s all right. We’ve got you. We’re going to take good care of you.”

Jared frowned. “Home?” He felt himself sway again and tried to drag his hand over his face, but his limbs felt so heavy and he couldn’t even manage to pick up his hand to complete the simple task.

“We’ll take you home. Let’s get you into our car and we’ll take you home.” Rick answered as he brushed his body against Jared’s tall figure. He could feel himself hardening and cursed for not being able to park nearer.

“You’re such a pretty boy.” Barry dragged his hands through Jared’s hair as he whispered the words into Jared’s ear. “We’re gonna make you feel so special.” He pushed against Jared as he rubbed his own hardened cock against Jared’s thigh.

Slowly they made their way to their parked car, every now and again giving Jared the opportunity to catch his breath, or giving them the opportunity to rub themselves against the drugged man. Rick propped Jared against the car while Barry started to unlock it.

“Can’t wait to take you hard and fast. I’m gonna fuck you so good, you’ll beg for more.” He said as he leaned in and caught Jared’s mouth with his and forced his tongue inside of Jared’s mouth to kiss him hard.

Jared frowned. He couldn’t understand what was going on around him. His feet felt heavy and he had difficulties in understanding what the two men were saying to him. He looked around and frowned. He couldn’t even remember how he got there. He just wanted to go home and die. When a tongue entered his mouth, Jared jolted away. “No!” He groaned. He may be drunk, but this was not what he wanted. He tried to push the man away, but once again, his limbs refused to work.

“Shh, it’s all right. Just relax. You’re gonna like this, I promise.” Rick said as he let his hand travel lower and cupped Jared through his jeans.

Jared tried to push the man away again, but he only managed to press himself deeper into Rick’s touch.

“See, you do like it already.” Rick grinned as he palmed Jared through his jeans. He could feel Jared harden under his touch.

“Please.” Jared begged, he didn’t want to do this.

“Begging, already. You’re a real slut aren’t you?” It was Barry’s voice and Jared could feel the second pair of hands on him, this time circling his torso before the hands dipped underneath his shirt and started to play with his nipples.

“Don’t.” He tried to move away but was shoved back hard against the car.

“Don’t play hard to get, slut. We know you want this. Hell, we made sure you want this. Just let the drugs to their work. It will make you feel so good.” Rick said as he moved in behind Jared and pulled Jared against his chest.

“Feel this, Jared?” Barry said as he positioned himself in front of Jared and ground hard against him, letting his cock thrust against Jared’s groin. “You’re going to beg for it – hard and long.”

Jared tried to move away again, but his arms were pinned to his sides and he could feel the engorged cock as it pressed up against him from behind. “No.” He had to get away, it didn’t matter how drunk he was, and he didn’t want this. He had to get away.

When Barry leaned in towards him, Jared did the only thing he could think of at that moment and brought his head forward with all the strength he had left in him and caught the other man on the nose. He felt the bone break against his head and as Barry moved away from him, he slammed his head back and hit Rick hard on the head as well. Both men let go of him and Jared knew he had only one chance and even though his legs felt like they were cemented into place, he forced them to obey his commands and stumbled forward and then started to stagger away.

He had no idea where he was going to, but he knew he had to get away. His eye caught an alley and he ducked inside. There was an industrial waste bin that he crept in behind. He just hoped they would not look for him here. His body shivered and the adrenalin that he used to get him this far depleted fast, the nausea slammed into him as he heaved violently. He couldn’t help it and knew that if they heard him he would not be able to fight back again. He crawled into a tight ball not even caring that he was lying in his own sick as he heard running footsteps approach the alley.

He shuddered as one of the men laughed right next to him. “You’re not very good at playing hide and seek, are you?” Rick growled as he pulled Jared up by his hair. “You’re going to regret running away.” He kissed Jared hard, nipping at his bottom lip, sucking hard, worrying the bruise that appeared.

Jared tried to fight again but the last of his strength vaporized and he couldn’t even manage to turn his head away as Rick started to kiss him.

“Gonna fuck you so hard.” Barry said as he helped his partner pull Jared deeper into the alley. Already his hands were on Jared’s trouser, lowering the zipper and palming Jared’s crotch. “Gonna make sure that even though you won’t remember much of this tomorrow, the sting in your ass will stay with you for at least a week.”

Jared struggled as the man stripped him of his jeans and underwear, just letting it sit around his knees as he was forced onto his front and his ass lifted into the air. Rick held onto his forearms leaving Jared with no leverage to move. He screamed when the wet head of a cock pressed up against his puckered hole and kept on screaming as Rick pushed forward, not giving a damn that he was tearing the young man apart as he entered him in one powerful thrust.

Jared sobbed as Rick pounded into him, the waves of pain threatened to bind together with the clouds of darkness that surrounded the edge of his vision. He was determined to not give Rick that mercy though and he managed to stay half-lucid throughout the whole ordeal. He was dimly aware that the men changed positions and by the time he was breached again he could only whimper, the drugs made sure that everything around him was numbed. He was not even aware when Barry ejaculated within him before he got pushed to the side. The whole ordeal lasted only a few minutes.

“Let’s get out of here. There’s no way he would remember any of this tomorrow. Let’s just go.” Rick said as he tucked himself into his trousers. His head hurt like hell and he could see by the streetlight that Barry’s nose was still spewing blood.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jensen frowned as he saw the young man stumble towards the bathroom. He had kept an eye on him since they sat down with their friends and knew that the young man only had two drinks. He wanted to get up to go and find out if he was all right when he saw the man’s friends heading in the restroom’s direction and it made him relax. It looked like his friends had it sorted out. What made his blood run cold was when Steve spoke up.

“Well, well. I never thought I would see those two here.” He indicated with his head to the two men who disappeared into the bathroom.

“What do you mean?” Jeff asked. He had also been keeping an eye on the tall young man and frowned when he saw how unstable he was on his feet.

“They have this tendency to pick up single guys and then drug them – or so the rumors go. No charges were laid against them because none of the victims could remember much of anything the next day. It’s always just circumstantial evidence.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Why did you not tell us earlier, Steve?” Jensen growled as he got to his feet.

“What? I only saw them just now and I told you.” He frowned. He could see the Dom pair was clearly agitated with something.

“Steve, call the bouncers. I want those two removed.” Jeffrey said as he rose to his feet as well.

“They’re taking too long.” Jensen said as he looked over to his partner. He saw the same concern in Jeff’s eyes that he knew was in his own.

Jeff nodded his head and then cussed. “The fucking fire escape. They must have gone out through the fucking fire escape.” He didn’t wait for anyone but made his way to the restrooms while Jensen hurried out through the club’s main entrance. Both men just knew that they had to act quickly.

Jeff found the restrooms empty and cursed when he found the fire exit open. “Fucking hell.” He ran out and looked around. Everything seemed quiet around there and he didn’t hear any footsteps. He ran to the side of the club. They had to be somewhere and he sent up a prayer that they hadn’t managed to drive away.

Jensen made his way through the crowd and burst out into the darkness. He could hear voices from the side and sprinted in that direction. He saw the two men coming from one of the side alleys. “Hey!” He called out and ran to them. He was not surprised when they started to run.

“Stop!” He shouted again and started to chase them. He nearly caught up when the larger one of the two turned around and charged him.

He could see that the man’s noise was broken and he had to smile – even if it was just for a second. He didn’t even hesitate and when the man came within striking distance he pulled back his fist and made sure it landed right on the broken appendage. The man stumbled backwards before letting out a growl of pain and anger and then stormed back at Jensen, hitting him low and making them both fall to the ground.

Jensen bucked his hips, managed to lift the man off him, and shoved him away. There was no way he would be taken down. He circled the man, but at the same time kept an eye on the second man and wished Jeff would hurry up. He knew he would be able to take both men down, but it would just be so much quicker if Jeff helped.

The second man approached him from the side and Jensen widened his stance. He prepared himself for both of them to tackle him at the same time and was not surprised when they did just that. He used his skills and managed to get one with another upper cut before he crouched as a blow swept towards him, letting it sail harmlessly over his head.

He punched his first attacker before letting another blow hit the second one. Both men backed up a bit. “What? Don’t you want to fight anymore?” He grinned and knew he sounded cocky.

“We’ll have you for breakfast, bitch.” The larger one grunted as he spit some blood to the side and launched himself towards Jensen again.

Jensen side-stepped him, but momentarily forgot about the second guy. He felt himself being pushed against the wall roughly before fists were hitting him hard all over his body and he couldn’t stifle the groan that left his body.

He tried to push the men away, but he was pinned hard and he used his foot to step forward before he brought it hard down on the man’s toes. The grip loosened enough and he managed to get away from the wall. Both men encircled him again.

“Two against one, never sounded fair to me.” A voice called out and Jensen couldn’t help but grin. Jeff was here.

The two men turned their attention towards the voice and Jensen took his chance. He grabbed hold of one guy and slammed him hard against the wall. He knew Jeff would take care of the other. “Where was the man that was with you?” He growled.

The man smirked. “I’ve got no fucking idea what you’re talking about.”

Jensen landed a fist to the man’s stomach, loving the sound the man made as his breath left his body. “Try again.”

The man wheezed, but managed to raise his fists and landed a hit on Jensen’s jaw. “Fuck off.”

“Then have it your way.” Jensen shook his head and pummeled the man. He always had a nasty temper that he usually controlled. Until it came to nights like this. He didn’t even notice that the man started to plead, but kept on letting his hits find flesh again and again. His name was what brought him to stop.

“He’s had enough, Jensen.” Jeff said as he pulled his partner away from the bleeding man, pinned Jensen against the wall, and took his mouth into a deep kiss. He knew this is what Jensen needed to get grounded again.

Jensen felt himself relax as Jeff’s mouth slid over his, nipping his mouth at the corner, scraping his teeth across Jensen’s bottom lip, asking permission to enter which Jensen gave up gladly. Their tongues met each other half way, lapping and teasing before Jensen let Jeff take control over the kiss. He could hear himself groan when Jeff moved away.

“Feeling better?” Jeff asked as he placed his head in Jensen’s nape and lapped at the beating pulse point to calm his lover down some more.

“Yes.” Jensen answered and pressed himself further against Jeff. He knew that tonight Jeff would take care of him, make him forget about what happened here.

Jeff turned his attention away from his partner and looked at the two bleeding men at his feet. “Do you know where the man is that you drugged and dragged out of the club?”

“He ran off.” The large one wheezed.

“Where to?” Jeff asked. He had a feeling they were lying and he didn’t like the sound of it.

The large one shrugged his shoulder. “Lost sight of him.”

“What did you give him?” Jeff wanted to tear them apart. He was getting more and more concerned.

It was the younger man that grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He was still cocky.

Jeff heard Jensen growl. “We don’t have time for this. We need to find him, Jensen.” He pulled Jensen back as he saw some of the bouncers making their way over. “Get them out of here, make sure they’re secured and call the police.” Jeff ordered.

“Start looking for him, Jensen, I don’t think he would’ve gotten far.” Jeff said as he pushed Jensen into one direction. They had to find the young man and they had to find him soon.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jeff moved slowly between the cars, making sure to look underneath each parked vehicle and to test the doors to see if one was left open that the younger man had crawled inside. By the time he reached the end of the parking lot, he was feeling desperate. _‘Maybe he did manage to run away,’_ Jeffrey thought, but couldn’t convince himself of that. He had to be here somewhere. He turned around and made his way back to the club when he heard Jensen’s voice calling out to him. His lover sounded frantic. Jeff started to run.

Jensen was leaning over a figure when Jeff turned into the alley the sound came from. He could hear Jensen’s concerned voice echoing through the empty passageway. “Come on buddy, open your eyes for me, come on.”

Jeff kneeled next to his partner and couldn’t help but gag at the smell. “Fuck.” He started to breathe through his mouth, just to make sure he could get some air into his body. “We need to move him into the light Jen, we can’t help him here in the dark.”

Jensen nodded his head and with Jeff’s help, they moved the young man closer to the entry of the alley to get a better look. Both men gasped when they saw the young man’s trousers pooled around his knees.

“FUCK!” Jensen screamed out in anger, but stayed put as Jeff placed a hand on his arm. “The police are on their way, we need to help him.” Jeff could feel the anger building up in himself as well. It was clear that the young man had been raped, and he was glad that he ordered the bouncers to secure the two guys who did this. They wouldn’t get away with it.

The young man had blood on his face, but no apparent injuries, that was a good sign. Together the two men started to check the unconscious man for further harm. His breathing was very shallow and he was warm to the touch. “Come on buddy, wake up for me. I need to know if you’re okay, come on.” Jeffrey used his knuckles to rub hard over Jared’s sternum and smiled when he got a reaction.

“That’s good. You feel that? Come on, open your eyes and I’ll stop.” Jeff continued talking to Jared and rubbed hard again. This time Jared tried to swipe his hand away. “Come on buddy, you can do it, open your eyes for me.”

Jared could hear someone talking to him, but he felt safe in the fog that surrounded him even though he felt so hot at the same time. He frowned as something painful moved across his chest and he groaned. It happened again and this time he tried to get the thing that hurt him to stop. His hand was met by something strong and cool to his touch. He whimpered as the object once again caused him pain. Slowly he opened his eyes and gasped as his whole body flared up in pain.

Jared whimpered softly. He could see the concern on the face hovering above him and frowned. A second face came into his line of sight and he frowned slightly. “What?” He shook his head.

“Shh, it’s okay. Just take it easy and we’ll get you out of here.” The man who spoke to him before, said. “I need to check that you’ve got no hidden injuries, so I’m going to lift your shirt.” Jeff said as he slowly started to pull Jared’s shirt upwards. None of the two men was prepared for the violent reaction they got.

The moment the man touched his shirt and started to pull it up, Jared started to fight. “NO.” He shouted as he tried to get upright and away from the hands that touched him. He managed to lash out with his fist and caught Jeff on the side of his jaw before his arms were lifted over his head and he was held down. “No, please, no.” He struggled hard but his movements remained sluggish.

“Hey, look at me. Come on buddy, look at me.” It was the second man that was holding his arms and hands locked above his head that was talking to him. Jared could feel a wave of dizziness descending on him and he groaned before he closed his eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay; just take some nice deep breaths for me. As deep as you can.” The second voice told him and Jared felt himself doing just that. He was extremely uncomfortable with the fact that his arms were held tight but at the same time he felt oddly calm.

“You’re doing great; just keep on taking deep breaths for me.” Jensen coached Jared while he looked at Jeff to see if he’s partner was all right.

Jeff nodded his head as he gingerly touched his jaw. “I’ll live. Keep talking to him, I need to get his trousers up before we can move him out of here. I’m not going to try and see if he’s injured, we’ll let the paramedics do that.”

“What are we going to do with him?” Jensen asked, as he loosened the grip he had on Jared when he felt the younger man was no longer straining against him.

“Let’s get him into the club. I don’t want the paramedics to struggle in the dark. It would be easier for them and for him.” Jeff replied as he stepped back so that Jensen could get up before the two of them tried to move the younger man back into the club again.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
“We’ll be taking him to St. Angel’s hospital, down town,” the paramedic indicated as they pushed the gurney into the back of the ambulance.

“Thanks.” Jeff replied. His arm across Jensen’s shoulder, keeping his partner grounded. “We’ll follow you.”

The paramedic nodded his head before he got into the back of the ambulance and closed the door behind him. Jeff and Jensen looked on as the ambulance pulled away into the night.

“Let’s go.” Jeff said as he pulled Jensen towards him. “I’ve arranged with the police to take our statements later.” He knew Jensen would not stay here but would want to go to the hospital as soon as possible.

“He looked so lost.” Jensen whispered and shuddered. When they got Jared to the club, they managed to find his driver’s license and then at least knew his name. At that stage, Jared kept on drifting in and out of consciousness with some moments of clarity in between, but still very disorientated and still slurring his words.

When the paramedics arrived to assess him, he became agitated again and lashed out at anyone who came near. He only calmed down when Jensen spoke to him and even though the paramedics didn’t want to sedate him without knowing what kind of drugs were in his system, they had no choice.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared groaned and then sighed when he felt the cold compress against his forehead. He felt so hot. He tried to open his eyes and had to blink a few times as everything stayed blurred.

“You waking up for us, Jared?” Jensen asked as he saw Jared opening his eyes.

Jared groaned again. He felt so drowsy. “Where?”

“You’re at St. Angel’s hospital and you’re safe.” Jensen said as he dragged the cool compress across Jared’s forehead. Jared had been running a fever for the past hour and the medical personnel tried to bring it down.

“Who?” Jared asked tiredly while still trying to keep his eyes from closing again.

“My name is Jensen. My partner and I found you in the alley.” Jensen answered and once again wiped Jared’s face. Jared’s cheeks that were burning red hot with fever were slowly losing their color and Jensen had a feeling that Jared’s fever was breaking. He smiled softly and then noticed that Jared’s eyes closed once again.

“How’s he doing?” Jeff asked as he stepped into the room. He had been with the police, giving them his statement.

“He was awake just now, but seemed to have drifted off again. He’s fever is down as well.” Jensen answered as he pulled the sheet over Jared’s torso.

“That’s good.” Jeff paused and dragged his hand through Jared’s long bangs. “I’ve got a feeling that he does not sit still for a haircut.”

Jensen smiled. “I won’t argue with you on that one.” He turned his attention back to Jared as the young man started getting restless in his sleep. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He repeated the words again, something that him and Jeff have been doing the whole evening. He kept on talking softly to Jared until the younger man finally calmed down again.

“I can’t believe he’s responding to you so easily.” Jeff said as he took his place on the other side of Jared.

Jensen grinned. “It’s because I’m sexier then you.”

Jeff laughed. “Yes my dearest, Jensen, on that point I’ll have to agree.” He leaned over Jared and kissed Jensen lightly. “You’re not leaving here tonight?”

Jensen shook his head. “No. I want to be here if he starts becoming more aware of his surroundings. I don’t want him to wake up alone, not knowing where he is.”

Jeff nodded. “Then we’re staying.” He knew the nurses would not object, especially since they all noticed the calming effect Jensen had on the young man. Jeff looked at Jensen and then at Jared. He didn’t know why, but something about Jared just made him care about the younger man. Maybe it was the way he trusted Jensen and himself.

The hospital already indicated that they would send a trauma counselor tomorrow to try and help Jared start to work through his ordeal. Jared was taken to surgery shortly after he was admitted to repair the damage done with the rape. A rape kit was taken and according to the doctor, semen was found. They also did STD tests and an HIV test as well. They were all still being processed. Jared had been drugged with Rohypnol and it would be expected that there would be some things he wouldn’t remember from tonight.

Jensen looked at his partner. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. They’d been together for the past seven years and most people didn’t think their relationship would last since Jeffrey was twelve years older than he Jensen. “Thanks for doing this.”

“There’s no way we’re not doing this.” Jeff answered as he stepped back to take his seat next to the bed.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared became aware of a weight pressing against his arm and he started to panic. Images flashed through his mind of hands touching him, brushing up against him and he didn’t know where he was. He scrambled upright and even when he saw the clean white lines of the room and heard the sound of a heart monitor in his ears he still tried to get out of bed. But his limbs refused to work with him and all that he managed to do was to nearly fall out of the bed.

Jeffrey woke up the moment Jared scrambled next to him on the bed. Even before he could utter a word of comfort, Jared tried to get away, but his movements seemed uncoordinated and Jeff had to brace Jared to stop him from falling of the bed. Jeff knew Jared was panicking and he had to act quickly. “Jared, take it easy. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.” He tried to touch the trembling young man, but received another blow to his jaw for his effort.

“Jesus boy, you really do pack a punch.” Jeff said, as he felt a bit dizzy. He managed to get Jared back onto the bed and sighed in relief when Jensen was next to him in a flash.

“Jared, calm down. You’re safe.” Jensen said as he pushed Jared back into the mattress. The heart monitor was whining in agony as Jared’s heart rate increased. He could also see that Jared was breathing hard and knew Jared was heading towards a panic attack. He knew Jared was strong, but he had to use all of his own strength to keep his hold over the struggling man. He tried to get Jared to look at him.

“Come on, Jared, you need to calm down. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you.” Jensen pleaded with the distraught man and couldn’t help but sigh in relief as the door to the hospital room opened and one of the nurses stormed in.

“What’s going on here?” She asked, but also didn’t hesitate to act when she saw that Jared was struggling hard against the arms that held him down. She reached the medicine cabinet where she drew a clear substance into a syringe before she pushed the plunger down into the IV line that was connected to the back of Jared’s hand.

Jensen kept the pressure on Jared’s shoulders until the young man’s breathing even out again and sighed as he stepped clear from the bed. The anguish must have shown on his face because the young nurse placed a comforting hand on his arm. “Don’t be upset. This reaction was expected, that’s why the doctor prescribed the sedative. He’ll be all right. He’s fortunate to have such good friends as you.” She smiled and stepped out of the room, leaving the three men alone again.

Jeff waited until she left the room before he addressed his lover. “He’ll be all right.” He hoped he was right but had a feeling that whatever the future held for Jared, it was going to be a rocky road.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**Two Days Later**

Jared awoke with the sound of soft voices to the side of him. His whole body ached and for a moment, he wondered if he was coming down with the flu. He groaned as he tried to shift on the bed and frowned as two men moved into his line of sight.

“You’re safe,” the younger man of the two addressed him.

Jared frowned. The man looked familiar, but he couldn’t quite place him. He also couldn’t understand where he was. From what he could see, he was in a hospital, but he had no recollection of being involved in an accident that would land him in this place.

Jensen saw Jared’s frown and he knew that Jared couldn’t remember what happened to him the last few days, which in a sense was a blessing. Jared had developed an allergic reaction to the drugs the thugs poisoned him with and was even placed on oxygen for two days to help him breath properly.

The trauma counselor had come by for the past two days and expected to make a return again later on in the afternoon. There was some stuff that needed to be explained to Jared, some of it neither Jensen nor Jeff looked forward to.

“Jared?” He addressed the young man again and smiled as Jared turned his gaze to look at him. “I know everything is very confusing to you right now, but all will be explained.”

“Who are you?” Jared frowned again as he tried to place the two men from where he could’ve seen them before.

“My name is Jensen. This is my partner Jeffrey.” Jensen introduced them again. The doctor did explain that there might be lapses in Jared’s memory.

“Where am I?” Jared looked around and frowned.

“You’re at the St. Angel’s hospital. You’ve been admitted here two days ago.” Jensen explained and prayed that Jared didn’t start asking more question.

“Why?” Jared asked. He had no recollection of being ill or of being in an accident. In fact, it was as if his mind was a blank slate if he looked back. He wasn’t even sure what the last thing was that he could remember.

Jensen looked over at Jeff and wanted to answer when the door to the room opened and the trauma counselor stepped in. “Good to see you awake. I thought you’d never wake up.” The man smiled and stepped towards the bed.

“My name is Tom Welling.”

Jensen noticed that Tom didn’t elaborate what his duties entailed. They'd discussed between the three of them and they’d decided that Tom would tell Jared what happened to him alone. They didn’t want Jared to feel uncomfortable with them around.

Jared frowned. He had no idea why any of these men were here. “Are you from the police?”

Tom shook his head. “No, Jared, I’m not with the police. I’m a trauma counselor.”

“Trauma counselor?” Jared sounded confused. “What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain everything to you.” Tom replied as Jensen and Jeff stood up to leave the room.

“We’ll be outside.” Jensen said as he and Jeff left the room.

“Jared,” Tom started. “What is the last thing you can remember...?”


	2. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 2**

**One Month Later**

Jensen looked around the club and sighed, as there was once again no sign of Jared. It had been more than a month since the incident and still Jensen had not managed to forget about the young man.

He shivered as he thought back about what happened at the hospital…

_“NO!!”_

_They heard the anguish of Jared’s voice and Jeff held Jensen back as his partner tried to go back in the room._

_“Let me go, Jeff,” Jensen pleaded as he tried to get past his lover._

_“No, Jen. Remember, Tom said we must stay outside. Jared needs his time alone. He’ll let us come in when Jared says it is okay.” Jeff pulled Jensen into his embrace and held him close. They could hear Jared’s sobs through the door and Tom’s voice as well, but they couldn’t hear what was said. When Jared yelled out in distress for the second time Jeff had to make sure he kept himself between the door and Jensen the whole time._

_“Easy, Jensen. He’s all right. Tom’s there with him.”_

_Even before Jensen could answer Jared’s voice sounded through the closed door again. “GET OUT! GET OUT!”_

_Tom stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him before he shook his head. “He doesn’t want to see anyone at this stage.”_

“He’s not here, Babe.” Jeff pulled Jensen out of his thoughts as he took him in his embrace. He knew Jensen was still looking for Jared.

“I know, I just want to know he’s all right.” He leaned back as his eyes looked around again, just to make sure that he hadn’t overlooked him.

“I understand, but it’s his choice. We’ll see him again if that is what he wants.” Jeff hugged Jensen closed and couldn't help himself when his eyes drift across the sea of faces, looking for that certain one.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**About a Week Later**

Jared gasped as his eyes snapped open. He trembled from head to toe and knew it was his own screams that had woken him up. He tiredly dragged his hands through his hair and sat up on the bed. It was just past midnight and he knew he would get no further sleep. He pulled on a pair of boxers and stumbled out of his bedroom, turning the volume up on the TV as he passed it and settled on the coach. He was such a mess.

He sighed as he flicked through the channels only to realize that there was nothing decent on any of them. He stopped when a male spoke up. _“It was the first time I went to that club. I was so excited. I wanted to show my family that I could handle myself. If only I had known.”_ The last words were whispered.

Jared could not keep his eyes off the screen. He really didn’t want to watch this, but he couldn't get himself to change the channel.

_“I only had one drink. I became so dizzy. I can still remember thinking that my older brother was so going to tease me – one drink and I’m drunk.”_ The guy took a deep breath, reached out to the water that was in front of him. Jared could see the man’s hands trembling.

_“I tried to make my way out of the club. I know someone came up to me and said they’d take me home.”_ He went silent again.

_“I don’t remember much after that. My family says it’s better that way, but is it? Sometimes I wish I could remember. I must have put up a fight. There was DNA found underneath my nails. That should help things, except its two years later and the case has now grown cold.”_ The young man lowered his gaze to the floor.

_“I was in hospital for a month.”_ He sobbed but continued. _“Not only was I raped, but they’ve caused permanent damage to me.”_ He looked wrecked as he faced the host. _“I’m unable to get an erection. I’ll never be able to father any children.”_

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared rocked back and forth. He was standing at the street corner of the club and could see the line of people waiting to get in. He knew he had to do this. He had to find out who the persons were who were responsible for attacking him. He had to know why they raped him. He could still hear Tom’s words in his head…

_“You were raped…”_

_“The perpetrators managed to escape while being transported to court, the police are still looking for them…”_

Jared shivered and folded his arms across his trembling body. His cheeks were sunken in. His skin color was a pale gray white. Dark circles were clearly visible underneath his eyes and he couldn’t stop trembling. The antiretroviral medicine he took for this past month was playing havoc on his body. His next HIV testing was scheduled for next week, up until now he was clean. However, that came as no comfort; he knew he was still losing it. He was no longer able to sleep on his own or in the dark. The TV was on at all times and he even found a cheap night light that he switched on the moment he came home.

Slowly, Jared made it over to the line and took his position at the back. This time he wouldn’t accept any invitation. He would wait his turn. It was one of the few things he could remember from that night. He couldn't remember what they looked like, but he could remember getting in line with them.

The doctors told him that in all likelihood, he would never remember what had happened, but they didn’t understand, he needed to know. He just wanted to know why, why him?

The sounds and smells of the club hit him hard and he stumbled back. He closed his eyes as images danced in front of him. He could remember snippets of what happened before, but he wanted to find out more. He had to find his answers here.

Jared made it over to the bar. It was as if he was unseen. No one called out to him, in fact one or two men stepped clear of him when it looked like he would brush up against them. He sat down and his head snapped up when someone addressed him.

“Never thought I would see you here again,” Chad said as he placed a drink on the counter.

“Do you recognize me?” Jared whispered and he pushed himself away from the counter as the bartender moved closer to catch his words.

Chad nodded his head. “I recognize you.” He looked at the scared kid in front of him and couldn't help but notice how run-down Jared looked. It was almost as if he was ill. “I’m Chad.” He decided not to extend his hand in greeting; he saw how Jared had shied away as he leaned in to hear his question.

“Jared.” Jared answered softly and then remained silent. He had come here to look for questions and now, now he had nothing to ask. He was so useless. No wonder someone drugged him and raped him.

Chad nodded his head. “I know. Listen, can a pour you a drink?”

Jarred shook his head. “Sorry, I… I can’t.” He could not accept the drink. In fact, he no longer drank anything that did not come out of a sealed container or which he made himself. Luckily, he was a decent cook, take away no longer an option.

Chad looked at Jared. “We’ve got sealed bottled water?”

This time Jared nodded his head. “That would be nice.” He tried to smile, but knew he failed miserably. He couldn't help but look down at his hands as they trembled. He couldn’t even get the bottle of water open. His hands stilled as Chad took the bottle from him and opened it up.

“Thanks.” He took a sip of the water, loving the way the cool water soothed his burning throat. He knew he was getting sick on top of everything else, but at this stage, he just could not care. He had to get information. He had to find out what happened to him.

“Jared, are you all right?” Chad asked in concern. It was as if Jared spaced out right before his eyes. Jared's eyes glazed over and his pale skin was covered in sweat. He reached out and touched Jared’s hand. He was unprepared for what happened next.

Jared could hear Chad talking to him, but the flashback in his mind was so real. He could smell the hot breath against his skin and he felt sick. When the man touched him, Jared latched out and started fighting. His fist shot out and he caught the man on the chin, but then things got confusing and he could hear himself scream before the whines took over. All the while someone was soothing him down, his whole body trembling and he didn’t understand what was going on.

Chad stumbled back as Jared’s fist made contact with this jaw and he could feel the power behind the shot, sending him back into the bottles lined up on the counter behind him. “What the fuck?” He shook his head, trying to clear the daze and saw how Jared was pinned to the floor. “Hey!” He shouted out and then noticed that it was Jensen who was pinning Jared to the floor and Jeff was standing in front of him, his hand against his chest holding him back.

“You okay ,Chad?” Jeff frowned, when he made sure he had Chad’s attention on him.  
Chad nodded his head and relaxed. He knew both these doms and he also knew they wouldn’t hurt Jared.

Jeff kept his hand on Chad, keeping the young barman under his control, but turned his attention to where Jensen was pinning Jared down. He could hear the sobs racking through Jared’s body, but he also could hear the soothing words Jensen was whispering to the distraught young man. He could see Jared was starting to calm down, his breaths became deeper and his sobs lessened.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
“Jeffrey,” Jensen said when his eyes landed on the one person he never thought he would see again. He was not even aware of the fact that he called his lover on his full name.

There was something in Jensen’s voice that made Jeff’s head snap up and he didn’t have to look far to see what made Jensen sound so emotional.

“He doesn’t look good.” Jeff noted as he stood up from where he was seated, and walked towards the bar. From the way Jared’s clothes were hanging from his frame it was clear that the young man was going through a very difficult period.

Jensen nodded but didn’t take his eyes off Jared. He saw Jared taking a seat and Chad handed him a bottle of water. He could see Chad saying something and when Jared lashed out, Jensen didn’t think twice, but sprinted past the surprise patrons and pulled Jared from Chad before pinning him to the floor.

He couldn’t believe how hard Jared’s body was trembling beneath his hands, sobs tearing through the young man and Jensen wondered if he was going to be able to get Jared to calm down. He knew he couldn’t give up though. He kept on talking softly, whispering directly in Jared’s ear, hoping that Jared would be able to hear his words over the loud music of the club. He blocked everything else out around him and concentrated on the young man trapped beneath him; nothing else mattered, excepting getting Jared to calm down.

Jeff shook his head as one of the bouncers approached the spot where Jensen had Jared pinned to the floor, but at the same time he stepped closer himself wanting to be able to help if Jensen needed it. “Chad, what happened?”

Chad shrugged his shoulders. “I just wanted to know if he was all right but he lost it. What’s wrong with him?”

Jeff shook his head. “Not sure, but we’ll find out. Is the back office open?”

Chad nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Give us a few moments and then bring Jared a bottle of water.” Jeff said as he leaned in and touched Jensen’s shoulder.

“Can we move him?”

Jensen nodded his head. Jared had calmed down considerably and was no longer struggling but just lying on the floor.

“Come on, Jared. Let’s get you up from the floor.” Jensen said as he and Jeff helped Jared to his feet. He was still shocked to see how sick Jared looked. He didn’t hesitate when Jared’s legs folded underneath him to pick the taller man up and carry him bridal style to the back office.

Jeff held the door open for Jensen and closed it as Jensen placed Jared on the couch. The young man’s eyes were closed and he whimpered softly.

“Jared?” Jensen asked and pushed Jared’s bangs out of his eyes. He hated to see how run down Jared looked. He had to repeat Jared’s name three more times before the other man opened his eyes. They looked haunted.

“Are you okay, Jared?” Jensen asked concerned. It was as if Jared was not seeing him, even though his eyes were open and he looked at Jensen.

Jensen looked up in concern at Jeffrey. “Do you think we should call the paramedics?”

That seemed to bring Jared out of his zone and he tried to push himself up from the couch while at the same time he pleaded, “No, no hospital, please.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Jensen soothed Jared again and pushed him back onto the couch. He frowned when he felt the heat radiating from Jared’s skin. “He’s running a fever.”

Jeffrey nodded his head and turned to the door as Chad stepped into the room with the requested bottle of water. “Thanks, Chad.” He took the water and gave it to Jensen.

Both men watched Jared take the bottle and drink deeply. He groaned in protest as Jensen pulled the bottle from his lips.

“Not too much, don’t want you to make yourself sick.” Jensen said as he capped the bottle and placed it on the floor.

“Thirsty.” Jared replied, but didn’t look up.

“You’re running a fever again.” Jensen placed his hand against Jared’s burning forehead and soothed him down as Jared tried to move away. “Not going to hurt you, promise. You’re safe here.”

Jared didn’t know how to react. He felt safe with the two men, but at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to try to get away. He trusted no one anymore, especially men. It didn’t matter that he was taller than six feet, he felt weak and vulnerable. He shivered as the fever he was carrying around for the past two days kicked in with a vengeance again. He felt so tired and could feel his eyes drooping.

“He’s so tired.” Jensen said as he saw Jared falling asleep.

“He’s more than tired. He’s ill. I don’t think he’s gotten a good night sleep in all of this time.” Jeff answered.

“What are we going to do with him? We can’t send him home like this.” Jensen asked and dragged his hands through Jared’s long bangs. He actually missed doing this.

“Chad,” Jeff addressed the other man. “Did he say why he was here?”

Chad shook his head. “No, nothing. He just appeared very nervous and wouldn’t even take a drink, but nearly drank half a bottle of water down in one gulp.”

Jeff sighed. He knew what was going on. Jared distrusted everything he drank or ate. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. The police better pray that they got those two dickheads before he did, because if he found them first, they would not survive the encounter.

“He’s lost so much weight.” Jensen said as he took in Jared’s haggard condition. The young man’s clothes hang from his frame like a sack, his cheekbones prominent under the thin skin.

“I’m worried about this fever. He needs medical attention.” Jeff sounded concerned. “Do you still have Welling’s number?”

Jensen nodded his head. “You want to call him?”

“Yeah. I want to know what’s going on, why Jared is looking like this. I thought they were supposed to help him.” Jeff took Jensen’s phone and pressed the call button. It was time they got some answers.

Jensen’s attention was drawn from Jeff as Jared started to writhe on the coach. It was clear that he was gripped in the throes of a nightmare and Jensen tried to get him to wake up, but nothing seemed to work.

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe.” He kept on repeating the words as he tried to get Jared to wake up. He already had to pin Jared’s hands to his chest as he kept trying to fight Jensen off with them. “Come on, Jared, open your eyes, you’re safe, open your eyes, baby.”

Jared could hear the voice talking to him, wanting him to calm down, but what was happening to him was too real. He could feel the hands roaming his body, the hot breath against his skin with the cold street beneath his knees. The images kept on flashing in front of his eyes, not letting up for one second and he couldn’t help but scream.

“Shit.” Jensen cursed as Jared screamed. “JARED!” He yelled and shook Jared’s shoulders hard. He was rewarded for his actions when Jared’s eyes snapped open and he gasped for air. Even before he could ask if the younger man was all right, Jared groaned and got sick all over himself. Jensen turned Jared quickly and kept on rubbing circles on Jared’s back as the young man continued to throw up violently.

Only when Jared started to dry heave did Jensen push him back onto the couch and used the wet cloth that Jeff passed to him to wipe Jared’s face clean. “You’re all right. Take some deep breaths for me.” He coached Jared until Jared’s breathing deepened. He could see that Jared was struggling to keep his eyes open. “Try to get some rest. We’re here. You’re safe.” He was surprised to see Jared closing his eyes and locked eyes with Jeff when Jared’s breathing evened out and he fell into a restless sleep.

“We need to get him cleaned up.” Jeff said as he saw the mess that Jared had made of his clothes.

Jensen nodded his head and slowly started to unbutton Jared’s top shirt. He felt Jared’s body going rigid underneath his hands. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He pulled the shirt apart and was surprised when Jared’s eyes remained closed and with Jeff’s help they managed to rid Jared of his soiled shirt.

“Did you manage to get hold of Tom, what did he say?”

Jeff sighed. “He said that Jared never showed up for any of the therapy sessions. He tried to phone him, but Jared never answered his calls.”

“What?” Jensen hissed. “He’s been trying to get through this on his own?”

“It’s seems like it. Tom said it was not unheard of. Rape victims have the tendency not to trust strangers, and it seems like Jared also has no support system to help him get through this. He did mention that Jared did complete his antiretroviral course. He kept up with his HIV status tests as well.”

“What are we going to do with him?” Jensen had never felt this helpless.

“We can do one of two things here, Jensen. Either we can call 911 for him to be taken to hospital or we can see if he’s willing to let us help him. He seemed quite calm around you. Maybe we can persuade him to get the help he needs.” Jeff suggested.

“He won’t go to the hospital. If he didn’t go to any of the therapy sessions I can’t see how he would willingly go back there again.” Jensen replied and once again combed through Jared’s hair with his fingers.

“We can’t let him leave here alone. Let’s leave him to rest a bit more and see if we can persuade him to come home with us. At least he won’t be alone.” Jeff suggested.

“Even if I have to kidnap him, I’m not letting him out of my sight.” Jensen replied as watched how Jared slept.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**Two Days Later**

Jared became aware of the bodies pressed up against him and he panicked. He had no idea where he was or how he got there and he started to fight.

Jared’s fist caught Jensen on the side of the head, making him groan even as he started to wake up. He should’ve know it was a bad idea to fall asleep and would’ve kicked himself if it wasn’t for the fact that he had to fight against a man that was panicking hard and that could injure himself seriously.

Jeff was trying to get Jared to calm down as well. His jaw aching for a third time in as many fights with Jared, but he seemed not to get through to the distraught man. “Jared, calm down. You’re safe. Just calm down.”

Jensen knew he had no choice. “Sorry, Jared.” He whispered in Jared’s ear before turning their bodies and slamming Jared hard into the mattress, pinning him securely to the bed.

Jensen hated doing this, but he knew this was his only chance in getting Jared to calm down. Jared had to realize that he was pinned and he had to submit. He also knew that Jared would realize that the more he struggled, the more it hurt and that would get him to calm down as well. Jensen kept on talking to Jared, wanting to make sure Jared knew he was not fighting him but merely brining him under control. He also knew he had to keep on repeating that Jared was safe.

Jared struggled hard and thought he would be free as his fist landed on the man’s jaw, but he’d forgotten about the second body pressed up against him as he woke up and before he knew it, his hands were pinned behind his back. He could smell the sweet breath of the man who tried to kiss him before, he could feel the hands rubbing hard against his crotch, and he struggled harder. He had to get away.

Jared had no idea what happened, but the next moment he was pinned against the bed and held tightly down and he couldn’t move. He tried again and again to shift his weight, to throw the person off him, but the more he struggled the more his arms hurt.

He frowned. The man that pinned him to the bed was talking to him, telling him he was safe. The man that he'd hit with his fist was calmly talking to him, stroking his hair and gently resting his hand in his nape, his thumb just brushing over the sensitive area and between the actions and the words Jared could feel the struggle leaving his body and he went still.

“There you go Jared, take some deep breaths. You’re all right; you’re doing so great. Nice and easy, Jared, deep breaths." Jensen kept on coaching the younger man and was grateful for his lover’s support, although he didn’t expect anything less. Between the two of them, they’d managed to calm down more than one angst-ridden sub like this. Jensen smiled at Jeff as Jared stopped struggling completely and the young man’s breathing evened out.

“Jared, I’m going to release you, but you’ve got to promise me you won’t fight us. You know you’re safe. You know where you are.” Jensen said as he added his hand to Jared’s nape, mimicking Jeffrey’s motions. “Do you promise me?”

Jared could hear the sincerity in the man’s voice and he nodded. “Promise.” His voice sounded strange to his own ears.

“Good boy.” Jensen said as he released his hold and helped Jared to turn over onto his back.

Jared frowned as he looked at the concerned faces of the two men. Slowly past events caught up with him and he groaned. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled softly.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about.” Jeffrey said as he swiped away the long bangs from Jared’s face.

“I keep on attacking you and all that you’ve done is to help me.” Jared sounded dejected.

“Look at me, boy.” Jeff lifted Jared’s head to look the young man in the eyes.

“You’ve been through hell. You’re not used to us; you’re in a strange place. You’re dealing with some horrid nightmares – you’ve got every right to be combative when you wake up and not know where you are.”

Jared shook his head. “I’ve got no right to cause you harm, I’m just as bad as they are.” He didn’t even attempt to look either man in the eyes.

Jensen growled and tilted Jared’s face to look into his eyes. “If you ever say that again, I promise I’ll kick your ass so hard, you’ll feel it for a month. You do not get to say those words ever again. Do I make myself clear?”

Jared gulped but nodded his head. It was strange. He knew Jensen was angry, but it was clear that the anger was not direct at him. “I hear you.”

“Good. Now, how do you feel, still nauseous?” Jensen asked as he placed his hand on Jared’s forehead to check for a fever. He smiled as Jared leaned into his touch.

“No, I’m feeling better thank you.” Jared replied softly. He couldn’t help but think of the past twenty-four hours…

_“Jared, are you waking up?” Jared heard the voice and he slowly opened his eyes. Just as he wanted to panic, he was calmed down._

_“You’re at the club and you’re safe.”_

_Jared looked around and frowned. He could remember coming to the club, but after that, things seemed to slip like sand through his hands. He could smell the vomit on himself even though he appeared to be clean._

_“What happened?” His voice was gruff and he gratefully took a sip of water as a bottle was held out to him._

_“You freaked out a bit and you’re also running a fever.” The guy he knew as Jensen explained._

_“Oh.” Jared didn’t know what else to say._

_“How are you feeling?” Jensen asked again as he helped Jared to sit up._

_Jared shrugged his shoulders. It was difficult to explain what he felt these days. Everything felt dead inside of him, except for the fact that he had no control over his own emotions that kept flying all over the place._

_He shied away as Jensen tried to feel his temperature and blushed when he realized what he did. He was acting like a real jerk, these people were just trying to help him and he acted all creepy._

_“Relax,” Jensen smiled and gently placed his hand over Jared’s forehead. He wished he had a thermometer to check, but unfortunately this would have to do._

_Jensen frowned when he felt the heat on Jared’s skin. “Your fever is still high. You need to get to a hospital.”_

_“NO!” Jared screamed and pushed himself off the coach. He felt his legs buckle beneath his weight, but before he could fall to the ground, Jeff was there to hold him up._

_“Easy now.” He helped Jared back to the couch and sat down next to him. He looked at Jared’s trembling body._

_“Listen to me, boy; we’re not going to do anything to you that you don’t want to. If you don’t want to go to hospital then we won’t take you, but you’re running a fever and you look like hell. It would be a good thing if you got checked out.”_

_“No hospitals, please. I’m just tired. I always run a fever when I’m tired. My mom used to say I’m part alien.” Jared responded._

_Jeff smiled and Jared couldn’t help but respond._

_“What are you doing here, Jared?” Jensen asked when he saw Jared relaxing._

_Jared tensed up the moment Jensen asked what he was doing at the club. Both men noticed it immediately and tried to put him at ease again._

_“Easy, Jared. Nothing to worry about.” Jensen rubbed Jared’s back as he soothed him down._

_“I… I need to find them. I need to know why. What did I do wrong? Why me?” Jared sobbed and curled in on himself._

_Jensen didn’t hesitate and pulled Jared into his arms while Jeff scooted closer to them as well. “You did nothing wrong, I can promise you that.” He rocked Jared back and forth until Jared calmed down against his chest._

_“Do you want us to take you home?” He asked quietly._

_Jared groaned but didn’t answer. He couldn’t go home; it was as if the walls were closing in on him. The TV and the night light no longer worked; he got no rest, no peace there anymore. “I’ll be okay, don’t worry.” He couldn’t let them know how pathetic he really was._

_“You’re not okay. Would you please consider coming home with us?” Jeff asked. He knew he was taking a risk, but he could see that Jared needed someone to look after him. There was already a bond forming between Jared and Jensen and he knew that between the two of them they’d be able to help Jared. He would also make sure that Jared got the professional help he needed._

_Jensen looked over Jared’s head to his partner. This was one reason why he loved the older man so much. Jeff would do everything in his power to help this distraught young man. He pulled away from Jared and lifted Jared’s head. “Jared, you’re more than welcome to come with us. I promise you’ll be safe there.”_

_“I… I can’t. Not, not fair to you.” He sighed as he pushed himself up from the couch. It was time he got home._

_He swayed again and this time Jeff growled as he pulled the taller man down again. “Stay.” He sounded harsh but Jared relaxed immediately and let himself be guided back into Jensen’s embrace. Jeff cocked his eyebrow and took another risk. “You’re going home with us and that’s not an invite. Do I make myself clear?”_

_Jared didn’t reply audibly, but nodded his head as he leaned into Jensen. He felt totally comfortable in obeying the order, it was the right thing to do._

Jared sagged back into the pillows. “I’m sorry.” He started again.

“You really need to stop saying you’re sorry. You’ve got nothing to be sorry about.” Jeff stated, as he got off the bed and ran his hand over his bruised jaw. “I’m going to make us some breakfast, you need to eat something.” He turned away and didn’t see how pale Jared became at the mention of food.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
“I’m not hungry,” Jared pleaded as Jeff placed the food in front of him.

“You must be hungry?” Jensen asked.

Jared shook his head. “Not really.”

Jeff sighed. He should’ve seen this happening. “Jared,” he kneeled next to Jared’s chair. “You’ve been with us now for almost twenty four hours, you’re safe here. We won’t harm you. I promise you I didn’t put anything in the food that can drug you. You need to eat something, please.”

Jared nodded and took a bite of the food that was on his plate. The moment he tried to swallow, the food thickened in his mouth, blocking up his throat, making him unable to swallow. He gasped and coughed and then the bile pushed up his throat. He was not even aware that Jensen moved, but within seconds, a trashcan was shoved in front of his face and he emptied his stomach violently. He could feel Jensen talking to him, rubbing his back as he kept on heaving into the container. He sobbed hard and felt so alone. He wasn’t sure if he could continue like this.


	3. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 3**

Jared slowly opened his eyes and for a moment, he wanted to panic. He groaned at the thought. It was as if that was the only thing he was capable of doing this past month and a half– panic. Oh, and cry. He forgot about the fact that he had the ability to start crying if he thought too long about certain things. He should be honest with himself; it’s not things – just one thing. The one thing that had ruined his life. “I was raped.”

At first, he tried to ignore it, but that had lasted for a two whole minutes. Tom was not even out of his hospital room when Jared tried to move and the pain sparked through his body – down _there_. There was just no way he could ignore it. The fact that whenever the doctor came to examine him and his feet were drawn up into the stirrups, made him realized that this was reality. He had to accept it, but that was just it, he couldn’t.

He was also angry as hell. He could remember the conversation he had with Jensen and Jeff and he asked them the same questions he asked himself over and over – why him? They also didn’t seem to have the answers. It seemed like no one had the answers.

He just wanted someone to take care of him, but after this, no one would touch him. He was damaged goods. Good for nothing, not even good enough to be a sub to a Dom.

Jared could still hear Jeff’s voice, promising that he was safe, that they would keep him safe, but what’s the use? He can’t be a sub for them. Such magnificent Doms as them had no use for someone like him. Even though he wouldn’t have cared for nothing more than just to stay here for them to care for him, he couldn’t do this to them. They deserved more; they deserved someone better than him.

Jared sighed and wiped the stupid tears away from his skin. He made a mistake in returning to the club. He knew that now. He had no right to intrude on their lives. He had to do this on his own. Slowly he got up from the bed and nearly fell back as a wave of dizziness overtook him. Jensen was at his side in mere seconds. He had no idea where the other man came from.

“Wow, easy there. Where are you off to?” Jensen asked as he helped Jared to sit down again.

“Bathroom, shower.” Jared spoke only the two words.

Jensen smiled. He loved the way Jared blushed. He was so innocent and thinking of that made his blood boil. He would rip those bastards apart with his bare hands when he found them. Jared’s whole future got ripped away by those two monsters. He could already see how Jared tried to keep himself to the side, to make himself invisible. He would never be the carefree man he was meant to be.

He hoped that Jared would give them the opportunity to help him find his feet again. He would not hope that Jared would want to become their sub, that was just too much to ask for.

“You can use a pair of Jeff’s sweatpants; it will fit you a bit better than mine.” He helped Jared up again and was glad to see that they young man was a bit steadier on his feet.

“Thank you.” Jared replied and took the pants before he closed the door behind him.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
“Where’s Jared?” Jeff asked as he stepped into the bedroom and didn’t see their young guest.

“In the shower. I gave him a pair of your sweatpants.” Jensen answered as he turned to face Jeff. He could see the tiredness edged onto his partner’s face and knew he didn’t look much better himself. It had been a long morning. Jared had heaved until only dry gags left his body. They cleaned him up and managed to get him back to bed. It had taken a while before Jared drifted off to sleep again. Luckily, it seemed like his fever was down.

Jeff wanted to answer when the en suite bathroom door opened and Jared stepped out. He was busy toweling his hair and looked startled when he saw the two men. “Thank you for everything.” He said. “I’m sorry that you had to deal with me.” He looked down at the sweatpants he was wearing. “I’ll get it cleaned and give it back to you as soon as I can.”

Jensen frowned. He didn’t like the sound of Jared’s words. It sounded like Jared wanted to leave. He decided not to say a word. “It’s no problem Jared, we’re just glad to have been able to help you.”

Jeff frowned. “What do you mean you’ll make sure we get it back as soon as you can? Are you planning on going somewhere, Jared?”

Jared shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t stay here forever. It’s not fair to you.” He looked around and then picked up his folded up shirt and pulled it over his shoulders. “I need to go. I don’t want to be rude, but there are certain things that I need to sort out by myself. Thank you, again.” He looked hurried.

“Jared?” Jensen frowned as well. He could see that the younger man’s hands were trembling as he tried to button up his shirt. “What’s wrong?” He stepped closer but halted in his tracks when Jared leaped back and slammed himself into the wall at the back of him.

“I need to go, please. Just let me go.” Jared pleaded. Everything was starting to get confused again. He knew he was safe here. He believed the two men when they promised him that. But he couldn’t do this – not to them. He was fucked up, he couldn’t mess their world up as well. It would be better if he did this on his own.

Jeff placed his hand on Jensen’s arm when he saw that Jensen wanted to take a step closer to Jared again. “Jared. Everything is fine; you can go whenever you want to. We’re not holding you here against your will.”

“I’m sorry. You’ve been so good to me and I’m acting like a right ass. I just don’t know what’s going on in my head. I don’t mean to be rude.” He sounded scared.

“It’s understandable; you’ve been through a lot. Can we drop you off at home?” Jeff asked.

Jared shook his head. “I’ll manage on my own. I just really need to get out of here.” He stepped forward, but waited until the two men moved away before he walked out of their home.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**A Few Days Later**

Jared could kick himself. He was worse off than before. Even with the television blaring in his ears, so much so that the walls of his apartment were vibrating from the sound he couldn’t get the sounds and the glimpses of images that kept on playing in front of his eyes, out of his mind.

When a neighbor started to bang on the paper-thin walls that divided the apartments Jared knew it was time to leave. He didn’t even bother to turn the sound of the television down, he just grabbed his jacket, pulled it over his shoulders and headed out the door. He didn’t even notice that the sun was getting ready to set for the night.

Jared kept on walking, not looking where he was going or who he was bumping into. He had to get a grip. He could not go on like this, but he also had no idea on how to fix it. Yes, he could go for counseling, and he was sure that it would help him deal with everything he was going through, but he just couldn’t see himself sharing what happened to him with a bunch of strangers. For the umpteenth time in as many days, Jared realized how totally alone he was. If only he had someone, someone he knew he could confide in, who he could tell how he felt inside, just to lean on that one person’s shoulder and let go.

“Hey, watch it, man,” the person, who Jared bumped into, growled.

“Sorry.” Jared mumbled and his eyes widened as they took in where he was. “The club,” he whispered and could feel his legs buckling underneath him.

“Am I so fucked up, that I just can’t stay away from here?” He wanted to tear his hair out of his head. He didn’t want to be here. This is the place where he was raped; this is the one place that haunted him in his dreams, asleep or awake.

But, this was also the place where he felt safe. Where there were two Doms inside who seemed to care for him, who were there every time he needed them. Could he ask for more? Could he intrude on their lives, once again?

He wasn’t even sure how to approach them or what to say to them. _‘Hey, I’m really fucked up and I know I’m used goods, but I noticed that you don’t have a sub, I’m willing to give control up to you. Let me be your sub?’_ Jared snorted, as if that would work. He was so fucking pathetic.

He let his feet carry him over to the way side of the club, the dark alley lurking on front of him. _‘This is where it happened.’_ It’s not like he could remember it, but he was told it happened in the alley down from the club, so he assumed it must be the right place. Slowly he walked deeper into the blackness.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
“Jeff!” Mike called out as he stepped out of the security room and saw the Dom he was looking for pass by.

Jeff turned and frowned as he saw the concerned expression on the bouncer’s face.

“Mike?” Jeff asked, and stepped into the video control room that Mike held open for him.

“You’ve got to see this.” Mike indicated with his head to one of the monitors. All of the surveillance equipment was brand new; everything installed after the rape. Jeff and Jensen wanted to make sure that they had no repeat of that incident ever.

“What the fuck?” Jeffrey growled as he looked at the image displayed on the monitor. “Find Jensen and tell him to meet me at the alley. Make sure no one else goes in there.”

Mike nodded and headed out of the door while Jeffrey used the side door to head in the direction of the alley.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jeffrey slowly approached the figure that was huddled beside the industrial waste bin. “Jared?” He called out softly, not wanting to jolt the younger man. He frowned when the young man didn’t react to his voice and he felt so utterly sad. Jared was curled up in a ball. His legs were pulled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around them. His head was buried between his knees. He looked so vulnerable.

“Jared, can you hear me, buddy?” Jeffrey asked again and moved closer until he crouched before Jared. He wanted so badly to reach out and place a comforting hand on Jared’s knee, but he knew that wouldn’t be a good idea. The three blows he’d received from Jared before were more than enough.

Jeff sighed. “Jared, what are you doing here?”

Once again there was no response from the younger man, but instead he started to rock himself back and forth.

“Agh, baby, don’t do this to yourself.” This time Jeffrey decided to take the chance and placed his hand on Jared’s head. Once again he was surprised by Jared’s action as the young man lifted his head and leaned into his touch.

“I’m sorry.” Jared pleaded.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, boy.” Jeff smiled and shifted closer to Jared. He couldn’t believe his luck when Jared uncurled himself and as Jeff held his arms open, Jared crawled into them. He was shivering from head to toe, but he held onto Jeff as if he never wanted to let go ever again.

Jeff looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and smiled as Jensen came into sight. “Look who’s come to join us, Jared.” He didn’t move away but stayed as he was so that Jensen would come to them.

The sight that greeted Jensen wanted to break his heart. He never thought he would see Jared curled into Jeff’s embrace so tight as if he wanted to crawl underneath the older man’s skin so as not to be seen again.

Jensen smiled as he took his place next to the two intertwined men. “Hey, buddy.” He placed a hand on Jared’s arm and was rewarded for his action by Jared turning his head and smiling at him.

“I’m sorry.”

Jensen shook his head. “There is nothing to be sorry for. But I do think we need to get you out of here. So, what do you say, can we go into the club?”

Jared stiffened up at the mention of the club and Jeffrey noticed it at once. “How did you get here, Jared?” Jeffrey asked as he held on tighter to Jared.

“Walked.” Jared mumbled.

Jensen frowned. They found out where Jared stayed after the rape incident and knew he stayed a couple of miles away from the club.

“Do you want us to take you home, Jared?” Jeffrey asked.

Jared sobbed. “Don’t want to go back, too quiet, too dark.”

“Shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to go back there.” Jensen soothed Jared down. He had no idea what Jared’s words meant.

“Okay, let’s get you out of here. You’re coming home with us.” Jeff said. He had not intended to let it sound like an order, but was surprised when Jared immediately followed his order and got to his feet.

“Whoa, steady.” Jeff grabbed hold of Jared’s arm when the young man swayed on his feet. “Take it easy, we’re in no hurry.”

Jared nodded his head, but didn’t reply. Instead, he placed his head on Jensen’s shoulder as the other man moved closer to him.

“You all right?” Jensen asked concerned.

Jared nodded his head and closed his eyes tiredly.

“I’ll bring the car around; I’ll meet you at the alley’s entrance.” Jeffrey said and moved away. He wanted to get Jensen and, more importantly, Jared home.

Jensen nodded his head and started to guide Jared out of the alley. When Jared’s knees buckled again he held him tight. “Easy, Jared.” He led Jared lean against him until Jared nodded his head that he was ready to continue. Slowly they made it out of the alley and didn’t have to wait long for Jeff to bring the car around. None of the men said a word as they all got into the car and Jeffrey drove them home.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
“Jared?” Jensen asked softly as he brushed Jared’s bangs out of his eyes. They’d let the young man sleep when they arrived home, but they wanted Jared to eat something and get him to maybe take a shower before settling him into bed.

Jared groaned and turned his head away, curling in on himself.

“Come on, baby, you need to wake up for me.” Jensen tried again. They were getting concerned about Jared and Jeff already phoned Tom to find out what they can do to help.

“Jared, come on, open your eyes for me, please.”

Jared groaned again but this time he did open his eyes. “Tired.”

“I know you’re tired, but you need to eat something for us and take a shower before you can sleep. I promise it will make you feel better.”

“Not hungry.” Jared replied and closed his eyes again.

“Jared, time to wake up.” Jeff’s voice sounded from the door. He had a tray with something to eat for Jared.

Jared’s eyes remained shut and he shook his head. His whole body ached and he just wanted to sleep.

“Jared. Open your eyes and sit up in bed, boy. I’m not asking again.” Jeff said as he stepped up to the bed. He didn’t want to order Jared around, but he knew the young man had to eat something. Tom told them that the antiretroviral medicine Jared took made him loose his appetite because they made him extremely nauseous. Tom said that the clinic was concerned about Jared’s weight; the boy had lost too much weight this past month.

Jared heard the order in Jeff’s voice and found himself responding to it. He stifled another groan as his body objected to being moved, but he did sit up straight and was grateful for the fact that Jensen was next to him, helping him to lean back against the headboard.

“I know you’re not hungry and that food makes you nauseous, but you still need to eat something.” Jeff smiled as he placed the tray on the bed. There was a cup of broth and a slice of toast. It didn’t look appetizing at all, but it was something small and he hoped Jared would be able to keep it down.

Jared moaned as the smell of the broth hit his nose. He tried to move away.

“Easy, boy. Just breathe deeply.” Jeff couched Jared as he pulled the tray back.

“Please, don’t make me eat, please.” Jared begged.

“I tell you what. Eat half a slice of toast and I’ll take the rest away.” Jeff compromised. He would’ve liked to see Jared eat more than that, but he could see by the color in Jared’s face that the young man wouldn’t be able to stomach more than what he suggested.

Jared nodded his head. He was prepared to eat half a slice and prayed that it would stay down. He took the piece of food offered to him and placed it in his mouth. He had to eat slowly, the texture of the bread in his mouth making him want to gag and the chewed food slid down his throat. He could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, but he kept on eating until the last piece disappeared.

“So proud, buddy. You did it.” Jensen hugged Jared close. He could see how difficult it was for Jared to complete such a simple task. “What do you say, let’s take a nice shower and then you can sleep. You’ll sleep in the guest bedroom.”

Jared nodded tiredly and didn’t even protest as he was helped out of bed and to undress before he stepped into the hot shower. The water fell onto his skin, relaxing his muscles, calming him down. His eyes felt droopy and he washed quickly before stepping out. He frowned when he saw that his clothes were gone, but then he noticed the clean t-shirt and sweatpants and he donned it quickly. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he found the two men that saved his life for the umpteenth time embracing each other. He could see their love for one another so clearly and wanted to kick himself for interrupting such a quiet moment between them.

Jensen stepped out of Jeff’s embrace as he saw Jared entering the room. Jared looked dead on his feet and he didn’t hesitate to gather the taller man into his arms. “Let’s get you into bed.”

All three men went to the guest room and Jared sighed as he was lowered onto the bed before the comforter was pulled over his body. The bed felt like heaven and he tiredly closed his eyes. He snapped them open a second later and looked at the two men. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Get some sleep. We’re right next door if you need anything.” Jensen leaned in and kissed Jared’s brow. “Remember, you’re safe here.”

Jared nodded his head and looked on as the two men exited the room. He whimpered when Jeff darkened the room and it caused both men to turn around immediately, Jeff switching the light on again.

“Jared, you okay?” Jeff asked and stepped back to the bed again.

Jared nodded his head. How could he explain that he was afraid of the quietness that accompanied the dark? It was the time of the day the dreaded the most. The time when everything settled down and his mind would start to wonder, drifting towards those memories he couldn’t recall, the images that flashed before his eyes making him sweat with fear.

“Jared, do you want us to leave the light on for you?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded again.

“Okay, no problem. Get some sleep.” Jeff replied as he walked out of the room again, this time the light remained on.

Jared closed his eyes, no longer able to fight the sleep that had been threatening him for so long.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
“What the fuck?” Jeff grumbled when he nearly fell to the ground as he tripped over something that was lying in the middle of their bedroom door.

“Jared?” Jeff asked confused as he saw that it was the young man curled up in on his side, asleep – dead to the world. Not even the fact that Jeff nearly trampled him to death had woken him up.

“My dear boy, what are you doing here?” Jeff asked as he kneeled next to the young man and brushed his long bangs out of his face. “Jared,” Jeff shook his shoulder and smiled as Jared slowly opened his eyes.

“Baby, what are you doing here on the floor?” He helped Jared to sit up against the wall. He wasn’t surprised to see that Jared kept his head bowed, a clear indication that he was going to have trouble in getting answers from him.

“Jared, are you planning on answering me, boy?” Jeff enquired again. He knew what the answer was since it was the fourth night in a row that he found Jared asleep in the middle of their doorway. The first time himself and Jensen nearly freaked out when they saw Jared lying there, both men immediately assuming the worst.

Jared shook his head. He just wanted to sleep. He tried hard to sleep in his room, but time and time again the nightmares returned and he found himself curling up in the doorway to the master bedroom. The mere presence of the two men that saved him was enough to keep the nightmares at bay.

The first time it happened, he didn’t want to bother them, but just wanted to be close to them. He had gotten out of bed and made it to their room. The moonlight gave enough light for him to see how the men were wrapped up in each other’s arms. He also had no idea of what to say to them, because even in his head it sounded lame to ask if he could share their bed. He didn’t mean to fall asleep in the doorway, he just wanted to sit there and watch them sleep. He was surprised to find himself awake hours later when Jeff got up in the morning and stumbled over him.

“I’m sorry.” Jared whispered as he pulled himself up from the floor.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed, it’s still very early.” Jeff took Jared’s hand, but instead of leading him back to his room, he took him further into their room and pushed him down onto the bed. “Get some sleep, Jared.” Jeff pressed a kiss on the young man’s head before he headed out the door again. He had an early morning meeting that he still had to prepare for and knew it would still be a few hours before Jensen would stir from his sleep.

Jared didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t believe that Jeff placed him in their bed. It smelled like the two men, to him it smelled like home. He turned onto his side not wanting to disturb Jensen and closed his eyes. When an arm encircled his waist, he wanted to tense up until he heard Jensen’s voice behind him, making him calm down again. He snuggled closer as Jensen pulled him near and sighed before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep once more.


	4. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 4**

**Three Weeks Later**

Jared paced up and down the room, unaware of the eyes that followed him around. It had been a tough few weeks for him, but things were starting to look up as he got into a routine with the two men that took him into their home.

They always made sure that he was at ease, never pressurizing him into anything, but still making sure that he ate. They even accompanied him to his last HIV checkup. He came to rely squarely on them, taking their lead in certain situations, following their commands easily.  
Even his sleep was getting better. Instead of Jeff finding him in their doorway seven times in a week, it was down to three. Something that he was grateful of, not wanting to spend each night in their room, keeping them apart from each other.

He though that he was doing fine, until last night. Now he was just so confused and didn’t know what to do…

_Jared woke up, gasping for breath as yet another nightmare ripped through his body. It was still very early in the night; normally he could sleep in his bed until the early hours of the morning, now it was not even midnight yet. Even before he realized he was doing it, he swung his legs from the bed and stood up. He knew he was more than welcome in the other bedroom._

_He slowly made his way over to the room, but instead of walking in, he came to a halt as he saw the two men lying on the bed. Jensen’s body was covered with Jeff’s and he felt himself blushing as he realized that they were making love. He wanted to turn away and give them the privacy they deserved, but he found himself not being able to do so. Instead, he felt himself grow hard and he palmed his hardened cock._

_Jensen was spread out on the bed, his hands tied above his head, his feet tied to the posts of the bed. The straps were long enough to enable him to bend his knees, which he was currently doing while he gently moved his hips up and down in a natural rhythm._

_He was riding the fingers that Jeffery had pushed inside of him and Jared could hear the soft whimpering sounds that came from Jensen._

_Jeffrey lay next to Jensen and as his fingers worked in and out of Jensen’s tight hole, he was busy suckling hard on Jensen’s pierced nipples. He had one ring between his teeth and he pulled on it, making Jensen arch from the bed, a deep moan escaping his throat._

_Jeff moved on to its twin, handing out the same treatment, making Jared groan as he looked. Both men were oblivious to the fact that they were being watched._

_Jeffrey moved his assault away from Jensen’s nipples and took Jensen’s mouth hard with his, kissing and nipping at the already swollen lips of his partner. He removed his fingers from Jensen’s tight hole and pushed them into Jensen’s mouth, gasping as Jensen made mewling sounds of pleasure as he licked the fingers clean that had been buried deep within him mere seconds ago._

_Jared pushed his hand into his boxers, it would be the first time that he touched himself since the rape, but he had no choice, he would cream himself right where he was standing if he didn’t stifle his fast approaching orgasm right now._

_“Please, please, Jeff, need you, please.” Jensen begged and raised his hips from the bed as an invite to his mate to take him there and there and to fuck him senseless._

_“So impatient.” Jeffrey smiled as he moved down Jensen’s body again. He nipped at Jensen’s sides, his hands trailing behind, stroking, pleasuring his lover._

_When he reached Jensen’s cock, he smiled and took the leaking tip into his mouth. With one motion, he went down on it, feeling Jensen’s cock pressing into the back of his throat. It made Jensen moan aloud and Jeff pulled back, making sure to lap hard at the prominent vein on the underside of the magnificent cock he had in his mouth. He pulled back all the way, until only Jensen’s crown was still in his mouth. He sucked, loving the way the Jensen’s pre-cum filled his mouth and he had to use both his hands to hold Jensen’s hips firmly to the bed._

_“Fuck, please.” Jensen begged again. Jeffrey had been keeping him on the edge for more than an hour and he couldn’t take it anymore._

_“You’re so pretty when you beg for me, Jen.” Jeffrey said as he let Jensen’s cock pop out of his mouth. “Gonna make you cum so hard, you’ll see stars for a week.”_

_“If you don’t make me cum, Jeff, you’ll start to know the joys of jerking off with your own hand again.” Jensen growled but still smiled._

_“Empty promises, Jen, empty promises.” Jeffrey laughed and pulled Jensen lower, making his lover groan as the straps around his wrists tightened up._

_“You okay?” Jeffrey asked in concern. He would never hurt his partner._

_“Stop worrying, fuck me already.” Jensen pleaded and bucked off the bed as Jeffrey’s talented fingers found his aching hole again and plunged inside._

_Jeff sniggered and found the spot he was looking for and rubbed his finger over the gland. He was glad he had a steady hand on Jensen’s hip as Jensen nearly bucked clean of the bed. “So pretty.” He withdrew his fingers, grabbed the lube that was lying on the bed and slicked himself up. Only when he was satisfied that his cock was slick enough did he line up against Jensen and pushed forward. He watched as the mushroom tip of his cock disappeared in Jensen’s tight hole._

_He paused and couldn’t help but groan as the tight channel surrounding his shaft clenched in anticipation for what was about to come._

_“Fuck it, Jeff, please” Jensen pushed down, wanting his lover sheathed inside of him already._

_Jeff grunted and pushed forward, feeling the way Jensen’s body stretched around him to accommodate his large cock. As he bottomed out he paused, giving Jensen a chance to catch his breath and then when he felt Jensen relax around him be pulled back and in short piston motions he fucked into his lover._

_Jeff wanted to make Jensen scream so he changed the angle and knew he was spot on when Jensen bucked violently and he kept on thrusting forward hitting Jensen time and time again, right on his prostate._

_Soon, Jensen was a pleading mess beneath him. Jeff knew that Jensen had reached the end of his rope. He soothed his young lover down and then reached for the cock ring that kept Jensen hard and undid the clasp. He only had to place his hand around Jensen’s shaft and whisper the magic word when Jensen erupted, thick strands of his seed spilling over Jeff’s hand and his stomach. It was enough to let Jeff lose control himself and he emptied himself deep within Jensen, filling Jensen up with his cum until it ran down Jensen’s thighs._

_Jeff sagged tiredly against Jensen’s sweat covered body. “Thanks, baby.” He whispered softly and kissed Jensen all over as he started to untie the bindings that kept Jensen tied to their bed._

_Jensen groaned in acknowledgement but didn’t say a word. He was sated and just wanted to sleep. The moment Jeff released his hands and his feet Jensen rolled their bodies to spoon around Jeff._

_Neither man saw the young man that kneeled just outside their room, his straining cock hard in his hand and the tears that streamed down his face. He wanted to be part of that; he wanted to be loved by the two men as they loved each other. More important, he wanted to forget about what happened to him. He had to find the courage to ask them to take him in as their sub. He had to hand over control to them._

_Jared came to his feet and went back to his room. His cock was still straining against his boxers but he didn’t even notice it. He had to think on how to approach this and ask them to take him on. He was scared, he was ready for this, but there was still the question if they were willing to take him in – he was used goods after all._

“Jared?” Jensen’s voice sounded from behind him and Jared swung around, blushing.

“Are you okay? You’ve been pacing the room now for almost half an hour.” Jensen asked in concern as he stepped into the room.

Jared nodded his head but then stopped and looked up at Jensen before shaking his head. “Everything is so confusing; I don’t know what to do.”

“What are you talking about, baby?” Jensen frowned. He hated seeing Jared so down in the dumps.

Jared sighed and started to pace again. He had no idea how to breach the subject and if it was even his place to bring up something like this.

“Talk to me buddy, let me help you.” Jensen replied as he stepped up to Jared and pulled him into his embrace. He smiled when Jared came willing into his arms, even the tension that was clearly visible in his shoulders tempered off.

“Let me help you.” Jensen whispered and pulled Jared towards the couch so that both of them could sit down.

“What if I’m wrong, what if I’m not good enough, what if I make a fool out of myself and what if I’m such a screw up that I can’t even do this right?” Jared knew he was not making sense but he didn’t think he’d had it in him to ask each question separately.

“You do realize that you’re not making any sense, baby.” Jensen pulled Jared to his chest so that the younger man leaned against him. “But whatever you’re talking about, I can tell you that you are good enough. I can’t see you making a fool out of yourself and I know for a fact that you’re not a screw up. In fact, if I ever hear you referring to yourself as a screw up again, I’m going to kick your ass good and solid.”

Jared couldn’t help but smile. These past three weeks had seen him growing very close to Jensen as Jensen primarily worked from home and made sure that ever since Jared had moved in with them, he was home each and every day. He dealt with most of Jared’s insecurities and the terrible mood swings Jared experienced.

“Promise you won’t be angry with me.” Jared mumbled. He had no idea if he should even start this conversation. If he was turned down there was just no way he would be able to stay here and that would mean that he would be all alone – again.

“Jared, I can never be angry with you. Tell me, let me help you.” Jensen pushed himself away from Jared, wanting to look the other man in the eyes.

Jared groaned at the loss of Jensen’s body heat beside him and tried to get back into Jensen’s arms.

“No, no cuddling until you tell me what’s bothering you so much.” Jensen smiled as he held Jared an arm length away from him. “So the sooner you start spilling your guts, the sooner you can get back into my arms.”

“I, I don’t know where to start.” He mumbled.

Jensen lifted Jared’s head. “Look at me, baby. Start at the beginning. It’s always the best to start there.” He smiled, wanting to put Jared at ease.

“I… I, I came to your room last night and I, I saw you and Jeff.” Jared looked up as he felt Jensen tense up. “Don’t be angry, please, don’t be angry with me. I didn’t mean to spy on you.”

“Whoa, easy. I’m not angry with you. I'm supposed to apologize to you. We should’ve known better and closed the door. You shouldn’t have seen that, I’m sorry.” Jensen tried to calm Jared down. Neither he nor Jeff had thought that Jared might come to their room. They’ve been so pre-occupied with Jared and had virtually no private time for themselves that when they started kissing things quickly progressed further and now it seemed like Jared saw them fucking. No wonder the poor boy was so distraught.

Jared groaned. This is not how he wanted to start this conversation. He had no idea why those words even left his mouth. “Please, it’s not that. I’m not doing this right, I’m messing it up. Just forget about it, I should’ve never brought this up.” Jared pushed himself up and started to walk out of the room.

“Jared, wait.” Jensen called out. He cussed as Jared kept on walking. “Damnit, Jared, stop.”

Jared heard the order in Jensen’s voice and stopped immediately. He didn’t turn around, but lowered his head, waiting for Jensen to catch up with him.

“We need to talk this out. Let’s sit down and talk.” Jensen took Jared by the hand and pulled him back to the living room. “What’s going on, Jared?”

“I’m sorry. Please, can’t we just forget about this?” Jared whispered.

“No, Jared. We can’t forget about this. You are keeping things too bundled up inside you as it is already, we started this and we’re going to finish this.” Jensen tried to smile, but saw that Jared just kept on looking down.

“Come on, boy, what’s wrong, talk to me.” Jensen prompted Jared again as Jared remained quiet.

“I liked it.” Jared mumbled, turning a bright red.

Jensen frowned. “You liked what? Sorry, buddy, you’re not making sense here.”

Jared groaned and tried to hide his face in his hands.

The moment Jensen saw Jared blush, a light went on and he knew what Jared was talking about. He never thought he would hear those words coming from Jared’s mouth.

“When you saw me and Jeff together, you liked it?” Jensen asked quietly.

Jared groaned again, but nodded his head in agreement. “I’m sorry. I know, I’m sick in the head.”

Jensen smirked. “Baby, I can promise you, you’re not sick in the head. It’s normal. There is nothing to be ashamed about.”

Jared shook his head. “You don’t understand. I, I wanted to be…” He abruptly stood up. “I can’t I’m sorry. Please, don’t make me do this.”

“Jared, calm down. You’re doing great. You need to talk about this. I can only help you if you talk to me.” Jensen held on to Jared’s hand, letting his thumb slide across Jared’s pulse point in his wrist, hoping to calm the boy down that way.

“What did you want to be, come on, talk to me?” Jensen moved in behind Jared, pulling him back onto the couch.

Jared didn’t want to continue, but he also knew he had to finish this. The sooner he was kicked out onto the street, the better. “I wanted to be there with you. I wanted to be loved by you and Jeff like Jeff made love to you.” He could feel himself trembling as he waited for the words that told him to get out of the house and not to come back ever again.

“What?” Jensen was surprised.

“I told you I was sick in the head; please just forget what I said. I’ll leave. Just, please, don’t be angry with me.” Jared sounded broken as he got up again.

“Jared, sit down.” Jensen sounded gruff, but he had no other choice. There was no way that he could let Jared walk away after the young man told him something like this.

“I’m only going to tell you once more. I’m not angry with you. Yes, what you just told me comes as a surprise, but I’m not angry, that much I can promise you.” Jensen stated.

“How can you not be angry?” Jared sounded confused.

“Jared, do you know what Jeff and I are?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded his head. “You’re Doms.” He whispered softly. Jensen was giving him the perfect opportunity to pose his question, but he couldn’t gather the courage to do just that. Instead, he kept quiet.

Jensen nodded his head. “Do you know what doms do?”

Jared sighed. “They take care of people.”

Jensen smiled. Of all the answers he expected Jared to come up with, this one just showed how innocent Jared really was.

“You’re right, they do take care of people. When you came to the club the first time, did you know what club it was, Jared?” Jensen asked even as he pulled Jared closer to him when he tensed up at the mentioning of the club.

“Yes.”

“Can you tell me what were you doing there?” Jensen asked. He and Jeff had discussed this so many times before, but it was truly the first opportunity either of them got to take this up with Jared himself.

Jared groaned. He looked up at Jensen’s face and saw only concern in the green eyes looking back at him. “I, I came there looking for something.” He shook his head. “No, not something, someone.” He took a deep breath and then tried again. “I came looking for a Dom. I wanted someone to take care of me, to love me and to guide me, to make me believe in love.” He blushed. “I know it’s silly. I need to get my head out of the clouds and back into reality; it’s because I believe in all things good that, that…” he gulped. He couldn’t complete his sentence.

“Oh, Jared.” Jensen pulled Jared closer. “You were not raped because you believe in the good things in life.”

“I can’t find another reason, that’s the only thing I can think of.” Jared shrugged his shoulders.

“You’re wrong.” Jensen repeated his words. “What those bastards did to you had nothing to do with you as a person, or what you believed in. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was not your fault.”

Jared shook his head. He knew it was his fault, in one or other way he asked for it. That he was certain of.

“What do you know about the relationship between doms and subs, Jared?” Jensen needed to focus Jared’s thoughts back on their conversation. He wanted Jared to concentrate on this topic for now. He would make sure that he and Jeff talked to Jared about it again. It was also time that Jared went to see someone he could talk to what happened to him freely.

“Not much. I just know that they take care of their subs, that they are always there for them, to guide them and to love them. I know that there’s normally a sexual relationship between a Dom and his sub, but that it’s not just about the sex.” Jared took a deep breath. “I know that such a relationship is built on trust and love. A Dom would never hurt his sub in any way. A Dom will always respect his sub and the same was expected of a sub. A sub shouldn’t be seen as a doormat, they are still people with their own voices and views.”

Jensen smiled. Jared was sincere in what he said and his understanding of the complicated relationship between a dom and a sub. “Very good, baby.” He smiled as Jared’s dimples appeared when he smiled back.

“Can you now tell me what you wanted to tell or ask me earlier?” Jensen asked quietly. He had a fair suspicion on what the question would be, but Jared had to be the one who asked it. He could not suggest it.

Jared shook his head. “I can’t do this. I’m too scared.”

“What are you scared of, Jared? You know I won’t get angry with you. You know I won’t laugh at you or think that what you’re asking me is stupid or silly. What are you scared of?” Jensen asked.

Jared sighed and bowed his head. “What if, what if you say no?” He whispered.

“Jared, I can’t say no or yes if I don’t know what the question is. Please, try me. Tell me, ask me what you want.” Jensen hugged Jared close.

Jared curled up around Jensen but then changed his mind; this was not the way he wanted to ask. This was not the correct way. He pulled out of Jensen’s embrace and kneeled in front of the other man. “I have no idea if I’m doing this right and if there’s a specific procedure that I need to follow. I know that at this stage, I’m totally screwed in the head, used goods, and sometimes not worth the air you breathe, but I can’t do this alone. I need you and I need Jeff to take me, make me yours so that I know that I belong to someone and make me whole again. Please take me as your sub.”

Jensen had no words to respond to this plea with. He had so many things to say to the young man on his knees in front of him. Words of courage and of hope. Words or comfort, but also harsh words, because one thing would change from this moment on – Jared would not be allowed to talk down on himself ever again. He wanted to answer when he saw Jeffrey enter the room. By the look on his lover’s face, he knew Jeff also heard the plea. He smiled at him and watched as Jeff crossed the room and knelt before Jared, pulling Jensen down with him.

“Look at me, baby.” Jeff lifted Jared’s chin and smiled. This young man was so broken, but he knew with all the love he and Jensen already harbored for this man, they could help him get back on his feet. They would not break him, but they would shape him into someone who thought better of himself, that felt worthy, but also someone who would be a perfect sub.

Jeff didn’t need to talk this over with Jensen, but knew that both of them felt the same way, so when he spoke, he spoke for both of them. “It will be our honor to have and take you as our sub. We promise to keep you safe, to treat you with respect, to love you with everything we’ve got.” He leaned in and kissed Jared on his brow and watched as Jensen did the same.

Both men smiled, their unit was complete; they had a new sub, someone that needed them so much, someone that they could look after and love.


	5. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 5**

Jeffrey smiled as he looked at the two sleeping men curled up in the bed. Jared was curled up against Jensen, his head buried deep between Jensen’s shoulder and neck, sleeping peacefully. Jensen’s arms were wrapped around Jared’s body protectively.

He walked over to the bed and lifted the covers, sliding into the bed and moving closer to Jared. He placed his hands over Jensen, keeping both the men in his life safe.

Jensen sighed as he felt Jeff climbing into bed with them. He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Jeff looking at him and Jared. “You done for the evening?” He whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping man.

Jeff nodded. He hated working late, but he had an important project to complete and they were running on a tight schedule. It meant that instead of keeping the normal long hours of working until six or seven at night, he only arrived home at about midnight. It had become the norm for the past two weeks.

_‘Two weeks’_. Jeff couldn’t believe it had been two weeks since Jared asked them to become his Doms. They’d been taking it very easy with him. The first thing they did was to move him out of his apartment and into their home. The guest bedroom became his private domain, although he rarely spent any time there at all.

“What are you thinking about?” Jensen whispered as he saw that Jeff’s attention had drifted away.

“This one here.” Jeff answered and placed a soft kiss on Jared’s shoulder.

Jensen smiled. “You were thinking of how you want to seduce him when my back is turned?”

Jeff smirked. “Now that’s an idea, why didn’t I think of that?” He squeezed Jensen’s hand that entwined with his.

“I can’t believe how easily he settled in with us. I have a feeling that the weeks he spent here before he made his request had a lot to do with it.” Jensen replied.

“He looks peaceful tonight.”

Jensen nodded in agreement. “He had a busy day today. We managed to clean out the last of his stuff at his old apartment. He was truly unhappy there and not only because of what happened. I also went with him and he handed in his resignation to that bitch he worked for.” Jensen growled the last sentence.

“How did she react?” Jeff frowned and couldn’t help but think back to what Jared had told them about his work…

_“Jared, what kind of work do you do?” Jeff asked as they were seated in the living room. Jared was leaning back against Jensen’s chest while Jensen was leaning into Jeff’s side._

_“Jared?” Jeff asked again as the young man gave no answer. He looked over Jensen’s head and frowned. Jared’s head was bowed and the tips of his ears were bright red, a clear indication that their boy was embarrassed about something._

_“You, okay?” Jensen asked. He had noticed the same things Jeff did._

_Jared nodded his head. He never thought they would ask him something like that. He cleared his throat. “I work at a call centre.”_

_Jensen frowned. He had no idea why Jared could be embarrassed about something like that. “You seemed to be embarrassed, why?”_

_“It’s nothing.”_

_“Jared, you’re not answering the question.” Jeff replied._

_“I’m sorry, can we just leave it, please? I’m sure I don’t even have the job anymore, I mean, I’ve not been to work since, since it happened.” Jared tried to move out of Jensen’s embrace._

_“Stay put.” Jensen said and pulled him back. He could feel the tension in Jared’s body._

_Jared sighed but stopped trying to move away._

_“We’re not leaving this.” Jensen answered. “Why are you embarrassed?”_

_“You won’t understand, it’s too complicated.” Jared mumbled. He didn’t need to be reminded about that part of his life as well._

_“You’re right, we won’t understand, but that’s only because you’re not telling us what’s going on. Don’t make me force you to tell us, Jared.” Jeff answered._

_“Sorry, sir.” Jared mumbled again. Maybe he could tell them some of it. He hoped that maybe it would make them stop asking more questions._

_Jensen couldn’t help but smile. Jared still called them by their names most of the times, but he started referring to them as sirs when he knew he’d done something wrong._

_Jared took a deep breath. “I work at the call centre, where we market different types of products.”_

_“I was approached by my supervisor who wanted me to do some research for her on the side as well. She invited me over to her home and she gave me some work. It was easy research, something that took me only a few hours.”_

_He stopped when Jeff interrupted him. “You like doing research?”_

_Jared nodded his head. “I’m a research assistant, but there's not much work out there, so I had to take on another job on the side. I mentioned this to my supervisor one night and that’s how she found out.”_

_Jeff nodded his head._

_Jared looked at the two men and then continued. “She invited me over again, but then she started to touch me. I told her I was not interested, but she didn’t want to take no for an answer. The money she paid me for the work I did was good so I didn’t want to lose that, but I refused to go back to her home.”_

_Jared looked with pleading eyes at his two Doms. “I swear, I didn’t do anything to her. Things started to become nasty at work; she would start throwing tantrums at work and would only calm down if I would go to her office. She accused me of sexual harassment. She even showed me texts on her phone that came from me where I proposed all this stuff to do with her. I had no proof that I didn’t send them. It became too much and I even handed in my resignation letter, but she refused to accept it. I tried to stay out of her way, but she kept bugging me. It was that Friday that I went to the club, I just couldn’t take it anymore.” He lowered his head in shame, but then looked up again._

_“Compared to everything else that happened to me after that; it seemed so small that I forgot about it.” Jared looked ashamed._

_“Jared, look at me.” Jeffrey waited until Jared lifted his head to meet his gaze. “We’ll sort it out, don’t worry.” He already knew what he had to do._

“What did she say when you showed up today?” Jeffrey whispered again.

Jensen smirked. “She became very quiet and accepted Jared’s resignation without any trouble after I showed her all the affidavits we managed to collect from all the other men she laid false charges against. I also chatted to her in private; she’s well aware of what would happen if she came near Jared or contacted him again.”

“That’s good news.” Jeff rubbed his hand over Jared’s shoulder, quieting the young man down as he started to get restless between the two men. “I found a therapist for Jared. He’s a psychiatrist and he's in the lifestyle. Steve recommended him. I left the file with his information on your desk. You can have a look at it. He wants to have a session with the two of us alone and then one where Jared joins us. He wants Jared to get used to him first before tackling Jared’s problems. I like the man, Jensen. I know you’ll be impressed as well.”

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
“NO!” Jared yelled and threw the mug he had in his hand hard against the wall, leaving the coffee dripping off the wall, onto the floor.

He turned around and stormed off, leaving a stunned Jensen in his wake. Jensen sighed, looked at the mess and followed Jared.

“Jared,” Jensen started to address the younger man.

“NO. Don’t you get it? I don’t want to talk about what happened, I don’t want to share my fucking feelings. Can’t you just leave me alone?” He pushed hard at Jensen’s chest in an effort to pass him and found himself pinned to the floor.

He tried to struggle, but realized that Jensen’s hold over him was not going to break so he stopped. He was panting hard, his body shivered from the anger that erupted from him.

“Are you done, Jared?” Jensen’s voice sliced through the silence that settled in the room.

Jared wanted to make a snarky remark, but thought better of it and just nodded his head. His arms were still gripped tight behind his back and he could feel his arms starting to complain.

“Good. You’ll listen to me very carefully, Jared and you will not speak. Do you understand?” Jensen was pissed and Jared could hear it clearly.

He nodded again, but tried to move a fraction to relieve the pressure on his arms.

“Keep still.” Jensen growled and pulled Jared’s head back hard, arching his body from the floor. “You don’t want to make me angry, Jay. Stop struggling.”

Jared relaxed his body and felt that Jensen’s hold over him relaxed as well.

“Are you listening, Jay?” Jensen asked again and waited for Jared to nod his head before he continued.

“You’ll go to your room and you’ll take a two hour time out. You will kneel in the corner the farthest away from the door, facing the wall in a submissive position. You will not move from that spot until the two hours are up and I come to your room. Understood?”

Jared nodded again. He knew he acted wrongly and already felt ashamed for his actions. He hated seeing any of his Masters angry. It was for the first time that Jensen was angry with him and it scared him. He couldn’t help but shiver again.

“Remember, not one word Jared, and make sure your posture is correct. You don’t want to get into trouble for that as well.” Jensen released the hold he had on Jared and moved back, giving the younger man a chance to get up from the floor.

He didn’t give Jared time to turn around, but turned around first walking back to the kitchen. He still had dinner to prepare and it would give him time to calm down.

Jared’s shoulders shagged visibly as Jensen turned his back on him. He would’ve loved seeing some sort of encouragement on Jensen’s face but got nothing. Slowly he walked to his room and did as he'd been instructed to do. Not for one second did it cross his mind not to do so.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jeffery arched his brow as he stepped into the kitchen and saw the coffee stains against the wall. “Are we redecorating?”

Jensen leaned into Jeff’s embrace and shook his head. “Jared.” He didn’t need to elaborate.

“I take it he didn’t like the fact that we got him someone to talk to?”

“That’s an understatement. I’ve never seen him so angry before. This thing is really eating him up; he needs to talk to someone.” Jensen moved with Jeff to the lounge.

“Where is he?” Jeff asked as he pulled Jensen onto his lap.

“He’s having a nice long time out.” He looked at his watch and sighed. “Still got another twenty minutes to go.”

“You want me to talk to him?” Jeff asked. He knew Jensen hated handing out punishment to their young sub.

“I wish you could, but I need to do this. He was really rude to me, and I understand the stress he’s going through, but he needs to still respect me.”

Jeff didn’t answer, but pulled Jensen closer to him. He had a feeling that tonight’s dinner was going to be a stiff affair, but Jensen was right, Jared needed to show respect to them.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared looked straight ahead of him and could feel himself blush as he thought of his actions. He had no right to take his anger out on Jensen or on the coffee mug for that matter. He knew he would be punished for not only throwing a tantrum, but also for breaking the mug and making a mess in the kitchen. He had acted like a child.

He was just so angry and frustrated all the time. He didn’t want to talk about his feelings; he just wanted it to go away. That was not too much to ask, was it?

Jensen stood in Jared’s doorway and looked at the younger man kneeling in the corner. His posture was perfect, even after two hours and Jensen was impressed. Jared had the ability to stay in position for long periods and once again, he showed his willingness to please.

He walked up to Jared and placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder. For a moment, Jared tensed up and then he relaxed again, his posture remained perfect.

“You ready to talk to me like a human being, or are you still in a mood to throw tantrums?” Jensen asked.

“I’m ready to talk, sir.” Jared replied softly.

“Good. Let’s go to my office and talk there." Jensen released Jared’s shoulder and walked out of the room. He had to stop himself from taking Jared into his arms and just tell him that everything was forgotten. Unfortunately, things didn’t work like that.

Jared got up from his knees and sighed when he could stretch his tall body for a change and then followed Jensen to his office. When he got there, Jensen was seated on one of the comfy chairs that decorated the room and quickly Jared went to kneel next to him.

Jensen smiled as Jared kneeled without being prompted to do so. It was good to see he was following his own instinct. He wanted to get this part over as soon as possible, but he still had to make sure Jared understood why he was being punished.

“Why did you have the time out, Jared?”

Jared swallowed hard and then answered. “Because I acted out, sir. I acted like a child by not only yelling at you, but I also caused you damage by throwing the mug against the wall and breaking it and making a mess of the kitchen. I also pushed you.” He didn’t give himself a chance to breath but continued in haste. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean it. Please, forgive me.” He trembled in the end.

“Take it easy, Jay.” Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder to calm him down. “You’re right, you did act like a child. You had no right to yell at me or to throw any of our mugs. You also had no right to push me like you did. You know that when you’ve got a problem, you have the right to say so and we can discuss it. I’m very disappointed in you, Jared.”

Jared’s shoulders slumped as Jensen addressed him. He could feel the tears in his own eyes. “I’m sorry, sir.” His voice trembled.

Jensen sighed. “I know you’re sorry and I accept that, but it still doesn’t make it right and you know that you’ll have to be punished.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll accept any punishment handed out to me. I deserve it.”

“You’re right, you do deserve it. Remember, Jared, I’m not angry with you. This punishment is for what you’ve done wrong, for not talking to me like you should have and for acting out like a child.” He sighed and then continued. “You will first go and clean the kitchen. Make sure not to cut yourself on the shards. If the wall needs repainting, we will discuss that later on and it will be your responsibility to paint it later. You will not speak for the remainder of this night, unless Jeff or I address you directly. You will not eat with us at the table, you will kneel between Jeff and me, and you’ll eat what I feed you. You will also not sleep with us tonight. You’ll sleep in your own room.” Jensen knew it was a harsh punishment, but Jared’s behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

Jared whimpered as he heard where he had to sleep. He tried sleeping alone, but the nightmares found him every time. He opened his mouth to beg, but a finger to his lips silenced him.

“No talking, Jared.”

Jared bowed his head and nodded. He acted wrongly and this was his punishment.

“Come on, Jeff’s home. He’s in his study. Go and greet him, and then we can eat.” Jensen placed a soft kiss on Jared’s crown and then helped the younger man up from the floor. Jensen went to the kitchen while Jared went to look up Jeff.

He found Jeff where he was working behind his computer. Silently he sank to his knees and waited for the older man to recognize him. As Jeff’s hand curled in his hair, Jared leaned into the touched and closed his eyes. He knew this was Jeff’s way of telling him everything was all right.

Dinner was indeed a stiff affair, neither Jeff nor Jensen talking much and Jared required to keep quiet. He had his head bowed, his posture perfect as he waited for Jensen to feed him. He wasn’t hungry, but he knew he had to eat what was given to him otherwise he would only be in more trouble.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared tried not to whimper as he lay in his bed and tried to sleep. He was beyond exhaustion, but the thought of nightmares made him stay awake. Already Jeff had been in his room twice to tell him to go to sleep and he knew if one of his Masters should come and check on him again and would find him still awake, it would only mean more trouble. He could feel his eyes closing of their own accord and he fought it again. He didn’t want to sleep, but his body betrayed him and slowly he drifted off.

Jeff and Jensen listened as Jared rolled over one more time and Jensen could feel himself crumble and making Jared come and sleep in their bed. He sighed as Jeff pulled him close. “Maybe I should let him sleep here.”

“No, he’ll be all right. It’s only for tonight.” Jeff replied as he let his hands travel down Jensen’s body wanting to distract Jensen from worrying about Jared.

Jensen sighed as his cock twitched in anticipation and he slipped further into Jeff’s embrace, settling himself between Jeff’s legs. He took his partner’s mouth in a deep kiss and sighed in content as Jeff kissed him back, both fighting for dominance, both satisfied with meeting in the middle and exploring each other.

Jeff groaned as Jensen moved lower and nipped hard on the soft flesh between his neck and collarbone. He widened his legs so that Jensen fitted more comfortably and dragged his hands over Jensen’s back, squeezing Jensen’s round globes and pressing their bodies together. Both panted as they broke the kiss.

“You gonna fuck me, baby?” Jeff asked as he arched into Jensen’s body, both men slowly rocked together so that their cocks rubbed up against one another.

Jensen’s only response was to catch Jeff’s mouth again, kissing him hard, letting his tongue play around his mouth, using his teeth to nip at Jeff’s lip and sucking hard on his mate’s tongue. He broke the kiss when both of them needed to breathe. “Thought you’d never ask.” He grinned and took Jeff’s nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, moaning with the other man as the bud responded and rose to attention. He had the twin bud in his fingers, rolling it between his fingers and then pulling it hard, causing Jeff to moan in response.

Jeff curled his hands in Jensen’s short hair, pressing his head down, loving the little slivers of pain Jensen’s teeth caused on the small bud. He could feel his cock growing harder as Jensen rocked his body to create more friction between them.

“Fuck, Jen.” Jeff growled as Jensen released the nipple with an audible pop and latched onto the other one, while dragging his nails hard across the already over-sensitive bud that Jensen released just a few seconds ago.

Jeff pressed their bodies close, letting his own hands travel up and down Jensen’s back, until his fingers found Jensen’s crack and he let one slip in. He loved playing with Jensen’s hole and there was nothing more that he liked than to finger-fuck Jensen as Jensen pounded into him.

Jensen bucked as the dry finger found his crack and slipped in. It burned, but both he and Jeff knew he loved it and within mere seconds, the burning sensation gave way as Jensen’s body relaxed and the finger slipped in further. He felt himself push backwards as Jeff kept his strokes swallow, not coming near Jensen’s prostate and groaned as Jeff chuckled in his ear.

“Both of us can play dirty, baby.” Jeff whispered and then gasped as Jensen’s hand curled in between their bodies and tucked hard on his cock. “Fuck.” Jeff moaned again when Jensen started to play with his cock; the other man’s thumb sliding across the mushroom head, slicking Jeff up as he leaked pre cum.

Jensen loved the noises Jeff made, he wiggled lower out of Jeff’s reach, and although he mourned the loss of Jeff’s fingers inside of him, he wanted Jeff to experience pleasure for a while. “Hands above your head.” He growled and watched as Jeff obeyed his order.

Jeff moaned and arched as Jensen’s tongue swept over the sensitive tip, making his cock quiver in anticipation. He was glad for the iron headboard as he fisted the metal rods hard and shivered as Jensen’s hot breath blew over his cock before his engorged member disappeared in Jensen’s mouth. It never stopped to amaze him that Jensen could always take him down in one go, his gag reflex nonexistent. Both men moaned as Jensen swallowed and Jeff’s cock just went that bit deeper down his throat.

Slowly Jensen moved up again, his cheeks hallowed out and he hummed softly, wanting the sounds to vibrate against Jeff’s cock. He had built up a steady rhythm as his hand found Jeff’s balls and he teased them with his fingers.

“Fuck, so good, baby, so good. Love the way you suck me down, so good. Your mouth stretched so wide around me.” Jeff panted and wanted nothing more than to press his fingers against Jensen’s mouth to feel for himself just how wide Jensen’s mouth stretched around his cock. He nearly screamed when Jensen released him with a pop, but then he grabbed Jeff’s aching shaft and pressed his tongue into the slit, while his other hand traveled lower, stroked over his perineum, and teased his puckered hole.

“Please, please, Jensen, fuck.” Jeff begged as he felt the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, his balls contracting up. He sighed as Jensen’s hand closed around the base of his cock and stifled his nearly erupting orgasm.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I’m buried inside of you.” Jensen’s voice rasped and used his tongue to lick up the droplets of clear fluid that gathered at the head. His own cock pulsated in need.

“Please, anything, please.” Jeff’s head rolled from side to side as Jensen took his cock back into his mouth again, just sucking on the head itself. He groaned as Jensen released him again and leaned up to catch his mouth in yet another kiss while at the same time he reached out for the lube.

“Gonna make you beg for release.” Jensen growled as he slicked up his fingers and pressed the first one deep within his partner not stopping once but immediately withdrawing the finger and then pushing it back in again, fingering Jeff open.

“Already begging, baby.” Jeff growled and spread his legs so that Jensen could have more space to lie in.

Jensen worked Jeff open, stretching him with three fingers before he decided that he had tortured Jeff enough and himself for that matter as well. Both of their bodies glistened with sweat, eyes lust-filled. Jensen pushed Jeff’s legs up towards his chest and lined himself up before he pushed forward, sighing as his cock disappeared into the hot channel. He placed a hand on Jeff’s chest and dragged his nails over the sensitive nipples as he rocked forward in shallow thrusts until he bottomed out.

“Love you like this, so hot around me.” Jensen leaned in and kissed Jeff hard as he rocked forward again before pulling back and repeated the slow pace. He wanted to draw this sweet sensation out for as long as possible.

“Jen,” Jeff gasped as Jensen’s cock pressed up against the knob inside of him, making him shiver in anticipation for more. “More, harder, fuck me, please.”

Jensen leaned back and drew Jeff’s legs towards him, placing one on his shoulder and the other around his waist, so that Jeff could curl around him. It changed the angle as well and with the next forward thrusts he kept on pegging Jeff’s prostate repeatedly.

Jeff had no words as the pleasure within him kept on building and building. His hands remained around the bars of the headboard but he tried to arch upwards to create some sort of unseen friction.

“Keep still.” Jensen growled and placed a bracing hand on Jeff’s hips, pressing down so that Jeff couldn’t move his hips except for the rocking motion that caused Jensen thrusting into him. “Want you to cum just by me fucking you like this.”

“Fuck!” Jeff moaned but stilled his movements and just let his body rock with Jensen’s piston movements. He could feel the tightening of his balls and the warm sensation that spread through his body and then he erupted. Hot white streaks of seed spewed from his cock, coating his body with it as his orgasm ripped through him.

The sight of Jeff coming undone underneath him was enough to send Jensen over the edge as well. His hips thrust forward, his rhythm stuttered when a more natural rhythm overtook his motions and he lost himself within the tight channel, Jeff’s body gripping him hard, milking him as he thrust forward repeatedly, filling his partner up with his semen.

Both men sighed and Jeff groaned as he released the bars. His arms screamed in protest as he lowered them to gather Jensen into his arms. The younger man was still buried inside of them and he lowered his leg from Jensen’s shoulder to entrap him and keep him inside of him for a little while longer.

“We need to clean up.” Jensen said, but didn’t make a move to dislodge himself from Jeff’s embrace.

“Stay.” Jeff grumbled and turned their bodies so that they were lying on their sides. “Want to sleep with you buried deep inside of me.” He placed soft kisses on Jensen’s face and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jensen couldn’t argue with that plan. He knew Jeff’s body would expel his flaccid cock from his body, but until that happened he was more than happy to stay the way he was. Connected in the most intimate way possible to the man he loved.

He had to smile when he heard Jared’s soft snores coming from his room. It was good to hear that their young sub had managed to drift off to sleep. Even with that thought in his head, Jensen followed suit and closed his eyes as well, letting his dream world claim him for the remainder of the night.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**A Week Later**

Jared trembled as he leaned into Jensen’s embrace. It was one of the hardest things he has ever done, but he did it and now the only thing he wanted to do was to get some sleep. Slowly his eyes drifted close and he fell into a deep sleep. He wasn’t even aware of the fact that Jeff took one of the blankets lying on the couch and covered him up with it.

“He did very well.” Misha said as he looked at the two doms that took guard over their precious gift. It was their first session where all three of them were together and Misha had pushed them hard, especially Jared. He also knew that even though both men held it together nicely, they were pissed at him. He didn’t expect anything less.

“So, who of you want to rip me apart first?” He smiled when the two men looked shocked at him. Jeff recovered first. “Don’t you think this was too harsh for him?”

“Do you think I was too harsh on him?” Mish answered with a question.

Jensen didn’t reply, but instead thought hard about the question before he shook his head. “No, you were not harsh. He needed to get talking about what happened, about what he remembers.”

“Good, because this was only the beginning. I’m going to push him harder than this. The sooner he starts working through all of his emotions, the better.” Misha answered back. “I’m going to subscribe something for him to sleep. However, I don’t want him to use it every evening. Even dreams are a way to deal with emotions and memories. It will help him heal faster.”

Both men were once again grateful that the man was so straightforward. It was what Jared needed. They nodded in unison and Jensen rubbed Jared’s back as the young man moaned in his sleep.

“He’ll get a lot angrier before it gets better. The fact that he acted out in the way you described makes me sure about that. You need to be able to handle that. Getting angry back at him will not work.”

“We understand, Misha.” Jeff replied. He looked at Misha before he spoke up again. “We took him on as our sub three weeks back.”

Misha huffed, but then nodded his head. “I was wondering when you were going to tell me that. You must understand something. You can’t withhold anything that important from me. I need to know these things so that I can treat Jared correctly. Luckily for the two of you I picked it up immediately. He submits to you naturally. Something that would help him heal as well.”

Neither man commented on this, but knew that they had been in the wrong.

“When do you want to see him again?” Jensen asked.

“The day after tomorrow. It will be a one on one session only. In fact, I want both of you out of the house, but still nearby so that you can be back in five minutes.” The dark headed man looked at the two doms and was not surprised to see both of their heads snap up like lightning when he told them he wanted them out of the house.

“No,” Jensen shook his head. “You saw how he reacted to you today and we were here with him. He doesn’t know you. I can’t allow it.”

Misha held up his hand as he saw Jeff also wanted to add something. “I know you don’t like it, but I told you I’m going to push him. There are some things that he needs to discuss with me privately, something he won’t do while you’re here. The sooner he starts trusting me, the better.”

“I don’t like it.” Jensen shook his head. He looked over to Jeffrey.

“I don’t like it either.” Jeff spoke up, but he also knew that Misha was the professional and knew what the best was for Jared. “We’ll be in the car outside. We can be back in the house in a minute.”

Misha nodded his head. “Good, it's settled then. I’ll let myself out. Take care of him. He’s got a tough road ahead.”


	6. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 6**

**Some Days Later**

_“Take care of him. He’s got a tough road ahead.”_ Jeffrey thought back on Misha’s words and couldn’t believe how true they had become. Jared had become more than just a hand-full. They had to tread very carefully around him, but still at the same time make sure he recognized them as his Doms. He pushed them as hard as Misha pushed him and Jeff knew that Jensen was just as grateful for the psychiatrist being there as he was. It became clear very early on that there were more things bothering Jared than just the rape and Jeffery couldn’t help but shudder at the thought of that.

Jared’s family never accepted who he was. His father disowned him the day he told them he was gay and his brother nearly beat him to death when he caught him making out with a boy behind the school gym one day after school. From that day onwards, Jared lived within a shell of himself. He still lived at home, his mother didn’t want the world to know that there was trouble in their supposedly perfect family, but none of his family recognized him as part of their family any longer or even spoke to him. Jeffrey was still unsure on how Jared even managed to graduate with top honors at his school with everything he went through. But, there was a price. Jared had lost all his confidence and the young man who once would’ve been able to become anything he wanted now only wanted to be surrounded by books to do research. His ambitions in life had been shattered into nothingness.

He looked at the paper he held in his hand. He had picked it up from the club on his way from work and he hoped this would help Jared, even if it were only in a small way. He sighed and then stepped into Jared’s room where the young man was once again facing the corner after his temper got the better of him yet again.

Jeff walked over to the young sub and placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder. “I brought you something to read. I want you to read it very carefully and afterwards you, Jensen and I are going to discuss this. You understand me, Jared?”

Jared nodded his head. He had no permission to speak, but his ears turned a bright red as he heard the pain in his master’s voice. He hated himself. He couldn’t believe that he hurt his Doms yet again and all that they wanted to do was to help him.

“Good. You’ve got another ten minutes to stay in position. I’ll leave this on your bed. When you’re finished reading it, come and find us, we’ll be in my study.” He squeezed Jared’s shoulder and then walked out to find Jensen.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared sat with the paper in his hands and read the words again. The first time he read them he’d only saw the sexual aspect in it, but now when he looked at it again it was clear that this was more than just about sex. This was him not only submitting, but giving full control to the men who only wanted the best for him, letting him into his life and give him the one thing he always wanted. The words danced in front of his eyes as he remembered them…

_All my needs will be communicated in complete honesty. I will communicate my desires, limits and experience. If I fail to do this, I can end up hurting myself physically and emotionally. It will prevent me and my Master from having the best experience possible._

_I will not manipulate my Master. I will continue to grow as a submissive AND as a human being. I will take responsibility in discovering what pleases my Master and I will do my best to fulfill his desires._

_I will not harm myself, I will not be allowed to be harmed or abused._

_I will remember that being a submissive does not mean that I am a doormat._

_I will always be courteous and helpful, not only to my Master, but also to my fellow submissives. I will share with them my knowledge and experiences and it will be an honor for me if they learned from me._

_I will always respond to my Master. I will not hide what my mind and my body are feeling. I must accept that my Master is not a mind reader and I can’t expect my Master to know what I’m feeling or thinking of if I don’t share it with him._

_I will never intentionally embarrass or displease my Master in any way._

_I will be a submissive with honor. I will not let others think that I’m weak or sub-human._

_I will be proud of who I am and I will never think of myself or present myself in a negative way._

Jared turned the page and looked at the rights of a submissive. He never thought that being a submissive meant he had rights. Then again, he should’ve known that he had rights, the way his Doms treated him should’ve told him that.

_I have the right to set my own limits and to expect that they’ll be respected._

_I have the right to be trusted, if I’ve earned it._

_I have the right to expect that my Master will believe that I’m caring, loyal and intelligent._

_I have the right to my Master’s attention and I don’t need to misbehave to get it._

_I have a right to my punishment being administered with care and caution._

_I have the right to question my Master’s motives should he deny me my request, but I have to do so with the proper respect._

_I have the right to speak up if I feel that our relationship is not giving me what I need._

_I have the right to tell my Master what I need, but always with respect._

_I have the right to expect my Master to understand my reason for speaking up and the right to expect my Master to listen with an open mind and heart._

_I have a right to walk away from our relationship, if we cannot come to an understanding and common ground on these issues._

_I have the right to expect tenderness, love and understanding after any scene if that’s my desire._

_I have the right to ask for tenderness if I had a bad day or feel the need for closeness._

_I have the right to my own opinion and for my Master to listen and consider it. I understand that my Master will have the final word, but I expect my Master to consider my feelings, whatever they might happen to be._

_I have the right to expect my Master to understand that with deep trust, love follows and that my Master will not repel me if I told him that I loved him_

_I have, coupled with the above, the right to know if my Master can’t return those feelings so that I can decide what I want and need._

_I have the right to know that my pleasure always adds to my Master’s pleasure and that together it makes everything real._

He knew that his Masters would discuss this with him in detail, but first he knew they had some punishment to deal out for his rude behavior. He also knew that Jeff would be the one who punished him tonight. He had no idea what the punishment would be, but he knew they did it out of love and that made it easier for him to deal with.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared curled into Jeff’s embrace as the older man kept on rubbing his back in soothing circles. He fisted his Master’s shirt hard as the sobs raked through his body. He still couldn’t believe that Jeff had spanked him. It made him feel so vulnerable and he never thought it would hurt so much. When Jeff told him, what his punishment would be he wanted to laugh at the absurdness of it, but then he realized that his Master was serious.

He felt the blush spread on his face as Jeff first told him to lower his trousers and boxers. He was surprised when his hands trembled so much that Jensen had to help him and he nearly sobbed when Jensen moved out of the room after he helped him lie across Jeff’s lap. He could still feel the leather as it slapped against his ass cheeks, the sudden snap and the eye-tearing sting that followed. He wanted to cover his backside with his hands, to take the burn away from his naked form, but Jeff had pinned his hands securely to the small of his back and it left him open as one stroke rained down after the other.

“Shh, it’s all right, it’s over and done. You’re all right.” Jeff soothed the distraught man down again. He smiled as Jensen sat down next to him to cover his hand as they both caressed Jared’s back. “You want some water to drink?”

Jared shook his head and burrowed his face deeper into Jeff’s shirt. He just wanted to stay right here and never move again.

“Look at my, baby boy.” Jensen pulled Jared’s chin up so that he could look into Jared’s eyes. “It’s done. You’ve received your punishment and it’s over.” He smiled softly.

“I’m sorry.” Jared whispered back again. He knew his Masters had been patient with him. They had given him the space he needed to deal with all of his rollercoaster emotions, but this afternoon he’d taken it too far when he not only yelled at both Jensen and Jeffrey, but he also let his emotions get the better of him and he swiped everything clear off Jeff’s desk before he stormed out and slammed the door shut right in Jeff’s face. All because Jeff told him that he and Jensen would be going to the club that night, but that Jared would be staying at home. He didn’t want to listen to reason, his own insecurities making him believe that they were going to pick up another sub and dump him. He was so tired. The sessions with Misha were helping, but the nightmares he experienced were not letting up. He almost had no sleep the previous night and his tiredness just got the better of him.

“We know you are and it’s all forgiven.” Jeff whispered and kissed Jared on the side of his neck. “Let’s get you cleaned up a bit before we discuss the information I brought you.”

Jared nodded quietly and sighed in comfort as Jensen brought in a wet cloth and wiped his face and neck down. He felt so tired and couldn’t help but to yawn hard.

“Looks like you’re going to bed early tonight,” Jeff remarked. He helped Jared off his lap and couldn’t help but wince himself as Jared tenderly sat down next to him. He knew he had spanked Jared hard and that Jared would feel it for at least a few days. Both he and Jensen hated out dealing punishment to any sub and spanking a sub like this was something they rarely did. It was a hard decision to spank him for the first time, but it was a necessary one. They had to make sure Jared knew that his behavior would not be tolerated.

Jared blushed but nodded in agreement. “Tired.”

Jensen smiled and then snuggled up on the other side of the young man. “You can go to bed soon, but first we need to talk about what Jeffrey gave you to read. Did you understand it?”

Jared nodded his head. “I first thought that it was just about sex and I couldn’t understand why you would give it to me to read.” He blushed. “We don’t have a sexual relationship.” He looked at the two men. “But then I read it again. It’s not only about sex. It’s about me and our every-day lives. It’s about me trusting you and it’s about me learning to trust myself to make the correct decisions. It’s about me learning about myself and to grow into a stronger person, into someone whom you can be proud of – into someone I can be proud of. It’s about me giving up control but also gaining control.”

He kept quiet as none of his Masters replied. “Am I wrong?” He sounded uncertain.

Jensen had to smile. “You’re not wrong. You’re an amazing young man.” He hugged him close. “This is the oath and rights we give to subs who get collard at the club. We already took you in as our sub, but we thought you would like a copy of this. All the subs say that this helps them a lot, especially when they start doubting themselves.”

“It looks easy on paper,” Jared looked at the two men to his sides. “What if I can’t do this?”

Jensen pulled Jared closer. “Everything looks easy on paper. Just think of how easy every instruction manual looks if you just scan through it. But in the end, if you work through it and you figured out all the knobs and parts, it’s easy to assemble the thing. And regarding your question – you’re already doing it and you’ve got the right to say you want out, but I know – we know that you can do this.”

Jared nodded and yawned again. He couldn’t believe that a spanking could wear him out like this. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep the night away, although he had a feeling that sleeping on his back would not be an option.

“Come on, sleepyhead. Let’s get you to bed.” Jeff smiled as he saw Jared yawn again. He and Jensen helped Jared up, gently lead him to their room before helping him to get rid of his shirt, and then placed him on his stomach in the middle of the bed.

“Jared, I’m going to check the marks on your backside, okay.” Jeff explained as he took the cooling lotion from the drawer. He made sure not to touch the area too much and smeared the lotion on thick, knowing it would relieve some of the sting that Jared must still be feeling. It would also help with reducing the swelling.

Jared groaned as the cold substance made contact with his skin and then sighed as it brought almost immediate relief to his burning ass. He heard both his Masters chuckle, but couldn’t even manage to open his eyes to find out what was so funny. Instead, he kept his eyes closed and didn’t even feel as the sheet was pulled over his naked form and he drifted to sleep.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**Weeks Later**

Jared awoke with soft moans from the two men next to him. He loved watching them as they caressed and kissed each other. His breath hitched as Jeff placed his mouth over Jensen’s strained cock and sucked hard. He felt himself blush as Jensen caught his eye, but he couldn’t stop staring. Jeff’s lips were stretched wide, he could see the spit dribble down the sides of his mouth as his head bobbed up and down, each downward movement taking Jensen’s cock deeper down his throat. He could feel his own cock hardening at the scene that played out in front of him.

Jensen caught the fact that Jared was awake and he wanted to stop Jeffrey from sucking him down, but then he saw the look on Jared’s face and he knew that Jared was turned on by what he saw. Instead, he groaned deep and placed his hand on the back of Jeff’s head as a signal to take him deeper. He gasped as Jeff did just that and his cock brushed against the back of Jeff’s throat. He knew he wouldn’t last long and grunted in anticipation as his cock leaked into his lover’s throat before he erupted hard and he filled Jeff’s mouth and throat with his spunk. His hips raised from the bed as Jeff continued to suck him down, drying him up from the inside out. His cock was oversensitive and he shivered as Jeff’s tongue snaked over the crown once again.

He looked over at Jared again and saw how flushed he looked. Jared’s hand was on his own hard cock. “No touching, Jared.” He was glad to see that Jared immediately removed his hand and lowered his eyes as he was caught doing something bad.

Jeff turned his head as Jensen spoke up and smiled. He’d seen Jared looking at them making out on previous occasions and seeing how hard Jared was now meant that they could start working on the sexual aspect of their relationship.

“You hard, young one?” He rolled away from Jensen and pulled Jared into his embrace, kissing him on his temple.

Jared blushed but nodded his head. Both his masters could see just how hard he was so there was no point in denying the obvious.

“Can we touch you, Jared?” Jensen asked as he moved closer to Jared as well.

Jared’s blush deepened, but he nodded his head.

Jeff chuckled and hugged Jared closer before moving their bodies so that Jared lay down between him and Jensen. “That’s better.” He moved to his side so that he could look at Jared. He knew that they would be taking this slow, but still he couldn’t wait to touch Jared’s kin, to feel the softness underneath his touch. “You can tell us to stop at any time, Jared. We don’t want you to be uncomfortable with anything we do. Is that clear?”

Jared nodded his head again and gasped as Jensen’s fingers slid over his nipples. His body responded immediately to the touch as the buds hardened up and goose bumps rose on his skin as he arched into the slight touch and craved to be touched again.

“You like that?” Jensen whispered against his ear as he kissed Jared softly on his neck, moving down before suckling gently at the point where Jared’s collarbone and neck met. He was careful not to leave any marks, as he had no idea how Jared would react to that.

Jared tilted his head as Jensen sucked on his skin. His body craved for more, his cock pulsated with need and he couldn’t help but buck up as Jeff’s warm hands traveled down his body, stroking his abs before he moved lower and stroked his thighs so that Jared opened his legs further, inviting Jeff to let his hands travel lower to touch him right _there_. He moaned when Jeff’s thumb slipped over the head of his cock, spreading the pre cum that already gathered there. He shivered as Jeff started to spread his own juice around the head returning to the slit to gather more of the silky substance, slicking Jared’s shaft up.

Jensen couldn’t tear his gaze away from Jared’s body and the way the younger man responded to their touches. Jared’s body was flushed with need – his breathing shallow, his pupils tiny pinpricks and Jensen couldn’t help but grow even harder at the sight. His hands traveled lower and joined Jeff’s so that they both stroked Jared’s leaking shaft, making Jared groan between them, the young man fisting the sheets as the ecstasy threatened to overwhelm his senses.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jensen whispered before he claimed Jared’s mouth in a sizzling kiss, pressing his tongue into Jared’s mouth, wanting to taste him again and again. As Jeff’s hand stroked over his, Jensen moved his hand even lower, letting his fingers stroke across Jared’s sack before he gently rolled it between his fingers, loving the way Jared felt in his hand. He felt Jared stiffen beneath him as he continued with the rolling action and deepened his kiss as his knuckles brushed over Jared’s hole.

Jared loved Jeff and Jensen’s hands on him. He couldn’t help but arch into their touches or groan as both of his Master’s hands circled his cock, making him want to crawl out of his skin as the sensations of want and lust and the need to come undone kept on sweeping over him. But then Jensen’s finger found his hole and images flashed through his mind and he could feel a hot breath in his neck and a sickening sweet smell against his skin with something hard pressing up against him and he couldn’t help but to whimper. “No.” He pushed the men away, not wanting them to touch him, not wanting to be with them.

The moment the one word left Jared’s mouth both of his Doms moved away. They were panting hard, their hearts beat fast and their eyes soften as they saw Jared trying to move away from them. They knew things progressed too fast and that it was time to slow down again and to make sure Jared knew everything was all right.

“Easy, buddy. Everything is okay,” Jensen held his hands up in a non-threatening manner as he tried to calm Jared down.

Jared felt lost, but he also felt ashamed. He knew that he was safe, that neither Jeff nor Jensen would do anything to him that he didn’t want. He hated the fucking images that kept on popping up – most of the time they didn’t make sense, just left him feeling totally used and worth nothing. Like right now. He whimpered again and tried to move away. He didn’t want the two men that cared so much for him see him like this – a real weakling.

Jeff could see the how Jared’s mind kept turning over as the young man over analyzed the whole incident and he knew it was time to step in. “Jared, look at me.” He kept his voice steady but spoke with authority. “You did nothing wrong. Everything is all right.” He moved slowly forward until he could gather Jared into his arms again. “Everything is all right.” He hugged Jared closed and smiled as the young man sighed against him before his rigid body relaxed against his own and he could see the stress leaving Jared’s body. He leaned back, holding Jared close until both of them were lying flat on the bed. “Let’s take a nap, still very early.” He said drowsily and closed his eyes as Jared closed his and smiled as the bed moved and Jensen lay down on the other side of Jared, hugging him close, letting the young sub know that he would be all right.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**Following Session With Misha**

Misha's ice blue eyes followed Jared's every movement as the younger man paced up and down the room. "Jared?" He was not surprised that Jared didn't respond to him. From the time he came in about twenty minutes ago, it was clear that there was something bothering him. This was their sixth session, the third at Misha’s practice, and the young man had started to open up to him, but as Jared kept on pacing Misha knew something was up. He could only help if Jared talked to him.

"Jared?" He tried again, and this time he was rewarded as Jared came to a halt. He didn't push further and waited patiently for Jared to react.

"I deserved to be raped." Jared lowered his head and Misha could see the blush that spread over his cheeks.

It was the first time Jared mentioned the incident on his own. "Why do you feel like that?"

"Because it's true?" Jared turned to face the window again. He had no idea how to deal with the conflicting emotions that were engaged in a raging battle within him.

"That's not an answer and you know that, so why don't you try again?" Misha placed his pen down on the writing pad in front of him.

"You won't understand." Jared knew he was being difficult.

Misha smiled. It seemed like Jeff and Jensen were correct. Jared was testing him, just as he'd been testing his two doms for the past few days. He was pushing, not only to see how far he could push, but also to see if the men that surrounded him would drop him, or if they would stick to him liked they promised.

"Do you know why Jeff came to me to help you, Jared?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders.

"Because I do understand. I'm more than familiar with the scene you're in. I've also been a therapist for abused men for the past eight years. You can trust me." Misha normally didn't divulge information like this to his patients, but he had a feeling that this is what Jared needed to open up.

"Have you been raped?" Jared blushed again and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I had no right to ask that of you."

"Apology accepted." Misha smiled. He was not going to answer Jared's question. This was about Jared and not about him. "You going to tell me what's eating you up today?"

"I'm a whore." Jared huffed and dragged his hands through his long bangs.

Misha could hear the anger in the younger man's voice. "That's the second very strong statement you've made today, but you've yet to explain why you feel so strongly about it."

"Because I liked it!" Jared yelled as he spun around. Tears were streaming down his face. "I liked it." His knees buckled and he sank to his knees.

"Jared?" Misha got out of his chair and went down on his knees in front of the sobbing man. He knew Jared couldn't mean that he liked the fact that he was raped, but until Jared talked to him, he would be in the dark.

"They kissed me, and they touched me, and it felt so good, but then, then it changed and I didn't want to feel that way and I pushed them away. I didn't mean to, but how could I, I mean I was raped. How could it feel good? It's not supposed to feel good. Then those bastards' smell came back and I could feel them on me and I didn't want to ruin anything, but I did and I pushed them away. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to." He sobbed again and made no point in resisting as Misha pulled him in against him.

Misha knew he was breaking all the rules in the book by getting so emotionally attached to Jared. When a therapist became attached, he was no longer objective and couldn't do his job, but this - this was different. Misha knew Jared's anger and hurt lay deeper than just the rape incident. This was years and years of psychological abuse that Jared needed to deal with on top of his physical abuse.

"You need to calm down, Jared. You're going to make yourself sick." Misha rocked the younger man against him, just sitting quietly with him in his arms, soothing him down. Only when Jared calmed down again did he speak up again. "You need to tell me what this is all about. You've put a lot of information on the table, Jared, and it's good for us to work with, but I do think that you're mixing two different issues here. Let's start at the beginning." Misha turned Jared's body so that Jared rested with his back against Misha's chest. "You say _they_ touched you and that you liked it. If you say _they_ are you referring to the Jensen and Jeff?"

Jared nodded his head once.

"And if you say didn't want to feel that way, what did you mean by that?"

Jared ran his hands tiredly over his face. "How can I like it? It's not supposed to feel good. I'm supposed to hate it. It's wrong."

"Jared," Misha lifted Jared's head so that he could look Jared in the eye. "Just because you were violated and raped, doesn't mean you can no longer feel good, or even get an erection. You're a human being, who's got the right to feel good. You've got a right to experience the pleasures of life. No one can take that away from you."

"People will say I asked for it to happen." Jared mumbled and looked down again.

"Jared," Misha sighed. "No one asks to be raped. Not even a prostitute that stands on a street corner to sell his or her body asks to be raped. Just because you've got something in your life that's better than what you've been dealt out before doesn't make you a whore."

"It's hard."

"I know, but you're working your way through all of this. You emotions will run amok, but as long as you talk to me, to Jensen and Jeff and don't get it all bottled up, it will get better. I promise." Misha pulled away from Jared and stood up. "You said you could remember their smell and their weight on you, are you starting to remember more of what had happened?"

Jared shook his head. "No." He turned around and took his jacket from the couch. He said enough.

"Jared," Misha looked at the younger man. "You need to talk to me about this. You know it will help."

"I think our time is up." Jared looked over at the old grandfather clock that stood in the far corner. "Thank you, Misha." Jared zipped up his jacket and turned around to the door that leads outside. Not once did he turn back to look at the man sitting at the desk.

Misha sighed. Jared still had a long road ahead of him and he could only hope that the young man would let them help. The fact that Jared had the ability to close down so quickly when they touched on certain aspects was worrying and it was hampering Jared's progress. He'd have to talk to Jensen and Jeff again. He looked at his watch and then picked up his phone. It was better to phone them now, since he had the time.


	7. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 7**

"Jared?" Jensen knocked on Jared's door and waited for Jared to invite him in before he entered the room. "What you're doing?"

"Jeff got me more application forms for jobs, so I'm filling them out." Jared indicated to the stack of papers near his elbow.

"How many jobs have you applied for?"

Jared shrugged. "I think about fifteen."

"Wow, that's a lot. All in research, or what?" Jensen asked. Both he and Jeff were glad when Jared told them he wanted to start looking for work again. It was hard for Jared to stay at home the whole time and getting a job would give him more independence. Jeff had some contacts due to the nature of his work, so they updated Jared's CV and encouraged him to send out the applications.

Jared nodded his head. "There's a few applications for research assistants, but I like this one." Jared showed him an article. "The local library is looking for a library assistant. I have all the qualifications they're looking for and the money is more than I made with my previous job. It's also not far from here; I can walk to there and back." Jared took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get so excited."

"It's all right, Jared. It looks like a great job. I see it's only part time in the mornings, it means you can still attend your sessions with Misha in the afternoons." Jensen replied.

Jared only nodded his head and then bit down on his bottom lip. "Would you be angry with me if I said I didn't want to go to Misha anymore?"

Jensen arched his brow. Seems like Misha's call might have held more water than what he'd initially believed. "Are you willing to tell me why you don't want to go anymore?"

"It's not helping." Jared shoved his chair back and paced the room. "Nothing helps. I'm broken and the only way to deal is to just to go on."

Jensen took a deep breath. He had to remain calm. The fact that Jared was speaking to him was a huge breakthrough on its own. "Why are you saying it's not helping?" He'd deal with the being broken part a bit later.

"The nightmares," Jared's shoulders slumped. "They’re not going away."

Jensen closed his own eyes for a moment before he turned his attention back to Jared. "Jared, you've been through hell. Your mind is still reeling with what has happened to you and it's your minds way to process everything and sort it out. I know you hate them, buddy, but you have to agree, they are far less than in the beginning."

"I want them gone; I don't want to get them at all. I want my life back. I hate being so emotional the whole time, I hate crying every time something upsets me. I hate smelling them, feeling them. I HATE IT." Jared slammed his fist hard into the wall, but even before he could do it for a second time, he found himself in Jensen's embrace. He sobbed out hard and tried to push the other man away from him, but only managed to get deeper into Jensen's embrace.

"Shh, I've got you." Jensen soothed Jared down and moved them to the bed where he made Jared lay down before he moved in behind him and held him close. "It will get better, you need time to heal." Jensen kept on stroking Jared's arm as the younger man sobbed. Misha had warned him that Jared's emotions were all over as he tried to work through everything that had happened to him. He also informed him about how Jared felt about what happened between the three of them. Jensen was grateful that Jared gave his permission so that Misha could discuss what Jared said with Jensen and Jeff, when he felt it was necessary. He also knew that this latest outburst was more about what had happened between them than about anything else.

"You feeling better now?" Jensen asked as he picked up Jared's hand to make sure Jared caused no damage. His knuckles were a dark red, some bruising visible on the outside, but the skin wasn't broken and there was almost no swelling.

Jared nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, Jared." Jensen reminded Jared again. Seeing that Jared was calm, Jensen spoke up again. "You want to tell me what's really bothering you?" He could feel Jared tensing up in his embrace, but kept on stroking Jared's arm.

Jared shook his head, but then sighed. "I liked it."

From where Jensen lay, he could see the blush that spread over Jared's cheeks. "Are you talking about what happened between you, me and Jeff?"

"Yes."

Jensen smiled. "We liked it too."

Jared sighed. "Misha says it doesn't make me a whore if I liked it. He says it's normal."

"He's right, you know. Tell me this, you love sweets, but that doesn't make you an addict, correct?" Jensen answered.

Jared nodded his head. "Correct.”

"So, just because you like something, doesn't make it a wrong thing." Jensen pulled Jared closer to his chest. "You've got the right to feel violated, but don't let that stand in the way of the good. You deserve the good in life, definitely not the bad."

"You think so?" Jared whispered.

"I know so." Jensen smiled again. He had an idea about how to show this to Jared in practice, he just needed to talk to Jeff and then he could put his plan into action.

"Thank you," Jared pressed back into Jensen's embrace.

"No need to thank me." Jensen pushed Jared away. "I'd love to stay here with you the whole day, but I've got some things to take care of and I do believe you've got some applications to complete."

"Yeah, I do." Jared moved back to the desk and smiled as Jensen kissed him on the forehead. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be here. He'd do anything to keep it.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jeff smiled at Jensen as he heard how hard Jared laughed. He couldn't help but grin. Jared's laugh was filled with sunshine and happiness. He pulled Jensen close to him. "Your plan seems to be working."

"I've got the feeling you're right." Jensen grinned and then laughed, as Jared's own laugh sounded through the room again.

Jared turned around and looked at the two men seated on the couch behind him. "This is great, thank you."

"I'm glad that you love this, Jared." Jensen smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Jared lightly on the mouth. He had to bite his lip at the sweetness of Jared's skin. He wanted nothing more than to keep on kissing Jared and pull him up so that he sat between himself and Jeff to touch their boy, to show them the love they shared for him. Instead, he withdrew slowly and smiled again. "You're missing the end." He indicated to the comedy Jared was watching.

Jared blushed at the kiss and then turned back to finish the DVD. It was one of his favorite comedies and he loved the fact that Jeff picked it up for him. When the end credits rolled, he turned to face his two Doms again. He smiled as he thought of them as _his Doms_. They were sitting close to each other, Jeff's hand resting on Jensen's thigh. "I first saw this when I was about twelve years old and I wanted to watch it over and over again. Thank you, Jeff."

Jeff nodded his head. "We've all got that one movie that we want to watch again and again, that makes us feel good. You can watch it anytime you want to, Jared."

Jensen pulled out of Jeff's embrace. "I'm gonna call for pizzas, Jared. You want?" Jensen knew Jared would die for pizza so he knew what the answer would be, even before he asked the question.

"Wow, pizza as well." Jared smiled. "Please."

Jensen excused himself and went to phone for the pizza. Jeff indicated to Jared to join him on the couch. "Heard you applied for some more positions today."

Jared nodded his head. "I did. I'm hopeful about the one at the library, but I also know I'll have to be patient."

"The right job for you will come along, Jared." Jeff pulled Jared into his embrace. Both he and Jensen loved holding Jared close to them. When Jared relaxed against him, he turned Jared's face and took his mouth in a lingering kiss. He loved the way Jared's lips would part for him, letting Jeff take complete control over the kiss. He ran his tongue over Jared's bottom lip and suckled at the soft flesh. Jared groaned against his mouth and pressed up closer. With the need for air, Jeff released Jared from the kiss. He smiled at the blush that decorated Jared's cheeks. "You're so beautiful." He lifted Jared's face as the young man lowered his head in shyness. "You are, and it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yes, sir." Jared nodded his head.

Jeff's pants tightened around his crotch at Jared's acknowledgement. He went hard in a matter of seconds when Jared addressed him as sir. He pulled Jared closer again and this time the kiss was harder, more focused as Jeff took what belonged to him. His hands found their way into Jared's shirt, his thumbs brushing over Jared's nipples, making Jared moan and move against him. "Love doing this to you." Jeff breathed against Jared's mouth, took the one nipple between his fingers, and twisted it slowly. The sounds Jared made sent shivers of pleasure through Jeff's own body. Slowly he pressed Jared backwards so that Jared was spread out on the couch with Jeff's body covering his. He wasn't surprised to feel the hardness between Jared's legs. It was good to know that Jared was excited about this is well.

Jared's hands circled Jeff's back as he arched deeper into Jeff's body. His own body responded positively to Jeff's touches. He could feel his cock hardening between his legs and with every kiss he moaned and sighed in delight. Jeff's fingers played his body to perfection. His breath hitched as Jeff's nail caught the hardened bud of his nipple again. Even with the twitch of pain that he felt, he wanted more.

Jeff's hand traveled down Jared's body until his hand landed on Jared's crotch and he cupped the straining bulge in the palm of his hand. Jared moaned and his hips moved up as he pressed into Jeff's hand. "Want more, baby boy?" Jeff's teeth scraped over Jared's bottom lip and when Jared nodded his head, Jeff’s fingers started on the fly buttons of Jared's jeans. Both men groaned as Jeff managed to get his hand into the narrow space and cup Jared. "More?"

"Please," Jared gasped, his legs falling open as Jeff settled between them. He could feel the heat radiating from Jeff's hand and wanted nothing more than for the older man to stroke him hard, to play with him.

"Let's get this off of you," Jensen's voice sounded by Jared's ear and he lifted his gaze to find Jensen standing next to him. Jared groaned but lifted his arms so that Jensen could lift his t-shirt clean off him. He wasn't prepared for Jensen to sink to his knees and to suck hard on his own nipple while Jeff's fingers crept back to its twin. The heat of their hands made him shiver with want. Jared gasped for air as Jensen's teeth scraped over the sensitive bud and at the same time, Jeff lifted his aching cock out of his boxers and his thumb brushed over the leaking head.

"Please," Jared heard himself beg as his hips rose up higher to follow Jeff's hands, his body pulsing with need.

"We'll, get you there, I promise." Jensen smiled and took Jared's mouth in another hard kiss. Jared tasted like Jeff and Jensen growled. The mixture between Jeff and Jared made him rock hard. He also knew that this was about Jared and not about his or Jeff's needs. They wanted to get Jared to enjoy this, to feel comfortable with them.

Jeff's fist circled Jared's shaft. His thumb kept on stroking Jared's head, slowly spreading the pre-cum over the beautiful tip, spreading it down the sides to slick Jared up. He couldn't help but press his nail into the slit, making Jared whimper in need. He grinned at Jensen and shared a kiss with his partner when Jensen leaned in to kiss him.

Jared's body arched upwards the moment Jensen's hand joined Jeff's around his cock. Both men started to stroke him, their fingers linked with one another. Jeff's hand was a bit larger than Jensen's was, but Jensen's hand was warmer. Their strokes differed as well. Jensen's hand would twist on the down turn, while Jeff would press his nail into his slit when he reached the head.

"Please," Jared begged as both men stroked him just that bit harder and faster, his balls contracting tight against his body, his stomach muscles tightening. He panted hard.

"Cum for us, baby boy." Jeff ordered as his thumb brushed once again over the mushroom head.

Jared gasped and at the order his body erupted, sticky strands of cum coated both Doms' hands, his cock and his stomach. His eyes rolled in their sockets, his vision turned white. He was aware of the fact that both Jeff's and Jensen's hands stayed on his cock, letting him ride their fists as the waves kept on rolling over and over him. He was aware of Jeff's words of praise, calling him beautiful and calling him theirs. Jared opened his eyes, not even sure when he closed them and looked at the two men in front of him. Jeff was on the couch with him, Jensen on his knees next to him. Both looked at him with smile on their faces. "Yours," he smiled tiredly. He felt boneless, but he also felt safe.

"You're right, baby boy. You're ours." Jeff leaned in and kissed him. Jared moaned into the kiss. Jeff tasted like Jensen and the two men's scent filled this senses.

Jared looked on as Jensen brought out a clean washcloth. He had no idea where he got it from, but it was good to feel the soft material against his sensitive cock, wiping him clean.

"You all right?" Jensen asked as he pulled Jared into an upright position, before he slipped in behind him and then pulled him back into his embrace.

Jared nodded his head. He felt sleepy and blushed as a big yawn escaped and Jensen sniggered.

"Sleepy, much?"

"A bit." Jared replied.

"We'll call it an early night, we need to eat something and then we can head to bed." Jensen continued.

Jared nodded his head in agreement. They didn't even have to eat, but he knew that Jeff and Jensen would not let him go to bed without eating.

"Jared," Jeff's sounded serious.

Jared looked between Jeff and Jensen; both men looked calm and not angry. "Yes?"

"Are you all right with what happened here, now?"

Jared blushed, but nodded his head.

"You liked it?"

"Yes," he kept on blushing.

"Did it feel right to you?"

Jared bowed his head. He knew what this was about and he should've known that what he told Misha at his session and later to Jensen wouldn't be ignored. "I'm sorry."

"Jared, look at me." Jeff took in Jensen's gaze behind Jared's shoulder. "We're not angry with you, but we need you to understand the difference between what's happening to you now and what has happened before." He reached out and lifted Jared's chin with his fingers.

"You're feeling guilty because you loved it when we touched you and you feel it makes you a whore. You're not. You love watching comedies, you love eating pizza, why can't you love feeling good? You deserve it. What those pricks did to you can never be compared with what you feel with us, what you make us feel. You've got no right to feel guilty about this. You're not doing anything wrong. Do you understand this?" He settled himself on the other side of Jared, making sure Jared was surrounded by both men that loved him.

Jared remained quiet for a long time, just breathing in the scent of the two men next to him, who made him feel safe. He knew they had the power to make him whole again. Misha, Jensen and now Jeff - all of them were right. He did have the right to feel good, to let those bastards who stole this from him be wrong and he was the only one who could put an end to it. He also knew that it would be a while before he'd really be over all of his insecurities, but with Jensen and Jeff there for him, he could only get better.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"Jared still sleeping?" Jeff asked as he took up his cup of coffee Jensen placed on the counter.

"Mm, can't believe he slept through the whole night." Jensen answered.

"You're not the only one. Looks like taking the edge off is the one way to get him to sleep." Jeff grinned.

Jensen grinned back. "You've got a point there."

"Jensen," Jeff took a sip of his coffee and then he continued. "I want to up his training. I think he's ready for more."

Jensen cocked his head and then nodded once. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want him to get used to subspace. Just some quiet time on his knees to see if he can get there."

"You want to take him to the private function at the club on Saturday?" Jensen enquired.

"Yes, it's time he started to mingle with other subs and see the interaction between different subs and their masters. But I want him firmly settled in his own space before we arrive." Jeff reached for the counter to place his mug down before he turned to Jensen to pull him into his embrace. "He was so lovely yesterday evening; he gave his pleasure up for us so naturally. He's a true sub."

"Couldn't agree more," Jensen whispered before he leaned in and captured Jeff's mouth in a kiss. Both men sighed as their lips touched, the familiarity of touch and taste relaxing them into the lingering kiss.

Jeff sighed and pulled back. "Need to go to work, see you tonight." He grinned and winked. They were going on a date, Jared had already been informed and was more than willing to spend a few hours alone at the house.

"Can't wait. I'll talk to Jared and tell him what we're going to do and see if he's got any questions." Jensen kissed Jeff again and then picked up his coffee as his partner stepped out of the door.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jensen smiled as he saw Jared sitting behind his desk, a look of pure concentration edged on his face. "What's got you so serious, Jay?"

Jared looked up and smiled before he bowed his head slightly again. "Nothing." He tried to hide the article in his hand by stuffing it between some papers that were spread out on the desk before him.

"Jared," Jensen shook his head. "What are you hiding?" He held out his hand for the paper.

Jared sighed but reached for the paper and handed it over to Jensen. "It's nothing, just something that I was looking at."

"If it was nothing, then why are you trying to hide it away?" Jensen folded the paper open. He was surprised to see that it was an ad for a Star Wars marathon in two weeks time at the old theater house.

"You ever watched these movies?" Jensen grinned. He loved them, although he had to admit he looked at young Luke Skywalker and Han Solo more than the rest of the movies.

Jared nodded his head. "But only in secret."

Jensen frowned. "Your family had a problem with the movies?"

"Yes, they thought of master Yoda as the devil and that the relationship Luke and Han had was _unsavory_. I was forbidden to watch it. I only manage to see the movies after I moved out. I really love them." Jared kept his head bowed.

"Would you like to go to the marathon?" Jensen asked. His one hand balled into a fist at the thought of Jared's family.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Jensen frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Jared shook his head. "Can't we just forget about this, please?"

"No, I don't think so. We're going to talk about this. Come." He held out his hand and waited for Jared to take it. Together they walked towards the living room. Jensen sat down on the couch and then pulled Jared towards him, making sure Jared fitted between his legs, with his back resting against Jensen's chest. "What did you mean by you don't know if you wanted to go?"

Jared remained quiet, but Jensen waited patiently. He knew Jared would talk to him when he was ready.

"I'm not sure if I was allowed to." His whole body was tense against Jensen's.

Jensen was taken aback with Jared's answer. "Jared? Why do you say that?"

"I, I just thought that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere."

Jensen frowned. "Why would you think that?"

"Isn't that what a Dom/sub relationship is about? You taking away my choices and then choosing for me instead?" Jared sounded truly confused.

"Oh, baby boy, no. You'll always have your own choices. We will never take them away from you. We might limit you in certain things, like for example if you wanted to go and do bungee jumping, we'd forbid you to do that, but that's because you'll be placing your life in danger and that's not allowed. But, going to see a movie, or a marathon of six movies, that’s no problem. Neither of us would have a problem with it, the only thing that we might ask is that you don't go alone."

Jared's shoulders slumped. "I understand."

"What's bothering you, Jay?"

"Next weekend is the weekend you and Jeff are attending that function with the mayor, or something like that. You won't be able to come with me."

"I see." Jensen smiled. "Don't you have a friend you want to invite?" As Jensen spoke the words, he thought hard. Never before has Jared mentioned any friends. Once again, it bothered him just how secluded a life Jared had lived.

Jared shook his head in silence. He never managed to make friends, always scared that they would find out that he was gay and they would end their friendship with him, or even worse, assault him and call him harsh names.

Jensen sighed, but didn't press the point further. "We'll figure it out." He made a mental note to speak to Jeff about it as soon as possible. He also decided not to talk to Jared about his training, knowing that Jared was not in a good frame of mind for it. "I need to go to the shops quickly, why don't you go and put on some shoes, and come with me?" He pushed Jared up and got up himself. He had a plan and he hoped it would work out.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"Chad," Jensen called out as he saw the man he was looking for turning towards them.

Chad grinned as he saw Jensen walking towards him and his grin got wider as he saw Jared trailing behind Jensen. "Hey, Jensen. What you doing here?" He nodded to Jared and gave him a soft smile. He was happy to see that Jared returned his smile.

"I told Jared about the great ice cream you're selling and told him I'd buy him one as a sorry for dragging him all the way out here." Jensen kept the conversation light.

"It's not that bad, but I do love ice cream." Jared grinned and Chad couldn't help but smile again.

"Well what will it be?" He indicated to the different flavors of ice cream in front of them.

Jared looked through all the flavors, his mouth was watering, but in the end he made his decision quickly. As Chad made up their order, he spoke up. "I thought you were a bartender at the club?"

Chad chuckled. "That's only one of many I've got." He shrugged his shoulders as Jared arched his brow. "I tried a regular nine to five job, but it's just not working out for me. So, I've got between five and seven different jobs going at the same time. In the end the pay's the same and I don't get bored, so it works out."

"Five to seven jobs? What do you do?" Jared asked as he took a lick at his ice cream and groaned. It was some of the best ice cream he'd tasted in a long while.

Jensen grinned as he saw how quickly Jared and Chad started to chat with one another. He knew Chad was a good man, and although the youngster wasn't in the scene, he knew about it and was comfortable about it. He also knew Chad would make a good friend to Jared and would keep him safe. Jensen smiled as he heard Jared laughing aloud. He would never grow tired of hearing that sound. It seemed like Chad had explained to him what jobs he had going at the moment. He turned to catch the end of that conversation.

"... and as you know I'm one of the bartenders at the club." Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"What's your favorite, job?" Jared asked with keen interest.

"Well, it's a tossup between here and the club. I mean here's all I can eat ice cream and at the club all the alcohol I can drink." He grinned and held up his hands in a mock defeat as Jensen growled at him. "Only joking." He turned to face Jared again. "I don't drink at the club; none of the bartenders are allowed to use any alcohol while on duty."

Jared nodded his head. "Do you drink outside the club?"

"Sure, I like a beer or two, but I don't like going overboard. The hangovers the following morning are just not for me." Chad shrugged his shoulders at the admission.

"Jared," Jensen got Jared's attention. "I need to go to the bank quickly, you want to come with, or stay and chat with Chad some more?"

"May I stay here, please?" Jared turned to Chad. "That is, if you don't mind?"

"Me, mind? Never. Sit, enjoy your ice cream. I hate going into a bank. The temperature is always to cold and they always look at you down their noses as if something dragged you in." Chad pushed another bowl of ice cream in front of Jared. "Try this one."

Neither man noticed when Jensen moved away from them. They were too busy chatting with each other.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"Thank you, Jensen. I had a great time today." Jared smiled as he put the last of the groceries away.

"See, going shopping with me ain't that bad." Jensen teased as he gathered Jared to his chest and gave him a light kiss. He had wanted to do that the whole day, but not knowing how Jared would react to such affection in public, he decided to wait until they were back home again. Not giving Jared time to react, he pushed his tongue between Jared's soft lips and coaxed Jared to open up for him. Jared still tasted like espresso fudge and peanut butter and Jensen moaned at the sweetness of it. "Must remember to buy more ice cream for here." Jensen mumbled as he leaned in for another kiss. Soon both men were breathing hard. Jensen could feel Jared's hard cock rest against his hip. "Have a feeling you like being kissed like this." He grinned before he swept his tongue over the underside of Jared's lips and then plunged in deep. His tongue swept across Jared's lower teeth before he tangled his tongue with Jared's, sucking on it, coaxing it out of Jared's mouth and into the hot heat of his own. He was aware of the fact that Jared had moved away from the counter and now pressed up against him. His hands moved around Jared's body, cupping his ass to hitch him closer to his own crotch. Jared whimpered softly, his need clear. Jensen snaked his hand back around and fumbled with Jared's zipper, but stilled long enough to make sure Jared wanted it. Jared's eyes were lust blown, his cheeks a dark blushing red, his breath labored. Jensen waited only long enough for Jared to nod once, before he slipped his hand inside of Jared's pants and underwear to fondle Jared's cock.

Jared groaned against Jensen's lips. His body pulsated with need and it felt like his aching cock wanted to burst out of its confinement and leap into Jensen's hand that was stroking him over the material. He didn't even have the words to plea, but managed to nod his head as Jensen broke their kiss. The intense green eyes that stared at him filled with only one question and there was no way Jared could even think of saying no. He bit hard into his bottom lip as Jensen's hand found its way inside his boxers and closed around his aching shaft.

Jensen loved the little sounds Jared made against his neck where his head was buried. Jared had widened his stance, giving Jensen more room to move his hand around in the small space. His other hand sneaked around and he started to pull Jared's pants down. He only needed to get them down the curve of Jared's sexy ass. The boxers followed after that and then Jensen held Jared in his hand, stroking Jared to complete hardness. Jared's harsh breath on the side of his neck was a clear indication that Jared loved it. "Want you to cum with only my hand around your cock, Jay. Want to hear you." Jensen spoke the words in Jared's mouth as he latched onto Jared for another kiss. Already Jared's lips were swollen from their kisses, the blush made him look hot to the touch.

Jared's cock jerked and twitched in Jensen's hand as Jensen stroked him hard. He whimpered against Jensen's mouth as the other man found his slit. It seemed to him like both his Doms liked playing with his slit. Between every gasp and pull, he wondered if slit play was something could read about or if it really existed. He would love to try it, especially if it meant pleasure to his Masters. He broke their kiss and gasped for air. Jensen's nail pressed inside of the slit, the sting of the intrusion got sweeter as Jensen's fist stroked him down again. He rocked his hips and rose to his toes when Jensen tugged him hard. His balls were achingly hard, his shaft pulsating with need.

"Gonna cum for me, Jared," Jensen teased the tip again, if only to hear the little whimpers falling from Jared's mouth. "So beautiful, so stunning the little noises of need that you make."

"Please, please, please." Jared gasped for air, sobbed hard and groaned all in one as he begged for release. "Need to cum, please, please, let me cum." Jensen's talented hand was keeping him on the edge, refusing to give him that extra nudge to send him tumbling over the edge.

"Cum for me, Jared." Jensen whispered softly, then groaned hard himself as white pearly strands of warm cum coated his fist, Jared's stomach, and some even landed on his own shirt. "Beautiful, so beautiful." Jensen kept on murmuring as he stroked Jared through his orgasm.

Jared was aware of the orgasm that was pulled from his body. He felt boneless as his hips jerked forward. He could feel Jensen's hand even more slippery than before, knowing that it was his own. His body kept on jerking, as he rode through the pleasure. As his legs threatened to give way, he was glad that Jensen was there to keep him upright. He sighed as the last spasm traveled through his body and the only sound that he could hear was his own harsh breathing. "Master," the word rolled from his tongue; it didn't feel strange to say it. In fact, it felt natural, something that he wanted to say repeatedly. He moaned deeply as Jensen's mouth covered his again for another kiss and all conscious thoughts he had melted away.


	8. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 8**

**Three Nights Later**

Jeff stroked Jared's hair while he turned the page in the book he was reading. They were all seated in the living room. Jensen was next to him on the couch, while Jared was on his knees between them. He'd been seated like that for the past two hours and by his breathing pattern - a bit faster than normal, but still deep - it was clear that he was rooted firmly in his subspace.

Both Jeff and Jensen were surprised with how quickly Jared managed to find his subspace. Jeff smiled as he thought back on the first time...

_"I thought you could only reach subspace through pain or pleasure?" Jared asked quietly after Jeff explained what they wanted to do._

_"Where did you hear that, baby boy?" Jeff asked softly._

_Jared shrugged. "Read it somewhere."_

_"Hmmm," Jeff smiled. "Think we're going to have to curb your reading habits, young one." He made sure Jared knew he was joking by smiling again. "Subspace can also be reached psychologically. It's where you mentally separate yourself from the environment you’re in, like when you read a book and you get so involved in the book and its characters that you don't even notice that time passed by. We're talking about that moment. Where you are in that exact moment, almost like being suspended in time. Do you understand?"_

_Jared nodded his head slowly. "I think so." He swallowed hard. "How do you want to do this, sir?"_

_Jeff smiled at the way Jared addressed him. Both him and Jensen had noticed that Jared begun addressing them more formally and using their names less._

_"Let's get you settled with us in the living room." Jeff wanted to do this in their playroom, but since that was the one room Jared has not been introduced to, they decided to do it in a more neutral room. "I want you to get on your knees, posture correct." Jeff helped Jared into position, praising him softly as he settled in quickly." He made sure Jared's knees where nicely spread, giving the young man extra balance._

_"I want you to concentrate on your breathing, your heart rate. Shut everything out around you; just concentrate on being one with yourself."_

_"I can try." Jared swallowed hard._

_"That's all that we're asking you to do." Jeff smiled and gently kissed Jared's forehead. "Just breathe deeply, Jared, and relax."_

_Jared started out well, but after the first forty-five minutes he started to get restless and even with Jeff's fingers trailing through his hair he couldn't manage to settle down properly. He got frustrated in the end, which nearly ended in a bad tantrum, but Jeff and Jensen managed to soothe him down._

_The second evening went much more smoother, Jared managed to reach his subspace for a little while, before Jeff's phone (which he'd forgotten to put on silent) jerked him out of it._

Jeff smiled at Jensen over Jared's head and looked at the clock. Jared's been in his subspace for about an hour, he was still responding to their questions - although it did take him a while to answer, his reaction time much slower, a clear indication that he's still with them and that he'd not drifted off in a light doze, which could always happen.

"I think it's time Jared came back to us." Jeff dropped to his knees next to Jared and stroked his back in soothing circles. "Jared, I want you to listen to my voice, let it bring you back, just listen and come back slowly." He kept on stroking Jared's back and kept an eye on Jared's breathing. Already Jared's breathing was shallower and he made small movements with his fingers that were spread out on his thighs. He eventually sighed deeply and then turned his head in the direction of Jeff's voice. He's eyes were unfocused and he blinked a few times as if he wanted to clear them. "Master?"

"You with us, baby boy?" Jeff asked as he placed the warm blanket over Jared's shoulders. They were unsure if he would suffer from the so-called sub drop and wanted to be prepared for it.

Jared nodded his head and then smacked his lips together. "Thirsty." He groaned as Jeff held the bottle of water against his lips and drank deeply, the cooling water smoothing his parched throat.

"How do you feel, Jay?" Jensen asked from the other side of him.

"Floaty, but good. Did I do good?"

"You did great. So, so proud of you." Jeff answered and hugged Jared close. They were more than willing just to sit here with him for a while. Jared was such a natural, someone that needed to be cherished and loved. They were planning on doing just that.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**Saturday Night - Private Function at The Club**

Jeff watched as Jensen pulled Jared to his feet. Their young sub was deep into his space, something that they hoped for and that actually worked. They'd explained to him where they were going to and what he could come to expect, but they wanted him calm and not freaking out if things became a bit tense. He seemed calm now, and Jeff hoped it would stay that way.

"Look at me for a moment, baby boy." Jensen lifted Jared chin to look him in the eyes. He smiled at the look of pure trust that filled Jared's eyes. "We're going to be with you the whole time, if you at any stage feel uncomfortable just touch me or Jeff and we'll get you out of there, do you understand?" He waited patiently for Jared's answer.

It took a while before Jared nodded his head. He loved the way he felt. In the beginning, he wasn't sure what was expected of him, but from the moment he found _that_ place inside of him and felt the calmness that surrounded him, he wanted nothing more than to stay there. He couldn't describe it with words, but within himself it was as if he was free. He could still comprehend what was going on around him. He could still follow what was said to him, although he knew his reaction time was slower, but that didn't matter. To him it felt natural. He actually hated coming out of his space. Jeff described it as his sub drop and they started talking to him more often when he was in subspace because they felt he was going in to deep. He just loved the quiet that surrounded him; it was one place his nightmares didn't intrude.

He knew he was supposed to feel anxious about where they were going, but he held on to his headspace and knew it would be enough. Jeff had explained to him that they were going to a private function at the club, only a few selected Doms and subs would be present. There would be scenes acted out and Jeff, together with Jensen, felt that this was the perfect opportunity for him to learn more about his chosen lifestyle. He had a vague idea of what to expect, but what bothered him was the fact that he wasn't allowed to talk. That's why Jensen also made sure that he knew that if he needed something or if he needed to get out that he only had to tap either of them on their shoes and they would get him out of there. Jeff explained the gags to him, but he didn't gag Jared as he explained that Jared wasn't ready for that yet. In a way, he was grateful. He shivered when Jensen stepped away from him and smiled as a thick cloak was draped over his shoulders. The waver-thin t-shirt he had on left nothing to the imagination and the soft leather pants fitted snug around him. It was just stretchy enough for him to be comfortable on his knees. He had to remember to keep his gaze lowered, it was something that he wasn't used to, but he was also shy and didn't like looking strange people in the eyes so he assumed it would work out.

The drive to the club was done in silence and in what felt like mere seconds before Jeff's SUV came to a halt. Jensen helped Jared out of the back and rubbed his thumb over the pulse point in Jared's wrist, making him calm down where he hadn’t even realized he was a bit freaked out. "You're doing so well, baby boy." Jensen whispered to him and then pulled him into the club.

It was strange to enter the club without the ear splitting music hitting his senses the moment the door opened in front of them. In fact, the music that emanated from within was soft and almost tranquil. When Jeff and Jensen came to a halt in front of him, Jared immediately went to his knees. He didn't mind it one bit, it made him feel guarded as he knew that both his Masters were perfectly aware of his position and that they would make sure he came to no harm. He could hear them talking to someone and Jensen's hand landed on his hair, stroking his hair. He leaned into the touch and sighed contently. Words like _'so responsive, such a natural'_ reached his ears, but he didn't think that they were about him. Jensen tapped him once on his shoulder and he silently rose to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye he could see another sub on his knees. Jared nearly tripped over his own feet, but steadied himself just in time. The sub was clean-shaven, not one speck of hair could be seen on him. His body glistened with oil. He was naked, except for a cock cage and a gag. He had a soft blush on his face. Jensen said he looked like that when he was in his space, so he assumed it was true for this sub as well. Something else caught his eye and he couldn't help but smile when he saw that it was Chad that was behind the bar. He'd come to see Chad as a friend and it was good to know that there was at least one familiar face here tonight. He sighed as he remembered he wasn't allowed to speak; that rule now sucked. He had no way of catching the bartender's eye so he quietly followed his Masters over to where they were being seated. He saw no waiters and wondered who was going to get his Masters drinks. As Jeff and Jensen sat down, Jared moved in between them and sank once again to his knees. He felt the soft cushion beneath his knees and smiled softly. Just one more way his needs were taken care off.

"Jared?" Jensen's voice pulled him out of his own musings. He raised his head, but made sure not to catch Jensen's gaze. "Chad is at the bar, he knows what we will be drinking, please go and fetch our drinks. He'll also give you a bottle of water, no sodas for you this evening."

Jared wanted to roll his eyes, but knew that would put his Master in a bad light, so he nodded his head and rose to his feet quickly. He was glad that Jeff made him practice kneeling down and getting gracefully to his feet over and over; at least he wouldn’t stumble to his feet as he made his way over. Chad was not in the scene so Jared had no difficulty in meeting his gaze. He saw Chad smile at him and smiled back. He was grateful that Chad didn't try to talk to him, but just handed over the required drinks. He did grin at his friend when Chad showed him thumbs up just before he made his way back to their table. Slowly he placed Jeff's drink and then Jensen's drink before them and then sank to his knees again. He held out his bottle of water and waited for Jensen to open it up for him. It was just a quirk that he'd picked up; apart from not drinking from anything that's already opened up, he always made sure that whatever he got a drink, it was opened for him by one of his Masters and they happily did it for him.

"Time to settle down, Jared." Jeff's voice sounded next to him. "While the lights are lowered, you're allowed to lift your gaze. We've got a good view of the stage, so you'll be able to see everything clearly."

As the area darkened, Jared lifted his eyes. His attention drifted to the people around them. Some of the Doms were dressed in leather from head to toe; the subs seemed to be wearing just the bare essentials. More than one sub was gagged, but they all seemed to glow. The very bald sub he'd seen earlier was curled up in his Dom's lap and Jared found himself blushing as he saw that the sub was suckling hard on the Dom's nipple - the gag now removed; while the Dom was fondling his caged shaft. Quickly Jared averted his eyes and then found himself blushing when he saw that Jensen was looking at him. Jared bit his lip, he had no idea if he did something wrong and, as he had no way of asking, he could only hope for the best.

Silence spread over the place and a single light threw the stage into brightness. A naked sub was spread out on what looked like a medical examination table. Monitors on both sides zoomed in and Jared could see that the sub was covered in a sheen sweat. He wasn't gagged and his breathing was regular and deep. A shadow appeared from the side and a burly man dressed in leather made his way over to the sub. He bowed slightly to the audience and then focused his attention solely on the sub. Jared could hear the murmured words and could see the tension seeping from the sub's body, leaving him pliable on the table. The Dom reached out and caressed the sub's body, giving particular attention to his nipples before moving down to caress his cock and as his hand moved lower to fondle his balls, Jared noticed the cock ring for the first time. Soft sounds started to escape from the sub's mouth as his Dom played his body to perfection. Soft strokes were replaced with hard twist on his nipples, grabbing kisses and tugging on his cock. The sub's head rolled from side to side, but except for the sounds that escape him, he never uttered a word. Jared could feel himself growing hard and wanted to groan with frustration. One thing was made perfectly clear to him - he wasn't allowed to touch himself or to cum. If that happened, there would be punishment. Jeff was dead serious when he said that and Jared knew that when Jeff punished him, he would feel it for days. Jared's eyes grew huge as the Dom continued to stroke his sub's cock before he picked up something that looked like a syringe and pushed it into the sub's slit. The sub immediately bucked from the table, his heavy gasp audible throughout the room. The Dom soothed him down and then Jared's eyes grew even wider as he picked up a thin piece of what looked like metal and slicked it up. Jared didn't know what to do; he still felt safe as the man moved the thin piece of metal towards his sub's half erect penis, but he also didn't know if he wanted to watch this. He felt himself take a calming breath and searched for that little piece of quiet within him. He sighed as Jensen's hand started to stroke his hair and he relaxed instantaneously. With Jensen hand in his hair, he found it easier to watch what was happening on the stage. The Dom was stroking his sub's cock in slow movements and then the camera zoomed in just as he pressed the metal inside the sub's slit. Jared heard himself whimper and Jeff's hand joined Jensen's on his head, keeping him grounded.

Jared couldn't believe what he saw. The thin, rod-like piece of metal slipped into the narrow slit and he groaned at the thought that it might disappear within and he had no idea on how the Dom would be able to retrieve it again, but then he saw that the tip had a ball on it, hindering the metal to disappear inside the sub’s cock. The sub was keening; low sounds of need erupting from deep within him. He was begging more loudly now, Jared was able to make out the words clearly. His own cock pulsed as the sub begged for more, while at the same time he moaned about how much it stung and burned.

The sub arched from the table as his Dom removed the _sound_ \- Jared now remembered what it was called, and thought the scene was at an end, but then the Dom picked up a larger sound and the sub whimpered. Or Jared thought it was the sub, but as Jensen's hand closed around his neck he realized it was him that made the sound. He was rock hard and his cock ached for release. He placed his hand on his cock, pressing down hard to ease off some of the pressure that was building up inside of him. He couldn't tear his gaze from what was happening on the stage.

The sub was babbling; his words made no sense, his head rolled from side to side, his begging clear for everyone to hear. He wanted more, he needed release. Jared couldn't quite make out the Dom's words, but whatever he said to his sub, he managed to settle the young man down. Jared could see how the sub's body trembled with anticipation. The Dom had lubed up the next sound and was slowly pushing it in the slit. The sub's sounds made their way directly to Jared's cock, his own breathing harsh with anticipation. The Dom moved the sound up and down, letting it sink down and then gently tapping against the barbell, making the sub scream with pleasure. Jared didn't even notice when the Dom snapped the cock ring off, but the next moment the sub creamed himself and his Dom's hand that was curled around his shaft. He kept on shooting his sub, the white strands of come even hitting the lens of the camera. The sub started to quiet down, his breathing still harsh, but his words of praise softer. Already his Dom had moved to his head and was kissing him deeply. The lights went down and Jared lowered his eyes. He groaned as he felt the damp patch on the inside of his trousers. He hadn’t even realized that he shot his own load. There was nothing to do about it now; he would have to face his punishment later on.

"You all right, baby boy?" Jensen whispered in his ear and Jared nodded his head. His breathing was starting to calm down and he whimpered as Jensen's hand found the messy patch on his pants. He could hear Jensen chuckle, but didn't dare raise his gaze. Jeff's thumb was rubbing his nape, and it made him feel calm.

When Jensen passed him his water, he gulped it down. It felt like he was stranded in the dessert for days and he welcomed the cool liquid. The lights went on again and Jared noticed that the stage was cleared. He turned his head and saw that most of the subs were coming to their feet. He stayed on his knees and had no idea if he should follow them. His unanswered question was answered when Jeff addressed him. "Please follow the subs, Jared. Remember, keep your gaze down and don't talk to anyone. They all know you're new to this, so they will help you."

Jared nodded his head and quickly got to his feet. He managed to get in behind the bald sub he saw earlier and made sure to keep him in his sight as they walked deeper into the club. Jared was surprised to find himself in a fully equipped kitchen. He nearly tripped over the bald sub as he failed to notice that the line had come to a halt. Even as he wanted to apologize, the sub turned to him and placed his finger on Jared's lips, making sure he kept quiet. He was surprised when the man took his hand and as they moved forward the sub made sure he held on to Jared. When they rounded a corner, he saw plates and food laid out. The sub indicated to Jared which plates he should pick up and Jared noticed that they were clearly indicated as his Master’s. He could see his bald friend waiting for him on the side and together they walked out of the kitchen and back into the main room. Jared wished he could thank the sub, but the only thing he could do was to bow his head and hope the sub understood his gesture.

Jared placed the food in front of his Doms and sank down to his knees again. Both of his masters thanked him and Jared was surprised when Jeff's hand held a morsel of food for him. He bowed his head and hoped that Jeff wouldn't be offended. He had no idea who prepared it or what it contained. It was different from the ice cream that he ate earlier in the week. Jeff took the bite away and then Jensen tried, but once again, Jared refused to take the food.

"You all right, Jay?" Jensen sounded concerned.

Jared nodded his head. He wished he could explain, but he could only hope that he'd be given the opportunity later on. He did however finish the last of his water as he waited patiently for his Doms to finish eating. When they had to clear the tables, it was an easier task. Jared had just settled himself on his knees again when the stage lights went on. Immediately his attention was drawn to some sort of cross that stood in the middle of the stage. _St. Andrew's Cross_ , Jared thought. He'd never seen one before, but read about it. A Dom appeared on the scene and behind him crawled a sub. Jared shivered. He didn't like it. Where the previous sub seemed willing to be there and to participate, this one seemed frightened. There was no live footage of what was happening on the screens, but they were close enough for Jared to see that the sub was shivering.

The Dom's voice barked through the room. "Take your place, boy."

Jared shivered. The voice didn't sound kind, it sounded full of anger and was cold.

The sub stumbled to his feet and then fell to his knees as the Dom yelled at him. "I never said you could walk there, did I, slave!"

Jared whimpered. He didn't want to be here or witness this. The boy went down on his knees and crawled over to the cross. Only then did he come to his feet. Jared saw how roughly the Dom shackled him in. The wrist and ankle cuffs were tightened harshly. Soon the sub was unable to move at all.

"Make me proud," the Dom barked again and then Jared noticed the flogger in the man's hand. It was heavy and made a loud snap sound as he hit it against his own leg. "Deep breath," he ordered and then raised his hand and let the flogger snap. Immediately red marks appeared on the sub's back. The Dom kept on hitting the sub over and over again. Red marks became dark, dark marks became bruises. Not a place on his back was spared. His shoulders, back, arms, thighs, and lower legs all got the same treatment. Jared could hear the sub sob and even before he knew what he was doing, he was tapping on both of his Doms' feet. He didn't want to see this anymore. He whimpered hard and wanted to cry out for the Dom to stop when he got picked up and carried off. He could hear himself sob and plead for Jensen to make it stop, while Jeff carried him past the bar and into the open air. Jensen was not with them and Jared whimpered against Jeff's neck.

"It's all right, baby boy. Jensen has just gone to get the car." Jeff soothed him down. He hated to see Jared so upset. Neither he nor Jensen had thought that seeing a flogging session like this would trigger Jared so bad. He knew it was too late now, the damage was done, but he - they, should've noticed Jared's unease from the beginning. The sounds that emanated from him were very different from the sounds he made when he watched the first scene. These sounds were made out of fear.

Jeff kept Jared in his arms and when Jensen stopped the SUV next to them, he managed to get into the vehicle, without letting go of Jared. The ride home was done in silence and Jared sighed tiredly but relieved as they made it inside the house. He had no objection as Jeff carried him into their bedroom and placed him in the middle of the bed. He curled onto his side and felt relieved as both his Doms settled in next to him.

Jensen could see how distraught Jared was. Their young sub was shivering so hard they could hear his teeth rattling. The fact that Jared only called out to them softly, but didn't say any other words were starting to make him worry. When Jared turned away from them and mumbled something about being sick, Jensen moved quickly. He turned Jared around and held the waste bin as Jared emptied the little water he consumed at the club from his stomach. He was heaving hard and Jensen felt so sorry for him. "Come on, Jay, it's time you calm down, you're safe here. You know that, please take some deep breaths and calm down." He rubbed circles on Jared's back to try and get Jared to settle down.

Jeff handed some water to Jensen for Jared to rinse his mouth and then he pulled the still shivering sub onto his lap. "Look at me, baby boy." He spoke softly and as Jared met his gaze, he smiled. "You're home now and you're safe. I want you to take some deep breaths with me and then calm down." He placed Jared's hand on his chest and breathed deeply. He nodded in encouragement as Jared followed his lead. Soon some color returned to Jared's face and he smiled at him. "Feeling better?" When Jared nodded his head, Jeff turned their bodies so that Jared was stretched out between him and Jensen. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but you've got to. We need to know what happened so that we can avoid something like this from ever happening again."

Jared wanted to shake his head, but he also knew Jeff's words were true. He didn't want to talk about it, but he had to. "May I have some more water, please, sir?" He looked at Jeff and smiled as his Master handed him some water to drink. He took a few sips and then cleared his throat. "I don't know what happened." He shivered again and was glad when Jensen pulled him closer. "The way that Dom walked onto the stage with the sub crawling behind him made me scared. It was as if there was no love between them. I couldn't imagine ever being in that situation. The sub, he looked so scared and the Dom," Jared shook his head. "The Dom's voice, it was so harsh." Jared took a deep breath. "Does he love his sub, why was he so harsh?"

Jeff tiredly runs his hand over his face. They should've thought about that. It was a huge mistake on their side. He could only hope that by explaining to Jared what the situation was that they could get things set right again. "Andy and Mason have been in a relationship for almost ten years. Andy is not only Mason's partner, but he's also Mason's slave. They live in their lifestyle 24/7. I can promise you, Mason will die himself before he hurts Andy in any way. He's only giving Andy what he knows he can handle. Andy's got his safe words and he would've used them if he needed to."

At Jared's frown, a light bulb went on for Jensen. "You remember when we told you that if you wanted out you only have to tap us on the shoe and we'll leave?"

"Yes." Jared nodded his head. "I did and you got me out of there."

"That was a safe word, or in your case, a safe signal. When a sub gives his signal, it's his Dom's duty to stop and to make sure his sub is all right. It's considered a very bad thing if a Dom disregards a sub's safe word." Jensen started to explain. Seeing that Jared had calmed down, he went on explaining. "There are actually two words, a _slow down_ word and a _stop_ word. The first is used by a sub when he doesn't want to end their session, but he needs his Dom to take things a bit slower, just to make sure he's sub's all right. With the second word a Dom must stop completely. He's got no right to continue with a scene if a sub gives that word." Jensen indicated to Jeff and himself before he continued. "We normally use three word, or three colors. We use _green_ to find out if the sub is willing to go on and if our sub gives us the word green we know we can continue to play. The word _yellow_ is used as our _slow down_ word and it means that we need to take things a bit easier and go slower. When our sub uses the word _red_ we stop the scene immediately and will release our sub from any bondages that might have him pinned down. We will always listen to your safe words, Jared, I promise you that. That's also the reason why we got you out of there the minute you tapped on our feet, it's our duty as your Masters to keep you safe." He would explain later about signals, he could see Jared's eyes were drooping with exhaustion and knew it was time to get their boy to bed.

"You feeling better now?" Jensen asked softly.

"Mm," Jared nodded his head and yawned. "Tired."

"You had a long day today. Tomorrow we'll discuss everything that happened tonight and I promise we'll answer all of your questions." Jensen replied even as he quickly started to undress the almost asleep sub. He knew that they would have to talk to Jared about the fact that he had cum without permission, but that was a discussion for later, definitely not now.

"Master Mason loves Andy?" Jared had to make sure.

"He does, we can promise you that. Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Jensen kissed Jared and smiled at Jeff as his partner did the same. They waited for Jared to drift off to sleep before they made their way out of the room. Jensen knew both of them could use a drink and they had to discuss between themselves what has gone wrong. Neither man ever thought of something like this happening.


	9. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 9**

"Yes, sir." Jared nodded his head once more as he listened to Jensen's instructions. He got the feeling that Jensen was more nervous about him going to the Star Wars marathon, than Jared himself was.

Jensen turned to Chad and arched his brow as he saw the other man grinning it him. "Do you have something to say?"

Chad laughed. "You're so adorable. I never thought I'd have the opportunity to see you and Jeff with a sub, but I must say it's even better than what I thought it would be."

Jensen just shook his head. He knew he was being overprotective of Jared, but it would be the first time that the young man would be out of their sight for more than two hours - he would be the first to admit that it made him nervous.

Jared stepped closer and Jensen hugged him tight, while at the same time he cupped the slight bulge underneath Jared's jeans. "You're sure it's not chafing or pinching you? You know it only comes off tomorrow night."

Jared blushed but still nodded. "Yes, sir." He tried not to lean into Jensen's touch, the fact that his bunched up cock in the leather cage twitched at the attention it received made him groan inward. He still couldn't believe he's got a cock cage on. He wanted to hate it, but his body - especially his cock - loved the idea of being bound and that his release was totally in the hands - no pun intended - of his Masters.

Jared thought back on the conversation he had with Jensen and Jeff the day after the disastrous night at the club. They'd sat him down and they listened to him closely as he explained to them what he saw on stage, what his interpretation was and how it made him feel. They, from their side, explained to him the different levels of relationships that existed between Doms and subs, Masters and slaves. He'd also agreed to meet up with Andy and Mason to get to know the partners better.

Jared could still remember how much he blushed as they discussed the fact that he had found his release without their explicit permission. He understood that his orgasm belonged to his Masters and by cumming he robbed his Masters of their gift and that he needed to be punished. Jared had no idea what to suspect and he still didn't understand what Jeff meant when he started to explain about a cock cage until he saw what they had meant.

The cage was made of four soft leather straps; one that separated his balls from his cock, while the other three straps snapped shut around his shaft itself. The only time it was removed was when he showered. At the beginning of the week, he felt it with every move he made, but now, if he were honest with himself, he would miss having it on once it was removed. It felt to him as if it centered him. He tried not to linger on the aspect of how frustrated he felt not being able to get hard, even when Jeff and Jensen kissed and played with his body for long periods. For that reason alone he looked forward to the following night, his Masters had promised to release him and he'd also received the promise that he'd be allowed to cum.

"Let's go." Chad's voice sounded up and Jared blushed again at his thoughts. "Enjoy tonight, Master." Jared greeted Jensen and then he and Chad were out of the house.

Jensen shook his head as he heard Jared's laugh just outside the door. He was glad Jared had a friend in Chad. Now it was time to get ready for their party.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared yawned and tiredly ran his hands over his face. When he'd first seen the ad for the Star Wars marathon he thought it would be great, but after seventeen hours - breaks included - he was more than exhausted. He was sure he could sleep for a week, nightmares be damned.

Jared came to a halt as he entered the kitchen and saw Jensen hugging Jeff tight. He smiled tiredly and walked up to them.

"Hey," he leaned in as Jeff pulled him closer.

"Hey, yourself. Never thought we'd see you again." Jensen pushed him against Jeff's chest and at the same time he leaned into Jared's back, sandwiching the young man between them.

"Must say, I never thought it would be so long, but I'm glad I went." He yawned again and then blushed as Jeff and Jensen snickered at him.

"Tired?" Jeff asked as he kissed Jared's forehead.

"Mm, very." Jared answered and closed his eyes as he placed his head on Jeff's shoulder. He moaned softly as Jeff's hands found his fly.

"Shh, not going to do anything. Just think you'll feel a bit better after a shower." Jeff explained as he unzipped Jared's trousers and in record time removed the cock cage. He couldn't help but slide his hand over Jared's shaft, the smooth silkiness making his own cock twitch.

"Master," Jared groaned as Jeff's fingers slide over his cock. He so desperately wanted their touches, but he was just too tired to even think of getting hard. Instead, he just relaxed and sighed as Jeff's fingers stroked him.

"So beautiful, baby boy." Jeff whispered and then pulled away his hand and chuckled when Jared didn't even protest. "I don't even think he's up to a shower. He's dead on his feet." He grinned at Jensen as he passed Jared's cock cage to his partner and then swept Jared's legs from under him and carried him into their room. The boy didn't even move as they undressed him and placed him in the middle of their bed. Both men watched fondly as Jared slept.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**The Following Weekend**

Jared groaned hard when Jeff released his mouth from a kiss that stole his breath away. He leaned back against the older man, happy for the fact that Jeff was standing behind him, keeping him from tumbling over. They were in the playroom and after his initial mini-breakdown when he saw the different apparatuses he'd calmed down and now he couldn't really care where they were, except that he was being taken apart ever so slowly.

He tilted his head, submitted to Jeff’s onslaught and gasped as Jeff’s lips traced his neck before suckling hard at the spot just underneath his ear. He moaned when Jeff’s teeth scraped over the pulse point repeatedly, his body trembled in anticipation for Jeff to mark him.

He had no fear in surrendering to Jeff as his hands were taken from his sides and guided to the back of Jeff’s neck. He knew instantly that it was expected from him to keep his hands there and he clasped them behind Jeff’s neck, binding himself to one of his Masters. He needed no words to know that he was not allowed to loosen his grip around Jeff’s neck until he was told otherwise. It left his body vulnerable, not being able to use his hands to push unwanted attention away from his body – not that there ever was unwanted attention to begin with. He was at the mercy of the two men who took him into their house and were slowly but surely rebuilding him, making him whole again.

Jared moaned again as Jensen’s mouth took his shaft in deep. He could feel Jensen’s warm breath against his skin and he was grateful for Jeff’s hands on his hips that kept him anchored so that he couldn’t thrust forward into Jensen’s hot mouth. He had been at his Doms’ mercy for the past hour. Jared was no longer aware of time passing around him and grateful for the cock ring that fitted snug around his cock and balls. After his experience with the cock cage, he had no qualms about the ring, but now – now he couldn't wait to be afforded the opportunity to pay gratitude to his master for encaging him like that.

“Please,” he begged as the vibrations from Jensen’s mouth sent shivers down his spine, making him gasp for air as the ring around his cock became too tight, too much.

“Shh, no talking.” Jeff whispered from behind him and flicked his thumb over Jared’s taught nipple, making Jared groan with pleasure yet again.

Jensen smiled around Jared’s cock. They had been taking it easy with Jared, but after the club and the way he responded to being caged up for a week, it was time to take things further. They'd never gotten the opportunity to play after Jared returned from the movie marathon and the week that followed had been hectic. But, now it was weekend again and it was time to play.

Jensen slowly pulled back from Jared’s cock and smiled as both Jeff and Jared groaned when he released the crown with an audible pop. He took Jared’s shaft in his hand, fisted it tightly at the base and then started to lick at the slit – concentrating only on that one spot. Jared had one heavy slit kink on him and although Jensen knew they wouldn’t be engaging in any slit play with Jared at this moment, it was still a good way to torment their young sub.

Jensen was glad for Jeff’s assistance when Jared started to squirm again, the sensation of pleasure slowly turning into pain at the over-stimulation, but he was far from finished. He took no pity on Jared, but again took Jared deep into his mouth, lapping hard at the prominent vein on the underside of the magnificent cock and also let his teeth come out to play, scraping the top of Jared’s shaft lightly with his incisors.

Jared made a sound deep in his throat and Jensen heard Jeff calming the young man down again. He didn’t stop, but took Jared all the way down his throat, swallowing as Jared’s cock touched the back of his throat and groaned himself when he felt Jared’s cock slip deeper down his throat.

Jared sobbed as the sensations became too intense. He never wanted release so badly in his life before than right now. Not even thinking about the possible consequences of disobeying an order he spoke up again. “Please, please.” His legs threatened to give way, even with most of his weight already leaning against Jeff. The older man had yet to stop with the teasing of his taught nipples, making the pleasure-pain more of a living hell.

Jeff’s teeth sank into Jared’s skin, nipping hard, not only marking Jared, but also serving as a reprimand for not obeying an order. He didn’t let the sting burn long but lapped at the spot with his tongue, soothing the burning sensation away. He moved the hand that rested on Jared’s hip lower to Jared’s groin and then slowly traced the V-line up and down in lazy movements. As Jensen pulled off Jeff started to trace Jared’s cock with his fingers and quickly set a rhythm with Jensen, stroking Jared’s cock down and then back up again as Jensen’s mouth enclosed over the aching cock.

Jared whimpered and tried to step back; this was too intense.

“Shh, it’s all right, you’re doing great.” Jeff whispered in his ear. “You want some relief, Jared? You want me to release you from this ring?” Jeff asked as he let his fingers linger on the clasp of the ring that stretched over Jared’s cock and balls.

Jared moaned and nodded his head, biting hard on his lower lip in an attempt to stifle his verbal pleas.

“Good, boy.” Jeff praised, as Jared remained quiet. “I’m going to release you now, Jared, but you’re not allowed to cum until I tell you so. You clear on that?”

Jarred nodded his head again. He would consent to anything at this stage if it meant getting relieve. His legs gave away again as the restricted blood flow to his aching cock was restored and knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. “Please,” Jared whispered as Jensen sucked on his head again. Already his balls pulled up against his body, his hips wanting to pivot forward.

“Cum for me, Jared.” Jeff whispered, as he tilted Jared’s head back to catch his mouth in a deep kiss, swallowing Jared’s cries as his orgasm ripped through his body.

Jensen could feel Jared shiver above him, as the young man tried to stifle is imminent orgasm. He felt proud as Jared managed to hang on those few extra seconds until Jeff released him from his agony pleasure-pain and Jensen’s mouth filled with Jared’s spunk. Jensen kept on swallowing; milking Jared for every drop he had in him and took it even further by not releasing Jared from his mouth even as the younger man’s cock softened up. He loved Jared’s taste. He wanted to describe it as bitter, but that would be too harsh. It was almost salty, but tasted more like Jared than of salt. It was unique. When Jared tried to step away, Jensen released him from his mouth and got to his feet.

Jensen loved to look at how Jeff and Jared kissed. He was well aware of the fact that Jeff was an excellent kisser and seeing his partner and their sub making out like that made him grateful for the cock ring surrounding his own aching shaft.

Even with his eyes closed, his mouth captured in a deep kiss, Jeff sucking on his tongue and nipping at his bottom lip, Jared could feel his orgasm pulsating through his body. It felt like he was riding the wave of bliss for hours on end and he never wanted it to stop. When Jeff released his mouth, he turned his head and found himself looking in Jensen’s eyes. His other Master smiled and leaned forward taking his mouth with a kiss. Jensen tasted strange and then Jared realized that he tasted himself. It was weird and even though he knew it wouldn’t be a taste that he would grow to love he had no worries in tasting himself if that would keep his Doms happy.

As Jensen took Jared's mouth in a kiss, Jeff returned his attention to Jared’s body. He used his hands again, stroking over the raised nipples, making a mental note that they had to talk to Jared to get his nipples pierced. Their boy would look stunning; it would also enhance his pleasure levels dramatically.

Jeff’s hands found Jared’s softened shaft and fisted it. Both he and Jensen wanted Jared hard again for some more play time. They had so many things to teach their young sub. He smiled as Jared gasped when he felt Jeff had him in hand. Jared’s hips bucked involuntarily forward and his cock twitched. “Gonna get you hard again, baby boy. Play time is far from over.” Jeff growled.

“Sir,” Jared cried as Jeff’s hand encircled his cock. He couldn’t imagine getting hard again or being able to cum so soon after this orgasm had ripped through his body.

Jensen turned Jared so that the he rested with his back against him and watched as Jeff sank to his knees in front of their young sub. He knew what Jeff had in mind and smiled. Jared would be hard within seconds.

“Shh, Jared, it’s okay. Just relax and enjoy.” Jensen said softly before he started kissing Jared’s neck, licking over the marks that Jeff’s teeth had left behind and also adding some of his own.

“What’s your safe word, Jared?” Jeffrey asked as he fisted Jared lightly.

Jared groaned. He couldn’t even think clearly and now he had to answer a question. “Green.”

Jeff and Jensen smiled. “Good boy.” Jeff took Jared’s shaft and guided it to his mouth.

Jared hissed as the warmth of Jeff’s mouth surrounded his cock and he could feel himself harden again.

“You’re doing great.” Jensen encouraged him. He moved his hands between his own and Jared’s body, letting them trail down Jared’s shoulders and back. He massaged him gently, moving lower with every movement. He pressed hard with his thumbs on the small of Jared’s back and was rewarded when Jared sighed and leaned back.

“You’re enjoying this, baby boy?” Jensen enquired and repeated the movement again.

Jared nodded his head, but couldn’t answer as Jeff at that exact moment sucked hard and Jared’s cock hardened. His shaft was sensitive, the friction caused by Jeff’s hands and Jensen’s mouth made Jeff’s actions even more intense. He could feel Jeff’s mouth surrounding his cock, his tongue pressing against the crown and he could even feel the soft breath that escaped through Jeff’s nose brushing over the topside of his cock. His body trembled as the different sensations made them known to him. Jensen’s hands were on his back, massaging him in such a soft way that it made his whole body relax even more; in fact, he couldn’t even get the energy to tense up as Jensen started to knead at his buttocks. The two globes received pleasure that he didn’t know was possible.

He wanted to step away when Jensen’s hands reached his crack, but at the same time Jeff took his cock deep into his mouth, swallowing so that Jared’s erect cock slipped down his throat, distracting him, even as Jensen’s finger dipped lower and gently brushed over his hole – the one place neither of his Doms ever touched him before. Jared didn’t know what to do. He wanted to step away to shout his safe word, but there was no threat, no menace on the part of his Doms or any violence directed towards him – it was only pleasure. He felt himself relaxing again, his muscles that had contracted together the moment Jensen’ finger brushed over the puckered area relaxed as well.

Jensen moved his finger up and down Jared’s crack, only brushing slightly over Jared’s crack, not attempting once to dip his finger in, but wanting Jared to get use to the sensation and allowing his muscles to relax.

When Jared became rigid, Jeff knew what Jensen was doing and he deep throated Jared to distract the young man. Both him and Jensen had discussed this before, they were going to take it as slow as possible with Jared, but they still want to start and prepare him for penetration and this was the first step. Jensen would not go further than brushing over Jared’s hole, but it would still be a tense situation for their young sub and they wanted him to relax into it as quickly as possible. When Jared finally relaxed, Jeff knew they were succeeding and he started to move faster, sucking Jared’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and humming around Jared’s cock, distracting him completely from what was going on at his back.

“Master,” Jared gasped as he realized that he was about to cum again. He tried to use his hands to push Jeff away, but Jensen got hold of his arms first and lifted them once again up and behind his head.

“Cum for Jeff, Jared.” Jensen ordered and as Jared groaned and his second orgasm erupted from him he placed his hands on Jared’s hips and controlled Jared’s movements so that Jeff didn’t gag as Jared’s body pivoted forward. Jensen widened his own stance and pressed Jared a bit backwards so that his own straining cock rested against Jared’s back where he knew Jared would feel him. He did not attempt to rub himself against Jared, wanting Jared to do it on his own.

Jared moaned as Jeff sucked him hard and moved up and down his shaft. He was grateful for Jensen’s order, as he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from cumming a second time after Jeff’s talented mouth took him deep. He could feel Jensen behind him, but more importantly he could feel Jensen’s straining cock against his back and he loved the feeling. Although he knew he was nowhere near ready to commit himself to the full sexual act, he couldn’t help but to shift just that bit backwards to feel Jensen’s cock grinding against his back. He must have done it right because Jensen grunted in a way that Jared knew meant pleasure.

Jeff released Jared’s spent cock from his mouth and got to his feet. First, he kissed Jared deep, sharing Jared’s taste with him again before he leaned across and took Jensen’s mouth in a hard kiss, needing to share the blissed out feeling with the love of his life.

Jensen broke the kiss when he felt Jared sag down and knew they managed to wipe their boy out with playtime. He smiled at Jeff before hugging Jared close. Already the younger man’s eyes were drooping.

“Let’s get you to bed.” He gently led Jared over to the bed that was part of the playroom and helped him lie down.

“Sticky.” Jared managed to mumble and tried to lift himself from the bed again.

Jeff laughed. “Stay put, young one. We’ll get you cleaned up.” He left Jensen and Jared on the bed and quickly took a cloth from the bathroom to clean Jared off. His erection was straining against his stomach and he knew that Jensen was no better off. He was planning to rectify that in a moment. He knew that Jared loved watching them, so it would be an extra treat for him, although he had a feeling that Jared would not see much this time.

Jensen took the cloth from Jeff and gently cleaned Jared off. He could see that Jared was straining to keep his eyes open. He knew part of it was because of this amazing experience, but the other part was because Jared's nightmares seemed to be back with a vengeance. Misha told them that it was expected, as Jared was working through the emotions he felt from him and Jeff and that it was once again his mind’s way of sorting through everything. It also meant that Jared now again struggled with getting proper sleep. He hoped that this play session would tire Jared out enough so that the he would drift off to sleep, without the accompanying nightmares.

Jeff took the cloth from Jensen and threw it to the side, smiling as Jensen snickered at his antics.

“Frustrated much?” Jensen grinned, but let Jeff pull him from the bed.

Jeff grumbled, but didn’t answer. Instead he kissed Jensen hard, lapping and nipping at his bottom lip, before moving down and marking his mate on the exact same spot he marked Jared as well. “Love you.”

“Prove it.” Jensen said as he took Jeff’s mouth with his, kissing hard as well, letting his tongue run over Jeff’s teeth, playing with his partner’s tongue, fighting for fake dominance.

Both men ground against one another; their shafts straining for some extra friction, but they didn’t touch themselves, instead they continued to kiss each one another, marking each other over and over again.

Jensen’s fingers flicked over Jeff’s tight nipples, letting the little taught peaks rise to the occasion before releasing Jeff’s mouth and bending down to suck on the one bud.

Jeff threw his head back and groaned. He loved the way Jensen’s teeth scraped over the hardened tip. He laced his fingers through Jensen’s short cropped hair, using a bit of pressure to keep Jensen’s head down, his mouth attached to his nipple. He gasped as Jensen released the nipple, but attacked the twin just as hard while his fingers found the one that was previously assaulted by his mouth. “Jensen.” Jeff growled as the sensation became too intense and he made movement to step away. He growled as Jensen’s teeth clamped down hard on the left pectoral muscle. “Fuck!” He loved the burning sensation and knew that there would be an interesting bruise come morning.

Jensen grinned as he released the abused nipple and took Jeff into another kiss. “Want to suck you.”

Jeff nodded and sighed as Jensen went down on his knees. He hissed when his partner’s hands enclosed around his aching shaft. He had to bite down on his lip not to thrust forward into Jensen’s mouth and start fucking immediately. They were not in a hurry; everything happened at a slow pace.

Jensen took Jeff’s cock in his hand and fisted it once or twice before taking the leaking crown in his mouth, just sucking on the crown itself, loving the way the pre cum coated his tongue and the inside of his mouth. He used the broad side of his tongue to lap over the whole tip before dipping his tongue into the tiny slit, flicking in and out, loving the sounds Jeff made above him. By the hold Jeff had on his hair he knew that his partner was nearly coming undone. He moved his hand down the shaft, his tongue still lapping at Jeff’s crown, and searched for the clasp on Jeff’s cock ring. He could hear Jeff groan when he found what he was looking for and he released Jeff’s the clasp in the ring.

Jeff grabbed Jensen’s hair and pulled sharply. He could see the understanding in his lover’s eyes as Jensen looked up.

Jensen relaxed his jaw the moment Jeff tugged hard on his hair. Jeff loved fucking his mouth, wanting to hear Jensen gag on his cock as he would hit him over and over on the back of the throat. He trusted Jeff and knew his partner would never hurt him and as Jeff slammed into his mouth the first time, both men groaned out in unison.

Jeff set a hard pace. He loved the sounds Jensen made, the drool escaping from his mouth, running down the sides of his lips. When Jensen gagged for the second time, Jeff erupted. His seed filled Jensen’s mouth and he could see with the way Jensen’s throat worked that his partner was planning to suck him dry.

Jensen moaned around Jeff’s cock. He loved the way the older man slammed into his mouth, his cock hitting the back of his throat over and over, the pace making sure that he gagged. He knew that should he pull back, Jeff would let him go, but he didn’t want to. Just the way Jeff was ramming into his mouth made his aching cock leak harder and pulse with need. He could feel the way Jeff’s body stiffened and he knew that his partner was about cum. It came as no surprise as his mouth filled up with Jeff’s spunk. The creamy substance coated his tongue and mouth making him swallow while sucking hard; he wanted every drop. He would never get bored of Jeffrey’s taste.

As Jeff’s cock softened, Jensen released it from his mouth and smiled as Jeff pulled him from his knees before kissing him hard. His own body ached, but he knew Jeff loved kissing him and he loved kissing the other man so this was perfect.

Both men pulled away when they heard Jared groan on the bed behind them. They’d forgotten about their young sub and as they turned they couldn’t help but smile.

Jared was hard again and they knew that he must be feeling sore from just being erect again. His eyes were lust-blown and by the amount of pre-cum that leaked from his slit it was clear that their baby had watched Jeff fuck into Jensen’s mouth.

“You liked that, young one?” Jeffrey asked as he pulled Jensen closer to him and at the same time stepped up to the bed.

Jared nodded his head, but didn’t answer. Instead, he bit hard into his bottom lip, the angry red mark clearly visible for both of his Doms to see.

Jensen turned himself around in Jeff’s embrace so that the older man was standing at his back. “You want to cum, Jared?”

Jared moaned, his hand flicked towards his own cock, but then he forced it back onto the bed. He had no permission to touch himself or to bring himself to some sort of completion. He wanted it so badly, but there was something else he wanted even more. He knew that all he had to do was ask, but he couldn’t form the words.

Jensen stepped forward and crawled over Jared’s body, straddling his hips. He placed his hands on Jared’s thighs and just kept them there as he took in Jared’s lust looking appearance. “What do you want, baby boy.” He edged his hands closer to Jared’s cock, amazed at the fact that Jared was holding on so tight, not tumbling over the edge.

“Jensen,” Jared gasped as the other man’s hands touched his burning flesh. He had to bite his lip hard again, not wanting to disappoint his Masters by erupting without permission.

Jeff climbed onto the bed and leaned in next to Jared. “What do you want, baby?” They have been trying to get Jared to admit to his needs, to voice his desires - it’s been a hard battle, but they were making progress. This would be another step in the right direction.

Jared whimpered. He had no idea where to begin. He was in need of release and he knew he could ask for it and receive it, but that was not what he wanted. He wanted something more. He sighed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He opened his eyes and looked up into Jeff’s eyes.

“Please, sir, please, encage me. I don’t want to cum yet, please.” Jared sobbed. He knew he would not last long or even hope that he wouldn’t spill his load when Jeff placed the requested cock ring on him. He had no problem in believing that Jeff would encage him, they always did what he asked – within reason, of course. They would however want an explanation for his actions, and that would be the part he had problems with; but he started this, he had to end this.

“What?” Jensen asked confused, even though Jeff already reached out for Jared’s discarded cock ring and was turning to loop it across and over Jared’s balls and shaft, clipping the clasp closed. “Baby?” Jensen asked again. He felt the way Jared’s body relaxed underneath him as the young man realized he could relax.

Jared blushed and tried to bury his face in his hands.

“No, you don’t.” Jensen said as he saw what Jared wanted to do. He gently pulled Jared’s hands away from his face and held them in his own.

“Talk to us, baby,” Jeff asked and placed a soft kiss on Jared’s swollen lips.

Jared shivered and tried to move away. This was a bad idea. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered and tried to move away.

Jensen and Jeff looked at each other. Jared’s behavior was not making sense. Both of the men could see that the young man was becoming distraught; something that they were trying to avoid at all costs.

Jensen climbed off of Jared and stood next to the bed. “On your knees, baby. Now.”

Jared heard the order in Jensen’s voice and he stumbled from the bed and shivered. He didn’t hesitate to get into the required position. He whimpered when Jeff walked up behind him.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re doing great.” Jeff placed a warming hand on the back of Jared’s nape before he himself kneeled down behind the young sub. He reached forward, between Jared’s legs with his hand and gently pushed Jared’s legs a bit further apart. “Back straight, baby.” He whispered again and helped Jared to straighten his posture. Lastly, he took Jared’s hands, squeezed them as he felt them tremble beneath his touch and placed each palm face down on Jared’s thighs. “Beautiful.”

Jared could feel his own body tremble as Jeff helped him correct his posture. He felt no anger from either of his Masters. Jared gasped as Jensen kneeled in front of him and raised his chin with his hand. The green orbs looked deep into his.

“The fact that you wanted to be encaged, baby, tells us you want something. That, coupled with the fact that you seem to think you should be embarrassed about it, makes me think it’s something sexual. So, young one, you know the rules. You’re not allowed to keep anything from us, and since you’ve already started this you know you’ve got to finish it.”

Jared groaned and leaned into Jensen’s touch, glad for the fact that he could rest his head on Jensen’s shoulder. He relaxed even more as Jeff’s hand on his nape rubs circles of comfort into his skin.

“Come on, boy. You know you can talk to us.” Jeff spoke up.

“Master.” Jared sounded broken. His whole body shivered as he thought that his Doms might laugh at him. It would be such a disgrace.

“Jared, look at me,” Jensen ordered. He was starting to get worried about Jared.

Jared shook his head and refused to lift his head from Jensen’s shoulder.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Jeff growled and turned Jared abruptly, the younger man landing awkwardly on his side, before Jeff pulled him up to his knees again – this time facing the older man.

“You were given an order and when you committed yourself to us, you promised to obey our orders. You will look at me, Jared Tristan Padalecki and you will tell me what you want, because if you don’t boy, your punishment will be much worse than it already is.” Jeff hated sounding so strict, but it was a bad thing for Jared to keep things to himself and he disobeyed a direct order.

This time there was anger in Jeff’s voice and Jared raised his head slowly. He never wanted to anger his Doms, but now he had. “I’m sorry, Master.” He whispered, his eyes looking at Jeff, taking in his Master’s face and frowned. Although Jeff sounded angry, his face was filled with concern. Jared knew it was directed at him.

“Baby, please. Tell us, let us help you.” Jensen said as he kneeled in front of Jared as well.

Jared looked down and took a deep breath. “I want,” he blushed deep red and groaned in embarrassment. He was grateful for the fact that both men in front of him remained quiet.

“I want to give you pleasure like you gave me.” He whispered softly as he looked into Jensen’s eyes.

“Jared?” Jensen asked, struggling to get to grips what Jared had just asked. He'd never thought that they would hear those words so soon.

Jared whimpered. He knew it was a bad idea. He could see it in the way Jensen reacted that it was a bad idea. He tried to move away. He had to get away, he felt so ashamed.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Jensen grabbed hold of Jared as he saw the younger man tried to move away. He gathered Jared close to him and held on tight even as Jared squirmed beneath his hold.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jared repeated over and over. He just wished that a hole would appear in the middle of the room and swallow him up.

“Jared, stop.” Jensen whispered. “Look at me.” He tilted Jared’s face so that he could see the young sub’s eyes.

“I want you to tell me again what you want to do.” He smiled.

Jared shook his head. “It was a bad idea, I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

“Jared, how do you want to pleasure me?” Jensen lifted Jared’s head again. “Tell me, I want to know, please.”

“Eyes open, Jared.” Jeff ordered as he saw that Jared closed his eyes. He could see how difficult this was for the young man.

Jared’s eyes snapped open at the order and looked at the concerned faces of his two Doms before him. “I want, I…” he sighed and shook his head again. “Please, I don’t know how to say it.”

“Jared, look at me.” Jeff asked and waited until Jared’s gaze rested on him. “You want to pleasure Jensen?”

Jared nodded his head. “Yes, sir.”

“Okay, then say that.” Jeff held up a hand as he saw Jared started to shake his head. “Just that, Jared, nothing else.”

Jared licked nervously over his lips. “I, I… I want to pleasure Jensen, sir.”

“Good boy.” Jeff praised the young man and kissed him softly on the lips, flicking his tongue into Jared’s mouth as his lips parted, giving access to Jeff immediately.

Jared groaned as Jeff pulled away. He knew this was his reward for saying what he wanted to do.

“Can you tell us how you want to pleasure Jensen?” Jeff asked again.

Jared shook his head. He couldn’t do that; he knew it would sound silly.

“Jared.” Jeff waited until Jared looked at him again. “Do you want to touch Jensen’s cock with your hands?”

Jared groaned and could feel the color rising in his neck and face. “Yes, sir.”

“Then say it, tell us that.”

Jared looked at Jeff. “Master, I, I can’t.”

“You can, come on, start at the beginning and say it.” Jeff encouraged the young man.

Jared took a deep breath. “I want to pleasure Jensen, sir.” He found that saying it a second time made it a lot easier, it gave him the courage to continue. “I, I want to touch his cock with my hands.” He gulped nervously; his eyes darted from one Dom to the other, waiting for the two men to laugh at him.

“You’re doing so well.” Jeff leaned forward, placed his hand on the back of Jared’s nape and pulled him closer. Once again, he kissed Jared, this time deeper, nipping at his bottom lip, plunging his tongue into the hot mouth, kissing hard while at the same time he let his other hand slide across Jared’s torso, flicking Jared’s nipple with his fingers, letting Jared experienced some more pleasure.

Jared gasped as the pleasure rippled through his body. Fuck, he would never get enough of this.

“What, else, baby? What else do you want to do to Jensen?” Jeff asked again. He smiled as he saw how flushed Jared’s face was. He couldn’t help but look at Jared’s engorged cock that strained against his stomach, the head glistening with pre cum.

“Master,” Jared begged.

“You’re doing so great, baby.” Jeff replied. “You want to go down on Jensen, you want to suck and lick that cock of his, baby boy?”

Jared groaned and felt himself sway, grateful for Jeff’s hands that kept him steady. He nodded his head.

“Say it, Jared.” Jeff sounded gruff. He was hard as a rock and cursed that he had no cock ring on himself.

Jared knew that he had to say everything again. “I want to pleasure Jensen, sir. I want to touch his cock with my hands. I..., I want to suck him, I want to lick his cock.” Jared groaned and leaned into Jeff. He never thought he would be able to say that. The surprising part was the fact that neither of his Doms laughed at him.

“You did great, baby. So proud of you.” Jeff responded, letting his hands slide down Jared’s body settling his hands on Jared’s thighs and moved them inwards until his fingers touched Jared’s sack which he gently rolled between his fingers before moving his hands up to where Jared’s cock was leaning against his stomach. He traced his fingers over Jared’s crown, gathering the pre cum there and slicked Jared up. “So pretty.”

“Master,” Jared gasped as Jeff’s hands caressed him. He wanted more and tried to move closer.

Jeff moved back. “Patience, love.” He looked over at Jensen and grinned.

“How do you want Jensen, baby?”

Jared was beyond words. He couldn’t believe he managed to get all of that out. It did however bother him that Jensen had not said one word since he started asking for this. Already his mind started to whirl, telling him that Jensen didn’t want this. That he’d be rejected.

“Jared?” Jeff asked as he saw the shift in the young man’s body, a clear indication that something was bothering him.

Jensen noted the change as well and frowned. “Jared?” His voice filled with emotion. He'd never thought the day would come that Jared would ask to do something like this.

Jared’s shoulders sagged. He could feel his emotions building up and he had to bite hard down on his lip not to burst out in tears. He hated being so emotional. “I’m sorry.”

“Jared, what are you talking about?” Jensen asked as he kneeled behind Jared to gather Jared closer to him.

Jared shook his head and didn’t answer. He'd thought Jensen would like the idea, but the fact that he has still to say anything made it clear how wrong he was.

“Jared, look at me.” Jensen pulled Jared’s head back by the hair.

Jared groaned at the pain but he looked at Jensen. “Master.”

“What’s wrong, baby boy?”

Jared could hear the concern in Jensen’s voice. “You don’t like the idea.”

“What? What gave you that idea?” Jensen sounded confused.

Jared frowned. “You, you didn’t say a word. I thought you didn’t want it.”

Jeff laughed. “Baby, you really need to stop thinking. Trust me, Jensen wants this. You just caught him totally of guard.”

Jensen smiled. “I want this. I want your hot mouth on and over me. Want to have my cock in your mouth so you can suck me down.” He reached forward and took Jared’s shaft in his hand. “I want to make you cum with my cock in your mouth.”

Jared groaned as Jensen’s fingertip slipped into his tiny slit. He was still so sensitive that the slightest touch makes him want to spill his load, even though he’s bound by the ring around his private parts.

“Jared, have you ever done something like this before?” Jeff asked and wasn’t surprised when he saw the young man shake his head.

“You want me to help you bring Jensen to his knees, to get him to beg for it?” Jeff enquired as he added his own hand to Jared’s shaft, covering Jensen’s hand with his, both men stroking Jared’s shaft up and down.

“Please,” Jared begged. He was panting hard, already wanting more.

Jeff released his hold and smiled as Jared groaned when he moved away. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

Jensen smiled when he saw Jeff heading off. He had a feeling he knew what Jeff was going to do. His cock ached from being engaged so long, but knew he couldn’t think of that right now, instead he focused his attention to the young sub still kneeling in front of him.

He knew precisely how he wanted Jared to take him, it would also give Jeff the opportunity not only help Jared, but when Jared would be totally absorbed with what he was doing, it would give Jeff the opportunity to play a bit more with Jared as well.

Jensen stood up and pulled Jared to his feet. “Let’s take this to the bed. Want you to be comfortable.” He pulled Jared onto the bed and covered the younger man’s body with his own. He trapped their cocks between their bodies and gently rocked his hips.

“Jensen,” Jared’s hips bucked upwards at the sensation, his legs spreading wider to accommodate Jensen with ease.

Jensen ran his hands over Jared’s body and claimed his mouth with a kiss. He ran his tongue over the inside of Jared’s mouth, circling his tongue, tracing the top of his mouth. He deepened the kiss, sucking on Jared’s tongue and only released his sub’s mouth when he knew both of them needed air.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered and turned their bodies so that he was lying underneath Jared as he heard Jeff stepping back into the room. He was not surprised to see that Jeff had placed another cock ring on himself.

Jeff nodded his head in agreement when he heard Jensen’s last statement. He climbed onto the bed and kissed Jared between his shoulder blades, making his way down along Jared’s spine, kissing him until he reached the small of Jared’s back where he lapped the sensitive area with his tongue. He and Jensen already discussed the idea of putting their mark on Jared with a tattoo. This would be the perfect place.

Jared sighed in pleasure as he felt Jeff at the back of him. It was as if his Doms knew precisely where to touch him to make him want to shout for more.

“Let’s get Jensen screaming for us, baby.” Jeff said as he pulled Jared from Jensen’s body, holding the young man in his arms.

Jensen grinned and scooted up the bed so that his back was resting against the headboard. He spread his legs wide so that Jared could fit in between them.

Jared moaned at the sight before him. He knew Jensen was huge, he had seen him naked before, had touched him before, hell he slept together with his two Doms naked in bed every night, but this – this was different.

Jeff must have sensed his unease. “Just take it easy, remember you can stop at any time.” He rubbed Jared’s back until he felt Jared relaxing again.

“There is a secret ingredient to the perfect first blow job.” Jeff grinned as he saw that Jared looked confused and he heard Jensen laugh.

“Sir?”

“Chocolate sauce.” Jeff picked the bottle from the bed. “I know it’s your favorite, and luckily for you Jensen loves chocolate as well.”

Jared blushed. He looked through his long bangs at Jensen who was spread out before him. When Jeff mentioned a secret ingredient, he had no idea what he meant, but when he mentioned the chocolate sauce, he had an idea where this was going.

“Jared?” Jensen looked at the young sub. “Have you ever done this before?”

Jared blushed again and shook his head. “No, sir.”

Jensen nodded his head. He was glad that Jeff was here with them. He knew this could be a daunting task for any young sub, even if they were eager to try it out.

“It’s going to be fine.” Jeff kissed Jared on the nape before he pulled him further back. “I want you to get comfortable on your knees between Jensen’s legs.” He helped Jared to get into position. “So beautiful.” He praised Jared and took his mouth in another kiss. When Jared needed air, he drew back. “Gonna help you every step of the way.” He took the sauce and flipped the bottle open, pouring a bit of the sticky substance onto his finger. “Suck,” he ordered Jared and brought his hand to Jared’s mouth.

Jared took the offered finger into his mouth and gently sucked at the digit. The taste of the chocolate filled his mouth, and he groaned around the finger. It tasted divine.

Slowly Jeff started to pull his finger back. “Relax your jaw a bit, baby,” he ordered and watched as Jared did just that and let his finger slide in and out of Jared’s mouth. “Just like that, you’re looking so hot, you’re doing great.”

Jared moaned as Jeff started to move his finger in and out of Jared's mouth slowly. For a second or two it felt weird, but the movement soon felt natural and he found that he could still suck on the offered finger even as it moved in and out.

He moaned again as Jeff pulled his finger from his mouth and wanted to pout at the sudden loss.

“You like that, don’t you?” Jeff grinned. He took the bottle of sauce again and this time he poured some of the sauce over two of his fingers before holding them out to Jared again.

Jared latched onto the offering. It felt strange to have the two fingers in his mouth, but he found his rhythm soon when Jeff started to move them in and out of his mouth again.

“Want you to use your tongue, baby, swirl it around my fingers.” Jeff said and smiled as Jared started doing just that.

Jensen groaned and wanted nothing more than to shoot his load at the sight in front of him. “Jeff.” His voice was gruff.

“Look, baby boy. Jensen’s getting impatient with us. He knows what he’s missing out on.” Jeff teased Jensen as he pushed his fingers into Jared’s mouth again.

Jared made small sounds of need as he realized that all of the sweetness had disappeared, but he didn’t stop with licking and sucking on the digits that slowly entered and exited his mouth over and over.

“Let’s take this further.” Jeff smirked as he took the bottle and crawled to Jensen’s side. “I want you to place your one hand around the base of Jensen’s cock and hold it steady, like you would a popsicle. I’m going to pour a drop of sauce on the crown and I want you to use the broad side of your tongue to lick it clean. You’re not allowed to put Jensen’s cock into your mouth. You may only use your tongue.”

Jared nodded his head. He couldn’t begin to form the words in his head to give a verbal answer.

Jeff took Jared’s hand and placed it around Jensen’s shaft, just above the cock ring. Jared gasped as he felt the heat of Jensen’s cock against his palm. He held his breath as Jeff took the bottle and squeezed it gently, letting only one drop fall onto the wet crown.

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me.” Jensen growled but kept perfectly still.

“Patience, my love, patience.” Jeff grinned.

“Only your tongue, Jared, nothing more.” Jeff ordered again.

Jensen’s hips bucked upwards the moment Jared’s tongue touches his cock. “Fuck!”

Jared wanted to back off, fearing he’d done something wrong, but Jeff’s next to him in an instant. “Just keep doing that. You’re doing nothing wrong, he liked it.” He looked at Jensen and made his voice stern. “Keep still lover boy, you’re scaring Jared off.” He smiled.

Jensen smiled back, but nodded his head.

Jared took hold of Jensen’s shaft again and gingerly lapped the crown again, smearing the tick syrup over the whole area, mixing it with the pre cum. He kept on licking at the same slow pace until the whole tip was covered and it started to dissolve as he licked it up with his tongue. He could taste more of Jensen and less of the sauce itself and he knew he just found a new taste that he would love forever.

Jensen’s head rolled from side to side. The way Jared’s tongue caressed his crown was sending shivers of ultimate pleasure down his cock right into the center of his existence. He bunched the sheets up between his fists, biting hard on his lip not to let the needing sounds escape from within.

“So pretty, both of you so pretty.” Jeff commented as he leaned in and caught Jensen’s mouth in a kiss, wanting to hear some of the sounds Jensen kept back. He was not disappointed as Jensen mewled against his mouth, the sounds becoming louder as Jared’s tongue set a nice pace, the young man getting the hang of things.

Jeff broke his kiss with Jensen and moved lower to where Jared was still kneeling between Jensen’s legs, his tongue lapping at the crown, all the chocolate sauce cleaned off. “You’ve done so well.” He took Jensen’s shaft from Jared’s hand and couldn’t resist to push his nail into the slit making Jensen buck clear from the bed.

“Fuck!” Jensen yelled and sank back onto the bed as Jeff withdrew his nail. “You’re planning on killing me here, Jeff?”

Jeff smirked. “No, not really.” He took hold of the bottle and tipped it over. This time he squeezed the thick syrup around the shaft, just underneath the crown so that it slowly started to run down the sides of Jensen’s cock.

“Want you to take the crown in your mouth and suck it just like you sucked on my fingers.” He instructed Jared before he took Jared’s hand and placed it around Jensen’s shaft. He made sure that it was near to the head. “You’re not allowed to take it deeper into your mouth than this. Do not move your hand lower, trust me, I’ll know when you need to.”

“Yes, Master.” Jared answered before he leaned forward and took Jensen’s cock in his mouth. It was wider than he expected it to be and he had to stretch his mouth just a little bit to get the head to fit properly.

It was a strange sensation to feel the weight of Jensen’s cock in his mouth, resting on his tongue. He could feel the sticky substance of the chocolate sauce on his tongue but also on the roof of his mouth. Slowly he started to suck and he realized within the first two seconds that he needed to hollow his cheeks to do that properly.

Both Jensen and Jeff groaned in unison as they saw Jared hollowing his cheeks to suck on Jensen’s cock. Jensen had no idea how Jeff knew he was about to buck up from the bed again, but was grateful when he felt his partners calloused hands on his hips, keeping him grounded to the bed. “Fucking hell.” Jensen growled at the sensation that Jared’s mouth created.

Jared had to concentrate hard on the task at hand. He could hear the groans and moans from his Masters and by the sound of things he was doing something right. He wanted to hear more of those sounds so he took Jensen deeper into his mouth, chasing after the chocolate sauce that ran down the sides of Jensen’s shaft.

It felt even stranger to have Jensen’s cock bumping the back of his throat, it was almost as if it was closing off his airway, but he still could breath. He knew that if he should swallow it would press the tip deeper into the narrowing channel of his throat. He was scared to do it, but he also wanted to try it out.

The reaction was not the one he hoped for. This time his airway did close up for real and he panicked. For an instant, the forbidden images of the alleyway flashed before his eyes before he heard his name called and someone swearing in the background.

He could feel and hear himself coughing, tears streaming down his face.

“Fuck!” Jeff yelled as he saw Jared gag and leapt to his feet. Even before Jared could pull himself from Jensen’s cock Jeff had done it already, holding the young man against his chest as Jared coughed and wheezed for air.

“Easy does it, boy. You’re all right, take a few deep breaths.” Jeff coached Jared waited for Jared’s breath to become less haggard before evening out. He sighed when Jared nodded that he was all right.

Jensen took Jared’s face in his hands, his straining cock lying forgotten against his taught stomach. “You okay, baby?”

Jared nodded his head and used his hand to brush the sticky tears from his face. “Sorry.” He sounded gruff. He took a sip of the water from the bottle Jensen handed to him.

“Sorry.” Jeff growled. He was angry, but not at Jared; he was mad at himself and Jensen. They should’ve made sure Jared took things slowly, but instead they were making out like two hormonal teenagers, nearly letting Jared gag to death.

“Jeffrey,” Jensen warned as he heard the tone of Jeffrey’s voice. He could see from the way Jeffrey’s jaw was set that his partner was more than just upset. But he also knew that Jeff was scared.

“Don’t Jeffrey me, Jensen.” Jeffrey turned his attention to Jared. “You’re having a problem understanding orders, Jared? Did I not tell you not to move your hand? If this is the way you’re going to listen to orders than it’s clear that this relationship is not going to work.”  
The silenced that followed was deafening.

“I’m sorry.” Jared let his head hang low between his shoulders, refusing to meet the gaze of either of his Doms. He could still smell the alley around him but he had to push it away, he didn’t want this to end, but once again he managed to fuck everything up.

“Jeffrey, no.” Jensen addressed his partner. “This is not Jared’s fault and you know it. We’re not ending this relationship because of this.” He didn’t have to look over to Jared to know how badly affected their sub was by everything.

Jeff sighed. Jensen was right. This was not Jared’s fault. He hated seeing Jared getting hurt and that is exactly what happened now. They were supposed to keep him safe and now this happened on their watch.

“Come here.” Jeffrey ordered and wasn’t surprised at all when all of Jared’s six feet and four inches tried to get into his embrace in mere seconds.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please don’t send me away, please.” Jared sounded so confused and insecure. He was trembling hard.

“Look at me baby boy,” Jeff whispered as he held Jared close. “I’m the one who should be sorry, you did nothing wrong. It’s okay, never going to send you away. I promise. You okay?”

Jared shivered again and pressed closer to Jeff. He nodded his head, but couldn't help but shake. Even though the playroom's temperature was kept at a constant, he still felt cold.

“Shh, we’ve got you.” Jeffrey pressed Jared down onto the bed between himself and Jensen. He didn't even think of taking things out of the playroom, he just wanted to hold Jared close and to make sure he was all right. He could see that Jensen was as badly affected about what had happened a few moments ago. “Sorry, babe.”

Jensen nodded his head. “I know you are.” He smiled before reaching over and tucking Jared closer to him. He soothed Jared down as Jeffrey reached over to take the cock ring from the young man’s shaft. He’d already discarded his own, as well as Jensen's, play time was over.

“I’m sorry.” Jared slurred his words even as settled down between his masters. He didn’t mean for this to end like this. He hoped he’d get a second chance to make it up to the two people that meant the world to him.

“It’s okay, you did nothing wrong, get some sleep.” Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s forehead before throwing the sheet over their bodies. Jared was already drifting off to sleep with his two Doms pressed up close to him. Jensen just hoped that Jared was tired enough to sleep through the night without any nightmares haunting his sleep. He did see the frightened look in Jared’s eyes for one second before Jeff pulled him to his chest.

He knew they would have to keep a close eye on Jared tomorrow, just to make sure everything was okay. Now they all just needed some sleep.


	10. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 10**

**One Month Later**

Jensen paced and watched as Jeff continued talking on his phone. He could see from his partner's body language that he was frustrated beyond words. Jensen sighed and then looked at his watch once again. Jared should've been home almost four hours ago. The fact that he wasn't answering his phone made them worry even more. He looked up as Jeff growled.

"You're the one not understanding things, officer. He's only nineteen years old and although you may see him as an adult he's still very young. He's been raped a few months back and I'm telling you it's not like him not to come home straight after work." Jeff run his hands through his hair.

"Yes, we did try his phone and we contacted his friends and we phoned his work, there's no answer. He's missing and we can't find him." Jeff's clenched his hands in fists as he listened.

"So in short you're saying that you don't give a flying fuck. You know what, just leave it." He ended the call and turned to face Jensen. His face was drawn tight. "They're not interested. Says he has to be missing at least twenty four hours before they can do anything and that he might just be hanging out somewhere."

Jensen stood up, walked to Jeff and pulled him close to him. "We'll find him."

"I'm just so worried about where the hell he could be. Did you speak to Chad again, what did he say?" Jeff asked.

"Chad said the last time he spoke to Jared was over the weekend. I also phoned Misha, he hasn't heard anything either, but would let us know if Jared shows up at his place or office, or if he calls." Jensen could feel the knot tightening in his own stomach. Images kept on running through his mind of Jared lying somewhere in an alley - beaten to a pulp, or involved in a hit and run - his body lying in the morgue. His throat tightened up. "Fuck, we need to find him."

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared turned the page of his book and then listened to the chime of the big old grandfather clock that decorated the entrance hall to the library. He frowned when the chimes went on chiming past three, four, five. "Shit, shit, shit." He grabbed his phone and groaned. He'd totally forgotten that this morning on the subway it fell and got trampled on, rendering it totally useless.

Jared couldn't believe it. He'd found a copy of Steven King's _Under the Dome_ early in the morning and since it started out as a quiet day he’d started to read. He had kept on reading between his daily tasks and as he'd managed to finish early, he decided to keep on reading. But then his supervisor Cindy asked him to lock up as she had a family emergency and of course he agreed. The library's landline was out of order and a technician could only come out to fix it the following day, so Jared had no means in contacting his Doms. He wanted to go out and find a payphone to call them and tell them about his phone and that he was going to be late, but then someone wanted something done and he was busy. After that he was in charge of the library and between all the library users and making sure that the library was in order when he locked and then just sitting down for a few minutes to read again, made him almost five hours late! He had no idea about how he was going to explain all of that. After once again making sure that the library was properly locked up, he ran all the way to the subway to find that it wasn't running. He had no money for a cab and all though he could walk, it would take him at least another forty-five minutes to get home. Jared didn't know whether he wanted to sink to his knees and stay there or if he wanted to scream out in frustration. Knowing that not one of the two would help, he started jogging. He could only hope his Masters would understand.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jensen looked up as the front door opened and Jared stumbled in. Their sub was clearly out of breath, his shirt hanging loose from his pants, his long bangs all over his head and looked sweaty. Jensen noticed no blood and he sighed in relief, but then Jensen's anger exploded.

"Where the fuck have you been!" He didn't give Jared a chance to reply, but grabbed him by the arm and yanked him hard in the direction of the play room. In his one hand, he held his phone, dialing Jeff's number to get him to come back, since Jeff took the car to start driving around to see if he could spot Jared anywhere.

"I," Jared started to explain but Jensen silenced him up.

"Not one word, Jared. You'll remain silent until Jeff returns. Nod if you understand." Barely waiting for Jared's nod Jensen dragged him further into the room. "Strip and then kneel." Jensen turned away and walked over to the chest that held their different gags and cock cages. When he turned back, he saw that Jared had stripped and was kneeling as ordered. He didn't praise him but just showed the items he held in his hands.

"You'll be gagged until I decide it's time to release you." He pushed the gag between Jared's lips and fastened the clasp behind Jared's head. He kneeled in front of Jared, lifted Jared's cock up, and tied it up in the hard plastic cock cage. It was meant to be part of Jared's punishment, and not as part of any possible play scene. Jensen could see the tears in Jared's eyes, but he couldn't think of them - not while he thought that they lost Jared forever.

"You'll kneel here until we come to get you, Jared." Jensen then for the first time leaned in and kissed Jared on the top of his head. "Love you, baby boy," he whispered softly before he turned around and left the room. His hands were shaking and he could hear Jared's sobs echoing through the room, but he couldn't turn around and comfort him, that would come only later. He went and sat on the couch, waiting for Jeff to return.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jeff placed his car keys on the entrance table and sighed deeply. There was still some tension lingering in his shoulders, but to be home and to know that Jared was safe as well, took most of the tension away. He smiled as Jensen walked towards him.

"He all right?"

Jensen nodded his head. "Sweaty and out of breath, I assume from where ever he came, he had to run, other than that he looks good. He's in the playroom, kneeling, gagged and caged."

Jeff nodded his head. Jared still had very limited experience with gags and the few times they did put one on him he didn't like it at all, so he could imagine how Jared felt about that. "Well, let's get this over with." He hated the idea of punishing their young boy, but Jared had to understand that scaring them like this was out of the question. He took Jensen's hand, squeezed it lightly and then walked to the playroom. His heart clenched at the sight of their boy kneeling in the far corner, his posture near perfect.

Jared stayed in position as his Doms entered the room. He only lifted his gaze slightly as both men came to stand in front of him. He felt ashamed, but also angered. He didn't mean to be late and he had a reasonable explanation of why he was late. He didn't deserve to be treated like this. They knew he hated the gag and it was stretching his mouth wide, his jaw ached and the cage around his cock was hard and cold and he was irritated by it.

"When we agreed to become your Doms we made a promise to you to keep you safe. With the behavior of today, you made us unable to keep that promise. The fact that you're unhurt makes me believe that whatever excuse - and yes, I'm calling it an excuse and not a valid reason - you have is pitiful. You didn't think of us, or of the fact that we might be worried sick, you clearly only thought of yourself." Jeff's voice was harsh. Jared had to realize how wrong his actions were.

"You'll be punished hard, Jared. I know you're not working for the rest of the week, so you'll not be going out of this house. Until Monday, you'll ask everything from us, including if you want to have a drink of water or even going to the bathroom. You will go to sleep when we say, you'll eat what we give you to eat. In one short sentence, Jared - you'll give us complete control. It's time you realized what it meant to be our sub." Jeff placed his hand on Jared's shoulder. "Nod your head if you understand."

Jared didn't want to nod his head. His reasons were not selfish, he only wanted to help Cindy, it was not his fault that his phone was damaged or that work got busy and he couldn't find a way in contacting his Doms. Maybe he should have tried harder to find a way to contact them, but he didn't deserve this. He swallowed, the rubbery material in his mouth made him feel nauseous and shook his head. He wanted to explain, he had the right to explain. His own anger bubbled just below the surface.

"Jared?" Jeff asked as the younger man shook his head. He looked on with astonishment as Jared reached behind his head and loosened the gag before he threw it onto the floor and got to his feet.

"It's not fair, I don't deserve this. I know I was late, but neither of you even asked why, you just assumed that I acted selfishly. I would never do something like that to you, I respect you too much, I love you too much, but it seems like you don't trust me, you don't respect me." Jared angrily wiped the tears that streaked his face. "I never wanted you to worry, I'm sorry if you see me as such a great disappointment." His fingers found the clip that opened the cage and he took the restraint off and then looked both his Doms in their eyes. "Red." He whispered the word, turned around and walked out of the room. He didn't even hear as Jensen's and Jeff's voices called out to him, but he walked to his room, grabbed some clothes to put on and then left everything else behind and walked out of the house. He had no idea where he would go, but knew he couldn't stay there - not at that moment in time.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jensen's feet refused to move as Jared flung the gag and cage to the side and then walked out of the room. He heard himself call out to the young man and stunned, he turned to Jeff. "What are we going to do?"

Jeff sighed and ran his hands over his face. "We are all emotional right now; let's give him some time to calm down and for us to calm down as well. We'll talk to him again in a bit."

Neither man heard as Jared slipped out of the house.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"Jared?" Chad frowned as he saw the shivering man standing in front of his door. "Hell buddy, you look like shit. Come in, where were you?" He led Jared over to his couch and sat down next to him. "You all right?"

Jared didn't answer, but just shook his head. He didn't want to talk, he didn't have the words to explain what had happened or why he walked around for hours before he found himself in front of Chad's apartment building. He was so tired he only wanted to sleep.

"Jared, talk to me, buddy. You're ice cold, are you all right? Where are Jensen and Jeff, do you want me to call them?" He reached for his phone, but then stopped as Jared grabbed his arm. "Jared?"

"Don't phone them, please." He pleaded softly.

"What's going on, Jared?" Chad didn't like the fact that Jared didn't want him to phone his two Doms.

"Cold, can I take a shower, please?" Jared ignored Chad's question and shivered again.

Chad nodded. "Sure, you know where the bathroom is." He gestured for Jared to go ahead.

"Thanks." Jared stood up and then turned to face Chad again. "Please, don't call them. Promise me."

Chad frowned, but then nodded in agreement. "I won't, I promise." He watched as Jared disappeared into the bathroom. He looked at the phone in his hand and then at the closed bathroom door. He sighed. He made a promise and he wouldn’t lose Jared's trust. He'd have to wait patiently for Jared to tell him what was going on. Chad had a feeling that Jared might be hungry, so he busied himself in the kitchen as he waited for Jared to finish up.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
As the hot water run down his back, Jared leaned against the wall and let out a hard sigh. He could feel the sting of the water on his back and the tension riding in his neck slowly lessened as the spray worked its magic. He was tired to down into his bones. It was one of the hardest days he'd ever experienced in his life. Not for one moment had he thought that when he woke up this morning, between the two men that he loved more than life, that by the time the stars shined bright he'd not be with them anymore.

Tiredly he washed his body until the water cooled and he had to get out. He sighed as he looked at his clothes. He only now realized how stupid he was by not taking anything else, but at that moment he only wanted out and nothing more. He dressed quickly and then wandered out to the kitchen. He owed Chad an explanation. He could only hope that Chad would understand and not be angry with him like his Doms.

His stomach growled as the smell of hot food reached his senses. Jared blushed as Chad looked up at the sound. "Sorry."

Chad grinned. "Nothing to be sorry about, if you're hungry then you're hungry. When was the last time you had anything to eat anyway?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Had a piece of toast this morning."

Chad's head snapped up at the admission. "That was more than what, thirteen hours ago? No wonder your stomach is growling like that." He shook his head and pushed the plate of mac and cheese in front of his friend. "Eat, and I want to see that plate clean." He knew Jared had still problems eating, but even if it meant growling at his friend, he would make sure Jared ate everything on his plate.

Jared smiled and tucked in. "I'll try." It was tasty enough that he knew that he won't have much trouble emptying the plate. His Doms would be proud of him. He groaned. He didn't have Doms anymore - he was on his own. The food now tasted like cardboard and he had to swallow hard not to lose the contents of his stomach right that moment. Jared managed to empty his plate with some trouble. He couldn't get Jensen and Jeff out of his mind. He missed them so much, but still felt anger and absolute sadness towards them. They didn't trust him.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Chad asked as he cleared the counter where he and Jared sat to eat.

Jared sighed. "You'll be angry with me."

Chad lifted an eyebrow. "Buddy, name one time I was ever angry with you? You're my friend, I will not be angry. You know you can talk to me." He pulled Jared from his chair and let them settle down on the couch. "Talk to me."

"Promise, me." Jared sounded lost.

Chad could see that Jared needed that promise. "I promise."

Jared nodded and then stumbled over what had happened. "I know I was wrong not to make sure to contact them, but I really didn't mean to be late. I promise, Chad. I didn't mean it." He ended and lowered his head. The one thing he wanted was to be able to cuddle with his Masters, to be told that everything was all right. That they would be fine. But, he wasn't with them, they didn't trust him and he was all alone.

Chad had to bite hard down on his teeth as he listened to Jared's story. If he hadn’t known Jared, known that Jared would never lie, he wouldn't have believed this. Jeffrey and Jensen were seen as the top dom couple at the club, they were well respected by all doms and subs alike, but to hear this made him angry. They of all people knew what Jared went through and to treat Jared in the manner they did was a disgrace. Chad had no idea what their reasoning behind their behavior was, but he himself couldn't think of one single reason that would explain this. For him it was inexcusable. "I'll kill them." He growled and leaped to his feet. "They're supposed to take care of you, make sure you're all right - not to take you apart and treat you as if you're guilty and deserve the death penalty without making sure they've got all of the facts first." Chad looked around for his phone and found it lying on the side table. He walked over and picked it up. He had a few choice words he wanted to share with Jeffrey and Jensen.

"Chad?" Jared's voice sounded from the coach. "Who're you phoning?"

"Those pricks. They had no right to treat you that way." Chad growled as he punched the button to call up Jensen's number.

"No!" Jared's long arm reached out to Chad and he managed to snatch the phone away. "Please, no." He shook his head. "Don't call them, please."

"Jared, they can't treat you like that. They didn't even give you a chance to explain." Chad was beyond furious and couldn't understand why his friend didn't want him to confront the two assholes.

"Maybe they do," Jared whispered as he dropped his head between his shoulders.

"What? No, Jared, don't talk like that." Chad sighed. "You just told me what happened, how could anything of what happened be your fault?"

Jared covered his face in his hands. "Maybe I'm not good enough, maybe this was a test and I failed it."

Chad snorted. "You're more than good enough. They should thank their lucky stars to have a sub like you. You know I've been working in that club now for the past five years, trust me when I tell you, that you're not only a wonderful person and friend, but any Dom would give his front teeth to have you as his or her sub. You've still got plenty to learn, but with your temperament, your willingness to learn and to serve, you'll be the one sub that every Dom would want to call their own. If they don't think so then that's their loss, not yours."

"Chad," Jared shook his head. "I don't want to talk about this now. I just want to get some sleep." His shoulders shagged at his last sentence.

Chad looked over at his friend. He could see the wariness of Jared's shoulders, his friend was slouching, a clear sign that he was overly tired. "I'm sorry. Sure, get some sleep. Unfortunately as you know I've only got this couch or you can share my bed with me."

Jared shook his head. He was as tired as hell, but he also knew he wouldn't be able to sleep and to lay awake in Chad's bed and keeping him awake as well would be unfair to his friend. "The couch is fine." He smiled tiredly. "Thanks Chad."

Chad smiled back. "I'll get you some sheets and a blanket."

In silence Jared and Chad got the couch ready for Jared before Chad turned to his own room. "You need anything else?"

Jared shook his head, "I'm all right, thank you." He waited for Chad to disappear into his room before he let out a loud sigh. Not even bothering to turn the blanket down he sat down on the couch. He was dead tired, but he knew that if he'd tried to close his eyes his ever present nightmares would return, the only difference was that tonight there wouldn’t be two hot soothing bodies pressed up against him to keep him safe, but more importantly to keep him sane.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**Six Weeks Later**

Chad rose to his feet as Jensen got out of his vehicle. It was the first time that he'd seen Jensen since Jared had moved in with him.

"Chad?" Jensen asked softly.

Chad couldn't help but wince as he took Jensen's appearance in. The man's features were taught. It was clear that he'd lost some weight, his clothes hanging lose from his frame. He had dark circles underneath his eyes - giving him an almost haunting look.

"I need to talk to you and Jeffrey." Chad sighed. He was so stupid. He couldn't believe he waited this long. He only had to look at Jensen to know that Jared was not the only one who was suffering because of this.

"Come on in. Jeff should be here in a few minutes." Jensen said over his shoulder as he walked to the front door. "Want anything to drink?" He indicated to the kitchen.

Chad shook his head. "No, thanks." He looks around and couldn't help but groan. It was as if the whole house was dead. An early silence has settled over the place. He knew Jensen and Jeff still stayed here, but it was clear that they were no longer living here. It was the same with Jared. He might have being staying with Chad, but he was not living. As the days went past, Chad could see that Jared had stopped living. The young man's shoulders were permanently hunched forward. He spotted the same dark circles under his eyes and Chad knew that the only time Jared slept was when he would nod off in the evenings in front of the TV. He picked up the phone on the side table and then realized that it was Jared's.

"We found it in his clothes after he'd left. It was damaged like that when it fell to the floor." Jensen took the phone from Chad's hand and placed it back on the side table. "We tried to get hold of him, but no one has seen him. The police don't want to declare him missing since we've told them he'd left here on his own. We only want to know that he's all right." Jensen sighed again and then turned as the front door opened. "Jeff." A soft smile appeared on his face.

Jeffrey looked about the same as what Jensen did. He greeted Chad with a smile, but didn't let go of Jensen's hand. "To what do we owe this pleasure or have you heard something of Jared?"

Chad lowered his gaze. They'd been phoning him every day, sometimes even up to three times a day to enquire if he'd heard anything. His answer to them was always the same - Jared hasn't made any contact with him. Jared never asked him to lie on his behalf, but Chad would not tell the Dom pair where Jared found himself at. They deserved the angst, but now seeing how they looked like, he realized that he'd taken it too far.

Chad cleared his throat. He would come clean, but first he needed to find out how they felt about what had happened. "When did you find his phone?"

"He was gone by then. At first, we thought he'd just went to his room to calm down, but later we realized that he was gone. I'd picked up his clothes when it fell out. We've got no idea on how it got damaged." Jeff explained. He looked at Chad. "We went out to look for him, especially when we found out that he'd taken nothing with him, only dressed in a pair of jeans and a shirt. We looked everywhere." His voice broke at the end.

Chad looked up as Jensen spoke up. "The library..." Jensen cleared his throat. "Cindy called that evening. Asked if she could talk to Jared, saying that she knew his phone got busted in the morning. I tried to explain that he wasn't here, but she was in a hurry. She said that the family emergency she had was still just that, an emergency, and if I could please ask Jared to open up the following morning, she knew that he was only supposed to work again on Monday, but she trusted him. She also asked me to thank him for staying longer and closing up." Jensen sighed and then sat down next to Jeff. "We made a huge mistake. We assumed that Jared was just off loafing, but he had a valid reason for being late."

Chad cleared his throat. "I've got something to tell you."

Both Jeffrey and Jensen looked at him.

"Jared's with me." Chad held up his hand as both men started to talk at the same time. "He's been with me from the beginning."

"What?" Jeff growled as he picked the slighter man of his feet and pushed him into the wall. "What the hell does that mean?"

Chad held up his hands in surrender. "The two of you where total asses, you didn't deserve to know where Jared was."

Jeffrey growled again and shoved hard at Chad.

"Jeff," Jensen's voice sounded out. "He's right. Let him go." He waited for Jeff to release Chad before he spoke up again. "Is he all right?"

Chad pulled his clothes right and then shook his head. "No. I thought at first that he only needed a few days, but he's only gotten worst." He looked at the two men before him. "He came to my place that same night. He was shivering, but physically he was fine. He already started to blame himself, saying that it was some sort of test and that he'd failed it. It was as if he was angry with you for not giving him a chance to explain, but at the same time he placed all the blame - even unknowingly - on himself. I was the one who ranted and raved on how what you've done was wrong and he just remained quiet. He never said one bad word towards you. He only wanted a chance to explain to you why he was late." Chad shook his head and snorted. "The worst of it all, he's now even convinced himself that he was such a bad sub that he didn't deserve a chance to explain himself." Chad sighed and then slammed his fist into the wall. "Damnit! He's slowly busy falling apart because the two of you FUCKED UP!" He screamed hard. "You were supposed to look after him, to take care of him but you fucking broke him. In an hour you squashed whatever little spark of life he had in him to death." He snorted again. "The worst part of all of this - you're the only two who can make things right again. He's fading right in front of my eyes, and there's nothing I can do about it. The two of you will have to step in and save him before it's too late."

"I assume he doesn't know you're here?" Jensen asked. He had nothing to say to Chad on his outburst. He knew that Chad was right - they were the ones that fucked up and not Jared. It was time to make things right.

Chad shook his head. "I don't think he's aware of much around him, never mind where I am. He's not sleeping, he's not eating. My TV has to be on twenty-four seven, my lights the same. He gets nightmares if he closes his eyes for more than thirty minutes."

Jensen groaned. "He's the same as he was just after the rape."

Jeffrey nodded his head. "I'm going to call Misha."

Jensen shook his head. "He's away for the rest of this month. Misha's not the one who can help Jared. We can - we must." He looked at Chad and then at his partner. "Our sub needs us, not a psychiatrist, but us as his Doms." He picked up Jeff's SUV's keys. "Let's go."

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared didn’t even look up as the door to Chad's apartment opened. He didn’t bother to turn around as footsteps stopped behind him or as heard someone sigh behind him. What made him gasp for air was the voice that speaks up behind him.

"On your knees, Jared."

Out of instinct, Jared did just that. There was tightness around his chest that made it difficult for him to breathe.

"Good, boy." A hand landed on his head and stroked his hair. "Straighten your back, knees a bit further apart."

Jared shifted on his knees, the pressure immediately lessened on his back as he got in the perfect position. His head bowed, eyes lowered. He could feel his breathing evening out.

"You're doing well, baby boy."

Jared whimpered at the moniker. It was the first time he heard that name in six weeks. He shook his head but remained in position.

When a second set of footsteps entered the room, Jared whimpered a bit louder. Both his Doms were here with him. He had no idea what they were doing here, or even how they knew that he was here. Jared tried not to flinch away as a finger lifted his head. "Look at us, baby boy." Jensen's voice held so much emotion.

Jared lifts his head and had to bite hard into his bottom lip not to tear up. His Doms looked exhausted. Both had lost weight, Jeff's normally trimmed beard was uneven and Jensen had dark, nearly black circles underneath his eyes. Both men looked down at him in anguish. "We have done you an enormous wrong, something that we can't make right with a few simple words. We've managed to destroy what we've built up with you in a matter of minutes. You accused us - and within your right, that we didn't trust you. We understand if your trust towards us has been nullified. Please, give us a chance to show you that not only do we trust you but that you can believe in us."

"Master?" Jared frowned. He never thought he'd ever hear from them again, not even thinking that he'd ever receive an apology.

Jensen groaned as he heard Jared addressing him as master. At this stage, neither he nor Jeff deserved that title. "It will be all right, Jared. Let's get you up and home." They'd already decided to take Jared home with them, Chad not even trying to object. He knew it was the only way to help Jared.

"Home." Jared sighed deeply as Jensen helped him to his feet and he leaned his head against Jensen's shoulder. He was aware of voices behind him, but they didn't really make sense. He moaned as someone stepped up behind him and lifted him clear from his feet. He wanted to object, but Jeff's scent and Jensen's calming voice made him lean into Jeff's touch as he tiredly closed his eyes. He was going home.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**Later That Same Night**

"Shh, calm down, baby boy. You're all right, everything is all right." Jared groaned and opened his eyes. His cheeks were wet with tears and he gasped as the memories of the dreams came back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late. I really wanted to call you and tell you what's going on, but then Cindy had an emergency and the library got busy and I had to lock up and I found this book and I..." Jared rambled on and only stopped when Jensen's mouth closed around his and kissed him hard.

Jared moaned and his arms circled around Jensen's neck. He could feel Jeff at his back also pressing closer. He'd missed this so much, and although he still didn't understand why his Doms didn't love him, he couldn't help but hope for more. He groaned as Jensen released him from the kiss.

"Please." He pleaded softly and was glad when Jensen nodded his head and pushed him down so that he was flat on his back. His body arched as Jeff's hands found his nipples while Jensen's hands moved lower and slowly stroked his cock.

"Gonna make it up to you," Jensen whispered in his ear before he took his mouth in another kiss. Jared's body relaxed as his Doms’ hands played with him, he could feel his cock coming to life as Jensen pressed a knee in between his legs and he could rut against it. Jared gasped when Jensen's teeth scraped over his nipple and Jeff's tongue lapped at the other. He had no objection as Jeff took his arms and stretched them over his head, making him grab hold of the headboard. Slowly they worked in tandem down his body making him moan, gasp and whimper as their touches, stinging bites and gentle caresses brought him pleasure.

"Jared," Jensen's voice made him frown, and he struggled to focus his attention on the man that addressed him. "You remember your safe words, baby boy?"

Jared frowned. He was not in a position to think, at least not with his upstairs brain anyway. He frowned again and then nodded. "Green, yellow and red." His voice sounded strange to his ears.

"Good boy." Jeff's praised him, but even before he could ask why, Jeff had claimed his mouth with a kiss again. He was aware that Jensen was moving down his body and he arched when Jensen's mouth found his cock. "Master," he groaned but gave up on saying anything else as Jensen's actions deprived him of his breath.

Jensen lapped at the vein that decorated the underside of Jared's cock; he kept on teasing that same spot over and over before he took the mushroom tip in his mouth and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks and humming around Jared's shaft. He was glad that he'd put his hands on Jared's hips to keep him down as the boy bucked up hard. He was going to drive Jared crazy. Jensen moved up Jared's shaft and after lapping the head like a popsicle he let Jared's cock go and couldn't help but smile as Jeff's hand immediately closed around it. It seemed like he and his partner were on the same pace. "Bend your knees for me, baby boy." Jensen instructed Jared and helped Jared in the position he wanted him in. He shared a kiss with Jeff as Jeff helped him to shove a pillow beneath Jared's hips, raising his ass off the bed.

Jared moaned as Jensen's hand closed around his sack. He could feel Jensen's fingers rolling his balls in his hand, his fingers gently pressing them down, pulling on his sack, but not causing him any pain. He was not prepared for Jensen's tongue and, even better, Jensen's hot mouth that enclosed first over his one ball and then around the other. He was aware of the sounds that spilled from within him, but he couldn't care less. Jared grunted as Jensen's tongue found his puckered hole. Sensation after sensation traveled through his body. He could feel his muscle contracting and relaxing as Jensen's tongue kept on lapping at the sensitive area. Jared nearly bucked off the bed when Jensen blew over his hole. The cool air over the wet area sent shivers down his spine. "Master," Jared gasped but bore down at the same time, hoping that Jensen would do it again.

"You like that, Jay?" Jeff asked as he dragged his thumb over Jared's slit at the same time and then smiled when Jared couldn't form the words to answer. "Gonna make you feel so good, missed you so much." Jeff claimed Jared's mouth again, even nipping hard at Jared's bottom lip to get him to let Jeff ravage his mouth.

Jensen lapped at Jared's hole. He used the tip of his tongue to flick it against the pink area and then sucked hard. First, he kept on circling Jared's entrance before he dipped the tip of his tongue inside the tiny hole, groaning to himself as the muscle contracted around his tongue, trapping him inside. Jensen was aware of Jared's quivering thighs and his soft sounds and it only made him more determent to get Jared undone by only using his tongue and fingers. He circled the Jared's entrance with his tongue, this time pressing in harder before withdrawing his tongue and lapping at the rim, making sure the whole area was slicked up. He kept on lapping, kissing and suckling at the small hole, loving the way the muscle reacted to the attention. When the area was wet with his spit, gleaming in the light, Jensen pressed deep with his tongue and as the narrow channel gave way, he slipped a finger in as well.

Jared gasped, his head rolling from side to side as Jeff kept on playing with his nipples, suckling on his collarbone and kissing him senseless. He was aware of the fact that his hole was contracting and relaxing against Jensen's onslaught and even found himself pressing downwards for more. His breath hissed as Jensen's tongue slipped inside of him for a second and then he gasped when he felt something else slipping in as well. He wanted to tense up at the sudden intrusion, but Jeff's thumb had found his slit again, pressing into the tiny opening and distracting him enough that by the time he became aware of the intrusion again it no longer freaked him out, but it only made him feel full. The finger was moving in sync with the tongue, both pushing deeper and pulling out at the same antagonizing slow tempo. His hips pressed downwards and he actually heard himself moan as Jensen withdrew his pleasure. "Master," he needed more.

"Shh, it's all right, not going to leave you hanging, just want to make sure that I don't hurt you." Jensen's voice soothed him down and Jared thought that he heard the cap of a lube bottle opening and shutting, but he couldn't really care. He did however groan as Jensen's finger returned and it's cold with slick.

Jensen laughed, "easy boy," he pushed Jared's thighs apart and smeared the cold lube all around Jared's hole before gently pushing his finger in again.

This time Jared was ready for the strange feeling and he made a real effort getting his body to relax.

"So good, baby boy." Jensen praised him and pushed the finger in knuckle deep. He kept his actions slow, letting Jared get used to the intrusion by just pushing in and out, not even looking for that one place that would send Jared reaching for the sky. When Jared relaxed around his finger, Jensen pushed in another one and at Jared's groan, he kept still. He could hear Jeff murmuring to Jared, he knew Jeff was calming him down by the way Jared was breathing, he knew Jeff had instructed him to take some deep breaths. Jensen waited patiently until the muscle around his fingers slacked up again and then he pushed in slowly, keeping the two digits close to one another. Jensen kept to his slow pace, knowing that Jared's more stressed about the fact that something was entering him than about the girth of his fingers. He pushed in a bit deeper and smiled when Jared's hips pushed down. "Loving this, baby boy." He dipped his head, kissed Jared on the inside of his thigh and then pushed the third finger home. This time Jared whimpered and Jensen knew it was because of the sting and burn. He kissed Jared's thighs again and from the little sounds Jared was making he knew Jeff was playing with Jared's sensitive nipples again. He lifted his head and grinned as he found Jeff's hand around Jared's cock stroking him in the same slow motions as what Jensen had going inside of Jared's tight hole.

"Doing so well, boy. Wish you could see how you're stretched around my fingers, your little hole puffy and red, swallowing me down, wanting more and more." To illustrate his point, Jensen pushed his fingers in deeper and stretched them, his own cock hardening at the sounds that escaped from inside of Jared. Jared's feet where planted flat on the bed, but his toes curled up as Jensen pushed his fingers in deeper. He curled them slightly and then smiled when Jared gasped. He'd found what he was looking for and he ran his fingers over the small gland again. The sounds that Jared was making made him hard as a rock.

"Master, please, fuck, please." Jared's eyes were squinted shut as sparks of pure pleasure spread through his body, not just tingling but also galloping to every nerve point in him. He couldn't help but whimper again. Jeff's hand around his aching cock with his thumb pressing into his slit so every now and then with Jensen's fingers stroking inside of him was making him want to explode. He had to cum, but he couldn't find the words to ask, the words inside of him refusing to come out except for the _fucks_ and the _pleases_.

Jared's hips bucked up clear from the bed as Jensen's fingers scraped over his gland again and even as he tried to ask, his orgasm was on top of him. Hot ropes of his cum spewed from his cock, coating his stomach, thighs and Jeff's hand that was still curled around him, jacking him off roughly. He was aware of Jeff's and Jensen's praise, but the light that blinded him as his orgasm slammed into him like a train made it difficult to concentrate on their words. He moaned when he felt Jensen's fingers withdrawing from him, the emptiness something that he didn't want, but was soothed down as Jensen leaned in and kissed him softly. He was dimly aware of Jeff getting off from the bed and returning with a warm washcloth before he was cleaned off, and then turned on his side so that Jeff could spoon up at his back. He wanted to thank them, but his eyes felt so heavy and even as Jeff kissed him on his temple, he sighed in content and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 11A**

**Few Weeks Later**

Jensen kept a close eye on Jared's breathing. Jared had been deep in his subspace for the last hour; and like before, his actions and reactions were much slower than normal and he was contemplating the fact in bringing Jared back to the present. Although Jared had not suffered from sub drop the last few times, both he and Jeff were weary that this might happen.

Especially since Jared had such a roller coaster time these last few weeks. Already Jeffrey had collected a second blanket and even made sure there was not only water and juice, but he also brought a large slab of chocolates to the playroom for Jared's aftercare.

Jared sighed deeply as he stretched his hand out as if he was reaching for something and Jensen silently took his hand and stroked his thumb over Jared's pulse point on the inside of his wrist. Jared's other hand was still curled around the ball that acted as his safe signal. When Jensen touched his wrist, Jared calmed down again and Jensen smiled. "You're doing so good, Jay. So proud of you." He let his gaze linger on Jared's body. Their sub was strapped in and hanging from a sling in the ceiling, the only movements caused by his own breathing.

Jensen was really proud of Jared. He'd reacted calmly when they told him that they were taking him to the playroom. Their aim was to get Jared more comfortable in their playroom, but also to push his boundaries. Jared still had problems sleeping in the dark and Jeff and he decided that it was time to let Jared know that even when it was dark, he had nothing to be afraid of - that they were there for him. Jared tensed up at seeing the sling and became even tenser, to the point that he was shivering, when they told him what they'd planned. Jensen was sure that he was going to balk when they showed him the soft ball gag and the blindfold that robbed him of his ability to speak and see. They did however take their time; making Jared touch the sling, hold the gag and the blindfold in his hands so that he could get use to the textures and even the smell.

They first placed the gag in Jared's mouth and let him kneel quietly between them, stroking his head, soothing him down every time he tensed up and with their help Jared managed to find his subspace and sinking into it naturally.

With Jeff's help Jensen strapped Jared into the swing, both Doms talking to Jared the whole time, explaining to him what was going on, making sure that he understood that it would feel weird the first time the swing took his weight, but that they were there and that he was safe. Only when he settled did they place the blindfold over his eyes. At that moment, Jared tensed up almost immediately, but didn't drop the ball even as tears ran down his cheeks from underneath the blindfold. It took him a good ten minutes to settle down, but from there he became quiet as calmness settled over him. All the tension left his body, his breathing became deeper and slower and if it wasn't for his hand that reached out to them constantly, Jensen would've thought that he'd drifted off to sleep and that wouldn't have worked; instead he'd firmly settled in his space, just where Jensen and Jeff wanted him to be.

Jensen ran his fingers up Jared's arm, down the side of this body until he reached Jared's cock and let his fingers drag over the hardened member. Jared's only reaction was a deep groan that came from his belly and a soft moan as Jensen teased the tip with his thumb. "So beautiful, Jay." Jensen made his touches a bit firmer, talking a bit louder as he started to bring Jared back to reality. They had a reward of kissing and cuddling planned for Jared after he took the swing and blindfold so calmly, and Jensen knew Jared was going to love it.

Jared was starting to get more vocal. The sounds he made became more pronounced, his body moving more in the sling. He kept on turning his head, seeking out Jensen's voice. His breathing was no longer slow and deep, but more shallow and faster.

"Calm down, baby boy. You're still safe." Jensen dragged his hand through Jared's bangs as Jared moaned and tried to move himself purposefully around in the sling. "You're going to hurt yourself, baby boy, take it easy." Jensen pushed Jared down into the sling and kept his hand on Jared's chest. "Take a few deep breaths for me, Jared, just like we showed you." Jensen watched as Jared at first seemed to ignore his order, but then took the first tentative breath through his nose and then held it for a few seconds before blowing out through his nose again.

"Going to remove the blindfold, Jared. I want you to keep your eyes closed, until I tell you to open them up." Jensen made sure that the room's lights were dimmed before he removed the blindfold from Jared's eyes. He took a damp washcloth and gently wiped Jared's sweaty face with it and kissed him lightly on his forehead. "Now you can open up your eyes, baby boy." Jensen said and smiled as Jared slowly opened his eyes. "You with us, Jared?"

Jared nodded his head and moaned as he tried to talk only to realize that the gag was still in his mouth.

"Easy, Jared. I'll take care of that just now." He moved behind Jared's head and lifted it slightly to get to the clasp that fastened the gag behind Jared's head. It slipped open easily and Jensen removed the gag from Jared's mouth, massaging Jared's jaw for him as well. He took the bottle of water and held it out for Jared to drink. "Not too much." He kept hold of the bottle and after Jared took a few sips he pulled the bottle away. He smiled as he heard Jeff's footsteps behind him.

Jeff watched Jensen taking care of Jared. He stepped closer and lifted Jared's head so that he could check on Jared himself. "You did so great, baby. So proud of you." He swept Jared's hair out of his eyes and smiled. "We're going to get you out of the sling; I want you to lean on me as Jensen tips you upright. You're going to be off balance for a few seconds. I'll hold you until you find your feet again. You understand?"

Jared nodded his head. He was still feeling a bit out of sorts and he was glad to have Jeff there to help him. He was beyond words. Whenever he has been in his subspace before he felt absolute calmness as if he was beyond things around him, but this time it was so much more. It felt to him like he was floating, as if his body was detached from the here and now. He no longer could feel the sling that held him tight or the gag that left him unable to talk or the blindfold that made it impossible to see; in fact for the first time in a very long period he felt less intimidated by the dark. Jared moaned as Jensen turned him upright and his world tipped dangerously.

"Steady, Jared. I've got you." Jeff's voice sounded next to his ear and Jared leaned with his head against the older man's chest.

"Master."

"You're doing great, let's just stand here for a few seconds and then we can move you over to the bed. You did so great; we've got a reward for you." Jeff replied as his hand traveled down and cupped Jared's hard cock. He grinned when Jared moaned against him, his hips thrusting forward for more. Seeing that Jared was steady on his feet, Jeffrey guided him over to the bed and made him crawl to the center. His eyes were lust blown and Jeff knew Jared was still riding the endorphins his body released during his time in the sling.

"Gonna give you something that you wanted for a long time, baby boy." Jeff growled as he climbed on the bed with Jared and kissed him hard, even going so far in biting hard into his bottom lip so that Jared would open up and let Jeff claim him with a hard kiss. Soon Jeff had Jared gasping for air; his body arched up to meet Jeff's, his cock hard against his stomach. Jeff let his hand trail over Jared's cock, loving the sounds of need that Jared made. "Gonna place a ring on you, baby boy. Want you to hold out for a while." Jeff grinned as he felt the bed tip when Jensen joined them.

"Looking for this, perhaps?" Jensen smirked as he held out the leather cock ring to Jeff.

"Master," Jared was breathless; his cock was aching hard, pre-cum glistering in the light. He looked longingly at the ring in Jeff's hand.

"You want this, baby?" Jeff let the ring slide against Jared's shaft.

"Please," Jared moaned, his cock twitching in anticipation. He came to love giving up control over his own orgasms to his Doms and seeing the ring meant he could relax and let his Masters take care of him.

"Love the way you beg," Jeff whispered against his ear as his nimble fingers closed the ring around Jared's shaft. He kissed Jared again when the sub relaxed against him the moment he snap closed around his cock.

Jared whimpered as he became aware of Jensen's hands and mouth on his body. Jeff was busy kissing and licking his neck, collarbone and hardened nipples, while Jensen's mouth moved lower. Jared bucked up hard when Jensen's mouth closed around his cock, the heat made him whine with need. Jensen's fingers closed around his balls, the soft strokes sending shivers through his body. His sack was oversensitive as his Masters had shaved him the night before they proceeded in torturing him, making him beg for release as they kept on teasing him over and over.

Jared moaned again when Jensen's mouth enclosed around his one testicle and suckled hard, letting his tongue roll over and around the ball before sucking hard again. He groaned when Jensen released his sack with an audible pop and taking his shaft into his mouth again. Jared was aware of him begging, Jeff had his arms up above his head, pinning him securely to the bed while marking him in that one spot just behind his left ear. "Can't please, Masters, please." Even with the ring on it felt to Jared as if he was about to burst out of his skin. He sobbed hard and even tried to buck Jeff off from him. "Yellow, Masters, yellow." He sobbed and then managed to turn on his side as both Jeff and Jensen stopped their onslaught.

"Shh, it's all right, we stopped. Everything is all right." Jensen soothed Jared down as the young sub shivered from sensory overload. "So proud of you, you used your word, so very proud." Jensen kissed him lightly as his hands kept on soothing him down.

Jeff managed to get Jared to turn and held him close. Before they started this play session, they decided that they would tease Jared mercilessly; they wanted him to use his safe word, if he didn't use the ball in the sling. It was another boundary that they wanted to push; Jared had to use it so that he would realize that they would stop if he used his words. He was surprised that Jared held out longer than what he expected. "So proud, baby boy, so proud." He kissed Jared as well and made sure Jared rested comfortably between them.

"You stopped." Jared gasped as he tried to get his own breathing under control.

"We did. We always will." Jensen said and smiled. Jared was still rock hard and he couldn't wait to play further. "You want to go on?"

Jared looked at his two Doms. When the pleasure leaped through his body, it was wave upon wave of sensory overload. But as it became too much he used the one word he never really thought would work and it did. Just the way Jensen and Jeff held him close, calmed him down, made his trust in them stronger. He didn't have to look down his own body to know that he was still rock hard so he nodded yes with eager. "Please."

"Good, boy," Jeff grinned and then made Jared smirk as he tackled Jensen to the bed. He kissed his partner hard, while his fist curled around Jensen's cock, pumping it hard. He loved the way Jensen gasped for air and his hips rose clear of the bed.

"Fuck," Jensen grunted before Jeff silenced him with a kiss. His lover was in an aggressive mood, and for once Jensen had no objection letting Jeff take the lead. He'd already spotted the chocolate sauce to the side of the bed and had a feeling he knew what was coming his way. He couldn't think of one reason not to let it happen.

Jared heard himself moan when Jeff kissed and teased Jensen, while at the same time, his hand stayed around Jensen's cock and he jerked him off hard. He could see the pre-cum wetting the mushroom tip and wanted nothing more than to lick it up and to have Jensen's cock resting on his tongue so that he could suck him hard.

"Jared?" Jared looked up at his name and blushed. Both Jensen and Jeff were looking at him, and he had a feeling that he might have missed something that was said. "Master?"

Jeff grinned. "You day dreaming over there, baby?" He pulled Jared closer and at the same time made sure that Jensen stayed on his back.

Jared blushed and shook his head. "Just thinking."

"Mm, I've got a feeling I know what you were thinking about." Jeff replied and dragged his nail over Jared's hardened nipple. "You want to suck Jensen's cock, boy?" He smiled as Jared blushed again. "Say it and it's yours."

Jared's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what was offered to him. He really thought that he'd never get a chance again after the previous mishap. He found himself wetting his lips at the prospect of taking Jensen in his mouth. He couldn't find the words but immediately nodded his head in agreement. He looked up as Jeff smirked and Jensen moaned. Both men winked at him and Jensen arched his body once more as Jeff's thumb glided over his wet cock head.

"Okay, Jay, come on over." Jeff helped Jared to take his place between Jensen's legs after Jensen moved up so that he was seated against the headboard. Jeff kissed Jared when he felt Jared tremble. "Everything will be all right, I'm here with you, just remember what I told you last time and you'll go great." He leaned over and picked up the chocolate sauce. "What do you say; let's get Jensen begging for your mouth." Jeff flipped the cap and let the sauce dribble on top of Jensen's cock. "All yours."

Not wanting to gag again, Jared took Jensen's cock in his mouth just as Jeff had showed him and first started licking the sticky sauce off the crown. The sauce and Jensen's pre-cum made a weird combination on his tongue, but to Jared it tasted like heaven. Soon the sauce ran down the sides of Jensen's shaft as it heated up and Jared followed it with his tongue, lapping at the sauce that tried to escape from his mouth. Jensen kept moving underneath him, his hips arching off the bed, his legs spreading wider with each lick. Jared's tongue found the prominent vein on the underside of Jensen's cock and as his tongue licked there, Jensen made a sound that sounded like pure sex.

"Right there, baby boy." Jeff urged him on and placed his own hands on Jensen's hips to keep him from bucking up.

Jared didn't need any more encouragement and he lapped at the vein again. He slowly moved his tongue up and then used the broad side of his tongue to cover the whole head before snaking down the side again, this time flicking his tongue in and out until he reached the point where his hand covered the base of Jensen's cock. He groaned as Jeff pulled on his shoulder to get him to let go of his popsicle.

Jeff coated Jensen's shaft with more of the sauce and then placed the bottle of sauce on the floor before he moved in behind Jared. "Get on your knees while you suck him down, Jay." Jeff whispered in his ear and helped him into position. He wanted access to Jared's hole and knew that Jared would be nicely relaxed as he was playing with Jensen's cock so that Jeff could gently stretch him open. It was something Jared had to get used to. They were planning to introduce him to plugs within the next few days and wanted him to get used to not only their fingers in his tight channel, but also to toys and eventually their cocks.

Jared found it easy to balance on his knees. He made sure that he held Jensen's cock in his hand and continued to chase the running sauce down Jensen's cock. His Master's head rolled from side to side, sounds escaping from him that didn't sound human, and they only made his own cock even harder.

"You can take him a bit deeper, baby, but don't shift your fist, don't want you to gag again." Jeff urged Jared on as he placed kisses on his shoulder and then made his way down Jared's back, nipping and lapping between hot kisses until he reached the small of Jared's back.

Jared had no problem following Jeff's order. He hollowed his cheeks and took Jensen's cock right into his mouth. He made sure to swirl his tongue around the head, his teeth covered up almost completely, except when he gently let them brush over the head and make Jensen almost scream in delight. Jared got a rhythm going and bobbed his head up and down; he was so focused on Jensen's cock in his mouth that at first he failed to feel the slight pressure at his hole until he heard Jeff's voice in his ear.

"Want you to relax, baby." Jeff placed a kiss on his nape and Jared groaned around Jensen's cock as Jeff's finger pushed forward. It was only then that he became aware of not only Jeff's finger, but also that he was slicked up. There was no pain as Jeff pushed forward, just a slight burn that faded within moments. Jared groaned and Jensen's hips bucked up as the vibrations shot through his cock. Jared sighed when Jeff kissed the small of his back again and Jensen's fingers dragged through his hair. Soon he found himself sucking Jensen down in rhythm with Jeff's finger inside of him.

Jensen and Jared's mixed sounds echoed through the room. "So fucking gorgeous, baby. Love the way your mouth is stretched around my cock." Jensen grunted as Jared hummed around his cock and from the way Jared's breathe hitched, he knew Jeff had added a second finger to Jared's tight channel. "You love that, baby boy? Love my cock in your mouth while Jeff fucks you so slowly with his fingers, making you burn and stretching you for us." Jensen hissed as Jared's teeth caught his slit. "No teeth, baby." Jensen panted hard. His own release was fast approaching. He knew Jared wasn't ready to swallow him down yet, so he started to tug on Jared's hair. "Gonna cum, Jared. Time to let up, boy." He groaned as Jared's head stayed lowered and even as he tried to push Jared off, hot white spunk spewed from his cock and filled Jared's mouth and throat.

Jared heard Jensen's words, but he wanted this - he wanted to show his Masters that he could pleasure them like they did to him. When the first bitter substance landed in his mouth Jared swallowed on instinct, but he wasn’t prepared for the full amount that filled his mouth. Soon it dribbled down the sides of his mouth and down his chin. Only when Jensen's body stilled did he release Jensen's spent cock from his mouth. Even before he could utter a word, Jensen had slid down and took his mouth in a deep kiss. Jensen's tongue pressed in deep, lapping at his mouth, teasing him into submitting with ease. Jared whimpered against Jensen's mouth as Jeff dragged his fingers over Jared's gland, making him buck forward as pleasure sparked through him.

"So beautiful when you're all sweaty and needy like this, baby boy." Jeff's gruff voice sounded in his ear. "One of these days were going to put that lovely cock cage on you and then milk you, would love to see you then." Jeff smirked as both Jared and Jensen gasped at his words. He knew Jensen had a kink for milking their subs, but it seemed like Jared liked the idea just as much. He made sure that his fingers skimmed over the gland again and again, love making Jared wanting to climb the walls.

"Master, please, please, can't, please." Jared sobbed. His cock felt three times its normal size and despite the ring, he could feel that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He wanted to sob again as Jeff's other hand finally snaked between his legs and tugged at the snap.

"Cum for us, baby boy." Jeff ordered as he withdrew his fingers from Jared's tight hole to take hold of his own shaft and in a single motion, he released his cock ring and jerked hard, coating Jared's back with his pearly white seed, watching it hit Jared's back and between his ass cheeks, running down towards Jared's hole. Jeff's eyes turns upwards, his orgasm full of power, the muscles in his neck clearly visible as he arched to ride out his pleasure.

Jared only had to touch himself once and with Jeff's order, his release was immediate. His vision turned white, his body bulked and arched, his voice hoarse as his vocal cords objected against the high-pitched sounds he made. When his cock softened and he could hear himself panting hard, his arms gave way and he sank gratefully into Jensen's arms, not even caring that his cum coated his master's body as well as his own. He could hear Jensen's murmurs and felt Jeff's warm body at his back but it didn't matter, he was sated, tired and as he smiled he closed his eyes, not even feeling when Jensen tucked him in beneath the covers after Jeff had wiped them all clean.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**The Following Day**

"Jared?" Misha asked again as Jared kept on staring out of the window. His young patient and friend loved looking out at the well-groomed gardens.

"Why do some subs have collars and other's not?"

Misha frowned. Of all the questions he thought Jared might have, that was not one he expected.

"It depends on the master, Jared. Some subs have bracelets, or even thin chains that serve as collars. You know as well as I do that not everyone in society agrees with our lifestyle. Some masters don't believe in granting collars on a temporary basis, like a training collar, but only collars his sub or even his slave when it's felt that the sub has earned it." Misha explained. "May I ask what brought this up?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders, but his fingers stroked over his own naked neck. "I was just wondering."

"Jared?" Misha asked again. A brooding Jared meant trouble.

"Why don't I have a collar?" Jared turned to face Misha.

Misha took a deep breath. "You know I can't answer that question. But what I do know is that Jeff and Jensen don't believe in handing out collars just because. To them it has to have meaning. I think you'll agree with that." He looked at Jared again. "I'm going to ask again, what brought this up?"

Jared sighed. "It's all so confusing." He dragged his hands through his hair. "They've helped me so much. If it weren't for them I wouldn't have survived. I really believe I do owe my life to them. I want to give them more. I want _this_ to be permanent." He bowed his head.

Misha sighed softly. "Have you talked to Jensen and Jeff about this?"

Jared shook his head and then snorted. "They've already done so much for me, how can I ask them to commit to me, when I've got nothing to give in return? I don't even have a job anymore."

Misha looked at Jared. He knew Jared was still upset about the fact that he lost his job at the library after he ran away. He knew both Jeff and Jensen had gone to speak to Cindy, Jared's supervisor, and she was all for letting Jared get his position back, but someone higher in the food chain had a stick up his ass and refused to re-employ Jared. It was a real big setback for the younger man.

"I thought you had an interview at the college later last week as a research assistant in the Anthropology department?" Misha knew that Jared was excited about it when he talked about the interview the previous week.

Jared snorted again. "I won't get it. They will never let me have the job, not when they realize that I failed to report for duty only after working at the library for one week, or if they find out that I failed to give sexual favors at the call centre."

"Jared, we've talked about this before - no negative thoughts about yourself." Misha made a note on the pad.

Jared shook his head. "It's not negative thoughts - it's the truth. I'm useless, a nobody, a total fuckup."

Misha frowned hard. Something else was going on here. It was not normal for Jared to talk about himself like this. "Jared?" He waited until Jared turned to face him. "Why don't you come and sit down for a while?" He could now clearly see the paleness of Jared's features and if he looked carefully he could see Jared's hands trembling. He was glad when Jared didn't try to argue with him, but merely took a seat on the couch.

"I want you to tell me what you're feeling right now. It doesn't have to be in full sentences, but just tell me whatever comes to mind." Misha took a seat next to Jared. He had a feeling Jared needed him nearby.

Jared sighed. "It doesn't have to make sense?"

Misha shook his head. "Not at all."

"Okay. I'm confused, hurt, angry, don't give a shit, but at the same time just want to cuddle, more specifically, I want to cuddle with Jeff and Jensen. I also want to be left alone." His shoulders slumped.

"Jared," Misha lifted Jared's head. "Did you and Jeff and Jensen play last night?"

The fact that Jared blushed gave Misha all the answers that he needed. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it earlier. He was more astounded that Jeff and Jensen hadn't noted it either. "Did Jensen and Jeff explain to you what sub drop is?"

Jared frowned. "Is that where your emotions go all haywire because of the release of endorphins in your body?"

Misha had to smile. He could here Jeff's voice behind that explanation. He nodded his head. "You, my dear friend, are experiencing a sub drop and I've got the feeling it's your first conscious one." He smiled at Jared. "I'm going to phone Jeff to take you home."

"No, don't bother him. It's nothing." Jared tried to move away.

"Jared," Misha held out his hand for Jared to take. "It's going to be all right. I'll even let you cuddle with me while we wait for him." He pulled Jared into his embrace and then took his phone to call Jeff. It was time Jeff took his boy home.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"I told Misha it wasn't necessary to call you, I'm fine." Jared snapped as brushed past Jeff into the living room.

Jeff took a calming breath. He wanted nothing more than to kick himself and Jensen squarely under their own backsides. After the previous night, all three of them faded immediately, neither himself nor Jensen thinking of Jared and a possible drop. This morning they overslept. Jensen had to attend a meeting and Jeff had his own clients to see. They knew Jared would take the subway to his appointment with Misha, all three of them left the house in a great hurry, and now Jared was acting like a petulant child.

Already he'd dealt with a grumpy Jared, followed by a teary one, than a bitchy one and now he's dealing with Jared who's snappy. When he'd arrived at Misha he found Jared nearly curled up in Misha's lap and that alone made him realize just how much he loved Jared. Jeff sighed and then followed Jared into the living room. He wasn't surprised to find Jared pacing the floor.

"Jared," Jeff started to speak, but was interrupted by the young sub.

"I'm sorry that you had to come and get me. I know I'm useless." He bowed his head in defeat and Jeff saw his hand wiping away a tear that wanted to escape from his soulful eyes.

"Jared," Jeff walked over to Jared and took him by the hand. "Let's sit down."

"NO," Jared pulled away. "I don't want to sit down, I'm not a child."

"I know you're not a child, but at this stage your body is playing yo-yo with you and I just want you to sit down for a while and relax." Jeff held out his hand, but this time waited patiently for Jared to take his hand.

Jared sighed but took the outstretched hand and let Jeff guide him to the couch. He remained quiet as Jeff pulled him close to his side. "I hate this."

Jeff smiled. "I know you do, but it will be all right. You just need to take it easy for a while and give your body a chance to balance itself out again."

Jared sniffed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, sir."

"I know, baby boy." Jeff placed a soft kiss on Jared's forehead. He could see from the way Jared's eyes were drooping that Jared wouldn’t stay awake for long. Taking a nap would help with the whole balancing out process. "Let's go and lie down, you're too big for this couch to stretch out properly." Jeff helped Jared up and wasn't surprise when Jared pushed him away.

"I'm not an invalid, I can walk." Jared snapped again, but in the same breath took Jeff's hand and walked tight against him to the bedroom.

"You're really grumpy, aren't you?" Jeff whispered as he pulled Jared closer and then lifted Jared's shirt over his head. Both he and Jensen found Jared slept easier if he had less clothes on. Already his hands moved to Jared's belt to loosen it. "Step out." He ordered softly and helped Jared get rid of his jeans and shoes so that it left him standing in his boxers only. He pulled the covers back and as Jared slid in, he toed of his shoes and climbed in behind him.

"I'm sorry." Jared sniffed and buried his head in Jeff's shoulder.

"I know you are." Jeff kissed him again and then kept on running his hand over Jared's back until the young man's breath evened out and he drifted off to sleep. Jeff found his own eyes heavy and knowing that Jensen would still be out for a few hours he closed his own eyes and followed Jared into slumber.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jensen smiled as he stood in the bedroom door and looked at the two men that he loved with his whole life. He'd received Jeff's message when he got out of the meeting and then rushed home. He was happy to find that Jared was sleeping peacefully in Jeff's arms. He smiled again as he got closer to the bed and Jeff's eyes opened.

"How's he doing?"

Jeff smiled as well. "Well, let's see; he was grumpy, moody, clingy, and totally independent all in one minute. I've never seen anyone go through that many mood swings in such a short period of time." He let his hand run over Jared's back as the young sub moaned softly.

"Now we know he drops hard." Jensen sighed. "I'm sorry. I should've made sure he's all right."

"Jensen," Jeff shook his head. "Don't blame yourself; it was not just your fault. Both of us had fault in this." He smirked. "The two of us are really out of practice when it comes to subs."

Jensen had to smile himself. "That we are, and he's keeping us on our toes." He looked at Jared and then back at Jeff. "Speaking of toes, Misha told me he's been asking about collars."

Jeffrey looked hard at Jensen. "You want to?"

"Yes. We both know that we don't give a collar easily, but Jeff, he's our baby boy. I can't see letting him go, unless he really doesn't want to be here. I love him too much, and I know you do to."

"You're right." Jeffrey nodded his head. "But, I don't want us to do this in haste. If we do this, we do it correctly. We train him, push his boundaries and let him grow and only then do we collar him. But yes - I want our collar around this beautiful neck." Jeff traced Jared's neckline with his fingers.

Jensen nodded in agreement. He wanted nothing more as well. It was time they made Jared their boy - officially.


	12. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 11B**

**A Few Days Later**

Jensen stroked Jared's hair as the young man kneeled between them as they sat at the dining room table. Jared had finished eating, and on his own, he left his place and silently kneeled down. He'd been grounded in his subspace since early that morning and both his Doms were extremely proud of him. They were on their way to the club, something that had Jared more nervous than either his Doms thought he would be. That lead to him being a bit bratty, which meant Jeff spanked him hard, but it did help in getting him in the right headspace and he stayed there for the remainder of the day.

Jensen led Jared to the bedroom where Jeff already placed Jared's clothes out. Jared didn't utter a word as Jensen helped him to dress. Jensen couldn't help but grin as Jared blushed when he placed the leather cock cage around Jared's cock, taking his time to stroke Jared's velvet shaft a few times before snapping the cage shut and then letting Jared step into a leather thong which he laced up carefully. "Let's put this on." Jensen held out the soft leather chaps that Jeff had specially made for Jared's tall legs. The inside legs had zips while a buckle belt made sure it stayed in place, while the outer legs had to be laced up.

"You look fucking hot," Jensen said as he pulled Jared up for a kiss. Jared would be going bare-chested. Their boy had started working out with Jeff, his thin body was beginning to develop nicely, and they wanted to show him off. Jensen broke the kiss when Jeff stepped in behind Jared and kissed his neck, making Jared arch his body into Jensen's.

"So beautiful," Jeff whispered, his hands trailing down Jared's back until he cupped his ass. "Knew these chaps would fit you perfectly." He nipped hard at Jared's neck, making the boy groan aloud.

"Master," Jared gasped for air. His two Doms were caressing and kissing him all over, his cock trying to get hard, but with the cage on it was impossible. He tried to rub up against Jensen and then pushed himself back against Jeff, but both men laughed at him and stepped away. Jared wanted to pout, but Jensen took his mouth in a lingering kiss while Jeff's mouth sealed over his collarbone again and a wave of calmness settled down over him.

"Good boy," Jeff praised as Jared became still, their boy was learning quickly. "Kneel, Jared." Jeff waited for Jared to follow his order before he spoke up again. "We need to go over the rules for tonight." He held out a red bracelet to Jensen and as Jensen tied it to Jared's wrist, he started to explain. "The bracelet will make sure that no one touches you. It means you're totally off limits to play with for anyone." He lifted Jared's chin so that he could look into his sub's eyes. "There's no restriction on you to talk. You may chat to anyone. We want you to have a good time. You'll have the opportunity to chat to other subs, talk to them, ask them questions. I can promise you they'll help you. But, if you talk to a sub and he doesn't answer you back, Jared, it means he's not allowed to talk. He will shake his head and you've got to respect that, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Jared swallowed hard. He couldn't believe he felt so nervous about going to the club.

"I know for a fact that Andy and Mason will be there as well." Jensen spoke up. He knew Jared wanted to talk to Andy and this would be a great opportunity.

"That would be good." Jared smiled.

"Chad will also be working behind the bar, so if there's any problems and you can't find us, go to him." Jeff said as he pressed his lips against Jared's forehead. "Last rule, Jared." He smiled. "Enjoy yourself."

Jared smiled as well and took a deep breath. "Yes, sir." He nodded his head. He was going to enjoy it.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared gasped as they stepped into the club. They'd used the private entrance and were ushered inside within moments after Jeff parked his vehicle. The club was nearly bursting out of its seams. Not once before had he seen the club this busy. He didn't complain at all when Jeff tucked him closer to his side. He was well aware of Jensen on his other side, both Doms making sure he was safe. Slowly they made their way through the crowds until they reached the section where a table was waiting for them. Jared was surprised to see someone else sitting there as well, but relaxed when he saw it was Misha. When Jensen took his seat, Jared knelt down next to him, pressing himself tight against Jensen's leg. He sighed and his body relaxed when Jensen's hand came to rest on his head.

Jensen smiled as Jared relaxed against his leg. He'd forgotten just how busy the club could become, but was happy to note that Jared at least seemed to be handling the situation all right. "You can go and say hey to Chad if you want to."

Jared looked around until his eyes landed on Chad behind the bar and he smiled. "Please."

"Sure, go on. Bring us back some water as well." Jensen smiled as Jared gracefully came to his feet and darted off, but then frowned as Jared turned back to them.

"Hey, Misha." He greeted his therapist friendly. "Can I bring you something to drink as well?"

"Good to see you, Jared." Misha held his drink up. "I'm good for the moment, thank you." He waited for Jared to move away before he spoke up again. "He looks good." Misha smiled.

"He's still a bit in his sub space, but not deep enough for us to be concerned. I think the fact that he saw you here and with Chad at the bar he'll be all right." Jensen responded. They'd become good friends with Misha. The other dom had no sub at the moment - looking for someone, but was in no hurry to find one soon.

Jared made his way through the crowd. He thought that he might be over conscious of the way he was dressed, but seeing what some of the other guests were wearing made him even feel a bit overdressed. Jared took care not to bump into too many people, but with the club so full it was difficult to avoid everyone. "Sorry," he mumbled as he slammed into a guy that stood in front of him when someone bumped into him from behind. He got a dark look from the man and found himself blushing and moving on quickly. "Who's that?" He could hear the man asking some of his friends.

"Double J's new sub." A voice answered, but then the club music started up and the rest of the conversation drowned out by the music.

_'Double J'_ Jared shook his head. He wondered if Jeff and Jensen knew about that. He smiled as he reached the bar and Chad stepped up to help him.

"Your doms know you look like that?" Chad smirked as Jared blushed. He loved teasing Jared a bit.

"Jensen and Jeff dressed me, of course they do." Jared smiled. "Did you see there's a new..." Jared didn't get a chance to complete his sentence as someone spoke up next to him.

"You really need to show more respect to Doms, you know." It was the man he bumped into.

Jared frowned but lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry if I bumped into you, I did apologize."

"You better, but I'm not referring to that. I'm referring to the fact that you dare to use such esteemed Masters' first names. You've got no right; it shows your lack of training." The man sneered. "If you were mine I would teach you that lesson hard."

Jared shook his head. He would never disrespect his Masters. He owed them his life. "No." He shook his head again.

"No? No? Is that all you can say, is no? What do they see in you, you must be a great fuck in bed if they're willing to keep you. Do you lick their boots; take it up your ass double, a pain freak, what, why? What makes you so special?" The man stepped into Jared's personal space and now Jared could smell that he reeked of alcohol.

Jared tried to take a step back and found himself bumping into the bar behind him. He didn't want to talk to the guy and he shook his head. He could feel his chest tightening up; he didn't want to be here.

"What, no words? Think I'm going to back off just because you shook your head or because of that red bracelet of yours? Think again. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL." The guy punctuated each word with a hard stab of his finger into Jared's chest.

Jared covered the area with his hand, the guy put real pressure behind those jabs and it hurt. Jared had never lifted a hand in anger towards anyone in his life. It was not in his nature and he had no idea how to handle the situation.

"Is there a problem here?" Chad's voice sounded directly behind Jared's ear and he snapped his head back to look at his friend.

"No, no problem at all, right?" The man had stepped up close to Jared and stood next to him. "We were just chatting, right?"

Jared could only nod his head. If it meant getting the guy away from him then he would agree to anything.

"You sure, Jared?" Chad frowned. He could clearly see that Jared was not comfortable with the man and he wouldn't hesitate to let the bouncers throw the guy out if he even thought of hurting Jared.

Jared nodded again. He just wanted the guy to go away.

The guy looked at the bartender. He knew Chad was smaller than he was, but he also knew Chad could pack a punch and if he even thought there was something wrong he would signal the bouncers to come over. He didn't want to be thrown out. "I was just leaving, nice chatting to you." He frowned hard and then moved away.

"You all right, Jared?" Chad asked, he could see that Jared was trembling.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Jared ran his tongue over his dry lips. "I just came to get some water for Je..." he swallowed hard, remembering the man's harsh words, "for my Masters."

Chad frowned. Something was off, but it was clear that Jared didn't want to talk about it so he let it go. "Sure, you want one as well?" When Jared shook his head, Chad passed him the two bottles and watched Jared walk away after whispering a quiet thank you. He looked around, saw Mike standing on the side, and waved him over. Quickly he explained what he had witness and gave a description of the guy. He was pleased when Mike told him he would be on the lookout and would remove the guy if there was even a hint of trouble. Now Chad could only hope that Jared was really okay.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jeff frowned as Jared returned and saw how pale the young man was. "Boy, you all right?" He asked in concern as Jared passed him his water and sank to his knees between him and Jensen.

"Yes, sir." Jared mumbled quickly and then leaned his shoulder against Jeff's leg. He needed the contact with his Dom to calm down. He was truly rattled about what had happened. He had to wonder if there was truth in the man's words. _'Have I been disrespectful towards them to call them on their names? I didn't mean to. I really must learn not to call them on their names. They're not my equals.'_

Jensen arched his brow at Jeff questioningly and his partner shrugged his shoulder. Jared was not the same young sub who went to fetch them something to drink. He'd followed Jared's movements all the way to the bar and saw him having a conversation with someone, but with all the people in the club it was difficult to see everything. He did see the man walk away and the way Jared's shoulders relaxed afterwards. "You all right, Jay?"

Jared nodded his head and smiled. "Yes, sir."

Jensen wanted to respond but stopped as Chad stepped up to their table. "I'm off for half an hour; can I steel Jared to dance with me?" He grinned as he already pulled Jared to his feet. He knew the two doms wouldn't have a problem with that.

"Jared, you want to dance with this crazy friend of yours?" Jensen asked and smiled as Jared nodded yes.

"Okay, go for it." When they turned around to walk away, Jensen called out to Chad. "Keep him safe."

Something flickered in Chad's eyes as he nodded yes. "Always," and then he was off dragging Jared behind him.

"You sure Chad's not in the scene?" Misha's blue eyes gleamed with lust.

Jensen laughed. "He's not in the scene, but I don't think he'll say no to a good roll in the hay if that's what you’re after."

"Well it's a start." Misha grinned back. "Remind me to go and collect my own drink when he's back on the clock."

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"You gonna tell me what happened?" Chad nearly had to scream the words at Jared as they stood in the middle of the dance floor and swayed with the music.

Jared shook his head. He should've known that Chad would've picked up on what had happened. "Don't know what you're talking about." He kept his head on Chad's shoulder so that Chad couldn’t see the way he reddens because of the lie.

"You want to try that again, my friend?" Chad placed his one hand on the small of Jared's back and held him close. There was nothing sexual about the touch, just a reminder that he was a friend.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. It was easy to talk to Chad, but he didn't know if he could talk to him about this. Chad's always been honest to him, and he didn't think he'd be able to handle the truth if Chad agreed with that man's view.

"Talk to me, Jay, please." Chad tried again. "If you don't, I'm telling your doms there's something wrong and you know they'll make you talk."

Jared's head snapped of Chad's shoulder. "NO." He shook his head. "No, please." He was trembling again.

"Shh, it's all right. I was only joking." Chad pulled Jared close to him as he tried to soothe Jared down. He was really concerned. "You need to tell me, Jay. Did he do something to you?" He could feel his own anger boiling to the surface at the thought of that creep hurting Jared.

Jared shook his head. "He didn't do anything to me. _'Except push his finger so hard into my chest that it still hurts.'_ He just said something."

"What did he say?" Chad couldn't help but growl.

Jared shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it."

"Well, buddy; I've got bad news for you. You are going to talk about it, so spill." Chad moved them a bit to the side of the floor where it was less crowded. He made sure that Jeff and Jensen could still see them from where they were seated at their table.

Jared sighed. "What if he's right?"

Chad remained quiet. He knew Jared would continue in a second.

"What if he's right and I've been disrespectful towards them? I never meant to be, I promise." Jared spoke fast.

"You want to back up there for a second and tell me what he said to you?" Chad's eyes were already looking for a bouncer. Whatever the guy said had Jared in a tail spin and that alone was enough for Chad to get the bouncers to throw him out in the street.

Jared sighed. "He said I didn’t show any respect towards my Doms. He said I lacked in training because I used their first names."

"What?" Chad was astounded. "Where did he come from?"

"I bumped into him on my way to the bar. I overheard him asking who I was and then at the bar he must've heard me talking to you, because it was then that he said I didn’t respect my Doms and that he would teach me how to respect Doms hard." Jared swallowed hard. "He also wanted to know what made me so special, he wanted to know if I licked their boots." He didn't repeat the rest, choosing to keep that to himself.

This time Chad really growled. He took Jared by the arm and moved away from the dance floor. He saw Jensen rising out of his chair and he shook his head. He was happy to see Jensen sitting back down again. He'd first talk to Jared and then he'd make sure that _fucking son of a bitch_ never set foot in this club again. Only after that would he make sure that Jared told his doms about what had transpired. At the office, he opened the door and ushered Jared in. "Look at me, Jay." He waited until Jared met his gaze before he continued. "You show your doms all the respect in the world. You've never been anything but respectful towards them. It has nothing to do with what you call your masters. He had no right to say something like that to you."

"But, but what if he's right?"

Chad shook his head. "I've always been honest with you, Jay and I'm telling you now - he ain't right. You're special in your own way and please, I don't want to know if you lick their boots, that's just TMI." Chad grinned as he tried to lighten the moment. "Don't let this get to you. You've grown so much under Jeff and Jensen's care; don't let this asshole get you down, please."

Jared had to smile. "I am just so unsure, he was so in my face and when he punched me with his finger," his hand goes to cover the place again "it made me feel so insecure."

"He touched you?" Chad took Jared hand away and noticed the forming bruise for the first time. He wanted to kick himself for not seeing it earlier, but he also knew that with the lighting in the club, seeing something like that was nearly impossible.

"It's nothing." Jared tried to move away.

"No, Jared. It's not nothing." He picked up Jared's hand with the red bracelet on it. "You see this? I assume Jensen and Jeff explained to you the meaning of this?"

"Yes, they did. It means no one is allowed to play with me."

"It goes further than that." Chad sighed. "Let me ask you this. Except for accidental touches by people moving pass you; did anyone else touch you directly?"

Jared frowned and then shook his head. "No, but why would they?"

Chad shook his head. "If there's one thing that happens in this club a lot, then it's touching. Everyone is always touching. Whether it's a brush along the arm or a gentle rub on another's neck - there's always touching. This," he touched the bracelet again, "this means no touching - at all. The only reason why I'm allowed to touch you is because Jeff and Jensen know and trust me with you. Hell, Jared, if anyone else even suggested dancing with you the way I did, there would've been murder in this place. He had no right to touch you." He pulled Jared in for a hug.

"He knew," Jared shook his head. "He made a remark about the bracelet. He knew he wasn't allowed to touch me?"

"That's it." Chad stepped away from Jared. "I want you to stay here for me. I'm going to call Jeff and Jensen and then get the bouncers to get rid of him."

"No, please. Don't do that. Just leave it alone. I don't want to cause any trouble." Jared pleaded.

"Jay, you're not the one causing trouble. He is. It's clear that he knows the rules and he blatantly ignored them. He's a danger to any sub here and that's not allowed." Chad smiled at Jared again. "I'm getting your doms and you're staying here. Everything will be all right. I promise."

Jared could only nod his head. The moment Chad pulled the door shut behind him, he sank to his knees. He would've lied to himself if he said that he didn't want his Doms, but he didn't want to ruin their good time and by the look of things he had.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jensen's already on his feet the moment Chad stepped up to their table.

"He's all right, a bit shaken, but all right." Chad calmed Jensen down. "I need to talk to you and Jeff." He didn't wait for either one of the two men to answer him, but made his way through the masses of bodies to a quiet spot next to the office. Quickly he relayed what had happened and as Jensen moved to get to Jared, Jeff grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, Chad."

"No problem. Now go and look after your boy, while I see if I can pick a fight with the asshole of the night." Chad grinned and then caught Mike's eye before they started to move through the crowd in search for the guy.

Jeff shook his head and then entered the office. The scene in front of him made him stop in his tracks. Jensen was seated against the wall and all but had Jared in his lap. Their young sub's face was turned into Jensen's neck and even from the door, Jeff could see how hard he trembled. He caught Jensen's eye and he could see the anger radiate from it. He was glad that Chad was handling the situation, because if Jensen had gotten hold of that man, he would've been beaten to a pulp. Jeff sank down the wall and picked Jared's long legs up onto his lap so that both men shared Jared's weight. Now that he was seated next to Jensen, he could hear Jared's soft mumblings.

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful, I promise. You're my Doms, my Masters, I would never be anything but respectful to you. I'm sorry if I was, please, I'm sorry."

Jeff tiredly run his hand over his face. The saying _two steps forward, one step back_ was so true in Jared's case, only with their young sub it was more a thing of one step forward and two steps back. All the confidence they'd managed to install into Jared had been ripped away by one fucknut who clearly had a death wish if either himself or Jensen got hold of him. "Jared," Jeff made sure his voice was stern. "Jared," he repeated the name again as Jared failed to respond to him the first time.

Only when Jared lifted up his head he spoke again. "On your knees, Jared." He moved away so that Jared could have some space to adhere to the order. Jeff got to his feet and as Jared moved in position, he stepped up behind him and gently pressed down at the small of his back. "Nice and straight, Jared." He also corrected Jared's head by pushing it up a bit, wanting to make sure his chin was nice and straight, with only his eyes lowered to the floor. Lastly, he pushed Jared's thighs just that bit more apart and then kissed him lightly on the top of his head. "Perfect." Jeff had to smile. Just the few moments in which he took to make sure Jared's posture was correct had made Jared calm down a lot. He was breathing deeper and seemed to be trembling less. Jeff hugged Jensen close as his lover came to stand next to him. "We'll get him through this." He mouthed to Jensen, kissed him hard, and then focused his attention back onto Jared.

"I want you to tell us exactly what _he_ told you." Jeff spoke clearly and went to stand next to Jared so that the young sub knew he was right there.

Jared shook his head. "Please, don't make me do this."

"Don't make me repeat an order, Jared. Tell us exactly what he told you." Jeff used his stern voice. He had to get Jared to repeat the words, before they could start fixing this.

Jared groaned, shook his head, but then took a deep breath and started to talk. "He said I didn’t show any respect towards my Doms. He said I lacked in training because I used their first names. He said he'd teach me how to show proper respect." The last words were a mere whisper.

"Answer me this, Jared. I don't want you to explain, I only want yes or no answers, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Jeff nodded his head. "Tonight was the first time that you've seen this man, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"It was the first time you ever had a conversation with him, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"From the first time we met you until now, he's never played a part in your life, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"He was not there when you asked to be our boy?"

"No, sir."

"He was not there the first time you called us Master?"

"No, sir."

"He was not there once when you called us by our names?"

"No, sir."

"Good." Jeff moved to the front of Jared and then sank to his knees and took Jared's head in his hands. "He has no say in our relationship. He has no right to think that he can teach you anything. He has no right to say you don't respect us, because he's wrong. You do respect us; not once in all the time that we've been together has there been anything but respect from your side. His words have hurt you much, and we'll work through this together, but hear me, Jared, when I tell you this - you are our baby boy, it doesn't matter if you call us by our names or if you call us Master, we know you respect us, just as we respect you. We love you and you belong to us." He pulled Jared to his chest and hugged him hard. He'd seen the bruise on Jared's skin and wanted to caress the spot, to kiss the tenderness that must be there away, but first he just had to hug him, he had to make sure Jared knew he was loved.

"Let's go home." Jensen pulled Jared up and waited for Jeff to get to his feet and then shared a hard kiss over Jared's shoulder with his lover to ground himself. He only smiled when Jared whimpered when Jeff picked him clear of his feet, but still turned his head so that he could nestle against Jeff's neck. This time he'd be driving home, and Jeff would be holding Jared safe - for both of them.


	13. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 12**

"You still bothered about what happened at the club, Jared?" Misha asked as Jared once again looked out at the gardens.

Jared shook his head, but then spoke up. "Wouldn't you be? Do I have a sign on my back or on my forehead that says, _'he's easy, have a go at him'_?"

"You're angry?"

Jared snorted. "Why would I be angry? It's just another great fuckup in the life of Jared Padalecki, so surely there's nothing to be angry about." He leaned with his head against the cool window; his shoulders sagged after his short outburst.

"You've got a right to be angry, Jared. No one's going to hold it against you." Misha spoke softly. He'd spoken to both Jeff and Jensen, the two men worried deeply at Jared's lack of emotion when it come to this incident. At least he was showing some emotion now. It meant he's actually starting to process everything.

"I want to be angry, I want to be upset, I want to forget about what he had said, but I can't keep his words out of my head. Do I have a right to call _them_ on their first names? Maybe I do lack training."

Misha raised his eyebrow. "Jared, answer me this. Who's responsible for training you?"

"Jeffrey and Jensen." He answered with no hesitation, but then winched as he uttered their names. "I mean, my Masters."

Misha chose to ignore the wince for now, but moved on to the other aspect of his question. "So are you then saying that Jeff's and Jensen's training is lacking?"

Jared's head whipped around. "What, no, never. I didn't mean that." He blushed deeply and Misha could see that his question had shocked Jared hard.

"Because that's what he was insinuating, Jared. That Jeff and Jensen are lacking in their training of you." Misha knew he was being harsh. He'd spoken to the two doms, so they were well aware of what his approached to this was going to be.

"They didn't do anything wrong." Jared dragged his hand through his hair. "They make sure I train hard. I listen to them, I do everything that they say. I'm a good boy." He was starting to get angry.

"Jared," Misha stood up and walked over to where Jared was still leaning against the glass pane. "You've just answered that ass's question. Your training is the best. He had no right to say something like that to you. No right at all. Repeat that for me."

"He had no right." Jared smiled. "Thanks."

Misha smiled as well. "That's what I'm here for." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I've also decided that it's no longer necessary for you to see me three times a week, I'm scaling it down to twice a month."

"What, but what if, and when, and how?" Jared started to pace up and down.

"Jared, slow down." Misha stood up again and took Jared by the hand. "You don't need to come and see me so often and if there's anything that you urgently need to talk to me about, you've got my numbers. I'll always be there for you. I just feel that you've made so much progress that it's no longer necessary for these frequent sessions."

"You’re serious?" Jared asked carefully.

"I'm serious. You've got the tools you need to work through your problems, you're sleeping better, your nightmares are almost completely gone, so yes. I would say I'm serious." Misha grinned. Already he could see a smile wanting to appear on Jared's face - if he was luckily enough Jared's dimples might even appear.

Jared smiled softly and it did make his dimples stand out. "Thank you, Misha - for everything."

Misha slapped him on the back. "You've done the hard work, you can be proud of yourself. But," he added with a smirk, "there is something you can do for me."

Jared frowned. "Sure, just name it."

Misha grinned again. "I want a date with Chad."

Jared laughed and shook his head, "Chad's not in the lifestyle, Misha."

Misha rolled his eyes. "A Dom can only try." He grinned again. "Call me when you need me, Jared. I'll always be there for you."

Jared hugged his friend tight; it was good to know he'd made real progress. He really did feel better, he knew that he did have the ability to work through his issues and problems.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"What the hell, baby boy, what happened, are you all right?" Jensen asked as he took in Jared's appearance, Jared was dripping wet, the water streaming down him like rivers. He quickly pulled Jared into the house and started to undress him.

Jared nodded, but his teeth clattered together. "Yes, sir." He shivered as Jensen started peeling the wet clothes from his tall frame.

"Why didn't you wait until the downpour eased down, baby?" Jensen asked just as the thunder rumbled outside again.

Jared shook his head, but he was shivering so hard that he couldn't get the words out. Instead, he folded his arms across his naked chest as he tried to warm himself up.

"Let's get you in a hot shower." Jensen took Jared’s hand and led him to the bathroom. Jensen turned the spray on; making sure the water was steaming and then guided Jared inside. "Stand there for a moment," he ordered softly as he quickly undressed himself and then got in the huge shower behind Jared. His boy was still shivering from the cold and Jensen hoped that Jared wouldn't get ill from being out in the rain. He smiled as he pressed up against Jared's body and Jared sighed before leaning back into his embrace. "You like this, baby boy?" Jensen lapped at the spot just behind Jared's ear and his cock twitched when Jared moaned. He was so responsive to touches; both doms could spend hours touching him, making him beg for more.

"Master," Jared pushed back into Jensen's chest. The warm spray of the water and Jensen's hot body behind him were warming him up quickly. He moaned as Jensen's hands circled his waist and then moved down to where his cock was nestled between his legs. He pushed his hips forward in an attempt to get Jensen to touch him, to feel his fingers glide over his shaft.

"You need, Jay?" Jensen licked at the spot again, before he moved a bit lower and nipped at Jared's collarbone. He grinned at Jared's gasp and then made it turn into a moan as he reached around and found Jared's cock. He fisted it lightly, the water assisting in making Jared's cock slid easily in and out of his fist. His one hand he kept tight on Jared's hip, not wanting Jared to rock and with his other he ran his thumb over the slit, making Jared squirm with want.

"Sir," Jared gasped and bit on his bottom lip, his legs felt weak and he leaned back against Jensen's chest to keep himself from falling over.

"So beautiful, want to keep on touching you all over." Jensen let the hand that kept Jared from rocking into his fist glide over Jared's wet skin until he found Jared's nipple. First, he ran his fingers over the pointy buds, before using a bit of nail to scratch across them. When they tightened up, he pinched them between his fingers, pulling on them and then twisting them lightly. It made Jared gasp for air, the younger man rising on the tip of his toes, his body shivering at the pinches of pain.

"Stunning," Jensen whispered in Jared's ear and then reached out for the lube that was always kept in the shower and slicked up his hands. With his hands slick, he took Jared's cock again and this time tightened his fist a bit and then gently rocked against Jared, wanting Jared to take up the movement himself. As Jared picked up the pace, Jensen dipped a slicked finger into Jared's crack, just letting it rest against Jared's puckered hole, until his boy gently started to rock back into his finger as well. Jared whimpered softly as Jensen's finger breached him for the first time before he moved forward again and Jensen let his thumb run over the slit again. Each time Jared moved backwards, Jensen pushed his finger a bit deeper until it was knuckle deep. On the next motion of Jared moving into his finger, Jensen twisted it and found the walnut sized gland right where it should be, but even before he could let his finger stroke over it, Jared was already moving forward into his fist again. Jensen growled and released Jared's cock for a second, pushing Jared into his chest. "Stay," he ordered as his thumb found the head of Jared's cock again to play with the tiny opening, while he pressed his finger deeper into Jared's tight channel. "Gonna make you come by just letting you ride my fingers, baby boy." Jensen whispered before marking Jared's neck with his teeth.

Jared groaned. Jensen's thumb was rubbing over his cock head in almost soothing up and down motion, every now and again letting his nail press into his piss slit - that twitch of pain threatening to take his breath away and making his cock pulse. He loved his Dom’s fingers inside of him, and the fact that Jensen promised that he could ride him made him need so bad. "Master," he gasped as Jensen's finger found his gland and pressed down on it before rotating his finger over his prostate. He could feel the pressure building up in side of him and he rocked back onto the finger wanting more.

"That's it, baby, just like that." Jensen praised as Jared started rocking his hips. He kept his finger still wanting Jared to do the work in taking him deeper. He kept up stroking Jared's gland, as his own cock hardened at Jared's sounds.

"More, please," Jared whimpered as he tried to widen his stance so that Jensen could press another finger up into him.

"So wanton for me," Jensen squeezed two of his fingers together and as Jared moved backwards he pressed them forward holding Jared's hips still for a moment to make sure they slid in and then returned his hand to play with Jared's cock. The tightened muscle around his fingers was slowly stretching to accommodate his fingers and he started to stretch them, wanting Jared to take more of him. "How does it feel, Jay, talk to me."

"Good, burns a bit, make me want more, please." Jared wiggled his ass and pushed back sharply to take Jensen's fingers inside of him as deeply as possible.

Jensen pressed kisses in Jared's neck; he wanted to play with his boy's nipples, but that meant that he'd have to let go of Jared's hardened cock and he was not ready to do that yet. "Take your one hand from the wall and play with your nipples, Jared, just like I did. Do it slowly, I want to see how they harden under your touch as they beg for more."

Jared whimpered, but did as he was told. He let his hand run over his torso, just rubbing himself over the sensitive areas first before circling closer and closer. He flicked his thumb over the one nipple, grunting as it hardened under his finger and then gasped as he let his own nail run over the small peak, shivering at the sensation he created.

"Pull at it, Jared, feel that spark of pain deep inside of your belly, travelling down to the tip of your cock." Jensen pressed his nail into Jared's slit at the same time Jared pulled at the tightened bud, his boy's body bucking away from the slivers of pain and deeper onto his fingers. "So pretty, don't neglect the other bud, Jared, play with both of them."

Jared whimpered, but did as what he was told. The pleasure of Jensen's fingers and the sparks of pain between his own hands on his nipples and the hand on his cock were driving him to a point of no return, already he could feel his balls aching for relieve. "Please, need, so hard, please." He turned his head and sighed as Jensen's mouth found his to kiss him deeply; it made him feel calm, made him breathe with more ease.

"You need it so bad, don't you, baby boy? You want to shoot all over my hand, let that warm spunk of yours coat my skin so that I can smear it into your skin to mark you with your own scent." Jensen breathed the words into Jared's neck, his tongue lapping at the mark that was forming there.

"Please, please," Jared's hips bucked again and he rose to his toes; Jensen's words made him want to lose control and do just what Jensen said.

"Not yet, baby. Hold on a bit more, not done playing with his tight hole of yours." Jensen ordered. It was time to plug Jared for the first time - as a reward of course. "Going to stretch you some more, three fingers, Jared. Gonna be so full, so tight. You're going to love it, begging me for release."

Jared couldn't find the words to respond, his body pulsating with life. He wanted release so badly, but he also didn't want to let his Master down. He moaned deeply, begging his own body silently to hold on and then gasped-grunted as three fingers breached him. "Master, burns." He tried to pull away, but Jensen's hand had left his cock again and was grounding his hips.

"Just breathe through it, baby boy. You're doing great." Jensen held his fingers close to one another as he gently pushed in and then let them stay there, holding still for Jared's body to adjust to the width. "So good, baby, so good." Gently he pushed forward, half an inch at a time. He kept an eye on Jared's breathing; he didn't want Jared to start panicking at the intrusion. Jensen could feel Jared's body relaxing around his fingers and he pushed further in again, slowly taking up the pace moving in and out. It was no longer necessary for him to keep Jared's hips still; his boy had picked up on his rhythm and was rocking into his hand again. "So hot, Jared. Can't wait to have my cock inside of you, to take you as mine. To see Jeff take you like his. You want that, boy; you want us to take you, to finally show you how much we love you, to show you that you belong to us and to no one else but us." Jensen stretched his fingers, widening Jared up for the plug. He knew Jared was going to love it. He couldn't wait to see his boy's lust blown eyes after he was allowed to cum and then filled up with the plug to remind him of what was to come.

Jared sobbed. His body wanted only one thing, the burn and the stretch part of him, making him feel as if he was born for this. He rocked his hips backwards, Jensen's fingers stretching him wide, filling him up and he couldn't wait for more. The angst he had felt all this time of being penetrated was something forgotten, this was what he needed. "Please, please," his head rolled against Jensen's chest. The hot water flowing in small rivers down the front of his body, his own hand still playing with his nipples; Jensen didn't tell him he could stop. His body ached, pain and pleasure flowing into one. He could feel himself settling into his own headspace, something that he has yet to do while involved in a sexual act with any of his masters. He sighed deeply and relaxed.

"Good boy, there you go, so good for me." The way Jared's body relaxed against him made Jensen's body harden. Jared was breathing deep, his fingers automatically circling his nipples, his hips thrusting back in a natural rhythm. "Just let it be, Jay, just float." Jensen stretched Jared's hole again and then used his knuckles to brush over Jared's prostate. It was time to give Jared his reward for being so patient. "Cum for me, baby." He took Jared's shaft in his fist and tugged hard while at the same time not taking the pressure off Jared's gland. Jensen groaned as Jared's hips bucked wildly and then his seed spurted warmly over his fingers, onto Jared's stomach and even coated the shower wall. He kept on tugging and fisting Jared's cock, milking his boy for every drop of his seed. Only when Jared slumped against him, did he remove his hand from the spent cock, his fingers still nestled tightly inside of Jared's ass.

Jared struggled for breath. His vision had turned black and then white. Never before had he cum so hard than now. His legs felt rubbery and he was glad to be held against Jensen's body. His cock twitched as the last shiver of pleasure ran through him. It felt as if he was floating in a sea of peace. He could feel the water against his skin, he could hear his own breath in his ears, but it didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that he was in Jensen's arms, being held close.

"So pretty, so very proud of you, Jared. You're my boy, you're Jeff's boy. You give us your pleasure so beautifully." Jensen gently moved his fingers in and out of Jared's channel. There was no resistance there, his boy totally relaxed. He made sure he stayed away from Jared's prostate this time, his boy was in no state to take more of that intense pleasure. "Gonna fit you with a plug, Jared. Want you to remember this, keep on staying where you are in your space just like this." He moved slowly as he finally withdrew his fingers and kissed Jared as his boy whimpered at the loss. "Shh, it will be all right, just getting the plug, boy." Jensen turned and found the plug he was looking for in the special little cupboard inside of the shower. He took some more lube and slicked it up thoroughly. Although Jared was slick and open he would never push something into Jared without lubing it up. "Want you to take a deep breath for me, Jared. It's gonna be a bit cold and stiff." He let his other hand rest on Jared's chest and as Jared took the breath, Jensen pushed the toy forward. It was about the same girth as his fingers, but a bit shorter, Jensen not wanting to abuse Jared's gland any further. But since it was made of hard silicon it was not bending and Jensen knew Jared would have to adjust to that as well.

Jared loved the sound of Jensen's voice. He could hear Jensen speak to him, it calmed him down. He frowned at the word plug, but let it be, because Jensen was there. It was as easy as breathing naturally, when Jensen told him to take a deep breath, but his eyes flew open the moment something cold was pressed against his hole and then pushed in. "Master," he grunted but kept still as Jensen soothed him down. The thing - plug - was hard, he wiggled uncomfortably, but it fitted snug and he groaned as Jensen twisted the end to make sure it nestled in correctly. "Master, strange."

"Know it's strange, but you'll get used to it. I promise." Jensen turned his body so that they stood face to face and Jensen smiled as Jared lowered his gaze, his eyes not quite meeting his. "You gave your pleasure up to me so beautifully, proud of you." He kissed Jared deeply, as he let his hands travel over Jared's body once again. "We're gonna pierce these," he whispered as he let his fingers pull on Jared's twin buds again, smiling as Jared groaned deeply from within his body and rose to his toes. His boy was firmly settled in his subspace. "Let's get clean, before we run out of hot water," he smiled again as he took the shower gel and started to wash Jared's body from head to toe. He wanted to get Jared clean and then get him settled. It was still a while before Jeff would be home, and he wanted Jared to stay in his space for the remainder of the day.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jeff couldn't help but groan at the sight that met his eyes as he entered the living room. Jensen was seated on his favorite chair by the big bay window and Jared was on his knees next to Jensen's chair. His posture was perfect, but what hardened Jeff was the fact that the boy was as naked as the day he was born - his cock neatly tied up in Jared's favorite leather cock cage and nothing else. By Jared's breathing and his lowered head, it was clear that he was deep in his sub space and Jeff couldn't ask for more.

"You like?" Jensen grinned as he stood up and greeted Jeff with a scorching kiss. He intentionally rubbed himself against the older man, wanting Jeff to feel how hard he was.

"What's not to like," Jeff growled playfully as he tucked Jensen close to him before squeezing his ass hard with his hands. "You smell wonderful."

Jensen laughed. "Myself and Jared had a long relaxing shower before we decided to wait for you. We want to play." His teeth found Jeff's bottom lip and he nipped at it hard. As the droplet of blood appeared, he lapped it up. "Yum." He grinned as Jeff's eyes stared up at him, they were lust blown, and he knew his eyes held the same emotion.

"Mm," Jeff kissed Jensen again, taking his time, making love to Jensen's sensual lips, exploring every inch of his mouth as if it was the first time they were sharing a kiss. Both men were rock hard by the time they pulled apart for air. "What do you have in mind?"

Jensen grinned before he started to unbutton Jeff's shirt. "Jared's got something to show you that I know you'll love. He was such a pleasure this afternoon. He came so hard on demand, I think he's still seeing stars."

Jeff groaned. "He's deep." His eyes swept over Jared again. The boy was totally still; the only movement from him was his chest rising with each breath he took.

"He found his space while we were in the shower and has been in deep since then. He's perfect, Jeff. Our boy deserves a big reward for that." Jensen cupped Jeff's cock through his trousers and couldn't help but groan as Jeff leaned into the touch.

"He's not the only one who's perfect, Jen." Jeff moved his body so that Jensen stood in between his legs. He placed his hands on Jensen's back and stroked him up and down. "Love you so much." He dipped his head and sucked on Jensen's collarbone, grinning as it nearly made Jensen purr. "You and Jared have got the same hot spot." He lapped at the area again and moaned deeply as Jensen moved his body against his, their cocks rubbing hard against one another.  
Slowly they started to undress each other. Pieces of clothes were thrown to the side as shirts and pants made way for skin on skin. Jeff grinned. "See you're one ahead of me." He tugged at Jensen's cock and let his finger run over the ring that separated Jensen's balls from his cock and made sure he couldn't get off soon.

"Got one for you as well," Jensen lapped at Jeff's nipple, before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard, moaning as the bud tightened up in his mouth.

"Then you better put it on for me, Jen. If you continue doing this, I'm not going to last long." Jeff groaned and rolled his hips as Jensen used his teeth to torture him.

Jensen shook his head. "Not going to put it on now, want to take the edge off." He looked into Jeff's eyes and then sank to his knees. "Love you, Jeff." He took his lover's cock in hand and lapped at the head, making obscene noises as he sucked and licked at the Jeff's cock. He pushed his tongue into the tiny slit before he used the broad side to sweep across the head, lapping around and round before taking Jeff's cock in his mouth and taking him down deep with one go. He moaned as Jeff's fingers tangled in his hair, gripping him hard. With a loud pop he let Jeff's cock fall from his mouth. He was breathing hard; spit slicking up his mouth and making Jeff's shaft gleam in the light. "Fuck my mouth." Jensen didn't wait for Jeff to respond, but took Jeff into his mouth again - deep, so that when he swallowed Jeff's cock it slipped down his throat, right past his gag reflex.

Jeff grunted no answer to the invite, but simply grabbed hold of Jensen's short hair and thrust forward. There was no way that he was going to last long, but that didn't matter. He let his other hand trail over Jensen's face, mapping out his eyes, brows and nose and traced his mouth as it stretched around his cock. "So, beautiful." Jeff looked up as he heard a noise and smiled as he saw Jared squirming as he still kneeled next to Jensen's abandoned chair. "You love this, baby boy; love the fact that Jensen is swallowing me down, me fucking his mouth. You really must hate that cage of yours not being able to get hard, baby - your body aching but not being able to respond."

"Master," Jared moaned, his gaze lifting for the first time higher then Jeff's hips. He looked at Jeff's eyes for one second, blushed deeply and then lowered his eyes again.

"My beautiful, boy. So sweet. Watch us, look and enjoy." Jeff encouraged Jared and then groaned as Jensen's sucked on his crown and then played with the nerve endings on the underside of his cock before swallowing down again. "Not going to last long," Jeff grunted and then thrust forward again. His hips bucked as his cock slipped in and out of Jensen's mouth and down his throat. Jensen was humming around his shaft, his cheeks hollowed as he pleasured Jeff. It made the older man grunt and then piston hard, his hips snapping forward in short movements. Already his balls ached and fire spread through his belly. "Jen," he gasped and then shuddered as his orgasm slammed through his body. Streaks of cum spurted out and got swallowed by Jensen, his lover not releasing him from his mouth but sucking so hard it made his eyes tear up with pleasure.

"So good, so fucking good." Jeff let the words roll from his tongue and he released the death grip on Jensen's hair and just stroked it lightly. Jensen's hand was now holding his softening shaft, licking him clean like a kitten. His other hand curled around his own cock, his fingers playing with the snap of his ring that kept him from bursting out in his own pleasure.

Jeff grinned and as Jensen let go of his cock he sank to his knees and rolled both of them to the floor. "Think you also need the edge off." He reached for the ring and snapped it open before he took Jensen's leaking cock in his hand and jerked him hard. "Love to see you cum for me, Jen." He tugged again and both men groaned as Jensen's fluid spilled between them.

Jensen groaned and rocked as Jeff's hand stroked him just the way he loved it. He arched his body and sighed as his orgasm overtook his senses and he came apart. He kissed Jeff in silence, both men breathing hard as they came down from their induced highs. He laughed as Jeff rolled them again so that he was sprawled out on the older man's chest. "Seems to me we need to move to our play room."

Jeff snorted. "Need I remind you you're the one who started this?"

Jensen shook his head. "I know and I'll do it again." He kissed Jeff and then let his gaze fall on Jared. "Think it's time to get our boy to the play room. He must be in such agony for us." Jensen joked as he got up and pulled Jeff to his feet. "Let's go and play."

Jeff nodded and both men walked towards Jared and helped him to his feet. "Playroom's waiting for us, baby boy." Together all three men made their way to room. It was time to play.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"Get on the bed, Jay. On your hands and knees, legs nicely spread. Want to show Jeff your surprise." Jensen kissed Jared hard before making him get on the bed as directed. He watched and waited for Jeff's reaction when the older man would see the plug buried deep inside of Jared.

Jeff grunted, his own cock filling up as he saw the base of the plug nestled between Jared's perfect twin globes. "Your first plug, baby boy. Looks good in you." He ran his hand across Jared's ass, tapped the base of the plug once, and smiled as Jared groaned. "Always so responsive. You love it, don't you?" He ran his hands across Jared's back and leaned over his body, pressing the younger man into the sheets. "Get comfortable, baby. Gonna play with you for a while." He helped Jared rest his head on his forearms and then made him tuck his knees up so that his ass was raised off the bed. "Spread them a bit wider so that there's not too much tension on your neck, boy." Jeff ordered and then grunted out his pleasure. He made himself comfortable behind Jared and couldn't help but let his hand drift between Jared's spread legs so that he could fondle his balls and play with his trussed-up cock.

Jared moaned hard as Jeff's hand found his cock and stroked it through his cage and nearly leaped forward when Jeff's fingers tapped at the plug snuggled inside of him, before tugging at it and slowly moving the plug in short stabbing movements. "Master," Jared groaned as he felt Jeff's warm breath of his lower back and whimpered when Jeff kissed him on the small of his back. Already a sheen of sweat appeared on his skin making him gleam in the light.

"Gonna play with you, making you moan with need, want you begging for more, baby boy." Jeff whispered against Jared's skin, his fingers still playing with the base of Jared's plug. He was aware of Jensen making himself comfortable on the bed next to him. It seemed like Jensen was set on sitting this first round out. He leaned across and drew Jensen into a kiss. "Love my surprise."

Jensen grinned. "Knew you would." He kissed Jeff hard and then pulled away. "Play, he's been waiting patiently for you all afternoon." Jensen let his hand slide over Jared's back sighing as Jared's muscles rippled beneath his touch.

Jeff grinned, nodded his head and turned his attention back to their boy on the bed. "So proud of you, you've come such a long way." He kissed the back of Jared's neck, his hands dragging slowly across Jared's skin, mapping each sound that Jared made to memory. Soon enough he reached the plug again and he gripped the base between his fingers and turned it slightly. He smiled as Jared groaned.

"It's a short based plug, doesn't quite reach his prostate." Jensen's voice pitched low, his own arousal slipping through.

Jeff nodded at the bit of information, knowing that Jared's grunts and moans where because of the movement of the plug itself and not because of where it was bumping up inside of him. Slowly he started to play with the plug, dragging it back and pushing it forward, never letting it slip out of Jared's body, but each time dragging it a bit further out. He loved the way Jared's body hugged the plug as if it wanted to keep it inside. He could feel Jared's muscles working hard around the plug. "Relax, baby boy." Jeff whispered and kissed Jared on the tailbone before pushing the plug in again and twisting it hard. It made Jared groan and he loved the sound. He took hold of the base and pulled the plug so that only the tip of the rounded head was still trapped inside of Jared's body. The toy was slicked, but still Jeff added some more lube to the plug and pushed it back. He was planning to play a while and didn't want the toy to chafe Jared in any way. He picked up a slow rhythm - dragging the toy nearly all the way out and then pushing it back, his pace never once increasing. Already he could hear Jared's breathing had slowed down again. His boy was finding his space again, seeping deeper again after he moved a bit from his space as he watched the scene between his two Doms in the living room.

Jensen's eyes caught Jeff gaze and the two men shared a smile. Jared was making small needy sounds, but his body was perfectly still. "Doing so well, baby boy." Jensen stroked Jared's hair out of his eyes and kissed him as Jared turned his head when he heard Jensen's voice. "Tastes so good," Jensen kissed Jared again, sliding closer so that he was laying next to Jared, but not in Jeff's way.

Jeff grunted as he saw Jensen kissing Jared. He loved Jared's sounds, but he wanted more. "Think it's time for more, don't you think so, baby boy?" Jeff pulled the plug back and grunts with Jared as the end gripped at Jared's rim before pulling out. He sighed at the slight gaping hole of Jared and then slicked his fingers up before pushing the first digit in. "So hot, so tight." He kept his finger still, even though the plug was bigger in girth than his finger he wanted Jared to get used to the different feeling inside of him. Jeff had to smile when Jared pushed back, it was clear he wasn't the only one who wanted more. He pushed his finger deeper and then pulled it back starting a slow pace wanting to drive Jared up the wall of ecstasy. He loved the way Jared's tight muscle and outer rim gave way to his finger, letting it sink deep within. The heat made him moan, visions of his cock buried in the same heat making it pulsate with life.

"Master," Jared whimpered softly as he pushed his hips back. He wanted more, his body was screaming for more. "Please," he couldn't help but sob, his body shivered as Jeff's finger found his prostate and tapped his finger against it. Pleasure ripped through his body, making him want to come undone, but with his cock in the cage he could only groan and moan for more.

"Gonna make you feel so good, baby boy." Jeff took more of the lube to slick his fingers up and then pushed two inside Jared's tiny hole. The pink little ring already had a shade of red around it, a clear sign that it has been used a bit during the day.

Jared hissed, Jeff's two fingers were almost the same girth as Jensen's three, but the split second of burn was worth the feeling of fullness inside of him. He moaned against Jensen's lips as his other Dom claimed his mouth for a kiss, his tongue delved inside of his mouth, making Jared’s submit to his. He kept on rocking back onto the fingers, while Jensen's tongue traced his teeth and palate, suckling on his tongue while his hands managed to find their way to Jared's nipples to play with them, making more blood willing to rush to Jared's cock, but restricted by the cage.

"You want more, baby boy?" Jeff whispered against his skin, but didn't wait for an answer, just slicked up his fingers again and then pushed tree digits into the abused hole. It earned him a whimper and Jared even tried to scoot away from his hand, but Jeff made sure the grip on Jared's hip held fast to keep him in place. "Just breathe through it, Jared. You love my fingers up you, you love the sting and the burn, your body shivers for it." Jeff traced Jared's spine with his hand as Jared stilled beneath his fingers in an attempt to adjust to the extra fullness.

Jensen lapped at Jared's mouth; he could feel Jared's body shivering with need and was proud of the boy. He was accepting what was given to him perfectly and although it might have stung and burned he didn't even think of using a safe word, he has really grown so much over the past few weeks. "Beautiful," Jensen breathed the words against Jared's mouth and then moved lower so that his head could reach Jared's nipples. With his one hand teasing the one, he let his mouth close around the other and the sounds Jared made went directly to his cock.

Pain and pleasure swirled around him, the light and dark colors mixing, sending him on a ride that he never thought was possible. He wanted to moan that it was too much, but his body would argue and say it was too little; he craved their touches, hearing their words of praise on his skin - submitting to them in a way he never thought was possible. Jared sighed deeply and the last tension in his body gave way. He could hear himself moan and mumble, he could feel his Masters’ tongues and fingers on and in him and it was perfect - he didn't want it to end.

Jeff caught Jensen's eyes and both doms smiled. Jared had finally submitted to them perfectly and it was now their turn to take even greater care of him as what they'd done up to this point in time. Jared was open for them; his pleasure would be theirs to take and to give to him when it was time. "So burning hot for us," Jeff stretched his fingers, taking care with his actions but also letting his knuckles scrape over Jared's gland, noting the pleasure that ripped through Jared's body, his skin covered in goose bumps as if he were cold.

"Master, please, please." Jared's head rolled on his forearms. He wanted more; he needed more in order to breathe, to stay alive.

"What do you want, Jay? Tell us, baby boy." Jensen's voice next to him made Jared turn his head. Jared blushed and swallowed hard. "Please, need, feels so empty." He pushed back into Jeff's fingers, his eyes growing large as his movement made Jeff's fingers peg his prostate again.

"Use words, Jared. You know you've got to tell us what you want." Jensen wiped Jared's sweaty bangs from his forehead and out of his eyes. "Tell us, baby boy."

"Master," Jared hissed, his fists crumbling the sheets beneath him. "Please, please, fuck me, please."

"You sure, baby?" Jensen had to ask.

"Please, please." Jared sobbed. He wanted nothing more than to be claimed in the final way by the two men he loved.

"Shh, it's all right, we'll take care of you." Jeff soothed him down as he gently removed his fingers from Jared's hole. Already he reached for the condoms and for Jensen, pulling his lover over Jared's body while kissing him hard. He smiled as Jensen hissed when his hand curled around Jensen's cock, jerking him off a few times before in one smooth movement guiding the thin latex covering over his leaking cock. "How do you want him?" He asked Jensen as he threw the condom wrapper to the side.

Jensen smiled at Jeff and then turned his attention to their boy. Jared was still on his hands and knees, his head resting on his forearms. "On his side, want you to face him to keep him calm." Jensen's voice was gruff with emotion.

Jeff nodded his head and then moved up the bed to Jared's side. "Turn for me, Jared," he helped Jared to turn on his side and then took his place next to him. "You're so beautiful, you're gonna love being filled up with Jensen's cock. He's going to take such good care of you, I promise." Jeff traced Jared's cheekbones and lips, groaning as Jared's mouth opened up so that he could slide his fingers in. "Taste that, baby. It's purely you." He groaned as Jared sucked hard, their boy's eyes glazed over with lust, but still filled with trust.

Jensen settled behind Jared, his fingers tracing Jared's hipbone before squeezing Jared's perfectly formed globes, stretching them apart to have a look at Jared's puffed pink hole. "So fucking, hot. Can't wait to have my cock buried deep within you." Jensen growled as his fingers traced the puckered area and then letting his slick finger dip inside. Jared mewled and Jensen grinned. He would never tire off Jared's sounds. "Want you to swing this leg over Jeff's, and keep it there." He gently instructed Jared and helped the young man get into position. "You've been stretched so beautifully, I'm just going to slick you up a bit more, okay?" His voice is a near whisper as he tipped the lube over his fingers again and then pressed the two fingers into the tiny hole. His hand rested on Jared's inner thigh, stroking the boy softly, nearly purring in his ears as Jared's hole gives way to his fingers and letting him slick Jared up quickly. "It's going to burn, Jared, more than with our fingers, but I will take it slowly; just breathe through it oaky." Jensen waited for Jared to nod his head before he took his cock in hand, slicked it up and then pressed the head against Jared's hole.

Jeff took Jared's face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "So good for us, love you so much. Want you to take a deep breath and when Jensen says to exhale, you do just that, okay?" He smiled as Jared nodded yes. His boy was shivering, not out of fear, but more out of want and pure need. "You're gonna love this, I swear." He locked his gaze with Jared's and smiled as he once again saw the trust there.

"You ready, baby boy?" Jensen asked against Jared's neck as dragged his cock up and down Jared's crack before placing it against Jared's hole again. "Take a deep breath, Jared." Jensen waited until Jared filled his lungs with air. "Exhale, baby boy." He grunted and then pushed the head of his cock past the Jared's outer rim in one movement, only stopping when his cock head popped inside of Jared and the younger man groaned in pain. He kept still as he heard Jeff whispering to their boy and Jared's nod of his head, his body relaxing and Jensen pushed deeper. He had a clear view of Jared's hand curled around Jeff's bicep and every time his knuckles turned white, Jensen stopped his movement, listening to Jeff's nearly silent whispers as his own hand soothed Jared's hip and then pushed forward again. Jared's internal muscle clenched tight around his shaft, making it almost impossible for him to move forward, but with patience and Jeff's encouragement, Jared's finally able to relax and Jensen slid home. His balls pressed against Jared's ass, all three men breathing hard.

"You all right, baby boy?" Jeff whispered again. He could feel from the grip that Jared had on his upper arm that Jensen's all the way inside of that sweet tight channel and that the pleasure could now finally start.

Jared whimpered, but nodded his head. Never before had he felt so full; he could feel Jensen's cock pulsate within him, the burning sensation turning into something more by the seconds. He knew the pleasure he was seeking was just a few breaths away and he gently moved his hips and groaned as the pain he experienced indeed gave away to something more. There was a slight sting, but as he moved, it disappeared as well.

Jensen grinned as Jared moved his hips, it was his cue to move and he rolled his hips forward, loving the sound that escaped from Jared as their young boy rested his head on Jeff's shoulder and pushed back when Jensen thrust forward.

"Master," Jared groaned as Jensen's stroke turned longer, deeper, filling him up, and then withdrawing before plunging deep inside of him again. He groaned as Jeff placed an arm around his leg and hitched it up higher and then stars exploded behind his eyes as Jensen's cock slammed into his prostate. He was at a loss for words, only grunts and moans making it out of him, he was aware of Jeff kissing him, Jensen slamming into him and his world turned outside out. He wanted more; he needed more and became aware of his own voice as he begged for release. His bound up cock still trapped in its cage, but he knew he would be rock hard the moment the _torture chamber_ was removed from him.

Jeffrey heard the need in Jared's voice and his hand went immediately to Jared's bound up cock, finding the snaps easily and within seconds setting their boy free. He didn't even need to touch Jared's cock, blood flowing to the tip of the cock in seconds, filling it up within his hands, making both men groan hard.

Jensen found a comfortable rhythm, keeping his strokes long and deep, pegging Jared's gland with every stroke, his own cock wanting to burst from the ring that held it captive, but he first wanted Jared's release. He wanted to smell Jared, see his junk splatter on Jeff's hands, his own hand that he'd placed over Jeff's to stroke their baby to completion. "Cum for us, baby, let us see and smell your submission." Jensen's words were soft, but loud enough for Jared to hear through the thundering is his ears.

Jared arched his back, his cock was heavy, his Masters’ hands enclosed around him and even as they stroked him his balls nearly crept into his skin before he started shooting hard. White strings of cum shot out of him, his hips bucking hard, while Jensen kept on riding him and then an iron tight hand gripped his hip, keeping him still as Jensen's own pleasure took over, slamming hard into him over and over, filling the condom up with his own spunk.

"Our boy, our sub. So proud of you." Jeff's words of praise filled his ears, his own breathing harsh and he could feel the gentle touches of Jensen. Jared groaned as Jensen pulled out of him, but Jeff was there soothing him, turning him over and gently checking him out, Jeff's fingers cold against his hot hole.

He was aware that his Doms were hovering around him. Never in his life had he thought he would feel so well used. His body sung with pleasure even as his hole ached a bit. He struggled to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a thing that was going on around him.

"Don't think our boy will be up for another round." Jeff grinned as he pulled Jensen in for a kiss. He wanted nothing more to fill Jared's tight ass with his own cock, but there was no way he would hurt him or cause him any injury. Both doms looked on at the boy sprawled out between them. Jared's breathing was deep; his body totally relaxed, it was clear that he was having a hard time in keeping his eyes open.

Jensen smirked. "I think you're right." He placed a gentle kiss on Jared's temple before getting of the bed to get rid of the condom and to get a washcloth to clean them all off. "Do you want to sleep here or go to our room, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled at Jared who was still struggling to stay awake. "The bed's a bit of a mess, let's get our boy cleaned up and go to bed. I know it's still early, but I don't think he'll be awake again before tomorrow morning."

"No problem with that." Jensen grinned. "Before I forget, Misha reduced their sessions. Jared's only got to see him twice a month from now on."

It was Jeff's turn to grin. "That's wonderful news. He really did come a long way." He leaned in and kissed Jared softly. "Close your eyes boy, stop fighting the sleep so hard." He waited until Jared closed his eyes and then moved off the bed himself. "I'll carry him up, let me just go and turn our bed down."

Jensen nodded as he cleaned Jared off quickly. "Think you'll have to carry me as well, don't think my legs will hold out."

Jeffrey snorted. "Only if you pay me."

"Thought blowing your mind in the living room would've been payment enough." Jensen joked and leaned in to kiss Jeff once before his lover turned and left the room. Jensen turned and climbed on the bed with Jared again. He shivered as his hand landed in a cold wet spot. "Jeff's right, this is a bit messy." He folded the sheets and then leaned into Jared's body. "Thank you baby for giving me such a wonderful gift, so proud of you." He smiled as Jared's eyes opened slowly and a goofy smile appeared on his face before their boy closed his eyes again, sighing deeply and then falling off to sleep.


	14. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 13A**

**Three Months Later: 19 July - Jared's Birthday**

Jared tried to push downwards onto the fingers that were stretching his tight hole. He was blindfolded and gagged, hanging from one of the swings that decorated the playroom. He moaned through the gag and received a swat on his naked ass for his trouble.

“No sounds, baby.” Jensen said as he dragged his hand across the reddened area where his palm landed. He turned his attention back to Jeff and kissed his partner hard. Both of them were hard, cocks leaking freely, standing toe to toe, touching and licking. At the same time, they each had a finger in Jared’s hole, stretching him – sliding in and out of him in opposite directions. Both made sure that they scraped their nails over Jared’s swollen gland; tormenting the younger man even further.

Jeff broke their kiss and spoke to Jared. “I think it’s time for something more, baby boy.” He didn’t elaborate, but as he pushed forward he added another finger, loving the sound that Jared made underneath his touch.

Jensen smiled and added a second digit as well when it was his turn to push forward again. Jared’s puckered hole stretched around their fingers, gripping them tight as his hole accepted the unexpected intrusion perfectly.

Jared screamed through the gag, not caring that it would mean at least another swat to his backside. The intense pleasure was getting too much. He felt full from the fingers and the burning sensation increased as both his Masters pushed more of their fingers into his tight opening. He hated hanging in the swing; not able to touch his Doms, and he tried to rock himself back onto their fingers to get even more friction. He also wanted to see his Doms. He could hear their groans and knew they were kissing and touching each other and at no stage did he get jealous, but he wanted to kiss them. He wanted to give them pleasure as well.

He tried to kick backwards, his frustrations getting the better of his emotions and sobbed. His cock was pressed against his body, the leather pouch that covered his whole shaft felt like a steel cage and he wanted it off. He had no idea what his Doms had planned for him, but this torture was getting too much.

Jeff released Jensen’s mouth from their kiss and smiled at his partner while he turned to look at their sub. The younger man’s body was covered in sweat, the muscles that had developed the past few months quivering with need. Jared's puckered hole was already red and puffy and Jeff knew that Jared would be feeling this play session for a few days. As Jared lashed out with his foot, Jeff withdrew his fingers and slapped Jared hard. He didn’t say a thing, but stepped around and yanked Jared on his hair, lifting his head up high.

“Do you have a problem, boy?” He asked, sounding angry. He used his finger to trace the fallen tears on Jared’s skin before leaning in and lapping the salty residue from Jared’s face.

Jared’s ass cheek burned where the stroke landed and he gasped as Jeff pulled him by the hair. He sobbed hard. He wanted to see his Doms, he wanted more. He shook his head, knowing that he wouldn’t be allowed to beg, they were not in a hurry by the sound of things. He gasped again as something cold was placed against his puckered hole, his body tensed up at the strange sensation.

Jeff placed his hand on Jared’s shoulders, rubbing them in soothing motions as he released the hold he had on Jared’s hair when he felt Jared tensing up. “Easy, boy, just relax, you'll love this. I promise.” He massaged Jared’s shoulders, feeling the tension leaving Jared’s body again. “No more kicking out.” He whispered in Jared’s ear before he returned to Jensen.

Jensen smiled as Jeff came back to him. He placed the ice bucket on the floor and took Jeff’s mouth into a kiss. The two doms fought for dominance over each other, but settled for equal pleasure. Jeff was the one who broke the kiss and cupped his lover's cock, flicking his thumb over Jensen’s slit and loved the way Jensen gasped his name before he turned his attention to their sub.

“You’re so beautiful, baby boy.” He whispered again as he took out a bullet shaped ice cube and rubbed it over Jared’s hole. He took hold of Jared’s swing and held it tight, making sure that Jared couldn’t move away and slowly circled Jared’s hole; continuing where Jensen left off a few moments ago.

The ice melted fast against the reddened area and Jensen replaced Jeff’s hand with his own, circling Jared’s hole again with a new ice cube, loving the little sounds Jared made. With each ice cube they moved closer and closer to the hole, only dipping the cold objects into Jared’s tight opening for a few seconds at a time.

When Jared’s body cooled down and the ice no longer melted so quickly Jeff pushed a finger into Jared again, gasping as Jared’s channel gripped him hard. Both doms loved the sight before them, but also knew that neither of them would last much longer even though they both donned cock rings and Jared was locked up tight with a cock plug and ring.

“Let’s get you on the bed, Jay.” Jensen said as he started to undo the restraints that kept Jared bound to the swing.

Jared whimpered as the first locks were freed, he loved being bound and this loss of being tied up to something always left him desperate.

“Shh, it’s okay. We’re here, you’re safe.” Jensen soothed Jared down before he helped Jared to stand up. He was ready when Jared swayed on his feet and gently gathered the taller man into his arms, letting him rest against his shoulder. Jared was still wearing a blindfold, something that was not going to be removed for a long time.

Jensen grinned over Jared’s shoulder as Jeff came walking towards them. He loved looking at his partner’s swollen cock and the way Jeff was fisting himself. The swollen head dripped with pre cum and Jensen’s own cock twitched with anticipation form what was yet to come.

Jeff stepped behind Jared and moved slowly behind him, letting his cock slip into the crack, grinding himself against Jared’s back. “Gonna make you beg so hard today, baby boy.” Jeff whispered as he pulled Jared against his chest with his one hand while the other pulled at the thin chain that was attached to the nipple clamps, feeling his cock jump at the sound Jared made.

“You love this, don’t you?” Jeff sounded gruff and tugged at the chain again. He held Jared steady as the young man’s legs gave way, threatening to let him fall to the ground. “I’ve got you.” He placed a steady hand on Jared’s hips and held onto their sub until Jared was steady on his legs again.

“We’re going to remove the gag, Jay, but no talking until we say so, got it?” Jensen said. He waited until Jared nodded his head before he undid the clasp at the back of Jared’s head. Both men groaned as the ball gag popped out of Jared’s mouth and even as Jensen started to massage Jared’s jaw, he swept in and took Jared’s mouth into a kiss.

Jared groaned against the onslaught, but didn’t try to fight the kiss off; he loved being ravished by his Doms – the more the better. It also didn’t stop him from trying to take control over the kiss and was rewarded for his behavior with a sharp sting at his lower lip as Jensen’s teeth scrape hard over the sensitive area, reminding him that he was not in control here. He loved the coppery taste that filled his mouth as Jensen sucked at the spot where his teeth nicked his skin and tried to push forward into Jensen’s embrace, which in turn earned him another swat on his ass as he forgot about Jeff that was propped up against him.

“Manners, young one.” Jeff growled as he nipped at Jared’s collarbone, loving the mark that appeared in Jared’s neck.

Jared whimpered as both of his Doms latched themselves onto his neck, sucking hickeys on him, marking him clearly, knowing that he won’t be able to hide any of it tomorrow when he has to go to work. He gasped as Jeff’s fingers found his puffed hole again while Jensen’s hands moved lower to cup him through his awful leather pouch.

As Jared’s legs turned to jelly again, Jensen moved to hold him up, the younger man’s head once again resting in the nook of his neck, his breath hitching every time his Doms’ hands moved over his tingling body. Slowly they moved him back to the bed and laid him down softly. He whimpered when both his Doms stepped back, no one touching him anymore. He turned his head, trying to catch a movement or a sound coming from them and felt the panic tightening his chest when everything remind totally silent. He felt his own breath coming out harsh and he used his hands to grab at the air in front of him. Not once did it cross his mind to speak up or to remove his blindfold.

“Shh, we’re here.” Jensen took Jared’s outstretched hands in his and held them close to his body. “You’re not alone, we’ve got you.” He soothed Jared down and was happy to see that Jared’s breathing calmed down again.

Jared whimpered and tried to scoot off the bed, to get closer to his Dom. “Stay where you are, baby.” Jensen ordered, but stepped closer so that Jared could feel the heat of his body next to him. His own breath hitched as he saw Jeff stepped up to the bed. His partner’s body glistered with sweat and Jensen wanted to touch him all over – wanted to drag his hands through Jeff’s wavy hair as they did with their sub.

Jeff smiled at the look of lust that filled Jensen’s eyes. He loved his partner with everything he had inside of him and couldn’t believe that they’d been together for more than eight years, having celebrating their anniversary the week before. Eight of the most amazing years in their lives – complete now with this wonderful sub they shared.

Jeff placed a comforting hand on Jared’s shoulder, letting his thumb trail over the pulse point in Jared’s nape and couldn’t help but to smile as the pulse sped up at the touch before settling down again. He pulled Jensen to him, letting their bodies lean against each other; kissing Jensen with all his might, making sure his lover knew how much he loved him.

When Jensen broke their shared kiss, he sighed in content. This is what he lived for. To be loved by his partner, to hand down the same intensity of love to their sub that they shared. His nails scraped over Jeff’s nipples and then he turned back to face Jared.

Jared had come a long way since all those months back. In some situations, he was still unsure about his place in their relationship and the shyness that he possessed in their bedroom and during playtime would never be lost. They were both proud of Jared. The way he obeyed orders without questioning their intention was perfect. It seemed that the rebel stadium he went through a month back was ending, although Jensen knew and Jeff knew as well that Jared wasn’t done testing them at all.

Jensen smiled as he looked at Jared. The younger man’s face was flushed with need, his long bangs standing in different directions as his doms played with this hair. His breath was coming out a bit fast, but both Jensen and Jeff kept an eye on that all the time, knowing when to slow down, not wanting Jared to hyperventilate.

Jeff turned his attention to Jared, stepped in between Jared’s legs, and cupped the young man’s face to tilt his head up. “You’re doing so well, young one. So proud of you. I want you to listen carefully to what I’m going to tell you know, do you hear me? You may speak, Jared.”

“Yes, sir.” Jared answered, his voice sounded strange to his own ears.

“First of all, this blindfold stays on at all times, you got that?” Jeff asked as he trailed the blindfold that was covering Jared’s eyes.”

“Yes, sir.” Jared answered as he leaned forward a bit, wanting more of the touch that he could feel through the material.

Jeff smiled as Jared leaned in and took away his finger. Jared huffed but didn’t say a word.

“What’s your safe word, Jared?” Jeff asked.

“What? No.” Jared squeaked and tried to move forward. He shook his head fiercely. He couldn’t understand why they wanted to use a safe word. It has been months since they last worked with safe words. Did he do something wrong, he was always under the impression that safe words was for weaklings, he was not weak. What did he do wrong?

The moment the question left Jared’s mouth, both of his Doms were on the bed with him, pushing him back, making him lie down on the bed. “No. Why?” He asked again, confusion flooding his mind.

“Jared, calm down.” Jeff barked out as he saw how tense Jared became. He looked over at Jensen and saw the same look of confusion on his partner’s face that he knew was on his own. They had to find the underlying cause of this and they had to do it now.

“I’m going to remove the blindfold.” Jensen said and started to undo the buckle at the back of Jared’s head. Neither dom was prepared for the reaction that came from Jared.

“No, why? Leave it.” He sobbed and tried to pull away from Jensen‘s grasp but landed against Jeff’s chest who’d lifted him off the bed and placed him against his own body.

“Jared, calm down.” Jeff ordered again and shook Jared once. When Jared became slack in his hold, he pressed Jared against his body and spoke up again. “Jensen’s going to remove the blindfold and we’re going to sort this out now. Do you hear me, Jared?”

“Yes, sir.” Jared sounded confused and whimpered softly as Jensen didn’t waste any time and removed the blindfold immediately. Jared kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t face his Doms, didn’t they understand, he felt so ashamed of himself.

Jensen sat on his haunches in front of Jared on the bed. He could see the feint tremors that worked itself through Jared’s body. “Open your eyes for me, baby boy.” He talked softly and smiled as Jared’s eyes flickered open. He could see the confusion so clearly and felt his own angst built up and knew he had to calm himself down. He could see by the tremble in Jeff’s hands that the older man was also affected by this.

“Look at me, Jay.” Jensen said as Jared lowered his eyes and he used his finger to tip Jared’s chin up. “What’s going on, talk to us.”

Jared shook his head. Nothing was making sense. He saw the concern in Jensen’s eyes and he could feel the way Jeff’s fingers were tracing his torso that he also was worried.

“Sir?” Jared said confused.

“Talk to us, Jared. Why are you so upset about the use of a safe word?” Jensen asked softly.

Jared shook his head. He tried to lower his gaze, but the pressure Jensen had on his chin didn’t waiver and he couldn’t lower his head.

“Jared Padalecki, you either speak up, or I’ll pull you over my lap and I’ll make you talk.” Jeff growled.

Jared gulped. He knew how hard Jeff could spank him and although he loved the sting to his ass, he knew that this time he wouldn’t enjoy it at all.

“Have I done something wrong, Masters?” He asked.

“What are you talking about, Jared?” Jensen looked up in concern to catch Jeff’s eyes.

“The safe word. You want me to use a safe word. We've not used them for so long. Have I done something wrong, am I too weak? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I’ll try harder, please.” This time he sobbed and tried to get away from the hands that held him tight, but at the same time, he also wanted to be held close. Everything felt so utterly fucked up. His chest tightened and he placed a bracing hand against it.

“Whoa, calm down.” Jeff pulled Jared closer to his chest while his hand covered Jared’s and Jensen covered both their hands with his. “Breathe with me, Jared.” Jeff instructed and took a deep breath, holding it in until he saw Jared took one as well. He nodded his head in praise as Jared released his breath with him. Already some of the color that left Jared’s face grey was returning.

He repeated the process a few more times, until Jared relaxed against his chest. Jeff was still confused and he could see Jensen was well. “Why do you ask if you were too weak? Where do you get that idea from?”

Jared sighed. He didn’t want to talk about this, but knew his Masters wouldn’t let this go. “We only used safe words when I first came to you; we've not used them for so long. I can do this, I’m not weak. What did I do wrong, why do you say I’m weak?” He knew he was babbling and was not making any sense.

“Wait, slow down.” Jensen cupped his face and tilted his head too look Jared in the eye again. “Using safe words have nothing to do with being weak. It’s there to protect you. To protect us. It’s not a sign of weakness. It’s a sign of reaching your limit, telling us to back down. Remember we talked to you about limits and boundaries? We would never hurt you, but we can all get carried away when we play and we need to be reminded of that. You need to tell us to stop. We’ll never think of you as being weak, in fact in takes a lot of guts to use your safe word against your doms.” Jensen tried to sooth Jared down again.

Jared looked at Jensen and then looked over his shoulder at Jeff. He needed to make sure. He didn’t want to be weak. He wasn’t weak.

“Jensen’s right, baby boy. It’s not a sign of weakness. You know we can get carried away. You also get carried away, that’s why we sometimes stop and you get upset with us. It’s because we know you, we know how far we can push you. You on the other hand, young one, are still learning. That’s why we stop and take things slower, that’s way there are words to keep us all safe. You’ll never be weak. Just by giving yourself so completely over to us shows us and everyone else just how amazingly strong you are.” Jeff pressed his mouth over the pulse in Jared’s neck lapping at the area, feeling Jared relaxing against him.

Jared nodded his head. “I understand, I’m sorry that I’ve overreacted.” He let his head hang forward, knowing that he’d ruined the moment for his Doms.

Jensen lifted Jared’s head and smiled at him. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry about. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He shifted closer, spreading his legs wide and scooted close to Jared so that the young sub was trapped between their bodies.

“Now, where were we?” Jeff asked as he nipped Jared’s collarbone hard.

“I believe, we were at safe words, Jared?” Jensen asked as he slipped Jared’s blindfold on again, fastening the clasp before he played with the chain leading to Jared’s clamped nipples.

Jared gasped and arched his body as the pain sensation traveled through his nipples right down to his cock. “Master,” he swallowed hard.

“What’s your safe word, Jared?” Jeff whispered at his back, lowering his hand to cup Jared’s cock through his pouch.

Jared grunted and tried to push himself into Jeff’s hand. “Please.” He knew he was not answering his Dom’s question, but with the different sensations running through his body he had difficulty in thinking straight.

“Jared, answer me, or we stop this now.” Jeff sounded gruff, but knew he had to get a safe word out of their sub.

Jared whimpered. In the beginning, they used colors and since he knew he wouldn’t be able to remember anything more complicated, he answered with that. “Green, please, it's green.”

“Good, boy.” Jeff nodded his head and slanted his mouth over Jared’s as he pulled hard on Jared’s hair to make the younger man gasp. He plunged his tongue inside of the hot mouth, swirling his tongue around and around, lapping at Jared’s teeth and tongue.

Jensen moved his hands lower until he found the clasp of Jared’s leather poach and eased it open, letting the entrapped cock fall free. He sighed deeply at the sight. Jared was fully erect. The corona ring pulled the perfect crown up, glistening with the lube that was used to insert the toy into the narrow slit. Jensen ran his finger over the hollowed tube that filled the shaft, making sure not to press to hard, but firm enough so Jared knew he was playing with the plug. He moved his hands lower and cupped Jared’s sack that was separated from his cock with an intricate cock ring. He checked the ring carefully, making sure that it was tight but not too tight to cause any damage. He let his fingers slide over the sack, caressing the balls between his fingers and smiled as Jared whimpered when he withdrew his hand.

“You’re getting impatient again, young one.” Jeff replied as he heard Jared whimper. He got off the bed and at the same time, he pulled Jared up with him. He pressed up against his body, letting their cocks slide against each other as his hands found Jared’s ass. He kneaded it hard, loving the red marks that appeared. His finger found the puffed hole with ease and as he pushed the digit in again he whispered in Jared’s ear.

“We’ve got a surprise for you, young one. I know you’re going to love it, it’s something that you’ve wanted for a while now.” He pressed his finger deep and caught onto Jared’s mouth as he found the prostate and Jared gasped.

Jared’s mind didn’t want to work. He could hear what Jeff had whispered to him, but still he couldn’t guess what it was. His Doms permitted him so many things and at the same time he was prohibited from so many others. He had wished for many things and couldn’t think of one thing that he might get while they were playing. He stopped thinking all together when Jeff’s finger dipped inside of him and his nail scraped over his prostrate. He couldn’t argue with the mouth that took his, but only relaxed, knowing his Doms would take care of him.

Jared shivered as Jensen moved in behind him. He was pressed up between his Doms, both of them had their hands on them, tugging on the chain that connected the nipple clamps to the corona ring around his cock. As the pain ripples run through his body with each tug he wanted more and tried to hold still as to avoid yet another slap to the ass when the one finger inside of him became two and he tried to fuck himself on them.

“Please, Masters, please.” He begged as he felt Jensen lowering himself to his knees and his tongue joined the fingers sliding in and out of him. He rested his head on Jeff’s shoulders and tried not to grip Jeff’s biceps to hard.

“You’re doing so great. It’s almost time for your surprise.” Jeff soothed him again as Jared whined when Jensen’s tongue left him feeling empty and he wanted to shout out in frustration when the fingers that worked him open were also removed.

“Suck.” Jeff growled and placed the finger he had had tucked inside of Jared into Jared’s mouth. It was his turn to gasp as Jared sucked hard, using his tongue and lots of spit to slick the finger before he pulled the digit deep into his mouth and sucked in all earnest. Jeff could see how Jared hollowed his cheeks as if it was Jeff’s cock he was sucking clean and he felt himself harden at the sight. He knew they had to step this up or he and Jensen would lose their loads even before they gave Jared his gift.

Jeff left his finger in Jared’s mouth and with his one hand he pulled Jensen closer, kissing his partner hard while both men rutted against Jared. Jensen stepped away and saw the same love reflected in Jeff’s eyes that he knew was in his. He stepped back to the bed and collected the lube. He made sure to cover his cock until it glistered and pressed his slicked up fingers in Jared’s hole while at the same time he bit into his collarbone, making Jared groan against the finger in his mouth.

“Shh, just making sure you’re nice and slick. Don’t want you to get hurt.” Jensen soothed the sting down and pushed a second digit into Jared, scissoring his fingers as they entered the tight channel.

Jared sobbed. His whole body was on fire. Jeff’s hand had taken over the sweet torture of his nipples, tugging at the clamps, letting his thumb slide over the raised buds while he also tugged on the chain, sending little trembles of pain down his shaft as it pulled on the corona ring. “Please, can’t.” Jared begged, as he released the digit he sucked on. It was becoming too much. He knew he could use his safe word, but that was not what he wanted; he might be begging and saying he couldn’t, but that wasn’t because he wanted to stop, it’s because he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed more.

Jensen could hear the plea in Jared’s voice and he added a third finger. They had to make sure Jared was stretched. As Jared hissed out in discomfort, Jensen nipped at Jared’s neck again, marking him again. He turned Jared’s head and took him in another kiss, stealing his breath away and as he released him, he lapped at the tears that decorated Jared’s face.

“What's your safe word, Jared?” He asked and could see that Jeff was holding his breath.

“Green, please.” Jared shook his head hard. He pressed into Jeff again, needing the warmth of his Dom to keep him calm.

Jeff let Jared grind against him. He released the hold he had on Jared’s nipples and just let his hands slide up and down Jared’s body. It was time.

“Jensen is going to lie down on the bed, Jared. I’m going to help you to get on top of him and you’re going to ride him for us.” Jeff instructed as Jensen stepped away and went to lie down on the bed.

“Please.” Jared begged at the prospect of getting his hole filled with his Master’s cock. He trembled slightly and didn’t waste time in getting onto the bed when Jeff guided him there. He wouldn’t have minded a look, but knew he couldn’t ask for the blindfold to be removed. That would be done when his Doms were ready to do so.

Jeff helped Jared to straddle Jensen and placed Jared’s hands on Jensen’s torso. With ease he guided Jared backwards and had to stifle another groan as Jensen and himself lined Jared up and Jared pushed down onto his Master’s cock.

Despite all of the careful stretching, Jared still whimpered as Jensen’s cock breached the first ring. The sting was always there and he loved it. He could feel the burn spread as he used small movements to take the cock deeper and deeper into himself. He would never grow tired of feeling skin against skin when he was filled up with either of his Masters' cocks. He felt Jeff’s hands on his back, soothing him the whole time and as he bottomed out, he couldn’t help but smile as Jeff’s words of praise reached his ears.

He wanted to move, but knew his Doms would never allow that. They always made sure his body accepted and adjusted to the intrusion before they let him move. Jared could feel Jensen’s cock pulsating within him. The rhythm changed his heartbeat and the meaning of feeling like one became real. He shifted slightly and groaned as the cock grazed his prostate and wished he could move.

Both the older men were flushed as Jared sat on top of Jensen. They knew he wanted to move, but the sight of him sitting so proudly with only Jensen’s balls visible from underneath him made both of them hungry with need. Seeing that Jared was becoming restless, Jensen placed his hands on Jared’s hips and lifted him slowly. They were in no hurry and wanted this to last for as long as possible.

Jared’s head hung low as Jensen moved for the first time underneath him. From the way Jensen took hold of his hips he knew that the pace was going to be a slow one and he wondered if he was going to getting the chance to cum or if they were going to take him closer and closer to the edge but then deny him the release that he so desperately needed.

Jensen worked Jared slowly on his cock, never letting him lift clear or letting him slam hard down again. The pace was agonizing slow and he could feel his orgasm building up inside of him again. When Jared moaned and tried to force himself down harder Jensen knew it was time for the second part of their plan and he manage to nod to his mate standing behind them, lapping at Jared’s neck and marking him over and over.

“Please,” Jared sobbed again as he was held in place and not allowed to move. The cock inside of him was resting hard against his prostate and his whole body was on sensory overdrive. He had no idea on how long he could last and was starting to wonder what his punishment would be if he reached down and undid his cock plug and ring to get some sort of relief.

Jeff stepped up and soothed Jared down. He leaned in and stroked Jared’s shaft before taking hold of the corona ring and lifted the first part over Jared’s crown before he kept on stroking Jared and undid the cap to open the tube up. He let his fingers trace over the cock ring, but didn’t unfasten it yet. They would do that in a while, but they wanted the cock plug open before they moved on.

Jared felt the sparks of electricity spread through his body as Jeff’s hands reached his cock. He could feel his Dom’s fingers at the head of his cock and wanted to sigh in relief as he felt his head being released from the ring but held back a sob as he felt only the cap being removed while the hollow tube stayed in. When the fingers reached his cock ring, he was ready to give thanks but when nothing happened, he knew that his Masters were far from done with him.

Jeff’s hands worked over his body until they reached his back and massaged his shoulders and trailed his spine. Jared gasped as he was pressed up again and when he moved down there was a slick finger tracing his hole. He couldn’t understand what was happening and whimpered as the finger entered him together with the cock already spreading him wide.

It felt weird, so extremely full, but his body was already adjusting to the extra intrusion and Jared could feel himself relaxing again. He bobbed up and down, Jensen still keeping the movements small and gasped as the one finger became two and the burn was back in full force.

“Shh, it’s okay. Just relax.” Jeff soothed again as he traced the stretched muscle with his finger around the cock that was sheathed inside of the tight channel. He made sure that his finger was coated with lube and slowly he dipped his digit into the tight hole, right next to the cock. He let Jared ride his finger and Jensen’s cock before he added a second digit.

Jared whimpered at the extra intrusion. This was never done to him before and it burned. Jeff’s hand was on his shoulders, rubbing him and whispering in his ears. He felt himself relax and sighed as his body obliged and he felt the two fingers slip in.

He was pushed up again, this time it was more painful to slip down onto Jensen’s cock again but his body adjusted and it became a good feeling.

“Lean forward onto Jensen’s chest.” Jeff’s words sounded in his ears, while at the same time there was pressure on his back to comply with the order.

He leaned forward and made small noises as the hardened cock filled him up. He felt the cock and fingers stretch him wide, and wanted to sob as the burn was back with more intensity. He felt a hand on his face and knew that he had missed something that was said to him.

“Jared. Jared, listen to me.” It was Jensen’s voice and it was laced with concern. “What's your word, Jared, give me your safe word.”

Jared shook his head, but then grunted out "green." He could handle this. It might have burned but the burn was receding already, only making him feel full.

“Okay. I want you to lie still and take a deep breath for me.” Jeff’s voice sounded behind him. Jared frowned as he felt the bed dip behind him, but he still nodded his head, before he followed the order. He wanted to squirm away, but hands held him in place and he dug his fingers deep into Jensen’s arms as he realized what Jeff was doing.

They were giving him the one thing he had begged for, for a long time. The one thing they said would never happen because they didn’t want to injure him. Both his Doms’ cocks were going to be inside of him. Jeff was going to penetrate him while Jensen was already inside of him. Jared’s mind raced. This is what he wanted, but he never thought he would get this. He also never thought it would burn so much. It was so much more intense than how he imagined it would be and he couldn’t help but try and move away again.

He could hear his Masters’ voices speak to him, calming him down, but the burn didn’t want to stop and for the first time it felt to him like he was about to be split into two and he could understand why they offered him the chance to safe word out. He bit hard into his lip and tasted his own blood on his tongue while Jeff inched forward.

Jensen groaned as Jeff slid in beside him. He could feel his lover’s cock sliding up against his own, the friction it created made him want to buck and rut inside of Jared and he had to take calming breaths to keep still. He concentrated on Jared, feeling their young sub tense up. From the hard grip Jared had on his biceps, Jensen knew Jared was taking this hard and wondered if they should stop. He knew if he called an end to this, Jeff would comply immediately, but this was also a chance for Jared to see if he trusted them. Jared had on numerous occasions asked for his doms to penetrate him both, but both Jeff and Jensen knew Jared was not fully aware of what he was asking. As their relationship grew they decided to give this to him, Jensen hoped they were not making a mistake.

Jeff let Jared sink onto his fingers; he kept them as close as possible to Jensen’s cock, wanting to stretch Jared that extra bit before he sank into him as well. He made sure he was well lubed up and as Jared took the breath he was instructed to do, Jeff pushed his way forward, making sure he used only small movements.

He loved the way Jensen’s cock was on the underside and he could feel every inch of his partner as he pushed himself forward. It felt so perfect – the feel of Jensen’s cock on the one side and the heat of Jared’s channel on the other side. Jeff felt Jared’s body tense up and he used his hand to rub soothing circles onto Jared’s back while he kept on pressing forward. He knew that once he was seated inside of Jared they would all be able to relax and Jared would start to enjoy the feeling of both of his doms filling him up.

“You’re doing so well, Jared.” Jeff praised again as he bottomed out. He could see the lines of pain edge around Jared’s mouth and knew that they had to get the pain out of Jared’s mind. “Deep breaths, Jared, come on, deep breaths.” He coached Jared until he saw him taking the first hesitant breath. Soon Jared was breathing deeply and Jeff could see the tension lines slowly withdrawing from Jared’s face.

“Tell me when you’re ready for me to move, Jared.” Jeff whispered and trailed his hand over Jared’s sweaty back. He smiled as he caught Jensen’s eye and wanted nothing more than to thrust forward so that both men could feel him around them.

Jared became aware of the fact that the burning sensation was slowly turning into something else. It was as if the pain was dulled and only the fullness remained. He gasped as he became aware of the two pulsing points deep inside of him and realized that he could, for the first time, truly feel his Doms together. He also became aware of the fact that although he felt overly full, his prostrate felt as if it was surrounded by cock only – which was true. The two cocks pressed against the gland and it needed more. Slowly a sensation of pleasure started to fill his senses and he knew he wanted more.

He didn’t think twice and started to move his hips, pushing backwards, eliciting groans from both his Doms.

“Take it easy, baby.” Jeff said and held Jared still. “Let me do the work.” He slowly withdrew backwards, but not by much, before he slid forward, letting Jared getting used to the rocking sensation first.

Both Jared and Jensen groaned as Jeff pulled back and then pushed forward again. Jensen felt Jeff’s cock brushing over his and even though he did not move, it felt to Jared as if both his Doms just moved the earth from within him.

Jensen made sure Jared kept still while Jeff pulled back again and increased the tempo of his thrusts slowly. He kept on thrusting in and out, his balls slapping against Jared’s hole and Jensen let the rhythm take him with it, slowly following Jeff’s motions, letting his body rock with Jeff’s.

Jared didn’t know what to do or how to react. It felt like his whole body was being eaten alive by pleasure. The sensations kept on rolling over and over him. He wasn’t even aware of the noises of need he made or that he begged for more. He never felt so alive in his whole life before. He was aware of the fact that someone had lifted him up a bit and that there was a hand on his sack. He didn’t even realize that his cock ring was undone until he heard the one command he could never disobey and his orgasm crashed into him and everything turned bright and then turned black.

Jeff reached around the end of his shaft and released his own cock ring; moments after Jensen released his and reached between their bodies to rid Jared of his. The two doms gasped together as their orgasms spilled over them, both creaming Jared from the inside and slicking him up even more, making it easier for Jeff to slam harder into Jared’s tight hole. They groaned as Jared came undone at Jeff’s command and Jared’s inner muscle clammed down around them, letting spots of color appear before their eyes.

Both men were aware of the fact that Jared had gone limp between them and when their final spasm had stilled, Jeff withdrew slowly, hissing as the head of his cock tugged at Jared’s rim before he could slip free. He helped Jensen to roll their bodies before Jensen withdrew from Jared himself. Both doms were panting hard, totally spent.

Jeff was unstable on his feet as he helped Jensen rearrange Jared on the bed and went off to the bathroom to get a warm washing cloth. Jeff cleaned himself before turning his attention to his lover, cleaning Jensen as well. Both doms then made sure that Jared got cleaned up. They hissed at the sight of Jared’s abused hole, but were glad to see no tears and knew that although Jared would be sore for a few days there would be no permanent damage.

“You waking up for us, Jared?” Jensen said softly as he pulled their sub to his chest, wanting Jared to regain consciousness so that they could ascertain if he was indeed all right. “Come on, Jared. Time to open those eyes of yours.” He tried again as he used the cloth to wipe at Jared’s face after they removed the blindfold.

Jared could hear Jensen’s voice and he groaned. He couldn’t believe it was morning already; he just wanted to sleep a few minutes longer. The voice was persistent and slowly he opened his eyes and then everything rushed back to him. His mind caught up with his body and when he tried to scramble up, he was held back and sank back into the loving embrace as his muscles complained about this sudden movement.

“Shh, it’s all right. We’ve got you. Just relax. Deep breaths.” Jensen spoke calmly and was glad to see that Jared followed his orders perfectly.

Jared smiled as Jeff’s worried face appeared in his line of vision. “Master.” He smiled and then turned his attention to Jensen’s holding him to his chest.

“Thank you.” He smiled tiredly.

“Are you all right, Jared?” Jeff asked as he got back onto the bed and encircled Jared’s body from the other side.

Jared nodded his head. “I’m sore and I have a feeling that I blacked out, but I’m good. In fact, I’m better than good; this was what I asked for. This was the perfect birthday present ever. I love you.” He was beyond tired and even as his eyes slipped closed, he could hear his Masters’ voices telling him he did well.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"You all right, Jared?" Misha frowned as he saw how gingerly Jared sat himself down on the chair, barely able to hide the wince that appeared on his face. His frown turned to laughter as Jared blushed a deep red.

"Misha," Jared groaned and hid his face in his hands. He knew it was a bad idea to keep his appointment with Misha. His friend would immediately know what was going on.

"I assume you had a terrific birthday, Jay. Some play time as well?" Misha had to tease the younger man.

"Not answering you," Jared grumbled but still looked up and smiled.

Misha snorted. "With that smile, I don't need any answer. Things are good?"

Jared nodded. "Yes, they are." He turned slightly and tried not to wince again. He ached so badly, but in a good way. He couldn't wait to return home to see his Masters again.

"How's the job going?" Misha asked. He was aware of the fact that although Jared loved his work at the Anthropology department, there were some issues Jared needed to work through; including the fact that he was still shy around strange people.

"Good, Professor Beaver was satisfied with the research I did for him on the different cultures of South Africa." Jared answered easily.

"You starting to get along with everyone?" Misha asked as he made a note on the file.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "It's better. I don't think I'll ever receive the co-worker of the month award, but I'm stumbling less."

Misha grinned. "That's good to hear. You sleeping okay?"

Jared sighed. "You've been talking to my Masters again."

"Jared," Misha started.

"No, don't Jared me. Yes, I've been having a bad time sleeping again, but we all know what it's about. I just have to clear my head and it will be okay again."

Misha shook his head. "You do know you don't need to do it alone, I'm here for you. Jensen and Jeff are here for you. You know Chad's got your back one hundred percent."

"I know," Jared lowered his head. "I need to do this on my own."

"Okay, but remember, we're all just one word away." Misha couldn't help but feel worried. Jared had contacted his family in an attempt to reconcile with them, but at first none of them wanted to have anything to do with him. Until last week, when his mother sent him a text saying that she was willing to meet with him. They could only hope that it was the beginning of something good. "When are you meeting her?"

"Friday night. Jeff and Jensen have date night, so I thought it would be good to meet up with her then," Jared explained. He didn't want to admit he had a bad feeling about it himself, but he also knew he had to do it. It was the only way to make peace with his past.

"Jared," Misha cleared his throat. "Have you considered that she might reject you again?"

Jared shook his head. "She won't. If she didn't want to work things out, she wouldn't have agreed to meet with me."

"You know her best. If you need anyone of us to go with you, we will. Even Jensen and Jeff will give up their date to go with you, Jared."

"I need to do this on my own." Jared stood up. "Our time is up, I need to go. You've got other patients to see." He didn't wait for Misha to answer but turned around and left the room silently.

Misha shook his head. Jared had made so much progress; he could only hope that things would work out between Jared and his family.


	15. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Chapter 13B**

**Friday Night**

Jared's foot tapped nervously against the floor as he waited for his mother to appear. Jeff had made reservations for him and his mom at one of the posh restaurants in the city and arranged with the owner to take care of the bill. He only wanted Jared to enjoy the time with his mother. She already was about ten minutes late, which was a bad sign. Jared couldn't think of one instance where his mother had been late before. He was just about to give up when the maitre d' approached his table, with his mother right on his heels. Jared quickly came to his feet and smiled warmly. It has been almost two years that he had last seen his mother and she looked great. She always had been a beautiful woman and that had not changed one bit. "Mother." Jared leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek before he waited patiently for her to sit down before taking his own seat.

"Would you like something to drink, mom?" Jared asked as the maitre d' hovered around them for a moment.

"No, thank you, Jared." His mother replied courtly. "You've grown."

Jared nodded his head. He hated comments like that. He never knew how to answer them. "You look good, mom."

His mother tilted her head but didn't reply. "You want to tell me why you wanted to see me?"

Jared frowned. He thought that it was clear why he wanted to see his mother. He wanted her to be part of his life; he wanted his whole family to be part of his life. "You know why, mom. I want you to be part of my life. You're my family."

Jared's mother looked at him, her eyes flicked over his body. "You still queer?" She sneered at the last word.

Jared could feel himself blush. "Yes, I'm still gay."

His mother huffed. "I really thought it was only a phase you were going through, but it seems that I've been wrong." She looked at the nails and then back at Jared. "When you were born there was a huge uproar in the hospital. It seemed like a nurse tried to swap some babies around. DNA testing was done to make sure that each baby was given to their right parents." She looked at Jared again. "We didn't get your DNA tested because we were sure you're our son, but it seemed like it was a mistake. Your father's DNA and mine can't be in your body. We don't produce fags as children." She didn't even notice the way Jared's body shrunk at her words, instead she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her bag. "I want you to sign this." She pushed the pen into his hand and showed him where to sign. "Since you're not our son, you've got no right to the inheritance that comes your way when you turn twenty one next year from your grandfather's side. I know you won't make a scene, so sign this and I'll be on my way. We did enough for you. I could only hope that my true son had gotten the same opportunities in life as what we've given you. I do hope you'll never find out who your real parents are - you don't want to be a disappointment to them as well."

Jared looked at his mother and at the paper she'd placed before him. He wasn't following everything that she was saying, words like _not our son_ and _disappointment to them_ , sounded hollow in his ears. He looked at the pen and then at the woman seated across from him. "Mom?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just sign it, I don't have all night. I'm late for a function as it is already." She tapped her foot impatiently against the floor.

Jared felt himself shiver as he took the pen and looked at the paper one last time. None of the words made sense, but he signed it in any way. What else could he have done? He handed the pen back to her and watched as she took the paper, looked at the signature and folded the paper up again. She stood up and Jared stood up as well. "Good bye." She didn't look back as she turned around and left the restaurant just as silently as when she came in.

"Bye, mom." Jared whispered the words and then sat down again. He had no idea what had happened except that he felt utterly alone and lost.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Chad run his hands tiredly over his face. It was just after two in the morning and it seemed like the club was never going to empty up. Groups of men still mingled around, the bar just as busy as it was when he got on duty six hours ago. He loved the atmosphere of the club when it was sub night. No doms were allowed, so the guys were a bit more mellowed and no one tried to upstage another by being a better sub to his master. It also meant that the alcohol flowed more freely and that there was a lot more touching going on, but still everyone respected everyone else - which was a good thing.

"Chad," Chad looked up as he heard Mike calling his name. The beefy bouncer was making his way over to the bar.

"Hey, Mike. Want some water?" He took one of the bottles of water to hand it over to Mike.

"No, thanks." Mike looked across the people milling around and then looked at Chad again. "Is there a reason why you’re letting Jared drink so much? You want those doms of his to skin you alive?"

Chad frowned. "What do you mean? Jared's not here."

It was Mike's turn to frown. "You serious, you didn't know he's here?"

"It's Jared you're talking about. If he was here, I would've known. And what do you mean drinking so much? Jared doesn't drink never more than one beer." Chad was already coming out from behind the bar. It was Friday night, it meant that Jared had the planned dinner with his mother and that should've ended hours ago. For all accounts and purposes, Jared should be home, in bed, preferably tucked in between his two doms.

Mike pointed at a table in one of the darkened corners. There were about six to seven men seated around, all of them drinking, but Chad's attention was only drawn to one. Mike was right, that was Jared and from the way the boy was swaying in his chair and holding on to the two guys seated on the side of him he was more than drunk - he was wasted. "Shit," Chad dragged his hand through his hair. "Fucking awesome." He turned to face the bouncer. "Is the office open?"

Mike nodded his head. "Want me to help you get him in there?"

Chad shook his head, "let me see if I can get him there myself, but hang around. If things become difficult I'll appreciate your help." Chad took a deep breath and then walked to Jared's table. "Hey, buddy. Didn't know you where here, why didn't you come and greet me?"

Jared raised his head and smiled lopsided. "Chad." He nodded his head and took a large gulp of the liquid in front of him. Chad shivered as Jared nearly downed the drink. He'd poured the round of seven doubles - straight bourbon. Jared was going to suffer the following morning. He looked at the men before him. They were all young boys, none of them contracted and that's where the problem started, because if any one of them were contracted they would've known who Jared was and this wouldn't have happened. "Think you boys had enough for tonight." He didn't give them chance to reply, but nodded to one of the other bouncers. "Their tab is closed, time to send them home." He didn't watch as the bouncer gathered the group and helped them out of the club, instead he turned his attention back to Jared.

"Didn't know you did the hardwood thing, Jay. Would've gotten drunk with you a long time ago then." Chad took the glass next to Jared's hand and moved it out of his friend's reach. He was happy to see that all the other glasses were empty.

"Always a first time." Jared's words were slurred, his head lolled from side to side before his gaze landed with difficulty on Chad's face.

"How long have you been here, Jay?"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't care.

"Okay, you gonna tell me how dinner was?" Chad tried again. Already he was wondering if he should call Jeff and Jensen or if Misha wasn't a better call.

"Don't want to talk about it." Jared slurred again and then attempted to get up from his chair. If it wasn't for Chad's quick reflexes Jared would've landed face first on the floor.

"Easy, buddy. You're not very steady on your feet at the moment." Chad grunted as he took Jared's weight. Not only had Jared shot up in length, but it was clear that he put on some weight as well. "Mind telling me where you’re off too?"

"Little boys' room." Jared whispered hard as if he was scared that someone might overhear them.

Chad had to do everything in his power not to laugh. He nodded at Mike when the guard stepped forward to show to him that he had everything under control. He was surprised to find that the club had been emptied. It seemed like Mike took matters in his own hands, something that Chad was grateful for. "Thanks, Mike." He made a grab for Jared as the younger man leaned too far backwards and nearly tumbled over again. "Easy, there, Jay. Don't want you to fall flat on your face." He guided Jared into the men's room and was glad to see that after an initial struggle Jared managed to lower his fly and relieve himself. He did however wince as Jared stepped away too soon and managed to wet his shoes. "Nice going there, Sasquatch." Chad muttered as he grabbed some of the paper and clad Jared's shoes dry. "Let's get you into the office so that you can sit down." Chad was grateful that Jared just did what he said. Seemed like luck was on his side and that a drunk Jared was a manageable Jared.

Inside the office, he made Jared sit down on the couch and took the leather visitor's chair for himself. "You gonna tell me what's going on, Jay?"

Jared rubbed tiredly at his eyes. He felt queasy and had a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't want to talk about anything, because talking about it would make it real and not just his imagination. "Jared?" Chad's voice made him look up again. He shook his head.

"You do know you're going to have to talk about it. What were you planning on telling your doms?" Chad hated bringing them into the conversation, but he knew Jared had to think about them as well.

Jared's head snapped up as Chad mentioned his Doms. He had no idea what to say to them. How to explain to them that he was nothing, that he didn't even know who his parents were. He believed _her_ when she said she was not his mother; she had always told the truth, there was no reason for her to lie about something like this. "What does it matter, they'll hate me as well." He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"Jared, you know that's not true. They love you, buddy." Chad hated seeing his friend like this. "Talk to me, Jared. Let me help, please."

Jared's eyes struggled to focus on Chad. "She told me I wasn't their child. Said they didn't _produce_ queers. Made me sign something." Jared shrugged his shoulders. He was just so tired. Nothing was making sense. He looked around for something to drink. "Gonna get me another double," he tried to get to his feet and stumbled forward nearly knocking Chad off his feet.

"Last round has been called, Jared. Nothing more for you." Chad said and pressed Jared back onto the couch. He was seeing red. He had no idea what Jared's mother meant by those words, but he could already see Jeff and Jensen going ballistic when they heard about it. Heads were going to roll. Seeing that Jared was struggling to stay awake, he pressed him down onto the couch. "Get some sleep, Jay." He smiled as Jared nodded quietly and helped him settle on the coach. Even as he dragged the over-throw across Jared's legs, his friend was already snoring softly. Chad looked at him for a second and then took out his phone. It was time to call in the big guns.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Misha looked across to his two friends and then back at their young charge that was still asleep. If he had to be honest with himself, he would have said he'd expected the call earlier. The little that Jared told him about his family gave Misha the impression that they would never change their views. He'd only kept up his hopes for Jared's sake and tried to give them the benefit of the doubt, since he didn't know them at all. Misha could see by the way that Jeff's face was set, that the man was more than just angry. He knew the anger was not directed towards Jared, but towards the situation, but Jeff still had to make sure that Jared understood where his dom's anger was directed at. Misha looked over at Chad and couldn't help but smile. The blond really was a great friend, Jared spoke highly of him and even by his actions tonight Misha could see why Jared rated him so highly.

"What did he have to drink, Chad?" Jensen's voice sounded from where he was crouched next to Jared wiping his sweaty bangs from his forehead.

Chad sighed tiredly. "If he was with the same group since I came on duty then it would be a lot of things. I know they ordered shots, had some beers and at least three rounds of double JD's." Chad looked up. "Jensen, I swear I didn't know he was with them. I wouldn't have served him if I knew."

Jeff walked over to Chad and let his hand rest on Chad's shoulder. "We know that, Chad. We're just grateful that you called us."

Chad nodded his head and then looked over to where Jared was starting to get restless on the couch. "He's getting restless."

Jensen frowned. "I think he's waking up." He looked around and smiled as Misha past him the waste bin. "Thanks."

"We need to make sure he stays hydrated." Misha spoke up. "I can set up an IV if you want to."

Jeff shook his head. "Let's leave that as our last option. I don't want him to freak out if he sees the IV line in him. It's not going to help the situation."

Jensen soothed Jared down as the young man started to whimper in his sleep. "It's all right, you're safe. You want to open your eyes for us for a change?"

Jared groaned but then turned his head as he felt the cool hand against his hot skin. It was with difficulty that he managed to open his eyes. Everything blurred around him and he tried to rub his eyes and moaned when someone took his hands away from his face.

"Shh, it's okay. This will feel better." Jensen soothed Jared again and took the wet cloth Jeff held out to him to wipe Jared's face clean. He smiled as Jared managed to make eye contact with him. "You waking up?"

"Sir?" Jared frowned as he took in the strange room around him. For a moment he had no idea where he was. He couldn't even remember how he ended up here.

"How're you feel, baby boy?" Jeff's voice sounded off to his left and Jared turned his head to find his other Master's face. "Where?" Jared frowned again. He felt really queasy, his stomach rolling over and over and bile rising up in his throat. He groaned hard and placed a bracing hand on his stomach. "Sick." He didn't even have the time to turn as he started to cough and at the same time heaving hard. He was dimly aware of Jensen turning him and holding something in front of him, he couldn't care what it was as he heaved and heaved. It felt as if his whole stomach was coming out through his throat and emptying into the bin. His stomach cramped and his throat burned, the smell that emanated from the bin made him want to be even more ill. He was aware of the tears and snot that run down his face and he shivered hard. Never before had he felt so utterly shit. "Masters," he whimpered as he managed to catch his breath between emptying his stomach and coughing hard.

"Shh, it's okay, we've got you." Jensen was right next to him and wiped his face down once again with the cool cloth. It felt like heaven on earth to Jared. He could feel his stomach roll again and he must've made some sort of sound as the bin was shoved in front of him just in the nick of time. Once again, Jared couldn't do anything but just keep on spewing into the bin. It felt like there was nothing left inside of him to throw up, but it seemed his body had other ideas.

"I think we should consider Misha's offer of the IV line, Jensen." Jeff was concerned. Jared's been heaving on and off for the past half an hour, he was sweating and shivering at the same time. They tried to get some water into him, but it didn't stay down for more than three minutes.

Jensen nodded his head. "Do it." He wiped Jared's brow again as the young man was leaning back against him, after trying to empty his already empty stomach again. When Jared whimpered, he soothed him again. "Misha's going to help you, okay. I want you to hold still for him, he's not going to hurt you, he's only going to help." He hated seeing Jared in such a miserable state. Jensen held Jared's arm straight for Misha and Misha managed to insert the IV line with minimum difficulty. "It will help, I promise." He soothed Jared down again.

"This will also help." Misha held out a suppository to Jensen. "It's for nausea. Think it's time he got a break in trying to get his tummy out through his throat."

"He's not going to like this." Jensen took the pill and looked up at Jeff.

"We're responsible for his health, and this clearly falls under that heading." Jeff didn't like it either, but Jared's been through the wire this past hour.

Jensen nodded once and then gently tipped Jared the other way so that the young man was no longer leaning against him. It seemed like he had drifted off to sleep, something that Jensen was grateful for. He reached out and took the pair of latex gloves Misha held out to him and snapped them on in silence. Jeff had turned Jared on his side, his trousers already undone and shimmied down his hips. Jeff had also raised Jared's top leg so that it bent towards his chest. "Sorry, baby boy." Jensen quickly inserted the suppository and as he dragged the gloves off Jeff started to dress Jared up again. He was happy that Jared didn't even flinch once, a clear sign that their boy was almost dead to the world.

"I would suggest that you stayed here until the IV bag is empty before taking him home. Once there, wake him up and see if you can get some more fluids into him. He's going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow." Misha squeezed Jared's hand and then moved away. "Now, I know this is not the time to talk about something like this, but I need a drink." He winked at Jeff and cocked his head towards Chad. "You're the barkeep, so let's go."

Chad snorted. "The barkeep, never been called that in my life, but sure, I'll get you a drink, I'll even drink one with you, but you need to buy - seeing that you're the one with the money, being a shrink and all."

Misha laughed. "You do realize that if you wanted a sugar daddy you should flirt with Jeff, he's got a lot more money than I do."

Chad smirked. "I don't think I stand a chance with him, and besides, I saw him on stage. He can make a cane sing and my ass ain't gonna like that." He moved towards Misha and dragged the other man out of the room. He liked Misha; hopefully they could become friends, maybe even more.

Jeff shook his head and the banter between the two men. Although Chad might not been in their lifestyle, it did seem as if he was willing to give Misha a chance. He turned his attention back to the two men in his life. Jensen had moved Jared so that their boy was resting against him once more. There was some color back in his face, hopefully a good sign. "Let me clean this up." Jeff took the smelly bin and headed towards the bathroom.

"Jeff," Jeff turned as Jensen called his name.

"I love you," Jensen smiled.

"Love you too, Jen." Jeff returned the smile and then left the room to clean the bin.

Jensen let his hands run down the sides of Jared's body. Their boy was totally spent, a bit on the sweaty side and most definitely stinky, but he looked so innocent in his sleep. He still hadn’t completely digested what Chad had told them he drank, and it all seemed a bit confusing, but whatever happened between Jared and his mother had caused a lot of damage to their boy, maybe not physically, but emotionally it was bad. He could only hope that between himself and Jeff they would be able to get through to Jared and help him through this. "Love you baby boy." He gingerly placed a kiss on Jared's forehead and then waited for Jeff to return so that they could take their boy home.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
**Monday Afternoon**

Jared was quietly sobbing in the corner. He had been on his knees facing the corner for about an hour and he's yet to stop crying. His whole body was shivering with coldness, although the room's temperature was turned up so he couldn't feel cold.

It has been almost three days of feeling like shit, his body aching with every move he made. He never wanted to see a drop of alcohol in his life ever again, and just thinking of it made him shiver even harder. On Saturday evening, he was taken to the ER as he still couldn't stop vomiting or keep anything down. His skin was clammy and at one stage Jensen couldn't get him to wake up. He was admitted for a few hours, once again set up with an IV line, given some good shit for his nausea, and then sent home.

On Sunday it was a bit better, but he was kept in bed and his Masters made sure that he kept on taking in fluids. Everything was all right, until Monday, when Jeff and Jensen decided it was time for him to talk about what had happened and he lashed out. He really didn't mean too, but it was just too much. Everything that his _mother_ had told him kept on playing in his mind over and over, he could even hear her voice as he tried to empty his stomach once again all through the Saturday. He just wanted to be left alone, to start realizing that he'd be alone for the rest of his life. He wished he could take the words back that came out of his mouth, but it was too late, what he'd said couldn't be undone.

He'd told Jeff and Jensen that he hated them, that they didn't mean anything to him and that he was just using them as a stepping stone to get himself higher up in the world. Never before had he seen any of his Masters so angry before. For the first time since he started living with Jensen and Jeff, he was afraid of Jensen. Jensen's anger was not directed at him, not even Jeff's anger was directed at him, it was as if they knew he only wanted to hurt them to get away from them to be alone. Jensen had nearly lost his mind, throwing stuff around, breaking more than one knickknack that was displayed around the room. Jared had to admit that his cock had twitched with interest when Jeff grabbed hold of Jensen, pushed him against the wall and kept him there while whispering something in his ear until Jared could see Jensen calming down. It was as if Jeff had the ability to talk a suicidal man off a ledge. Jensen had leaned into Jeff's touch, took a few deep breaths and then pushed himself away. Jared held his breath as Jensen walked to him; he had no idea what Jensen wanted to do. "I love you baby boy, and none of what you just said is the truth. We know you're hurting and it's our duty to help you - and we will."

And they did help him. Jeff had pulled him to his chest and told him in no uncertain terms what was going to happen to him. He would've been punished for drinking himself into a stupor, but he would also be punished for yelling at them, lying to them and for not taking them into his confidence to help him. He tried to buck away when Jeff told him what the punishment would entail, but Jensen was right there and between them, they kept him close and even managed to calm him down a bit. Already he was sorry about what he'd done.

Jeff had lead him to the playroom and made him strip inside the room, fold up his clothes and then kneel in front of a bench - a spanking bench to be exact. It was a piece of furniture they'd not played with before, and one Jared hoped they never would. Now he understood why they never played with it; it was not to be played with, it was for punishment and punishment alone. For a second Jared wanted to back away or even beg to be taken across Jeff's lap, but the look in Jeff's eyes told him that was not an option. Jared gulped hard as Jeff walked towards the armoire that stood to the side and took out a wooden paddle. Jared groaned, but managed to stay in position. This was going to hurt; there was just no way about it.

He looked at Jeff as the older man rested his head against the armoire's door for a moment and then came back with the wooden instrument in his hand. He sat down on the bench and gently dragged his fingers through Jared's hair. "There's no safe words here, Jared, you'll take what I hand out to you until I'm done. You will count each stroke aloud for me, and you'll also thank me for each stroke. You've done wrong, you've placed your own health at risk by going on that drinking spree, you didn't come to us to help you and now you've lied to us by saying that you hated us. It has hurt us deeply and I know you've hurt yourself with those words, but everything will be all right. After this spanking, you'll go and stay in the corner until I come to get you, you'll think about what you did wrong and how you were supposed to go about dealing with this." Jeff dragged his hand though Jared's hair again and then continued. "We've not tested you on how you react to pain, or if you get off it at all, so if you get hard, I can only tell you it's natural, but you're not allowed to cum. This is not about pleasure, and you cumming would mean you're enjoying this and that's not the purpose here. Do you understand, Jared?"

"Yes, Master."

Jeff nodded his head. "You'll be getting twenty five strokes. Ten for drinking, another ten for not coming to us to help you and five for lying." He pushed to his feet and then helped Jared to the bench, stretching him out on the long middle bench, his knees on the lower benches at the sides, his ass high in the air. "I'm not going to tie you down, but I want you to keep in position. If you move, Jared, I can hit you where I didn't intent on hitting you and you can get hurt, do you understand, boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"It'll be all right, boy. Count hard for me, you can yell and cry, but don't go and call me any names, Jared. That will result in extra strokes." Jeff let his hand trail down Jared's body and then took his place behind Jared. "Deep breaths, Jared, in through your nose and out of your mouth, just like we taught you." He waited for Jared to take a couple of steady breaths and then brought the paddle down for the first stroke.

**SMACK**

Jared's breath hitched and he groaned, took a deep breath and then spoke out in a clear voice. "One, sir. Thank you, sir."

Jeff didn't respond, but let the paddle down again, keeping it at the same tempo and sharpness for each stroke. Soon Jared was a babbling mess, squirming around on the bench between strokes; already Jeff had to put him back into position three times. "I didn't hear that one, Jared, or do you need me to start over?" Jeff asked in a tight voice as Jared failed to count out the stroke that landed squarely on his deep red backside.

Jared hiccupped and then whispered. "Twenty, sir. Thank you, sir." Tears were running down his face, his body aching in pain, his ass throbbing in time with his elevated heart rate.

"You're doing great, baby boy," were the only words of encouragement Jeff provided before he lowered his hand again and let the paddle rain down on Jared's bruised ass.

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

**SMACK**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, please, no more, I'm sorry." Jared didn't even try to count the last swat, he was covering his behind with his hands, but amazingly stayed in position this time. He was shaking even harder, tears and snot ruining his beautiful features.

Jeffrey didn't mind, but covered Jared up in his embrace. "It's done, boy. It's over. You took your punishment beautifully, so proud of you." He took his hands, wiped Jared's tears from his face, then took out a handkerchief, and cleaned Jared's snot from his face. "So very proud of you." He kissed Jared softly on the mouth and then picked up the paddle once more. "Kiss the paddle, and thank me again."

Jared didn't question Jeff's request, but kissed the paddle quickly before he lowered his gaze again. "Thank you, sir."

"Last part of your punishment left, boy, and then the three of us can cuddle up together and take things from there, but first I need to take care of your back." Jeff made Jared lie down on the spanking bench again and then started to treat the bruised area with care. "Doing good, Jared." Jeff praised as Jared whimpered when his fingers came in touch with the raised welts and bruised areas. Jared bruised beautifully, his backside a deep blushing red. Jeff could picture him in his lace up chaps with his rosy backside on display for everyone to admire.

Jeff made sure Jared got some more water into him and then led him over to the corner. "An hour, Jared and then we'll talk about everything." Jeff smiled at the trembling sub. He knew that the endorphins in Jared's body were depleting and that was one of the reasons he was shivering so much. He made sure the temperature was turned up in the room and then left Jared alone. Their boy had a lot of thinking to do. He made sure not to close the door; he wanted to be able to see Jared from where he was positioned in the corner the whole time.

Never before in his life had so many things run through Jared's mind that brought him peace and distress at the same time. The way his _mother_ acted towards him made him want to go and curl up in a corner and die. On a certain level he knew she'd spoken lies, the family resemblance between him, his brother and even his father was too great to be ignored. What hurt his soul, was the fact that his mother spewed those evil words at him. He knew she did it to hurt him, to make him feel like the greatest worthless piece of shit on earth (and she succeeded) so that she could soothe her own conscience. What she didn't understand was that it wasn't her fault that he was gay, but she saw it as a personal failure and she never failed - at anything. Jared would've gladly signed his inheritance away if she just been straight with him, told him that they would never accept him - with that he could deal and would've able to digest it and move on. Now he wasn't so sure, but he had to try. There were two men in his life who were building him up to be something more - who believed in him and didn't expect anything back from him, except for him to grow, not only as a person but as _their boy, their sub_. He didn't want to disappoint them, they were the only ones who still believed in him.

Jared came to a decision, one that he should've reached a long time ago, but now it was the only decision left. He loved his Masters and they loved him. He would give control to them, let them guide him, let them shape him so that he could truly become theirs. Jared gave a heavy sigh and felt the tension finally leave his body.

When Jeff and Jensen came to collect him a few minutes later his posture was perfect as he'd settled into his subspace to begin with his new life - to be the best sub for his Masters.


	16. Leather and Lace

**Title:** Leather and Lace  
 **Author:** [](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/profile)[**dont_hate_me01**](http://dont-hate-me01.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://adrianneb78239.livejournal.com/)**adrianneb78239**  
 **Rating:** NC-17

**Epilogue**

**6 Months Later**

"Just like that, baby boy, so good." Jeff groaned as Jared's mouth stretched around his cock and took him deep down his throat. Jared's head bobbed up and down, humming sounds emanating from his throat, sending extra shivers of pleasure through Jeff's cock. His other hand was playing with Jeff's balls, rolling them between his fingers and pinching them lightly - something that he'd picked up from Jensen.

Jared moaned around the cock that filled his mouth and pressed down his throat as Jensen spread his ass cheeks wide and lapped at his puckered hole with his tongue. He groaned, his hips pushed backwards when Jensen licked his rim again and then blew over the wet area, goose bumps appearing, and then nipped at the area, making Jared nearly jump off the bed and making Jeff bark out a laugh.

"You love that, baby boy. Love the fact that Jensen's eating you out, using that talented tongue of his to drive into that hot narrow channel of yours. You clamping up around him, trapping his tongue inside of you, making him work so hard." Jeff groaned again. Jared's tongue swept over the head of his cock, in a way mimicking Jensen's actions as he used his tongue to press it deep into Jeff's slit. "You gonna make me cum, baby boy? Let me shoot down your throat and then suck me dry, Jay?" Jeff dragged his hands through Jared's long bangs and then settled his hand behind Jared's head to keep his boy's head down and then thrust his hips up into Jared's mouth. He groaned as Jared swallowed and deep throated him again, holding perfectly still for Jeff to fuck his mouth.

Jared's eyes rolled over in his sockets as Jeff fucked his mouth and Jensen's tongue got joined by two fingers, stretching him wide and made him slick with spit. Jensen had the ability to find his prostate almost immediately each time he breached him with either his fingers or his cock and this time it was no different. He moaned and would've shouted, if it weren’t for the fact that he had Jeff's cock in his mouth. Jensen kept on running his fingers over the gland, rubbing the nub over and around, making the need for Jared to cum the only thing on his mind in that moment in time.

"No, cumming, Jared." Jeff growled the words out as his balls tightened up and the warm feeling spread through his body before he shot hard into Jared's mouth. He groaned as Jared swallowed and swallowed again, his throat muscles working hard in giving him pleasure. "So, good, baby boy, so fucking good." Jeff dragged his hands through Jared's hair again as his orgasm washed over him.

Jeff's spunk filled his mouth, shot down his throat and made him groan. The warm, almost salty substance coated his tongue and he swallowed it all eagerly. He moaned as Jeff's order made him groan inwardly and he nearly rolled his eyes again. His Master knew he couldn't cum, even if he wanted to, but it seem to spur Jensen on to drive him off the wall. He had to concentrate not to use his teeth on Jeff's cock as Jensen's fingers pressed into him and spread him wide while his tongue kept on stabbing inside of him and lapping and licking the outside ring. He could feel Jensen's spit running down his hole and it made him shiver.

"Please," Jared gasped as Jeff pushed his head up so that his Master's spent cock popped free from his mouth.

Jeff chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, baby, not your turn tonight. If you're good then we'll let you cum tomorrow." He stroked Jared's hair and then pulled the still kneeling man further up onto the bed. "Think you need to change position; don't want you to get any friction to rub off on." He grinned as Jared moaned and took his mouth in a searing kiss while he pulled him forward.

"Hey," Jensen moaned as Jeff pulled Jared away from his assault. "I was playing with that." He made as if he was pouting, but crawled up behind Jared and pressed him into Jeff's body before lying down on top of him, nearly squashing their sub between them. He leaned over and sucked hard on Jared's neck, marking him before he let go and caught Jeff's mouth in a kiss. He felt Jeff grin and nipped at his bottom lip that made Jeff groan.

"Thought you wanted to play," Jeff's arched a brow and then smiled again as Jared started to hump against him. "I don't think so, boy." He smiled again as Jensen rolled off Jared's back and he then turned their bodies so that Jared was trapped beneath him on the bed. "Going to let Jensen play some more, then I'm going to fuck him, and you, baby boy, get to watch." Jeff kissed Jared hard as his hands moved towards Jared's cock, trapped in his favorite cage. "Poor baby, can't even get hard." He let his thumb stroke Jared's crown and loved the way Jared reacted to his touches. "You've done so well, I promise that tomorrow night we'll make it all up to you."

"Please, please." Jared's hips thrust again, his whole body ached in pleasure.

"Shh, no more begging, Jay. Not going to help and if you keep on begging we can always gag you as well." Jensen teased and smiled as Jared's eyes grew wide and their young sub nearly bit through his bottom lip to keep quiet. "Good boy. Now, where was I?" Jensen leaned in and claimed Jeff's mouth in a kiss before he shared one with Jared. "Love Jeff's taste on you, baby.” His tongue slipped into Jared's mouth, lapping at his palate and across his teeth before sucking on his tongue. He groaned hard, his own cock strained against his stomach, but first he wanted to play a bit more and then he would get his own release. Jensen shimmied down until he settled between Jared's legs. He smiled as he saw that Jeff was lying next to Jared and was busy playing with the golden rings that protruded from Jared's nipples. Their sub was making needy sounds and Jensen wanted nothing more than to make him scream. He reached for Jared's long legs and pushed them up towards his chest. "Keep them there for me, Jay." Jensen instructed and waited for Jared to hook his arms underneath his knees to keep his legs raised before he leaned in and started rimming Jared's hole eagerly.

Jared moaned and hissed. His head rolled from side to side, his body covered in sheen of sweat as Jeff teased and pulled at his ringed nipples, his Master's teeth scraped over the raised buds, while his tongue pushed through the loops and tugged on the jewelry, making Jared whimper with need.

He wished he could use his hands to pull Jensen closer and push him away at the same time as his tongue and his fingers drove him crazy. His Master's tongue pressed deep inside of him, fucking his hole in long strokes. His fingers played with his sack, stroking and tugging and every so now and again, pushing in next to his tongue to find his prostate and to remind him that tonight he was only there to hand out pleasure, not to receive. He wished they would turn him over and milk him, because although it wouldn't take the _'I'm so fucking horny, I could cum by just thinking about it'_ feeling away, it would empty his sack and make him feel less needy.

Jared groaned again as Jensen's tongue stabbed into his tight ass, making him feel the need to buck up and pray for a miracle that they would have mercy on his soul and let him come. Jeff was kissing him hard, whispering how beautiful he was and it made him calm down - his Master’s voices always made him calm down and he felt himself sigh as the angst and the building pressure gave way and he sank into the feeling of weightlessness as he found his subspace to settled down.

"There you go, baby, that's it. So beautiful, for us." Jeff praised as he saw Jared finally letting go, no longer fighting his body or his masters' attention, but just settling down. He smiled as Jensen groaned and knew his lover realized it as well. He was not surprised to find Jensen's hand snuck in between his own thighs to tug at his straining cock. "You close, Jen, you gonna mark him as yours, spread that seed all over his body and face so that we can lick it clean?" Jeff leaned in and kissed Jared lazily and then groaned as Jensen moved up the bed and shared a three-way kiss with his lovers, testing Jeff's dominance and basking in Jared's submission. "Mark him, Jen. Mark our boy." Jeff's voice was gruff, his own cock twitching in anticipation as Jensen got to his knees and pumped his cock through his fist and within a few strokes, strands of cum smeared his fist, Jared's body, even Jeff's chest, making the two doms groan hard and making Jared sigh again, his hands tracing the hot streaks around his nipples, rubbing it into his flesh.

"Mine," Jensen growled and lapped at Jared's skin, sucking at his nipples, making Jared arch from the bed and Jeff hissing at the sight. He kept on licking, mouthing and nipping at Jeff's mouth as his lover joined him in making sure that they cleaned every drop from Jared's body, his own body and Jensen's body as well. Sated, both doms settled down, their boy between them, soft whispers of love the only sound over their settling breaths that could be heard.

Jeff sighed in content before he got up to get a washcloth to clean them up. Already Jensen was talking softly to Jared, making sure their boy was okay, the juice and chocolate next to their bed. Jeff couldn't help but smile, tomorrow would be a big day for their boy; he might not know it, but tomorrow they were collaring him, taking that final step in their relationship. He crawled back into bed and smiled as Jared cuddled up next to him, their boy already sleepy from their play time, not knowing that by this time the following night he would finally belong to them and to only them.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
"He settled?" Jensen asked as he walked into their playroom and found Jeff leaning against the wall and Jared in the middle of the floor on his knees.

Jeff turned his head and smiled, his cock twitched in interest as he took Jensen in. His lover was dressed in soft leather that hugged the curves of his body and showed off his beautiful assets perfectly. By the bulge in Jensen's trousers, he knew seeing their boy dressed only in his chaps - this time without a thong, and only a cock ring to keep him in line, made him hard as well. "He's deep. I think we should keep an eye on him, I don't want him to be too deep so that we can't measure his reactions properly."

Jensen nodded. "We'll do that." He looked at Jared again before he spoke up. "I talked to Misha, _it_ was delivered at the club, he said it looked fantastic." Jensen grinned. "Can't wait to see it."

Jeff smiled. "Can't wait to see it myself, and to place it on him. He's going to be gorgeous."

"Can't agree more." Jensen leaned in and kissed Jeff quietly. "Go and get dressed, I'll keep an eye on him." He waited until Jeff turned away, before he called out to him. Jensen smiled as Jeff cocked a brow. "Love you."

Jeff grinned. "Love you too."

Jensen moved further into the room and kneeled next to their boy. He was happy to see that Jared's breath was deep and evened. "You doing all right, baby boy?" He placed his hand at the back of Jared's head and pulled him in for a kiss. He grinned when Jared moaned when he pulled away.

"Yes, sir." Jared nodded, but kept his gaze lowered. By now it came to him naturally, he couldn’t even remember the last time he directly looked either of his Doms in the eye.

"Tonight's a big night, baby boy. You're going to make us so proud of you." Jensen dragged his hands through Jared's long bangs.

Jared swallowed hard. "I'm scared, sir. What if I can't do it?"

"Jared, look at me." Jensen raised Jared's chin to look him in his eyes. "Have we ever set you up, or made you do anything that you couldn't do?"

"No, sir." Jared shook his head.

"Then why do you feel you can't do this? We're going to be there with you. You're our boy." Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared's forehead softly. "We've been working with you on pushing your boundaries for months now; it's time that you do this - that you show to yourself you can do it."

"Yes, Master." Jared sighed as calmness settled over him again. His Master had belief in him, so he had to believe as well.

"Good boy." Jensen praised him and then leaned with his back against the wall and indicated to Jared to join him. He made sure Jared was comfortable between his legs, before he spoke up again. "As you already know, tonight's a private function at the club. As on previous occasions, you'll be not allowed to talk, but this time we'll also be gagging you until it's time for our scene. We'll then remove the gag and you'll be allowed to talk and to make sounds at your heart's content. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have any questions, Jay?" Jensen asked as his fingers found the golden loops that decorated Jared's chest. He tugged on them and smiled as Jared's gasp slightly, his body arching up and then settling down again.

Jared shook his head, but then stopped. "I have one, sir."

"I'm listening." It made him proud to hear that Jared was willing to ask questions.

"What about safe words?" Jared lowered his head.

"Not this time, Jared. But, I can promise you, everything will be all right. Everything that we'll do to you tonight, you'll be able to handle." Jensen cautioned seriously.

"Yes, Master. I understand, thank you, sir." Jared sighed, he would be a fool to think that not being able to use his words didn’t affect him, but already the tension inside of him was subsiding. He knew he was safe. He still felt uneasy about going to the club, but his Masters were going to be there and they would make sure everything went to plan.

"You're welcome, boy." Jensen tugged at Jared's piercings again and then moved his hands lower, to fondle Jared's cock. He smiled as Jared groaned at his touch. "Almost time, Jared. We promised you your release and you'll get it tonight."

Jared's legs spread to make space for Jensen's fingers. His cock was half-hard, the ring made it impossible for him to get a full erection; it made him crave for more. It also made him concentrate harder; he would not disappoint his Masters.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jensen and Jeff stood facing the small gathering of men, all of them either seated or kneeling around the raised platform. Jared was on his knees, between them; they'd rid him of his chaps and now he only donned his leather cock ring. Jeff took a step forward and let his voice rise above the little sounds around. "First of all, welcome to each and every one of you. Tonight is a very special night for us. Tonight Jensen and I will introduce to you our boy. All of you know him, have seen him here with us. Some of you've been fortunate enough to become friends of him, but all of you know how much he has grown, how far he has come. Jared's not only _our_ boy, he's our lover, our partner and _our_ sub. We're extremely proud of him. As you all know, tonight will be the first time that Jared will partake in a scene in front of others, he's very nervous, but I know for a fact that he'll do his best and he will make Jensen and me proud."

Jeff turned towards Jensen and smiled, before he placed his hand on Jared's head to make sure their boy knew they were there for him. "We're going to blindfold Jared and he'll let us use his body, give it up for us to show to everyone to whom he belongs. For this, he'll be reward for his service in a very special way. Jared's trained very hard - he's our perfect submissive and it's our honor to show him off tonight."

Jeff turned around and removed Jared's gag, gently massaging his jaw, until he was satisfied that Jared's jaw muscle wouldn’t cramp up. He helped Jared to his feet and pressed him against his chest as he felt Jared tremble underneath his touch. "You're doing great, baby boy, want you to take some deep breaths with me." Jeff guided Jared through some deep breaths and then kissed him softly. "Let's get started, Jared." He led Jared over to the massage table and helped him to lay down, binding his wrists in soft cuffs, fastening them to his sides.

"You ready, Jay?" Jensen asked as he took the blindfold to cover Jared's eyes.

Jared swallowed hard and then cleared his throat. "Yes, sir."

"Good, boy." Jensen smiled and then covered Jared's eyes with the soft blindfold. "Can you see anything, Jared?"

"No, sir." Jared's voice trembled.

"Relax, baby." Jensen stroked Jared's hair. Already he noted the way Jared's hands contracted into fists. "We’re taking this very slowly and will not continue until you're ready. Understand, Jared?"

"Yes, Master. I understand." Jared's whispered voice sounded out clear enough for Jensen and Jeff to hear.

Jensen continued stroking Jared's hair, taking note of every movement of Jared. He was happy to see that slowly Jared started to relax, his breathing becoming even again and when Jared's fists opened up Jensen knew it was time to proceed. He walked around and stood to Jared's side. "We're going to touch you and play with you. We want you to relax, concentrate on the feeling and just take it for us. Your task is easy; in the end, you'll be rewarded. You understand?"

Jared wet his lips with his tongue. "Yes, Master." He could feel his confidence growing. He knew his Masters’ touches and he was safe. He knew how his body reacted when touched by the men that owned him. Jared used his other senses to take note of what was going on around him. It amazed him to hear how quiet the club was. There were nearly no sounds coming from below the stage. He could hear the rustling movements from the men on the stage with him, the leather creaking softly giving him the ability to know exactly where they were. They kept on moving, standing at his sides, moving to stand at his head and his feet, not one of them spoke, but their movements deliberate so that he knew where they were.

When a hand touched his shoulder, Jared jerked and the hand immediately started to stroke him in slow easy movements over his chest to calm him down. The touches were feather light, but still firm. Jared groaned as a nail scraped over his nipple before fingers enclosed around the loop and tugged at the piece of jewelry for a few seconds before moving on again. Jared moaned, his legs falling wide as a finger traced the prominent vein underneath his cock. The touch was intimate, warm against his skin, the movement practiced and perfect. "Master," Jared whispered as the head of his cock got caressed, a thumb flicked over the head and then a nail dipped into the slit again, before it covered the head with the drop of pre cum that managed to escape and slicked him up. His balls ached, the cock ring made it nearly impossible to get hard, but still his cock managed to produce what came naturally.

Their touches kept on caressing him, teasing him and even marking him as theirs. Nails and teeth left red marks all over his body and it drove Jared nearly out of his mind. He loved the attention, but hated the fact that he wasn't allowed to touch them back. He kept on rotating his wrists in small movements, the slight ache he felt making him aware that he was really there, that his Masters were loving him and showing him off to others.

Jared grunted in surprise, his hips rose from the table when something cold inserted into his slit. He squirmed a bit, but a hand on the inside of his thigh made him relax. He got rewarded with a kiss on his head and then it became quiet. Jared frowned. His Doms were not moving, he tried to hear their breathing but his own heart rate increased, blood pounded in his ears. "Masters," his voice filled with need and he tried to rise up. Immediately hands were on his chest, crooning sounds filled his ears as he was pushed back onto the table, hands over his body again, just resting there, loving him once again. A hand was placed on his thigh again, a nail scraped at the sensitive skin, and he groaned as the sensation of need filled him up. Jared's hips bucked up when one of his Master's hands covered his cock and the cold sensation returned. It was lube, and lots of it. It was inserted into his slit; the squelching sound reached his ears as the cold spread down on the inside of him. There were two other hands on him, both on his thighs; they massaged him gently, moving up and down, each time getting closer to his sack and his aching cock, but on each stroke deliberately not touching him there. Jared sighed again, his body accepting what was handed out to him and he relaxed again.

He frowned as something cold and hard ran up on the side of his cock. He squirmed at the sensation, but relaxed as the item just circled the crown and then moved down again. Whatever was used, stayed cool against his skin, but the strokes used on him were sure and it put him at ease.

Jared's head rolled from side to side, the hands on him had reached his sack and were playing with his balls, rolling them between fingers, tugging at them to stretch him. His cock pulsed in a similar rhythm to the movements of the hands on him. "Please," it was nearly a whisper, but loud enough to be heard by the men that held him dear. A finger flicked against his sack, a clear reprimand for begging for something that was not his. He groaned but remained quiet. Jared's body tensed as the cold tool circled his crown again. He frowned when fingers pressed at the slit, making it open up and then tensed as the coldness was placed inside of him. "What?" He frowned and tried to move away, but the hands that caressed him before were now like iron, holding him down so that he couldn't move away. The thing inserted in him stung and burned, but it made him hard as well. He felt uncomfortable and wanted it gone, but he also knew had he had the choice to arch up into the burning touch, he would've done so without hesitation. A hand was placed on his chest and he realized that he was breathing hard. His training came back and he breathed in deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. The hand stayed on his chest, until he had calmed down again. A hand stroked his hair and he leaned into the touch, his body relaxing once again, and he groaned out in pleasure-pain as the thing that was in his slit moved down. He wanted to panic, because what if it couldn't get out again, but even as the panic formed in his mind, it went away. His Masters were there, they would not cause him harm or damage. He sighed as the thing settled within him, it felt heavy, he felt full. It burned and stung but his pleasure was building up inside of him. His hips arched up as the thing got pulled up, the burning sensation back with a bang and Jared screamed as the piece of metal was dropped and it sunk into him again. "Please, please, so much, please." His body craved for release as the hand on his cock started to play with the thing inside of him. On more than one occasion letting it drop so that it slipped in unguided, at other times manipulated within him - pushed in - halted - pulled back. The pain and pleasure became part of him, it became part of his breathing and his pulse. It made him float from his body, the sensations carrying him on its wings.

He became aware of his Masters' voices around him. They were talking to him softly, guiding him back to reality. His cock was pulsating with need, his balls heavy with seed after being denied release for a whole week. "Please, please." He sobbed; he wanted nothing more than to please his Masters to give up his pleasure for them. He also craved to hear their voices, to see their faces.

"Think you can take some more, baby boy?" Jensen's voice sounded in his ears, he wasn't sure from where it came, but he took comfort in it and nodded once. He would take anything that his Masters handed out to him, they would never give him what he wouldn't be able to take.

"Good boy," it was Jeff who answered, and he groaned as the thing was removed from his cock. It left him empty and he craved for more. He must've whimpered, because Jensen soothed him down again.

"You've been such a good boy; I think you deserve to see what's going on." Jensen's voice was right next to his ear and Jared turned his head in that direction.

"I'm going to remove the blindfold, Jared, but I want you to keep your eyes close for me, okay?"

Jared nodded his head and licked at his dry lips. He would do anything if it meant he could see his Masters again. He sighed as Jensen unclipped the blindfold and the material fell away from his face. He smiled as Jensen's hands brushed away his bangs and kissed him lightly on his mouth before he whispered against his mouth. "Open your eyes, baby boy."

Jensen smiled as Jared opened his eyes. Their boy blinked a few times and then met his gaze for a second before he lowered his eyes. Their boy was perfect and in a while, they'd be united forever. "Look, baby boy, look what Jeff's doing to you." Jensen caressed Jared's chest and waited for Jared to take in what was happening to him. He was not surprised when Jared gasped and their boy's hips bucked upwards at the sight.

"Master," Jared's voice was soft and filled with love.

"Just for you, baby boy, for you alone." Jeff used his finger to tap at the sound that was nestled in Jared's slit. Both doms smiled as Jared gasped when the sound vibrated deep within his body. They loved his reactions. When blindfolded, he had to accept what they were doing to him, without questioning. But now, being able to see that thin piece of metal inside of his cock, only be held their by the rounded ball on top was a different experience all together. Jeff took the sound, pulled it up a bit, and then let it go again, gravity pulling it back into Jared's body. The rounded slit accepting the intrusion naturally, as if it was made for this purpose alone.

Jensen's cock hardened at the sight and the sounds that Jared was making. Their sub was responding to their play perfectly. "You're ready for more, Jay?" He smiled as Jared whimpered. Their boy's cock reddened, almost purple, but unable to get harder or to find release.

"Please," Jared moaned, but couldn't say if he wanted more or if he wanted them to stop. The sight of the _sound_ \- he now remembered what it was, made him horny for more, but also brought a fear out of him that he didn't want to acknowledge.

Jeff spotted the tension in Jared's body and he let his hand travel down Jared's body until he held his balls in his hands. "Your body wants this, Jay. It's craving for it. You're beautiful, give it to us."

"Master," Jared whispered but at the same time nodded his head. He was still safe, still with his Doms and he could take what they gave him.

Jeff smiled and picked up the next sound. It was larger in girth than the one nestled inside of Jared at the moment, and he couldn't wait to hear Jared when he inserted the larger sound. He grabbed the lube and started slicking it up. He could hear Jensen's voice soothing Jared down, their boy slightly trembling at the sight of what Jeff held in his hands. "You're going to love this, boy." Jeff smiled and then pulled the sound slowly from Jared's body, his cock hardening at the sounds of grunts and whimpers from Jared's mouth. "So good, baby boy." He stroked Jared's cock up and down, the shaft still semi hard even though Jared had to experience some sting as he pulled the Rosebud sound free.

"Deep breath, baby." Jeff instructed and as Jared took the breath, he pushed Jared's slit so that it formed the perfect O and pressed the tip of the new sound in. Immediately Jared groaned as the sound filled the narrow slit up full.

"Master," Jared keened. He arched his back, his body taking the pain in its stride, begging for more while at the same time his mind was racing, making plans to get away. "Unngghh," he gasped for air as the sound moved downwards, stretching him, making him burn from the inside out. He hissed as he saw Jeff's fingers uncurling around the sound and his body accepting it, making him arch his back as the burn and the sting inside of him curled into one, threatening to take his breath away. He was aware of Jensen's hands on him, his fingers playing with his ringed nipples, his voice soft in his ears, while Jeff's other hand crept in between his thighs and was playing with his sack again, his one finger dipping lower, stroking over his perineum and circling his hole. His body shivered with need, the burning easing off as the sound bottomed out and he sighed deeply.

"Talk to us, boy. Let us hear you, baby." Jensen tugged at the rings, and smiled as Jared crooned at the touch.

"Ahh," Jared moaned as Jeff tapped the sound and at the same time breached him with a finger. His hips shot up but at the same time also down; he wanted more, the vibration burning through him into the core of his being while Jeff's finger made him realize that he wanted more than just one finger inside of him. "Burns, stings, so good, Master, so good for me." His head rolled from side to side, but settled as Jensen’s mouth covered his and kissed him deep. He relaxed and let Jensen's tongue invade him, making him groan for more. He trembled as Jeff tapped the sound again and gasped aloud when his Master did it for a second time in succession. His balls ached with the need, the finger inside of him kept on brushing over his prostate, making his need to cum the only thing he could think of. "Please, please, Master, I've been a good boy, please, burns so good, need to cum, please, Master let me come." He begged, gasped and whimpered in need, while Jensen continued to play with his piercings and Jeff's finger kept working him over. Jeff's other hand now rested on the sound and every time when it bottomed out, his fingers would take hold of the rounded bud on the end and give it a tug so that it slid out, before he made it drop again, making the sting and burn melt into a sensation that Jared hated, but craved with everything inside of him.

Jared became aware of the fact that he was whimpering when Jensen's hands brushed away the tears that ran down the sides of his face. His body felt light, but the urge to receive relief stayed and filled him with a need he couldn't explain. His body shivered with anticipation as Jeff's fingers took hold of the sound and pulled it clear and Jensen's hand found the clasp that held his cock ring closed and as it snapped open, Jeff's voice filled his ears and with a single command, he came undone.

His world turned white before it turned black. He was aware of his gruff voice, his body shivering as his orgasm hit him hard. He felt his Masters' touches, their voices filling his ears, urging him on while Jeff's finger stayed inside of him, stroking him repeatedly, making his pleasure more intense than what it had been ever before. He whimpered as the intimate caress became painful and sighed in relief as Jeff pulled out, but even before he could answer his mouth taken hard again, Jeff's kiss marking him in the same way Jensen had. He was aware of sounds around them, men applauding and he blushed, he'd totally forgotten that they were at the club and that this was his first public scene. He blushed a deep red and tilted his head when he heard Jensen chuckle. "Master," he was still breathless.

"So proud of you baby boy, so very proud." Jensen smiled as he leaned in and shared a kiss with Jeff before he kissed Jared as well. Both men took their time unbinding him from the table and then Jeff took a warm cloth and wiped him clean.

Jeff took Jared's face in his hands and lifted his boy's head. "Jensen's right, we're extremely proud of you, Jared. You're our boy and we couldn't ask for more. But there's one thing left for us to do, you still trust us?"

Jared frowned, but nodded his head. "With my life, Master."

Jeff smiled. "Good." He nodded and Jared turned to see Misha walking towards them. "I want you to go to Misha for a few moments while Jensen and I prepare something here for you. I want you to eat the whole chocolate bar Misha's going to give to you, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Jared answered and then slowly got up from the table.

"Good boy," Jeff replied and watched as Misha led Jared off the stage. Jared was in great hands, but now it was time for the ceremony.

[ ](http://s792.photobucket.com/albums/yy202/Dont_hate_me01/Leather%20and%20Lace/?action=view&current=HR.jpg)

  
Jared shivered slightly as he was led back onto the stage, and made to kneel in front of his two Doms. He was still naked, except that now he had wrist and ankle cuffs on. His posture was perfect and he leaned into the touch when Jeff's hand settled on his head.

"As you all can see, Jared kneels before us with cuffs locked around his ankles and his wrists. For us this is a symbol of him submitting willingly to us. It's also a symbol that he's taken and that he belongs to us. Tonight we're here to make this bond even stronger. We're here to send out a clear message to everyone that cares to listen, that this boy is ours."

Jensen turned and placed his hand on Jared's head as well, both doms entwined their fingers together. "Tonight we're gathered here for everyone to be our witness that we're taking responsibility for you in every aspect of your life. We promise to protect you, to nurture and honor you, but also to discipline you, when needed, and to love you as we love one another.

Jeff nodded his head and Jared smiled as Chad walked up with a long flat wooden box. His friend looked good, but what surprised him more was when Jeff took the box, Chad walked back and then silently got on his knees beside Misha. Jared could see him smile as Misha placed his hand on Chad's head, stroking his hair softly. His attention was drawn back to the present, as Jeff spoke up.

"A collar is not given on a whim. It's something that needs to be earned and our boy has earned it. A collar symbolizes our level of commitment to our boy. It's a sign of not only submission from his side, but it shows our responsibility in continued training and guiding of our boy. With this collar we're uniting our union as one." Jeff took the patterned wire collar out of its casing. The collar was a single piece of sterling metal, 1/3" in width and on the inside engraved with all their names and the date. He showed the collar to Jared and proceeded to place the collar around Jared's neck and together he and Jensen shut it close, using a small screwdriver to tighten the one-way screw in all the way, making it impossible for Jared to remove the collar.

"Who are you?" Jensen asked.

"I'm Jared, sir."

"What are you?" Jeff asked.

"I'm your boy, sir. Your submissive." Jared's voice gained confidence.

"That's right; you're our boy and our submissive, ours to guide and to teach. We ask only of you your love, devotion and submission to use and in return we'll protect and love you as we love one another. Do you accept this, Jared?"

Jared nodded his head, "yes, Masters, I accept."

Jensen was the first to pull Jared to his feet and kissed him hard. He could hear the applause in the background, but it didn't matter, what matter was the boy in his arms and his lover by his side. Jared was theirs and they belonged to him. Their boy had come a long way and with their love and support, their future was securely settled in respect, honor and love.

"Love you, Jared." Jensen whispered.

"Love you, Jared." Jeff's voice echoed the same words.

"Masters," Jared grinned. "Love you so much, my Masters." He leaned in and let them hug him close. His wish got fulfilled. Not only did he get his Master, he got two and once again, he believed in happy endings.

**The End**


End file.
